


【鸣佐】教教我吧，佐助老师！

by nsisjf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amputee Uchiha Sasuke, Angst, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Conspiracy Theories, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Loves The Uchiha Clan, Family Issues, Fluff, Hokage Uchiha Fugaku, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Insecurity, Love Triangles, M/M, No Uchiha Massacre, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Politics, Protective Uzumaki Naruto, Sarutobi Hiruzen Bashing, Sasuke As Naruto's Teacher, Soft Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Dynasty, 鸣佐 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 176,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsisjf/pseuds/nsisjf
Summary: 原作向半AU（canon divergence AU），预计20W字以上，HE，会有简短的少儿不宜描写设定宇智波政变成功，没有灭族，富岳当上火影，将木叶改名为“团扇”忍村（a.k.a. 宇智波王朝！）佐助是鸣人的下忍小队老师，但两人仍然同龄，不是年下，文中时间线开始于鸣人佐助17岁不是ABO，但设定所有男性女性都能生子（因为剧情需要传宗接代），不存在性别性向歧视问题整体是个纯爱走向的故事，但过程还是比较烂俗狗血= =存在三角恋（鸣、佐、鼬），最后鸣佐双箭头1V1 HE阅前提示见内，分节跟LOFTER上的有点区别，内容是一致的
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. 一

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阅前提示：
> 
> ①作者是佐粉，本文重度苏宇智波，对宇智波一族有诸多美化，同时不可避免地黑了三代目，也存在一些政治内容、一点点阴谋论
> 
> ②由于是半AU，文中佐助鸣人性格均与原作有一定差别，佐助不尖锐不冲动，鸣人也不想当火影了，他只想追佐助= =
> 
> ③剧情需要，预计后期会出现几句话的反攻！为鸣人主动退让，会在出现时提前警告，跳过也不影响阅读；本文感情主导者是鸣人，鸣人更有男友力，且最后佐助生子，因此仍然标为鸣佐
> 
> ④本文对写轮眼相关内容存在一定私设，设定万花筒开眼依旧是需要亲手杀死最重要的同伴，万花筒+三勾玉也可以开启永万，主要是原作也有bug= =
> 
> 如能接受上述内容再向下阅读><
> 
> 作者写文很慢，可能等完结后一起看阅读体验会更好些
> 
> 请相信作者有在认真构思故事，但由于笔力原因可能传达不到，阅读过程中如有什么批评建议都欢迎评论告知~

1

踏着浅草与落花，越过山峦与河流，掀开层层绿叶，遥遥望去，一扇典雅古朴的大门逐渐映入了眼帘。

现年十七岁的少年忍者漩涡鸣人眼睛一亮，已是顾不得身后的好色仙人，径直从林间冲了出去。藉由体内“九尾”的力量，只一瞬，他便出现在几里之外恢宏的忍村大门前，只在空中留下一抹闪着金光的残影。

按捺不住心中激动而怀念的思绪，鸣人脚底凝聚查克拉，提了口气，踩着砖瓦直直跃上了外围的高墙。他立在墙头，伸展双臂，举目眺望，将熟悉的忍村风景收在眼底。

“真的，一点都没变！”鸣人咧开嘴，感叹道，“……‘团扇’忍村！”

“——喂！笨蛋鸣人，快给我下来！”

这时，有清亮的女声从下面传来，“大家可都等着你呢！”

这中气十足的嗓音，毫不矜持的口吻，一定是……

鸣人没忍住做了个鬼脸。他纵身跳下，控制好体内查克拉作为缓冲，像只猫儿一样轻盈落到地面。

“小樱！”他开心地向气质干练的粉发女孩招手，“好久不见！”

小樱大大咧咧地拍着他的肩膀，“可不是，你快有三年没回村了吧？其实，我们还挺想你这个笨蛋的！”

“谢谢啦！我也很想念大家啊我说！”鸣人笑嘻嘻地应道。

“跟我来，其他人都在那边！”

小樱边拽着他走进团扇忍村的大门，边侧过头，上下看着他，“话说鸣人，你长高了不少嘛。”

“是吗？”鸣人挠挠脑袋，“我没怎么注意的说……”

小樱靠近了一点，罕见地露出了些许羞涩的神情，“那你看，我这几年……变化大吗？”

“哪有！我刚才一眼就认出你了，小樱你一点都没变啊哈哈！”

鸣人神经大条地回复，没有注意到好友突然变黑的脸色，更没来得及意识到，自己刚刚的发言其实是不折不扣的死亡宣言……

“——啊啊好痛！”腹部猛地受到一拳重击，让鸣人嚎叫着栽倒在地。他在最后一刻用查克拉护住身体，才免于被当场打进医院的下场。

果然，他的同伴和好友还是那个漂亮却暴力的女孩……

真的，完全没变啊……鸣人趴在地上想着，却不由得笑出了声。他毫不在意地站起，拍拍身上的尘土，与好友并肩而行。

-

刚一走进忍村，鸣人便眼尖地注意到了站在阴影处等候他的几个人。

他一下子跳起，整个人扑到了最前面张开的怀抱中，“伊鲁卡爸爸！”

他紧紧抱了养父一会，才兴奋地抬起头，“我真的好想你！”

“我也想念你，我的孩子。”伊鲁卡爸爸慈爱地揉了揉他金色的刺头，让鸣人咯咯笑着缩在父亲已不再显得宽广的臂膀之中。

“来见见其他人吧！大家都等你好久了。”父亲松开手臂，侧过身，让他看到站在后面的一行人。

首先是戴着面罩，一副懒散样子的卡卡西叔叔——鸣人从忍具包里拿出一本小册子递过去，看到对方露出的单眼震惊地睁大了，“这、这是……‘亲热天堂’系列的第四部《亲热禁锢》！”

鸣人笑着将手背在脑后，看着他仿佛如获至宝一般，将书放到口袋里仔细收好，“卡卡西叔叔也是一点都没变啊！奶奶的身体还好吗？”

“最近还不错，”收到还未上市的《亲热》系列新书，卡卡西明显地心情大好。他低下头，温柔与自己对视，“有空的话，欢迎你来探望她。”

“太好了！我一定会去看她的！”

“说起亲人，”卡卡西弯起眼睛，拿出一样东西，递到自己面前，“也跟他们打个招呼吧，鸣人。”

卡卡西叔叔的掌心中，是一张微微泛黄的相片。照片上年轻的金发和红发夫妻站在一起，对着镜头幸福微笑着。丈夫的手臂亲密地揽在妻子肩膀上，妻子则按住微微隆起的腹部，眼中满是对新生命的期待和爱意。

看到这张熟悉的相片，鸣人的神情也不自觉变得柔软起来。

尽管在他出生的当夜，父母便因保护村子牺牲了，他从未有机会真正见到他们一面，听到他们亲口唤出自己的名字。不过幸好，他还有伊鲁卡爸爸、卡卡西、月光疾风叔叔、夕日红阿姨这些父母的部下和旧识从小陪伴着他，反复用语言和行动告诉他，他是因为爱而出生的，他的父母真的很爱他。

“谢谢你，卡卡西叔叔。”他凝视着照片，轻声说，“我回来了，爸爸，妈妈……”

鸣人没有在这份有些伤感的情绪中沉浸太久，因为很快，他就见到了自己当年的忍者同伴，他的耳畔也充满了朋友们吵吵嚷嚷的谈笑声。在自己离村的这几年，他们都顺利升上了中忍和上忍：鹿丸，耷拉着眉毛，一脸“麻烦死了”的表情；丁次，嘎吱嘎吱嚼着薯片，看来没有减重的意愿；小李，穿着墨绿色紧身衣，向自己夸耀着体术修行成果；还有宁次、牙、井野、天天、雏田，和……那个墨镜男叫什么来着？

鸣人向来喜欢热闹的气氛，他被朋友们围在中间，听着他们七嘴八舌地说着过去三年村中发生的趣事，笑得前仰后合。

直到……他与朋友们热火朝天的对话被一个如清泉般冷冽的声音打断了。

“怎么？鸣人，你该不会忘记我这个老师了吧？”那人从背后轻轻拍了一下自己的肩膀，让鸣人的身体反射性地僵住，话音瞬间止在了空中。

他当然没有忘！

倒不如说，正因为太过日思夜想、魂牵梦萦，在回村的第一刻就感知到了那缕无限美好的紫色查克拉，才让鸣人分毫不敢看向那人所在的位置。他害怕只要看到那人一眼，自己的心神就会尽数被他勾去，让自己没法回应朋友们善意的问候。

“怎么会呢！”他咽下脱口而出的叫声，展露出自己最灿烂、最阳光的笑容，飞快转过身去，“我真的超——想你啊我说，佐助老师！”

而就如同鸣人预料的那样，在看到老师的第一眼，他的目光就再也无法移开分毫了……

糟糕……鸣人怔怔盯着面前朝自己浅浅微笑的人，一张俊脸不自觉变得通红。他攥紧了衣角，拼命抑制住自己陡然急促的呼吸、快要跳出喉咙的心脏。

他的老师，为什么会变得那样帅气……

佐助老师与自己三年前离村时相比，已经变得大不相同了。他更高了，四肢抽条起来，宽肩窄腰，整个人挺拔而颀长。他没有穿着以往的蓝色忍者服，而是身着一席素白的和服，配上他莹润的肌肤、纯黑的发色，给人以凛然高洁之感。他的面庞也褪去了少年的青涩，初现出成熟的棱角，令他更显得丰神俊朗，俊逸风流。

“呃……佐助老师……”面对这样好看的老师，纵使是口才出众如鸣人也结巴了起来，“我、我能跟你拥、拥抱一下，吗？”

“客气什么。”佐助轻笑一声，主动揽过他的肩，紧紧搂住了他。

天……鸣人简直快要晕倒了。他被老师暖暖的体温包围着，鼻间是对方幽幽芬芳的体香，他的手臂环绕在佐助腰侧，能感受到布料下的腰身是那样柔韧和纤细，他触碰到手掌下紧致的肌肉，细腻仿佛绸缎一般的皮肤……

鸣人必须在心底反复警告自己，他与佐助老师是再单纯不过的师徒关系，以他们同龄人的身份，大概也算得上是朋友，除此之外什么都没有。可鸣人今年才17岁，正是情窦初开的年纪，暗暗念想了三年的人正倚在自己怀中，实在是忍不住让他心猿意马，幻想着更进一步……

当然啦，他生性冷淡的老师不会给予自己这个机会。佐助仅仅轻拍了几下自己的后背，便立刻松开了他。

“没想到，三年没见，你长高了这么多，”佐助的神情似乎有些吃惊。他少有地调侃道，“这个头……该不会是做样子的吧？”

“当然不是！”鸣人急于在老师面前证明自己。他挽起袖子，让佐助看到他手臂上清晰隆起的肌肉线条，那是他刻苦修炼的成果之一，“这三年，我可是有拼——命——修行啊我说！”

“说不准，我已经比你强了，佐助老师！”他自信地宣言。

“别吹牛了，”佐助勾起嘴角。而在旁人没有注意的瞬间，他将几张纸片按在自己胸前，令鸣人眼疾手快地抓住了他们，“我还有事，今天就先饶你一命。记得明早到演习场集合，我带你和小樱去火影大楼领任务。”

“好……诶，等等，佐助老师！”

他反射性地点头。可没想下一刻，佐助老师就走开了，连个道别的时间都没能给他。

鸣人有一万个想追过去，他想跟他的老师好好说说话，告诉他自己有多么倾慕和思念他。

他想向老师证明，如今的自己已经不再是当年那个处处需要照顾和保护的“吊车尾”了。他已经很强大，有足够的能力和战力与对方站在同一高度，领略到相同的风景。他希望在这次回村以后，无论是在任务还是生活中，他也能照顾和保护他的老师几回……

可惜的是，此刻鸣人已经被朋友们团团围住，前往村中的“烤肉Q”聚餐了。他只得被推着走远，眼睁睁看着老师在树林间穿梭，迅速消失在自己的视线中。

长到十七岁，鸣人第一次觉得，结交的朋友太多，也未尝不是件坏事……

唉……鸣人在心底叹着气，却突然意识到，自己手中还拿着方才佐助递给他的纸片。

这是什么？下次任务的要点吗？但忍村的任务一向只会用封印卷轴传达呀？

他猜测着，慢慢松开了手掌。

而在看到纸上图案的第一眼，鸣人就难以自抑地捂住了嘴巴，心脏也忍不住砰砰狂跳起来。

这、这居然是一叠“一乐拉面”的特殊纪念优惠券！

鸣人是“一乐拉面”店的头号粉丝，所以他再清楚不过地知道，这种优惠券只会在每个季度的一天限量发售。而自己手中，则依次摆放着自己离村三年间，完整十二个季度的优惠券。

莫非，佐助老师是算好日子，坚持三年，特地为自己购买了这些优惠券吗……

只一想到这点，鸣人的心底便被巨大的惊喜和感动盈满了。

他的老师，对自己还是那样好……

正是老师冷淡外表下，这份不动声色的温柔和关心，才让当年还是个傻小子的自己，迅速抛下了先入为主的偏见，开始止不住地喜爱和依赖他。

而在自己年岁稍长以后，他对老师纯然的倾慕之情，不知不觉就变成了另外一种更加浓郁甜美，却更加令他难以启齿的感情，令他辗转反侧、情难自拔。即便在离村的这些年，他也从没有一刻改变过自己的心意，反倒因为时间的沉淀和相思的难捱，越发强烈厚重起来……

真的，太糟糕了……

不顾身旁小樱疑问的视线，他将手中的纸片紧紧按在胸前，双颊已是一片绯红。

再这样思恋下去，自己一定会疯掉的……

到底，他该怎么办才好，佐助老师……！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文的第一节衍生自疾风传开头，鸣人回村的片段。漫画原作就写了鸣人看到忍村、小樱和卡卡西都感叹“一点都没变”，对比之后蛇窟与佐助的会面，不知鸣人有没有觉得“佐助变了”呢？>< 这样的剧情设置不知是不是岸本有意为之，反正我觉得挺有意思的><
> 
> 这一节是个引子，希望让读者一窥“团扇忍村”相比原作改变的人际关系，这些区别很快都会予以解答


	2. 二（1）

“……鸣人……”

“醒醒……鸣人……”

“唔……”鸣人躺在床上，无意识发出细碎呻吟。

半梦半醒之间，他感到身上的被褥被人轻轻掀开，有人爬到自己身上，一只手隔着内裤握住了自己的性器，不住按压抚摸着，让他的那话儿生理性地挺立起来，开始渗出点点前液……

“……这样都不醒么……”

“嗯……啊……！”下身被人稍用力地握住，鸣人皱紧眉头，终于从睡梦中苏醒了过来。

而在下一刻，出现在鸣人眼帘的，竟然是他的老师，宇智波佐助！

鸣人大张着嘴，震惊地看着佐助老师跪趴在自己床上，一只手正隔着布料缓慢套弄着自己已经肿胀变大的阴茎。他的神情还是那样冷淡、漠然，但他不住颤动的眼睫，泛上动人绯红的莹白面颊，泄露出他的内心远非表面上那样冷静。

老师还是穿着那件素白和服，但不同于白日整齐的装束，他的衣襟微微敞开，腰间的注连绳也松松垂下，令鸣人能窥得他前胸如玉般的肌肤，圆润漂亮的肩头，甚至衣衫里面一对小巧粉红的乳头也隐约可见……

鸣人鼻腔一热，猛地向后栽倒在床上。

天，这也太劲爆了吧我说？！

“佐、佐助老师，你……偷袭我？”鸣人难以置信地张口。他害羞地扭过头，捂住眼睛，却忍不住从指缝间偷看这抹极致魅惑的艳色，“我大概是疯了……对，一定是……”

“你没疯，”佐助慢慢爬过来，在自己耳边吹着气，“或许，是我疯了也说不定……”

“呀啊……！”

下一瞬，佐助老师就松开双手的支撑，将整个身体压在了自己胸前。

此刻，他与老师前所未有地贴近着，近到鸣人能感受到身上恰到好处的重量，看清他的每一根睫毛，听到他细缓的呼吸声，就好像自己白日幻想的那样……

“其实，我一直暗恋着你，鸣人……”佐助轻声说。他的眸光闪烁着，脸上的红晕越来越浓，鸣人必须拼尽全力，才能阻止自己不按上老师的面颊，直直吻过去，“你离开村子以后，每天每夜，我都在想着你……”

什么……？佐助老师也喜欢他？！鸣人的脑袋一下子蒙了。难道说，他竟然不是单相思，他与佐助是两情相悦……？！

“等等！佐助老师……嗯……哈啊……”

在被心上人表白的激动和狂喜之下，鸣人难能可贵地保留了最后一点仅有的理智。他虚虚握住佐助的手腕，那只手已经悄然解开了他的睡衣，在自己敏感的腰侧煽风点火。

“不能再等了……因为，我已经忍不住了……”佐助呢喃着。他将一个个炽热的吻落在自己的脖颈上、胸膛上，“今天白天见到你，我就不停想着你衣服里的肌肉会有多漂亮，你底下的东西硬起来会有多粗壮……”

这样直白的床笫之言，从他一向冷清的老师口中说出，无异于一剂最强烈的催情药。鸣人的脸腾地红透了，兴奋得前额都流下了汗水。他口不对心地拒绝着，“可……佐助老师，我是你的学生啊……”

话是这样说，他的手已经自作主张地拉开了佐助腰间的绳结，直接伸进和服里面，色情地按揉起他肖想过无数次的细腻肌肤。

“唔……那作为老师，我来教你一些成人的知识好了……你也17岁了，不是么……”

佐助一边吻着自己的下颌，一边抬起腰部，暗示性地在自己早就胀大到快要爆发的巨物上前后摆动。他仰头凝视着自己，双颊绯红，眼中水光莹莹，充满了对自己的爱恋与欲求，“我已经为你准备好了……想要你的大东西进来，让我高潮，把我操到疯狂……”

鸣人再也忍不下去了。他猛地握紧佐助的腰肢，将他整个翻过来，“呲”地撕开佐助身上的和服，掏出内裤中勃发的性器，拉开身下两条笔直修长的双腿，在那不断咬合流水的小巧穴口周围滑动了几下，一个用力，直直插了进去——

“鸣人！起床了！你不是说今天要去接任务吗！”

“啊啊啊！”

鸣人一个翻滚，身子一歪，头“咚”地撞到了一样硬物，痛得他当下流出了几滴眼泪。

他捂住头眨眨眼睛，看到熟悉的卧室、自己刚刚撞到的床头柜，才沮丧地意识到，哪有什么佐助老师，方才发生的一切不过是他的脑内幻想，是一场过分荒诞的春梦……

沾满精液的内裤贴在皮肤上，粘腻的感觉令人不适，鸣人叹息一声，只得丧气地从衣柜中取出干净内裤换上。

都怪好色仙人！就是他成天写什么“亲热天堂”，还拉着自己偷窥浴室、观看小黄片，美名其曰“小说取材”，害得他连做梦都越来越低俗没下限。他才刚回村、见到老师一面啊，就肆无忌惮地把白日的佐助老师当作全新素材，做起这种梦来了！

伊鲁卡爸爸也是，非得在这个时候叫醒他，就不能晚点叫吗！就算是梦也好，他也好想上到本垒啊……

鸣人一边在心底嘀咕，一边急匆匆收拾好自己——离集合的时间只剩半个小时了，他可不想在回村的第一天就迟到，给佐助留下坏印象。

他推开卧室房门，只来得及与伊鲁卡爸爸喊一声“早安！我出发了！”，就抄起餐桌上的早点，背上忍具包，飞快离开了家。

-

以旭日为景，鸟鸣作伴，鸣人一边在道路上狂奔，一边大口咬着手中的三明治。

虽说狼狈不堪，却是鸣人曾经最熟悉的忍者生活，不禁令他感到一阵阵地激动和怀念。

纵使离村三年，他也牢牢记得，自己是“团扇”忍村的一员。他生在这里，长在这里，他为自己“团扇”忍者的身份而感到骄傲，也决心为了村子的和平贡献全部的力量。

尽管……仅仅十年前，这忍村还被称为“木叶”。

在他七岁的那年，三代目火影猿飞爷爷意外病逝，死前将火影之位传给了当时人望最高的警务部部长，宇智波富岳叔叔。富岳叔叔即位三个月后，便组织了全民公投，将“木叶”更名为了如今的“团扇”。

鸣人算不上聪慧机敏，对政治和权谋也兴趣寥寥。尽管如今的自己，已经隐约意识到，当年发生的事恐怕是一场彻头彻尾的政变。但对鸣人而言，只要忍村和平，自己和身边的人都好好的，这村子叫什么、火影是谁都无关紧要。

况且，自从富岳叔叔当上火影以来，他的人生也发生了天翻地覆的变化——当然是往好的方面。

自己七岁以前的童年生活，可以说过得相当凄惨。那时，他还是个孤儿，穷苦伶仃，被村民们当作怪物歧视、冷落，只有“一乐拉面”店的手打大叔、忍者学校的伊鲁卡老师，还有三代目火影爷爷会给予自己为数不多的一点关爱。

而他七岁以后，富岳叔叔亲口告诉了他自己出生的真相，自己的身份也在全村进行了公开：原来他不是什么“怪物”，他是英雄之子，四代目火影的孩子，他体内的“九尾”是保护村子的最后一道防线，是村民们的守护神。

慢慢地，他在村中的待遇彻底改变了。人们不再排斥他，反而会主动与他打招呼，朝他微笑，送给他甜点和水果吃。忍者学校的同学们也一改往日的冷淡，开始友善待他，他也就此交到了不少知心的朋友。

卡卡西叔叔、夕日红阿姨这些人也是之后才找过来，对自己道歉，说因为种种原因，他们没法更早接触他。他们会陪自己玩耍，给他讲故事，让自己慢慢了解到，他的父母是多么英勇而伟大的人。他也顺利被伊鲁卡老师收养，从此有了一个温馨幸福的家庭，得到了另一份珍贵的父爱。

由此，鸣人虽为三代目爷爷的去世感到悲伤和难过，却十分感激富岳叔叔为自己做的一切。自然地，他也对“团扇”忍村更加忠心。

-

而他与佐助老师的因缘，则开始于自己十二岁，从忍者学校毕业之后。那时，他被分到了“佐助”班，与小樱和佐助老师共同组成了一个忍者小队。

一开始，鸣人是相当瞧不起他的老师的。凭什么其他同伴的带队老师都是年长一轮，经验丰富的上忍，只有他们小队的老师会是个跟他们年纪一样大的下忍？！

按理说，与自己同龄的佐助，应该与自己同年入学才是，但鸣人从没在学校见过他。甚至在全校公开的毕业考试上，他也丝毫没有见过佐助这个人的印象。

而当他知道佐助是富岳叔叔和美琴阿姨的次子之后，一切疑问就顿时明朗了——这不明摆着照顾嘛！因为佐助是官二代，所以就可以不用考虑学校的出勤、不参加考试就毕业，也可以破格担任他们小队的队长和指导老师。

真是不公平、恶心透了！当时的鸣人愤愤想着，不顾小樱的阻止，将自己多年积攒的恶作剧花招一股脑使在了他的新老师身上。

其结果……自然是十分惨烈。他被佐助狂扁了一顿，差点躺着被送进医院。在那时，鸣人才深刻意识到，他的老师不好惹，是真的不好惹！

六岁入学，次年毕业，其后直接进入暗部，成功完成过上百次机密任务，忍术、体术和幻术都有着上忍级别的水准，更是早早开启了宇智波一族独有的血继限界，三勾玉写轮眼。

——这就是他被称为“天才”的老师的出色履历。

在当时还是个吊车尾的自己眼里，佐助老师完全称得上是“强！无敌！”。无论发生什么，佐助都能冷静沉稳、处变不惊，仿佛一切都在掌握之中。

少年总是慕强的，说到底，鸣人也没什么真正讨厌佐助的理由。于是很快，他也就不再排斥佐助，与他的老师亲近了起来。

当然，会让自己如此迅速地打消心底的偏见，除去老师压倒性的强大战力，更在于他对自己是真的很好。

由于幼年遭遇的原因，鸣人一向对他人的善意和恶意很敏感。他感受得出，佐助老师虽然性格冷淡又不好惹，嘴巴还毒，整天嘲讽自己，实际却是个十分善良温柔的人。

是佐助老师教会了他运用忍术忍具的基础技巧，简单的战术策略，让他学会了团队合作的精神。他不如同队的女生小樱聪明，一点就通，常常需要练习很久才能掌握诀窍，而佐助老师总会安静陪在他身边，守着他，待到太阳落山，再把精疲力竭的自己背回去。

在“团扇”忍村的两年，他与佐助老师共同目睹了无数个日出与星夜，分享了每一次战斗胜利的喜悦，让老师见证了自己每一分微小的成长。就连老师请自己的一乐拉面，都要比他一个人吃时要美味得多。

假使仅仅是这些，对鸣人来说，佐助也不过个认真负责、对自己好得过分的老师而已，与卡卡西叔叔、伊鲁卡爸爸没什么不同。

让他对自己的老师产生不一样的念想，则是在他们结成小队的第二年，那次在“波之国”的任务之后。

当时，他们在执行一次C级护送任务时，意外遭遇了雾忍村叛忍“再不斩”和他的搭档“白”的袭击。

两人都是杀人无数、经验丰富的忍者，双双有着上忍的实力，而自己与小樱都是第一次遭遇真正的忍者战斗，连自保都应接不暇，只得浑身发抖地挡在委托人身前，徒劳地看着佐助老师一个人与两名强敌周旋搏斗。

那场战斗以惨胜而告终——佐助为了保护他们，濒死在自己面前，使得鸣人第一次爆发出了九尾的力量，击败了查克拉耗竭的敌人。

那时，佐助全身都被无数锋锐的冰针捅穿，奄奄一息地躺在自己怀里，鲜血流了满地，却仍然用气音断断续续地说着，“我发过誓，这条命是用来保护哥哥的……在那之前，我绝对不能死……”

那样惨烈可怕的画面，直到现在还被鸣人牢牢刻在心上。

也是那时，他才意识到了一个被他忽视太久的事实：纵使佐助老师再怎么强大、成熟，他也不过是个与自己同龄，不到十三岁的少年。

其实，他的老师并不“无敌”，这忍界中，有很多忍者比老师还要强。佐助也是人，他也会受伤、流血、战败、甚至会……死亡。

假如当时的自己没能爆出九尾，是不是在那场战斗中，佐助老师就已经死去了……？一想到这种可能，鸣人的心脏就像被人紧紧揪住一样难受。

他绝不允许那种事发生！

由此，鸣人在那次任务之后，暗暗萌生了一个想法：他一定要保护好他的佐助老师。

他想要在下一次遇到这种事时，不再缩在老师的后面，眼睁睁看着佐助受伤濒死。他想站在老师身前，为他挡下刀光和剑雨，护他安然无虞。

这份愿想就此成为了他奋斗的目标和动力，令鸣人在十四岁时，果断接受了好色仙人的邀请，与他一起云游忍界，刻苦修炼，学习掌握体内九尾的力量。

-

起初，他的修行尽管辛苦，倒也不乏乐趣。只是，每每夜深人静，鸣人总会想起他的老师来。他回想着老师战斗中飒爽的英姿，指导自己时一丝不苟的神情，少有的露出的浅浅微笑……

也不知从什么时候开始，他的梦中开始出现老师的身影。梦境中，老师会在自己面前说出他绝不会说的话语，露出绝不可能的神情。

那些梦模糊了佐助与自己作为“师生”的距离和界限，令他逐渐意识到，他的老师其实是那样俊美脱俗，令人心旌摇曳……

随着时间过去，他的梦变得越来越出格、放肆。直到一天的清晨，鸣人在极致的快乐之后转醒，身下却一片潮湿，他才一边洗着床单，一边羞耻地对自己坦诚了埋藏在心底的情愫：

他恋爱了。

他爱上的，不是哪家的女子或少年，亦非他身边的同伴们，而是他强悍高冷的老师……

意识到这点之后，鸣人便陷入了相思的苦恼之中。原本还称得上是愉快的游历和修炼变得异常难熬起来，每一分每一秒，鸣人都只想马上结束修行，跑回“团扇”忍村，见到他的心上人，他的老师，方能解除他内心溢满的思念之情。

他将佐助寄给他的信件仔细收藏起来，每当思念太深时便拿出来细细阅读。他反复抚摸着信纸上遒劲有力的字迹，想象着老师如今长成了什么模样，他在哪里、执行着什么任务，他会不会也在想念着自己……

终于，三年过去，他克服了重重困难，成为了“完美人柱力”，掌握了体内九尾的全部力量，把自己的修行之旅圆满画上了句点。

不仅如此，他还为父亲的螺旋丸添加了属性变化，大大增强了威力，也顺利学会了“仙人模式”。

不是鸣人自满，以他现今的战力，在任务中保护佐助老师已是绰绰有余。即便同时与数名影级忍者对战，自己也不见得会落了下乘。

所以昨日，他向佐助老师夸下的口，倒也不全然是吹嘘。诚然，他相信在自己离村的三年间，老师的实力也一定精进了许多。作为“团扇”忍者，这次回村，他也同样渴望着能够与佐助堂堂正正地交手一次。他想让老师看到自己刻苦努力的成果，让他对自己刮目相看。

-

这样想着，鸣人的脚步已经踏进了演习场的大门。远远地，他就看见了佐助老师和小樱，他们正在惯常的集合地点等他。

“太慢了，鸣人！”

刚走过去，小樱就毫不留情地捶了自己一拳。鸣人揉着脑袋傻笑，“抱歉啦，小樱，佐助老师……”

“没关系。你没有迟到。”

低沉而富有磁性的声音传来，鸣人与小樱双双转过头，看着他们的佐助老师从树荫下踱步而出。阳光一层层洒在他的身上，照着他笔挺的身姿、完美的容颜，将他整个人都镀上了一层近乎圣洁的光辉。

鸣人不由得呆立当场，看直了眼。

而仅仅是这么一眼，就让自己清晨才平息的胯下欲望，又忍不住蠢蠢欲动了起来……

他怔怔注视着佐助看向自己，而后微微皱起眉头，走了过来，抬起手臂，放到了……自己的颈后？

怎么回事……？

鸣人陡然屏住了呼吸。

如今的他已经不再是当年的“小矮子”了，自己的身高与老师相差无几，于是此时，他与佐助的脸颊挨得极近，就如同自己清晨的梦境那般……

‘其实，我一直暗恋着你，鸣人……’

恍惚间，梦中的那个佐助与眼前真实的佐助老师重叠在了一起，仿佛下一刻，佐助就会如同脑海中幻想一样，将那粉红的诱人薄唇贴在自己的脖颈上，把湿热的吐息吹到自己的耳朵里……

鸣人顿时脸红心跳起来。他僵硬地站直，双手垂在身体两侧，握紧又放松，口中轻轻吐出几声嗫嚅：

“佐、佐助老师……”

“怎么快成年了，还是这么马虎……”

耳边响起佐助老师清冽的嗓音。颈后的手指灵巧活动，利落地将自己的衣领打理好。

而后，那双白皙修长的手又来到自己胸前，将自己因为着急出门，没来得及系上的衣扣依次系上。

“好了，”佐助拍拍他的衣服，拉开了他们之间的距离，“你得学会照顾自己了，鸣人。”

“哦……谢谢，佐助老师……”

鸣人整个人还僵着，没能从方才的肢体接触中回过神来。

原来……是自己想太多，佐助老师不过是为自己整理衣装而已，就像以前无数次那样。

可为什么，只是如此普通的动作，却能让现在的自己面红耳赤，口干舌燥，脑海中开始自动播放各种不可描述的画面……

啊啊啊！他果然是疯了吧！

鸣人正羞愧无比地想着，突然身旁响起了小樱的声音。

“佐助老师~我的发带怎~么都系不好了，你能帮我一下吗？”

鸣人立刻转头看向他的好友，只见小樱手中握着红色发带，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着佐助，一脸的扭捏和期待神色。

小樱！！

鸣人当下瞪过去，咬紧了牙关。什么“系不好”啊，明明是她想借这个机会吃到佐助老师的豆腐罢了！

可惜，他的老师永远是那么温柔善良。只要不是太过，他几乎从不拒绝他们的请求。

就如同现在……

佐助立刻从自己身前走了过去，认真为小樱系起发带，他的好友则几乎是趴在了老师胸前，面颊绯红，看起来快要晕倒了。

鸣人紧紧握住了拳头。此刻，他是既感到嫉妒，又有些惆怅。

回想以前，自己还是个小孩子的时候，根本不明白为什么那么多人都暗地里喜欢老师，为了与佐助老师多说一句话、多接触一下而争得形象全无。

没想到，仅仅在几年以后，自己也成为了那些人中的一员……

说到底，佐助老师实在是太过强大英俊，条件太过优渥了。他从年少起就被公认为继宇智波鼬之后的“团扇”村草，明恋暗恋他的男生女生不计其数，横跨整个忍界，甚至还有人专门从别国跑来，只为了一睹他的真容。

过去三年，与好色仙人一同云游忍界时，鸣人无论走到哪里，都能听到人们夸赞宇智波一族的帅哥，还有好事者编出什么“佐倾城鼬倾国斑倾天下”之类的没品玩笑话。

现今，他在全忍界的“情敌”加起来大概可以从忍村的这头排到那头，看来还有逐年递增的趋势……

鸣人沮丧地叹了口气。

他的暗恋，到底能不能有云开月明的一天……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本节有大量的叙述内容，主要为了介绍背景，可能会比较单调，不过很快，本文第一个冲突就会出现了，同时也会继续补充宇智波的设定
> 
> ①关于12岁佐助的实力，文中设定佐助从小加入暗部，由于没灭族也能接受宇智波家学教导，到12岁时大概能有普通上忍的水平，强于原作12佐，但弱于卡卡西和灭族鼬哥。做下忍老师在战力上应该是够格的（考虑原作鸣人当下忍时也就是找找猫什么的），原作《卡卡西外传》中，卡卡西12岁当上上忍，也可以当带土和琳两名中忍的队长，三人一组执行任务（当然，本文设定中佐助的天分要弱于卡卡西）。
> 
> 所以本文在波之国时，佐助一敌二是绝对不可能打赢的（而且白也不会放水了），但最后大概能把两人查克拉耗得差不多，才导致鸣人爆尾成功秒了两人
> 
> ②可以看到，本文就是在毫无廉耻地苏宇智波2333 本文中佐助的大众人气定位大概是忍村门面，国民爱豆23333 想想原作，佐助一个被灭族的人，脾气还不小，纯靠颜值就让全班女生喜欢，手鞠照美冥看一眼都忍不住夸，在本文宇智波王朝的背景下，还有家世加成，性格也好，有国民级的人气应该是合理的23333
> 
> 而且这么帅的话，作为火影之子，佐助应该会被委派给政治任务，比如陪别国的小公主小王子游览忍村什么的，既能提升忍村和领导人形象，还能把宇智波帅哥的传说流传到别的国家23333 说不准还推动了旅游产业2333 反正作者就是要苏><


	3. 二（2）

“我听自来也先生说了，你这几年修行得很用功。辛苦你了，鸣人。”

火影大楼最高层的办公室里，富岳叔叔端坐在桌后，和蔼地对自己说。

“没有没有啦，这都是为了村子嘛！”鸣人站在对面，抓抓后脑勺，谦虚回答。

虽然，自己修炼的真正动机其实是佐助……鸣人在心底吐吐舌头，他还没粗线条到把这话直接说出来。

“你能这样想，我真的很高兴，孩子。”富岳叔叔伸出手臂，亲昵地摸了摸自己的头发，“你大概听过很多次，你的母亲与内子是好友，照顾你也有我们的一分责任。如果有什么需求，尽管提出来，我们会尽量为你满足的。”

“不用了！您和美琴阿姨已经为我做了很多了，真的！”鸣人连忙答道。

这倒的确是鸣人的真心话。

他心底清楚，如果不是富岳叔叔当上火影，向全村公开了自己的身份，大概如今的自己依旧不会知道他的父母姓甚名谁，还是会被村民们当作“怪物”看待，每天都活在痛苦与恐惧之中。

对这位身居火影之位的富岳叔叔，他一向是三分亲近、五分敬畏，更是十分的感激。

富岳叔叔微笑着点点头。他翻了翻桌上的文件，而后换上了鸣人更为熟悉的严肃口吻，“自来也先生的报告上说，你已经完全掌握了九尾之力，你已经是村中顶级的忍者了。所以，我们会交给你级别更高、更危险的任务。能行吗，鸣人？”

“没问题啊我说！”鸣人自信扬起头。

“好。”

富岳叔叔随即招手，命令站在火影室另一边的男人走到自己面前。

这名陌生的忍者身材高大，黑发黑瞳，一副威严、不苟言笑的样子，给人以难以相处的第一印象。

“介绍一下宇智波铁火。他是你的前辈，级别是精英上忍。鸣人，以后他就是你的队长了。你将与铁火和小樱组成新的战术小队，一起执行任务。”

“你好，鸣人。我是宇智波铁火。”对面的人礼节性地朝自己微笑，伸出了手臂。

然而鸣人没有回握。他不在乎自己有没有失去礼数，会不会让火影不满。在富岳叔叔介绍这个人的时候，他的关注点就只在一件事上，一件他从没有想过，更不愿去想的事……

“那佐助老师呢？”鸣人向旁边迈了一步，让自己的眼睛能够与坐在桌后的火影直接对视。他的双手开始发凉，喉咙也变得干涩，“富岳叔叔，佐助还跟我在一个小队吧？”

“就像我说的那样，佐助不会是你的队长和带队老师了。”富岳平静回答。

他没有再看向自己，而是转头示意佐助老师走上前，“佐助，你这几个月的任务完成率还可以。”

“谢谢您的肯定，火影大人。”

佐助垂下头，恭敬答道。

“看来你已经恢复得差不多了。这样，你以后还是调回暗部吧。我任命你为第四分队的队长，这样你也能辅佐身为暗部部长的鼬。做得到吗？”

“当然。属下领命。”

佐助老师深深鞠下躬，双手接过了富岳叔叔拟好的委任状。而后，在鸣人惊愕地注视下，他从火影身前离开，走回了原处，连一个眼神都没有给他。

“等等……等等！”鸣人终于爆发了，“到底怎么回事啊我说！佐助老师为什么不跟我在一个小队了？”

“这是正常的人事变动。铁火是优秀的上忍，也是经验丰富的写轮眼使用者。战斗中，他能够更好地保护你，避免你体内的九尾失控。”富岳叔叔解释道。

“这算是什么理由？！”鸣人顾不上逾矩，径直走上前，拍上了火影的桌子，“我不要其他人，我只要佐助老师！再说，佐助老师的写轮眼可比那什么铁火优秀多了！”

“鸣人！”

“鸣人……”

一男一女两道声音同时从身后传来。一个是佐助老师，而另一个……则是小樱？

他的衣角被人轻轻拽住了。鸣人回过头，看到小樱咬着嘴唇，警告地冲自己摇了摇头。

“我替鸣人向您道歉，火影大人。”佐助老师走上前，强硬抓住自己的手臂，将自己的手从桌上拿开，“没能提前解释清楚，是属下作为带队老师的失职。”

“请容属下代他收下委任状，过后我会劝他。……抱歉铁火叔，鸣人他明天会正常参加任务的。”

他被佐助老师拖拽着，强行离开了富岳叔叔面前。老师用的力气格外大，鸣人最终几乎是趔趄地站住。

“鸣人，这可是火影室！……你先别闹，好吗？”佐助拉过他的身体，在自己耳边低语。

“我没闹！”鸣人一个发力甩开手臂，冲着老师大声吼道，“我不能接受这样没有道理的命令！”

他直直指着站在稍远处叫做“铁火”的男人，不管这样做会不会让他难堪，“老师，我一点都不喜欢他！我不想跟他在一个小队，我想要与一起你执行任务！”

他看到佐助老师的眼睛微微睁大了。

可是立刻，老师就恢复了往日的镇静。他的神情冷漠而从容，看不出一分一毫的私人情感。

“火影大人是为了你好。”佐助老师直视着自己，沉下了声音，“他命令铁火叔与你组队的原因，是因为我已经没有写轮眼，无法继续保护你了。”

“什——”

鸣人反射性地张口。而当他的大脑理解了佐助方才说的话时，突然地，他连一句话都说不出来了。

他的四肢一下变得冰冷僵硬。

最终，他只得愕然地看着佐助替自己接下了委任状，保证自己会服从命令，而后拉着自己从火影室离开。

-

“……吃吧，”脑袋被轻轻敲了一下，鸣人慢慢抬起头，看到佐助老师侧过头，温柔凝视着他，“面都要凉了。”

若是其它任何时候，鸣人一定会因为佐助对自己难得外露的情绪而激动不已。

可是此刻，他的大脑已经乱成一团，纵使坐在久违的拉面店里，面前是自己最爱的味增味一乐拉面，身旁是请客的佐助老师，都无法让他从极度的诧异与失落中走出来。

“……我不想吃。”鸣人嘟囔着，推开了面碗。他央求地看向身旁的人，“老师，你骗我，对不对？”

“没有写轮眼了……这怎么可能？这怎么会发生？”

鸣人颤声问道。老师的眼睛依旧是那样明亮清澈，鸣人盯着那双熟悉的漆黑瞳孔仔细观察，也看不出一丁点端倪。

他不懂，写轮眼可是宇智波一族的血继限界，是天生的，又怎么可能会“失去”呢？

他的老师笑了。而鸣人完全不知道，这到底有哪里好笑。佐助老师将筷子递给自己，柔声说，“我没有骗你。你先吃，我慢慢跟你说。”

-

“你可能知道，我的哥哥……宇智波鼬，拥有历史上罕见的‘万花筒写轮眼’。它比普通的写轮眼要强大得多，却从使用伊始就伴随着巨大的风险。使用次数越频繁，就会让拥有者越快走向黑暗——也就是‘失明’。”

“而改变这个必然结局，让写轮眼获得永久光明的唯一手段，就是……将亲兄弟的眼睛移植过去。”

鸣人抽了一口冷气。一个可怕的猜想涌入了他的脑海，“佐助老师……难不成你……”

佐助坦然点点头。

“一年前，鼬的眼睛由于使用过度，接近失明了。所以我献出了自己的眼睛，让哥哥的写轮眼升级为‘永恒万花筒写轮眼’，给哥哥带来了永久的光明。”

“现在我眼眶中的这双眼睛，原本属于一个因病去世，死前同意捐献遗体的年轻人。所以……我确实已经没有写轮眼了。”老师指了指自己的眼睛，平静地说。

鸣人全身的血液瞬间涌上了脑袋。

他完全无法相信自己的耳朵！佐助老师怎么会做出这种事来！

他确实记得在一年前，自己有好几个月都没有收到佐助老师的回信。他当时只以为对方在出长期任务，现在想来，恐怕是因为那时老师刚刚做完手术，不能视物，无法给自己写信……

如果他早知道的话……如果他早知道的话，一定会不顾一切阻止他的！

“——你先别激动，”佐助把他强行按在椅子上，“我挺好的，手术很顺利，没有任何后遗症。除去失去写轮眼，我与以前没有什么不同。”

鸣人猛地挣脱了佐助老师的束缚。他腾地站起，对着他的老师大吼，“什么叫‘没什么不同’啊！那可是你的写轮眼！你最珍惜它了，不是吗？”

鸣人简直气急败坏。他气佐助，气他如此轻易放弃了自己重要的眼睛；气宇智波鼬，气他居然能狠心做出这种事来；而他最气的人是他自己，气他明明那样想要保护自己的老师，却依然被蒙在鼓里，让他受到这么严重的伤害……

佐助看起来有些惊讶。他沉默了一下，而后朝自己安抚一笑，“谢谢，鸣人。但这是我自愿的，我甘愿为哥哥献出眼睛。……没错，我很珍惜我的那双写轮眼，但相比之下，它远远不如让哥哥获得永久的光明和力量重要。”

鸣人的呼吸顿住了。

或许佐助老师认为，这番话可以安慰到他，让他冷静下来。但恰恰相反，它彻底激起了鸣人心底沸腾的怒火。

“你在想什么啊！佐助老师！你哥哥失明，凭什么非得要你把眼睛给他？！他的眼睛是眼睛，你的眼睛就不是啦？这还有道理吗！再者，夺走亲弟弟的眼睛？这是人干的事吗？天底下还能有这样冷血无情的哥哥？！”

鸣人大口喘着气，从上而下瞪视着老师，试图用气势压倒对方。

然而……佐助的眼睛危险地眯了起来。下一刻，从他身上释放出爆裂的威压、血腥的杀气，如骇浪般席卷了自己。

“这是我们宇智波一族的家事，轮不到你这个外人插嘴。”佐助的语气变得寒冷刺骨，“而且，哥哥是完美的，我不允许任何人侮辱和贬低他。”

“——也包括你，鸣人。”

老师话语中警告的意味太浓，仿佛只要自己再说出一句出格的话，他就会不顾他们这些年的师生情面，毫不犹豫地拔刀相向。

鸣人此刻如坠冰窟。他愤怒而痛苦地盯着对方，嘴唇张开又合上，却没能说出一句话来。

最终，他只得缓缓坐下，在老师的冷静目光中，强迫自己一口口咽下味同嚼蜡的拉面。

-

“……抱歉，刚才是我言重了。我知道你是在关心我。”

等到自己吃完，佐助老师主动对自己放软了态度。他取下纸巾，轻柔替自己擦掉了嘴角的汤汁。

“只是……你不是我的族人，恐怕没法理解我们的做法。”他诚恳解释道。

“鸣人，你听说过‘宇智波斑’这个人吗？”

鸣人的确听说过。这个人的名字与佐助老师和宇智波鼬一起，出现在民间流传的同一句笑谈中。当然，现在的他可完全没有开玩笑的心情。

因此，鸣人只是摇摇头，让他的老师继续讲下去。

“斑大人是我们宇智波一族史上实力最强的忍者，也是百年以前，忍村建立之初的族长。”

“与哥哥一样，他也是罕见的‘万花筒写轮眼’的拥有者。当时忍村尚未成立，战乱频发，而在战争最紧要的关头，斑大人的眼睛却接近失明了。这时，他的亲弟弟，泉奈大人主动将自己的写轮眼献给了他，其后因伤去世，让斑大人获得了‘永恒万花筒写轮眼’的强大力量，问鼎忍界，最终促成了忍村的建立。”

“这件事罕为人知，却是我们每一名宇智波族人的睡前故事，被我们一遍又一遍地重复，直到再也不会忘却。它让我们牢牢铭记，当年族人为成立忍村做出的巨大牺牲，激励我们代代奋斗不息，夺回原本属于我们的荣耀和地位。”

“同样，我们也赞颂泉奈大人为兄牺牲的行为。我们从小就被教导，家人和族人重于一切的道理。为了所爱的亲人，每一名宇智波族人都能将生死置之度外。”

“鼬是我的兄长。我的父母忙于公务，是哥哥养育了我，耐心听我倾诉，教会我如何战斗，无数次地保护了我。如果没有哥哥，我一定没法从家族和暗部的训练和任务中存活下来……由此，我从七岁起就深爱着哥哥，爱到可以随时为他而死。”

“更何况，鼬是我们一族有史以来天资最高的忍者之一，也是预定的下任火影和族长。哥哥会带领家族和忍村，走向更加光明的未来。而我这个弟弟存在的意义和价值，便是‘佐助’他，作为他的备用品，献上自己的一切。”

“所以于情于理，我都应该将眼睛献给哥哥。不如说，勿论眼睛了……只要哥哥需要，血液、身体、灵魂、乃至生命……我什么都可以给上去。”

佐助老师的话音平和而沉静，说到最后，他的脸上甚至浮起了淡淡温柔的笑容。可在鸣人听来，这些话简直可怕极端得过分，几乎令他感到毛骨悚然。

爱哥哥爱到可以随时去死？存在的意义和价值就是作为备用品？只要哥哥需要，什么都可以给上去？

鸣人无论如何都不能认同这种想法。

但另一方面，佐助老师的话实在太过沉重、压抑了。无论是家族的历史，亦或是自身的经历，都远远超出了鸣人的理解范畴，令他无法草率进行辩驳。

说到底，就如同佐助老师所说，自己的确是个“外人”。他无权、也无力对村中最显赫一族的“家事”做出评判。

但与此同时，鸣人也隐约意识到，那样强大耀眼、令人艳羡的宇智波一族，或许背后也隐藏着不为人知的艰难与辛酸……

在自己反复思考的时候，佐助老师似乎把他的无言当作了默认。他顿了顿，继续说了下去，语气变得轻松起来，“不管怎么说，今天你能这样关心我，在父亲面前说想与我一起执行任务，我真的很感激。”

“但是，你不该那样顶撞火影，让铁火叔难堪。我父亲确实在为你着想，铁火叔看起来不容易相处，实际也是个很好的人。”

“所以……看在我这个老师的面子上，接下这个命令，行吗？”

佐助老师的话音是罕有的轻柔与真诚。

鸣人委屈地垂下头，盯着老师递过来的白底红字的委任状。生平第一次，他讨厌起佐助老师行事的稳妥来——言至于此，自己还能如何拒绝？

而在自己不情不愿接过委任状的下一刻，佐助老师就拍拍自己的肩膀，起身结了帐。

“好啦，又不是以后都见不到了。”

结过帐后，佐助老师走回来，亲昵地揉了揉自己的头发。他将手伸到唇边，发出清亮的一声哨音，让一只小鹰盘旋着飞到他们面前。

“我把这只忍鹰送给你。以后，你可以用它来联系我。切磋也好，聊天也好……什么都可以。只要时间允许，我会像以前那样陪着你的。”

鸣人猛地抬头，惊讶地看向他的老师。

“老师，我……真的可以吗？”

佐助老师笑着点点头。他摸了摸忍鹰的乌羽，又凑过去对它耳语了几句。忍鹰的小脑袋转过来，大大的黑色瞳仁严肃而审慎地盯着他，让鸣人竟没来由地有些紧张。

过了一会，它才高高扬起头，屈尊纡贵一般地伸出一只爪子，让自己握住，完成了契约。

鸣人一个没忍住，“噗嗤”笑出了声。看来坊间流传的忍兽随主人的说法，倒也不尽然是谎言。

“以后就麻烦你啦，小忍鹰。”鸣人将忍鹰抱在怀里，抚摸着它蓬松细软的羽毛，觉得直到此刻，自己的心情才稍微好了一点。

-


	4. 二（3）

-

刚一回到家，鸣人就拽着伊鲁卡爸爸，一五一十地讲述了今天发生的一切。

“爸爸……”他趴在桌子上，仰头问起家中的长辈，“你怎么看这件事？”

“我觉得佐助老师做错了，他不该这样轻易把自己的眼睛给宇智波鼬。可老师说，我不是他的族人，没法理解他。确实，他说得有道理……但，我依旧感到非常难过……”

鸣人抓着头发，语无伦次地说着，甚至连他自己都搞不懂自己的意思。

养父安静听他说完了话。而后，他伸出手臂，面对面住了自己，就像小的时候那样。

这是鸣人最熟悉、最令他安心的姿势。他感受着环抱自己暖暖的体温，逐渐镇定了下来。

“听到你这么说，我真的很高兴，鸣人。”伊鲁卡爸爸一下下抚摸着他的后背，“你长大了，懂得替别人考虑，也开始学会接受其他人的观念。”

“所以，作为父亲，我想跟你谈谈更加成熟的话题。”

他把自己从怀中拉起，罕见地露出了些许严肃的神情。而鸣人意识到，或许这是生平第一次，父亲在把自己当作一个平等的成年人看待。

父亲沉默了一下，而后娓娓而谈，“就像佐助自己所说，他选择将眼睛给宇智波鼬，是因为他深爱着自己的哥哥和家族。而爱，可以让人们心甘情愿地付出，无论那会不会伤害到他们自己。”

“比如，你的父母，他们因为爱，选择自我牺牲，拯救了忍村，也让你能够存活下来；忍村成立以来的数次大战中，数万名忍者也是因为爱着忍村和村民，才会毅然走上战场，不惧牺牲。”

“至于佐助这件事，站在忍村和宇智波的立场，这样做是对的——宇智波鼬是百年难遇的奇才，承载着一族和一村的未来，为此舍弃佐助的写轮眼是理所应当。对佐助自己而言，他深爱着哥哥，自然也是心甘情愿。唯有像你这样真正关爱佐助的人，才会觉得不值得、替他感到悲伤和难过。”

听到父亲这样说，鸣人的心中涌起了一股说不出的酸楚。他抬起头，继续问了下去，“但——爸爸，我不是不懂为爱付出的道理。可你不觉得，佐助老师的想法太极端了吗？‘为哥哥可以随时去死’、‘存在的价值就是备用品’……这真的是寻常人的想法吗？”

父亲轻笑一声，“你说得很对，鸣人。这并不寻常。不过，如果宇智波的族人都抱着寻常人的想法，他们也不会得到如今的身份和地位。”

他靠在沙发上，缓缓说道。

“你大概不知道，当年初代目火影千手柱间大人与宇智波斑大人共同建立了忍村。柱间曾经许诺过给予斑火影之位，但直到最后，他都没有兑现自己的承诺，令宇智波斑郁郁而终。”

“在后来几任火影的统治下，宇智波一族更是一直处在被严格打压的地位。他们被任命为村中的警务部队，但所有人都知道，这不过是一种‘捧杀’。有无数视线在背后盯着他们，一旦执法不当，忍村就有理由给宇智波一族定罪。”

“但就在这样不利的状况下，宇智波一族多年来一直克己奉公，没有给忍村留下一点可以抓住的把柄。与此同时，他们不断积攒人望、暗地里拉拢各族，说服像卡卡西这样优秀的青年忍者，一点点扩大势力。到了这一代，他们终于一举夺得了火影之位，清洗了当时的行政高层，成为这忍村中最显赫、最兴旺的家族。”

“如此近百年的卧薪尝胆、韬光养晦，如果族人不是有极强的向心力和凝聚力，是绝不可能成功的。你也听佐助说了，他们从小就被教导了家人和族人重于一切的道理，反复灌输为家人牺牲的行为。而用‘爱’来汇聚人心，让人们心甘情愿地为之奉献付出，是最高明、最有效的办法。”

“在这件事上，最好的反面的例子就是日向一族。当年，日向家族的本家使用‘笼中鸟’咒印，通过武力威慑，强迫分家服从于本家，其后果就是在十年前，日向分家被宇智波拉拢，借助后者的力量，成功脱离了本家。”

鸣人张着嘴巴，呆呆听着这些从没听过的忍村历史。他确实对十年前的那个事件有所猜测，却从来没想过，忍村和宇智波一族之间竟然还存在着这样复杂的恩怨纠葛。

在鸣人还在反复思索的时候，伊鲁卡爸爸突然话锋一转，将话题引到了自己身上。

“说起来……鸣人，其实你也曾经差一点被‘爱’所利用，变成令关爱你的人感到‘难过’和‘悲伤’的人。”

“我？”鸣人疑惑地指指自己。

“不知你有没有想过，当年三代目火影为什么选择不公开你的身份，让你从小饱受村民的冷落和歧视，还禁止知晓真相的忍者接近你？这是因为，唯有这样，才会让你对来自火影本人的关爱更加感激涕零，令你心甘情愿为火影战斗，不惜肝脑涂地。”

听到这里，鸣人的心底不禁开始发凉。父亲的意思是说，当年那个对自己和蔼可亲、会陪自己一起钓鱼野炊的三代目爷爷，其实一手促成了自己凄惨的幼年生活……？

他的养父叹了口气，“在忍村利益的角度，这并非不能理解。因为当时的忍村高层排斥宇智波，没有写轮眼的力量，他们不得不采取更加谨慎的方式控制你。但无论是我，还是卡卡西、夕日红他们，都认为这样做对一个孩子太过残忍了。所以，尽管我在年少时受过三代目火影的诸多照顾，在这件事上，我依旧不能认同他的做法。”

“当然，即便在宇智波掌权的现在，作为九尾‘人柱力’的你，或许也没能真正脱离这种以‘爱’为名的利用。”养父轻抚着自己的肩膀，“当年你升上下忍，为什么会让身为火影之子的佐助来做你的队长和带队老师，恐怕也是有拉拢和试探你的考量在……”

如果说方才听到伊鲁卡爸爸提到三代目火影时，鸣人的心底只是有些发凉，此刻听到佐助的名字，他全身的血液好似在一瞬间凝固了。

鸣人缓缓张开嘴唇，几乎无法控制话音的颤抖，“那……爸爸，难道说，佐助老师对我那样好，也是像三代目爷爷那样，是为了能够利用我吗？”

伊鲁卡爸爸温柔地笑了。

“我想……不是。”养父轻声、却坚决地否认了自己的话。“宇智波的写轮眼已经足够强，他们有太多手段可以监控你，没必要像当年的三代目火影那样大费周折。如果是考虑到你身为四代目火影之子的身份，唯恐你会反叛，他们也很早就该放心了。”

“最重要的是，宇智波有鼬这个忍术奇才在。”

说到宇智波鼬的名字，伊鲁卡爸爸的脸上奇异般浮现出了一种近似敬畏的情绪，“你不知道，去年你离村的时候，忍村遭到了一个叫做‘晓’的恐怖组织的入侵。那时，宇智波鼬在战场上使出的庞大‘须佐能乎’……那样可怕的威压，足以令忍界最强大的敌人魂飞魄散。只要鼬还在，你对‘团扇’忍村就不属于必不可少的战力。”

“所以，佐助那孩子应该真的挺喜欢你，才对你这么好。”伊鲁卡爸爸刮了刮他的鼻子，笑呵呵地说，“我还记得以前，他几乎每天晚上都会把你背回家。他看着你的那种眼神，那样纯粹的关心，一定不会是装出来的。”

听到父亲这句话，鸣人的眼睛一下子变亮了。他咧开嘴角，不住地感到开心和宽慰。

就是嘛！佐助老师肯定是真的对自己好！他曾经无数次地照顾和保护了自己，陪伴自己度过了那么多日日夜夜，自己又怎么能如此歪曲老师的真心呢！

他甚至为方才自己对佐助老师无根据的猜测，产生了一丝后悔和抱歉的情感。

然而此刻，在放下了心之后，鸣人又想起了另外一个十分重要的问题，一个很可能关乎他未来一生幸福的问题……

他试探着问向父亲，“那爸爸……你觉得，佐助老师人怎么样？”

“佐助啊……”伊鲁卡爸爸沉吟了一会。而后，他抬起头，感兴趣地瞧着自己，“怎么，鸣人，你该不会是喜欢上你的老师了吧？”

鸣人的脸颊突然变得滚烫。

他还从没在任何人面前承认过，自己暗恋着老师的事……但伊鲁卡爸爸是从小自己最亲近、最信赖的人。无论自己说出多么蠢的话、做了多么傻的事，养父都不会嘲笑自己，而是会替自己仔细打点考虑。

如果连父亲都要瞒着，在这件事上，鸣人是真的找不到更合适的人可以商量了。

想到这里，鸣人羞涩地垂下眼帘，在养父兴味盎然的目光中，微微点了点头。

他顾不上害羞，有些焦急地问道，“爸爸，我想追他，你觉得……有可能吗？”

“啊？”伊鲁卡爸爸瞪大眼睛，难得卡了壳，“这……你问我也……”

他想了一会，而后回道，“宇智波的族人确实非常有魅力。他们实力强大、性格沉稳、目标性强，作为老师和朋友，的确非常优秀可靠。”

“可是，鸣人，你也听佐助说了，宇智波视族人和家人重于一切，他们的族内通婚率高得惊人。”说到这里，父亲收起了笑容，神色变得认真起来，“佐助那孩子对你确实很好，也很关心你，但你在他心中，恐怕也远远不及他的家人和兄长。”

“我不是说你不能追求他试试，只是……你能让佐助爱你甚过爱族人和家人吗？”

“作为你的父亲，我还是希望你能够找一个更加‘普通’、单纯，能够对你一心一意的伴侣……”

伊鲁卡爸爸这样说着，让鸣人坐在沙发上，陷入了长长的沉思。

让佐助爱“我”甚过爱“族人和家人”？

‘为了所爱的亲人，每一名宇智波族人都能将生死置度外。’

‘我从七岁起就深爱着哥哥，爱到可以随时为他而死。’

今天，佐助老师对自己说的这两句话，依旧萦绕在鸣人的脑海中。

如同伊鲁卡爸爸所说，他真的可以做到，让佐助老师也深爱着自己、爱到可以为自己去死吗？

不如说……他真的如此希望吗……？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本半节存在大量的长段对白，可能又会感觉很单调……不过到这里为止，长长的设定铺垫终于结束了><下一节，文中时间进展速度会加快，会正式开始恋爱线，鸣人会A上去的><
> 
> 本半节写了三个场景：鸣人与火影、鸣人与佐助、鸣人与伊鲁卡。下面写下我个人构思时的想法，比较长，没兴趣就跳过吧><
> 
> ①鸣人与佐助对火影的态度：文中鸣人对富岳不算恭敬，这是参考了原作鸣人对纲手和三代目的态度。而佐助身为火影之子，却对富岳毕恭毕敬，这是考虑到电影《博人传》中，鸣人曾经在火影室教训博人，说应该叫他‘七代目大人’或‘火影大人’。鸣人尚且如此要求博人，换成等级更森严的宇智波家族，佐助在公事上一定会对富岳更加恭敬。
> 
> 为什么原作鸣人自己对火影不恭敬，却会如此要求孩子呢？我觉得是因为鸣人自己才是独一无二的特权阶级23333 鸣人可是人柱力，是人形核弹，历代火影都是要拉拢他的，所以本文中严肃的富岳也对鸣人和蔼可亲，即使鸣人再冒犯他不会生气23333
> 
> 另外，宇智波铁火不是我原创的，原作出现过，是灭族前鼬哥吓过的警卫队的一员23333
> 
> ②佐助的内心世界：可以看到，本文虽然没有灭族，佐助的心理依旧很不正常（不过还是比原作要好多了）。
> 
> 原作的宇智波政变，很多人都分析过简直是一团浆糊。一个很明显的事实是，连13岁的鼬哥都知道政变很难成功，族长富岳却判断不清形势。还有鼬哥4岁都能上战场了，佐助身为族长之子，却一直被蒙在鼓里，连家传忍术都不教（直到7岁才教了个基础豪火球），富岳甚至没想过政变失败的后果，给无辜的佐助找条后路。就觉得富岳作为政变领袖很被动，行事欠考虑。不知道是不是原作小说设定，似乎富岳是被族人逼迫政变的？
> 
> 所以本文设定中，富岳是坚定的政变领袖（由于本文宇智波族内思想教育到位，鼬哥和止水都是政变党，没人被木叶洗脑）。为了政变成功，一定会举全族之力，而且成功以后，如何巩固统治也是个重要问题。所以本文佐助与鼬哥一样作为战力早早接受了宇智波教育，进入了暗部，丧失了童年。也因此，本文中佐助的内心世界与原作的鼬哥一样，是相当压抑的。
> 
> 本文佐助会轻易谈论生死，也是因为从小执行任务的缘故。一个长年走在生死边缘的战士，与正常人的心理一定是不同的。
> 
> 不过，本文的一大主旨就是佐助的心理世界，之后会在鸣人视角，花费大量篇幅探讨相关内容，这里就不引申了><
> 
> ③宇智波是如何政变成功的：借伊鲁卡之口说了一些，大体是，宇智波斑没有离开忍村，一直在村中老死，期间大力进行思想建设，在族人心中深深埋下忠诚于家族、抢夺火影之位的信念。经过几代人不懈奋斗，最终政变成功。
> 
> 我个人是觉得无限月读挺蠢的（本文设定没有大筒木），而且原作斑作为忍界巅峰、一代族长，居然落得众叛亲离的下场，说明他是真的不会当头儿。所以本文可以说是OOC了斑，提高了斑的情商，也让他变得没那么理想主义。
> 
> 因为斑没离村，所以带土是真挂了= =九尾之乱就是纯粹天灾，就当玖辛奈生产时控制不住九尾吧= =
> 
> 一个没法插到正文的设定是，在带土死后，卡卡西被宇智波（带土的奶奶）收养了。文中第一节卡卡西说的“奶奶”就是带土的奶奶= =（本文假定带土不是孤儿，原作奶奶就是他亲人）。我的想法是，宇智波政变困难重重，一定要尽量拉拢所有能拉拢的人。卡卡西可是超级天才，而且他爹被木叶搞死了，他是有很大理由怨恨三代目的。再加上带土都把眼睛给卡卡西了，收养他表面卖个人情，暗地里拉拢他，应该是对宇智波很有利的举动。
> 
> 一个没太想好的点是，宇智波政变成功后该如何处理猿飞阿斯玛的问题（因为宇智波把三代目+高层搞死了），所以本文没敢让他的名字出现，可能他必须得挂（抱歉抱歉= =）。
> 
> 同样，因为斑没离村，长门也没有轮回眼了，懒得想这种情况下的各种BUG了……总之本文设定“晓”依旧在鸣人16岁时入侵忍村。此时鸣人在外游历，所以击败“晓”的是鼬哥。
> 
> 战力上考虑，鼬哥有万花筒，身体健康，加上没灭族的宇智波全族，击败没有轮回眼的“晓”是绰绰有余了。文中写到鼬哥在此时使用了“须佐能乎”，所以设定中，正是这场战斗让鼬哥用眼过度，导致佐助在16岁那年将眼睛移植给了鼬哥。
> 
> ④文中主角们的实力：很不幸，本文佐助失去了写轮眼，所以后文中，佐助与鸣人是有明显实力差的。
> 
> 本文17岁鸣人战力依旧对标原作，忍界巅峰水平；失去写轮眼的佐助上限也就是卡卡西了。而本文的鼬哥有了永万，身体健康，考虑原作鼬哥实力超级BUG，本文设定也是忍界巅峰水平，由于战斗经验丰富，可能实战能力比鸣人还强，所以文中伊鲁卡才说，对团扇忍村而言，鸣人不再是必不可少的战力了。
> 
> 不过本文没有战斗，后续其实都是谈恋爱= =
> 
> 感谢看到这里！可能会过段时间再发下一节，有缘再会！


	5. 三（1）

如果说鸣人会仅仅因为养父的这一盆“冷水”，便草草放弃了追求佐助老师的想法，那未免过分小视他了。

他对佐助老师的感情，绝不是少年人的一时冲动。这份恋情经过了起初两年的培养与酝酿，而后三年分离的思念与洗礼，如今已在鸣人心中燃起了一丛熊熊的野火，再也不会轻易熄灭。

不同于老师遍布五大国的恋慕者，他真正喜欢的，并非是老师俊美无俦的容颜、显赫富贵的家世。令鸣人深深为之倾心的，是老师纤尘不染的气质、对周围人和自己无言却细致的照顾，他冷淡外表下那颗温柔而强韧的内心。

由于跟随好色仙人修行的缘故，如今的鸣人虽只有十七岁，足迹却已经踏遍了整个忍界。他领略过不同国家的风土人情，也结交了肤色、长相、性格各异的朋友们。在这些人中，鸣人扪心思考，没有一人让他觉得有像佐助老师那样好，那样地令他心动不已。

无论最终能否成功——鸣人想，他都要努力尝试一次不可。

他开始积极利用佐助老师送给他的那只小忍鹰，给老师写信，搜寻各种理由，在任务的间隙约老师出来。大部分时候是比武切磋，有时是吃饭，有时则只是单纯的聊天。

一如既往地，老师遵守了承诺。他从不主动联系自己，却也很少会拒绝自己的邀请。

鸣人不打算操之过急。毕竟，他与佐助老师分离了三年，他们都需要时间来重新熟悉和习惯对方。他希望通过这样潜移默化的接触，让佐助老师一点点了解自己变得更好、更强大的地方，最好是能够被自己慢慢吸引……

当然，令鸣人如此不慌不忙的最大原因，还在于老师尽管恋慕者众多，却仍然处于“名草无主”的空白状态。据小道消息以及鸣人自己的观察，佐助老师还没有谈过一场恋爱，也没有喜欢上任何人。

一开始，事情还在预想之中。他会跟佐助老师讲述他每次出任务的经历，之前游历忍界时的那些波澜起伏的冒险故事，让他的老师饶有兴致地倾听，偶尔还能勾出他浅浅的笑容。

虽然……令鸣人难免沮丧的是，每当自己也想让佐助老师开口的时候，对方总会推说是“机密任务”，于是一直都是自己一个人在主动。

冷静……不要太着急……鸣人反复劝诫着自己。他很清楚佐助冷淡的性子，他可不想一个冲动，令两人连如今的“师生”和“朋友”的关系都做不成。

-

与此同时，鸣人的忍者工作也逐渐步入了正轨。如同佐助老师所说，他的新队长宇智波铁火看起来不容易相处，但的确是个好人。铁火叔叔的性格有点儿像佐助老师——鸣人猜测，也许这就是宇智波族人的共性？他沉默寡言，说话从来不留情面，在战斗中却总会保护在自己和小樱身前，默默承担下任务中最艰难危险的部分。

现在，他们小队执行的任务大多是需要出国的S级和A级任务，于是鸣人每次完成任务，都会在当地的小店里逗留一会，挑选出一两件礼物寄回去。

“寄给家人的么？”

有一次，在他将一个精美的挂饰封印到卷轴里时，铁火叔叔问起自己。

“给佐助老师的啦！”鸣人头也不抬地回答。

“是么……”对面的人沉默了一阵，随即开口，“送佐助的话，我倒建议你选择这个。”

他将手伸到自己面前，让鸣人看到他掌心中的透明小瓶，“护理刀具的防锈油。泷之国的油很有名，我们宇智波一族天性好武、看重力量，送那种装饰品，不如送些更加实用的东西。”

“……欸？”鸣人有些惊讶。这可是第一次，这位寡言的铁火叔叔说了与任务或战斗完全无关的话题。

铁火叔叔是看出什么了吗……鸣人这样琢磨着，却仍是采纳了他的建议。

毕竟，铁火叔叔说得没错。佐助老师的确是个对实力相当执着、会努力锤炼自己的忍者。鸣人认为自己在修行上已经算很勤奋了，但他们在同个小队的时候，自己旁观过老师的修炼，那样不要命的程度，令他都为之咋舌。

佐助老师热衷于修行，也为自身的强大实力而自傲——鸣人十分清楚这一点。也正因此，在听到老师为宇智波鼬献出了珍贵的写轮眼时，他才会那样生气、替老师感到不值。

当然，即便失去了写轮眼，佐助老师依旧非常强大。他的体术速度还是那么快，高阶忍术和战术策略的运用都是顶级，如果自己完全不使用“九尾”之力，也只能堪堪与老师打成平手。每次与老师切磋，鸣人都能得到很多经验教训。

但只要借用一点九喇嘛的力量，站在影级忍者的高度，鸣人便能轻易发觉老师的弱点。他的速度很快——但没有那双强大的写轮眼，再快也不过是单纯的“快”而已，不会像以往那样，宛如提前预知到对手动作那般，快得如鬼似魅，令人心惊胆寒。

而在战斗到胶着时，鸣人也能捕捉到佐助在连续使用复杂忍术时的细微停顿和犹豫。他看得出，那恐怕是佐助老师大幅改变了先前惯用的忍术体系的缘故——老师擅长的“千鸟”系忍术，以及大多数宇智波家族忍术，都需要写轮眼做辅，才能发挥出真正的威力。

在失去写轮眼的一年间，他的老师一定是付出了大量时间和精力，刻苦修炼，全部重建了战斗方式和习惯，才能达到现在这个级别的实战水准……想到这一点，鸣人就止不住地为老师感到心疼。

回想三年前，鸣人离村修行时，曾经那样渴望着追赶上彼时强大的佐助老师。现今的自己，假如释放出全部实力，进入“九尾模式”，击败老师可以说是绰绰有余。可是，鸣人却远远没有以前想象的那样激动和兴奋了。

-

很长一段时间内，事情的确没有超出鸣人的预料太多。但直到最近，他却敏锐嗅到了一丝不详的气息……

就像现在……

“……我和小樱还有铁火叔叔一起，把那几个叛忍打败了！之后，那个胖胖的王子当上了国王，整个国家的人都很感激我们，还找我们签名呢！……”

“团扇”忍村新开的一家餐厅中，鸣人一边吃着，一边兴致勃勃地对佐助老师讲着他们小队上次在‘月之国’的任务经历。

与此同时，他的目光密切关注着佐助老师的一举一动。

果然，老师侧着头凝视着窗外，对自己方才的话语毫无反应，面前的食物也是久久没有动过。

鸣人的心止不住地往下沉。

老师……并没有认真听自己说话……

在过去两个月，类似的情况已经出现好几次了。在聊天的时候，老师总会时不时走神；他们点到为止的对练中，鸣人也注意到老师动作中明显的迟钝。

日子一天天过去，鸣人的内心变得越来越焦灼。

佐助老师，到底在想什么……

难道，老师开始不愿意与自己呆在一起了吗……

“……佐助老师，”鸣人轻声呼唤道。看到对方还是一副神游天外的样子，他不由得加大了音量，“我说佐助老师！”

“嗯？”佐助老师如梦初醒般转过头。他掩饰性地将筷子伸向餐盘，随意问道，“然后，那个王子怎么样了？”

鸣人想说他刚才已经讲过了，但在发现佐助老师夹到的超甜味厚蛋烧时，他连忙叫了出来，“佐助老师！那是——”

晚了。老师纤细的眉头皱起来，捂嘴艰难吞咽着，鸣人赶紧给茶杯倒满水，递到老师手边。

“……谢谢。”佐助老师接过杯子，一口喝了下去。而后，他露出礼节性的笑容，示意自己说下去。

然而此刻的鸣人是完全没有聊天的心情了。佐助老师何止是没有听自己说话，恐怕连坐在这里都是不甘不愿。

“佐助老师……”鸣人咬了咬嘴唇，终于问了出来，“你是不是嫌我麻烦了？”

“我老是找你，让你陪我聊天、跟我对练……那个，我不会是被你……讨厌了吧我说？”

他故作开朗地笑道，“如果佐助老师不愿意的话……以后我不会麻烦你了。”

“什么？”佐助老师抬起头，神色有些诧异，“你为什么会这样想？”

“因为……佐助老师其实根本没在听我说吧？”鸣人的喉咙有些发涩，“最近，老师跟我呆在一起，一直是心不在焉的样子……”

老师的眼睛一下子睁大了。而鸣人难受地意识到，或许今天，在自己说出如此强烈言辞的现在，他的老师才真正注意了自己……

“没有！”佐助老师罕见地拔高了声音，“鸣人，我从没有讨厌过你、觉得你麻烦！”

“我真的很高兴你能跟我说这些，让我陪你对练……”说着，他的眼睑垂下来，神色变得有些苍白，“只是……我最近的工作有些繁杂，一闲下来，就会想到任务上的事……”

面对少有在自己面前示弱的佐助老师，纵使鸣人心中有再多的委屈，此刻也全数化为了对老师深深的关心。

“那……老师，你愿意告诉我吗？”他担忧地问道，“你看，我的实力已经很强了，或许我能帮到你也说不定呢！”

“不用。”佐助老师摆摆手，直截了当地拒绝了自己。他靠在椅背上，阖上眼睛休息了一会，而后对自己露出一个抱歉的笑容，“就像你说的，我确实一直在走神。这样对你很不尊重。”

“这样，我家里还有事，改日我再听你讲。天色不早了，你也回家吧。”

“哦……好。”

鸣人只得点头。

出了餐厅，他与佐助老师在道路的交叉口道别。

鸣人没有立刻离开，而是默默凝视着老师离去的背影。他的身形依旧是如此颀长挺拔，无论何时都让人心神摇荡。然而今天，萦绕在鸣人心间的不再是单纯的爱慕，而是一种混杂了悲伤、失落与焦虑的复杂情愫……

而就在这时，鸣人注意到了，佐助老师走的路，并不是回到宇智波宅的那条路……

这说明，刚刚佐助老师……对自己说谎了……

鸣人难过地移开了视线。

那么，之前老师频频的走神，又有多大的可能，是真的在思考“任务”上的事呢？

-

然而，他身为“团扇”忍者的工作却不允许自己在这件事上继续纠缠。

因为第二天，他就与小樱和铁火叔叔接下了又一件S级任务，不得不奔赴“雨之国”了。

这个国家地处土、火、沙三国的交界，也是大约两年前，进攻“团扇”忍村的恐怖组织“晓”的据点。

当年，“晓”组织实质统治了雨忍村和雨之国，对内实行高压统治，对外则闭关锁国。而在“晓”被宇智波鼬和一众忍者击败之后，“团扇”忍村主动与其建交，提供了大量经济和技术支持，鼓励火之国与其进行贸易来往，也帮助雨忍村和雨之国建立了全新的独立政权。

鸣人这次的任务，便是协助雨之国政府击溃周边企图侵略的他国忍者，维护国家领土的完整。

这次任务耗时很长，等到鸣人终于从这个阴雨绵绵的国家离开时，时间已经过去了一月有余。

他还在考虑回村以后，是要像什么都没发生那样，继续约佐助老师出来，还是先旁敲侧击一番，却没想到，刚刚回村，他就第一次接到了佐助老师主动寄过来的信件。

“次日八点……在‘团扇’居酒屋……小酌？”

-

等到第二天的晚上，鸣人精心打扮一番，站在店门前时，手掌已被汗水浸得潮湿一片。

他从没单独赴过佐助老师的约，更何况，地点还是居酒屋——他甚至从没进过这种地方！

火之国明文规定20岁前不得饮酒，伊鲁卡爸爸也反复教导自己“忍者三禁”，鸣人虽从小调皮捣蛋，在大事上却不会含糊。

难不成，那个比自己要循规蹈矩得多的佐助老师，竟然会违背律法，来这里喝过酒吗？

鸣人正紧张地站在门前，进也不是退也不是，一名服务员却主动迎了过来。

“鸣人先生，”对方摆出职业性的笑容，“二少爷已经到了，请允许我带您上楼。”

“二少爷”……指的是佐助老师？

鸣人小心翼翼地跟着服务员穿过一楼的大堂，看到坐在桌前喝酒闲聊的都是黑发黑瞳、衣服背后绣有团扇族徽的忍者，这才意识到，这间居酒屋，恐怕是宇智波的家族产业……

居酒屋的二楼是一间间个室，更加清净，装潢也要典雅许多。服务员带领他走到里面的一间房前，替自己推开了门，随即弯腰离开。

鸣人咽了咽口水，鼓足勇气，直接走了进去。

这间个室不大，约莫只能供四个人就餐。而佐助老师正独自坐在桌后铺着榻榻米的长椅上，微笑着朝自己举起了酒杯。

老师大概是刚从暗部下班回来，身上的忍者服还没有换下。马甲被扔到长椅的一边，只余下纤薄的黑色紧身衣包裹着肌肤，勾勒出流畅性感的上身线条。

鸣人只看了一眼，下腹就忍不住紧绷了起来。

天，这样的佐助老师，完全是犯规嘛……

“坐。”佐助老师指指对面。在自己坐下后，他又主动将两人的酒杯斟满了酒。

鸣人只得配合佐助老师，端起玉瓷的小酒杯与对方相碰，而后看着对方利落仰起头，将杯中液体一饮而尽。

呜哇……没想到，佐助老师真的会喝酒啊……

鸣人在心底连连惊叹。

可是此刻，问题就被推到了自己身上——鸣人尴尬盯着手中的酒杯，里面的液体如泉水般澄清透亮，刺鼻的酒精味却扑面而来，令鸣人一时有些不敢下口。

“不喝吗？”佐助老师托着腮，看着自己分毫未动的酒杯，目光透出些许疑惑。

他该怎么办才好……！

鸣人的脑后一下冒出了冷汗。他的自尊决不允许自己在佐助老师面前说出“我不会喝”这四个字，于是他咬咬牙，坚定仰起头，将整杯酒径直倒入口中。

“噗——！咳咳、咳……”

在液体入喉的刹那，剧烈的刺激就让他猛地捂住嘴，弓起腰，拼尽全力才没把口中的酒尽数喷到老师身上。

好辣……！

他一边呛咳着，一边难以置信地想着，这么辣的东西，老师刚刚竟然面不改色喝了下去？！

“鸣人！”佐助老师连忙跑过来，为自己拍打着后背，“你还好吗？”

“没事，”鸣人擦了擦被呛出来的眼泪，可怜兮兮地说，“老师，这酒怎么会这么辣……”

“辣？”佐助老师坐回去，拿起杯子闻了闻，“可这只是普通的烧酒……”

他眸光流转，神色突然变得挪愉起来，“不会吧，鸣人，你从没喝过酒？”

鸣人的脸一下子红了。他扭过头，故作声势地叫道，“这……这不是当然的嘛！我又没到20岁啊我说！”

佐助老师瞪大眼睛，而后立刻捂紧嘴巴埋下头，令鸣人只能看到他不停抖动的双肩。

啊啊啊！老师一定在嘲笑他！

鸣人害羞而气愤地想道。

明明是他值得纪念的第一次赴约，为什么会搞成这样！

“……抱歉，是我没预料到，你原来这么乖，”过了好一会儿，佐助老师终于直起了身。他憋着笑，拎起酒壶，再度斟满了两杯，“作为老师，我教你喝好了。”

“这种烧酒的度数要稍高一些，一开始尝试，可以小口喝，就像这样……”

佐助老师端起自己的酒杯，垂下眼睫，薄唇轻启，一口口抿着杯中的液体。一杯饮尽，他的唇边已经沾上了诱人的光泽，脸颊也浮起了一层动人的红晕。

果然，比起酒来说，还是面前的人要令他迷醉得多……

鸣人盯着对面微醺的佐助老师，心里不住地小鹿乱撞。他学着老师的样子，端起酒杯，小口啜饮起来。

“……怎么样？”

刚刚喝完，佐助老师便开口询问道。

鸣人苦哈哈地朝老师做了个鬼脸，“不怎么样。还是好辣，不好喝。”

他放下酒杯，却没想一个恍惚，脑袋“砰”地撞到了身后的墙壁。他刚想扶住桌子，反倒重心不稳，整个人迷迷瞪瞪地歪倒在了长椅上。

“哈哈哈！”佐助老师毫不留情地爆发出一阵大笑，“鸣人，你的脸好红……哈哈！”

鸣人的羞耻感一下达到了顶峰。他双手捂住滚烫的面颊，俯在桌边大声抗议，“哪、哪有啊我说！老师你今天好讨厌！”

等到佐助老师终于止住了笑声，鸣人已经尴尬得只想找个地缝钻了。老师摇铃叫来服务员，为自己点了杯汽水，“我忘了，你还是个小孩子。”

“什么嘛！佐助老师明明跟我一样大！”鸣人气呼呼地反驳。

“没关系，你以后会懂得品尝的……”佐助老师又倒了杯酒，主动碰了碰自己的汽水杯子，笑着说，“今晚，先喝这个陪我吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本半节提了一点“雨忍村”的事情，跟上半节一笔带过的“日向分家”一样，没啥剧情意义，就是想给“团扇”忍村圆一下原作的坑23333


	6. 三（2）

佐助老师醉了。

鸣人虽从没见过对方的醉态，却无比清楚地意识到了这一点。

因为平常的佐助老师，绝不会如此直率和多言，更不会像方才那般毫无顾忌的大笑。

他喝着汽水，看着佐助老师在对面优雅熟练地斟酒，又一杯杯喝下去。老师的脸颊越来越红，平素明亮清澈的双瞳也蒙上了一层薄薄的水雾。

这样的老师慵懒而诱人，令鸣人忍不住想入非非——可看着看着，他的心底却开始发慌了。

他不知自己该不该劝阻老师，因为打从自己进门，佐助老师已经喝了十杯不止了。鸣人坐在对面，都能嗅到他身上浓烈辛辣的酒精气味。

纵使鸣人分毫没有饮酒经验，他也看得出，这绝不是“小酌”，佐助老师恐怕是在有意灌醉自身……

“我说，”他谨慎地开口，试图转移老师的注意力，“佐助老师跟我同龄，对吧？老师是什么时候学会喝酒的呢？”

“嗯……好多年前？”老师垂下眼帘，纤长的手指缓慢抚过酒杯边缘，“在暗部，你怎么可能不会喝酒……”

而后，他像是注意到自己的惊讶神色般，“嗤”地哂笑一声，“我这副醉鬼的样子，吓到你了？”

“真抱歉，让你失望了，”他仰头又干了一杯，语气中却毫无道歉的意思，“如你所见，鸣人……我没有你想象的强大，更不像哥哥那样完美无缺。”

老师的话音中有一种破罐子破摔的颓丧感，令鸣人大为震惊的同时，心头也涌起了一股深切的担忧。

“老师不用道歉啊我说。”鸣人想了想，放下杯子，断然道出了自己一直以来的心声，“我一早就知道，老师不是永远强大这件事……不如说，正是不够完美、却一直在努力的佐助老师，才更加令我憧憬和敬佩。”

“老师，我已经成长了，不再需要你来保护了。我、我希望能跟你做朋友，让老师也依靠我一些。我想像老师对待我那样，让我也能倾听你的话语，分担你的烦恼……”

鸣人掌心冒着汗，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着老师的表情。如果可以，他真想在那句“做朋友”的前面添加一个“男”字，但是很明显，现在还远远没到表白的时候。

佐助老师一定没有料到自己会这样说。他的手腕僵在空中，半张着口，瞳孔也细微震颤着。而后，他像是彻底放松下来一样，身体靠在榻榻米长椅背后的墙上，用手臂遮盖住了眼睛。

“谢谢。我真的很感动，鸣人……”他轻声说，“其实，在我心里，你已经是我最好的朋友了。否则，我也不会第一个想到找你来……”

他放下手臂，对自己浅浅一笑，“跟我说说你上次没讲完的那个‘月之国’的任务吧，我很想听……”

-

这一次，佐助老师的确没有走神。

他一边喝着酒，一边听自己随便说着之前在各国的云游和任务经历。或许是酒精的作用，老师的反应要比以往活跃许多，他会被自己有意设置的笑话逗笑，也会在说到关键部分时露出明显紧张的神色。

等到鸣人又讲完了两年前在“川之国”的冒险经历之后——那一次，他击败了霸占一方的山贼，将整个村庄拯救于水火之中，佐助老师好像终于喝不下去了。他皱起眉头，双肘撑在桌上，手指不住按压着太阳穴。

“很难受吗，老师？”鸣人止住了话，担心地问道，“要不要我帮你揉揉？”

“唔……嗯。”

得到老师呓语一般的许可，鸣人轻手轻脚地走过去，坐到老师的身侧，小心伸出一只手——

“……！”

下一刻，佐助老师就好像不胜酒力一般，向自己的方向歪过来，整个人栽倒在了自己身上！

鸣人的心一瞬间被提到了嗓子眼。

他他他……他该怎么办？！

此时，佐助老师闭着眼睛，头靠在自己胸前，自己的手臂则松松搂在老师身侧，形成一种极其暧昧的姿势。

虽说老师醉了，鸣人可是分毫未醉。就像他最美好的梦境那样，他能够清楚看到老师随着呼吸轻微开合的唇瓣，触碰到凝脂一般的肌肤，感受到怀中恰到好处的体温和重量。鸣人只要稍微低下头，就能如同幻想般，真真正正地吻住毫不设防、神志不清、已经软成一滩水的老师！

若是换上任何一位老师的暗恋者，在这种情况下，或许都会把持不住自己，直接吻过去——但鸣人犹豫再三，却终究没有这样做。

鸣人不是什么坐怀不乱的圣人君子，他的腹中早就燃起了激烈的欲火。他还没有亲吻过任何人，是因为他无比希望自己的初吻对象会是佐助老师。鸣人心底很清楚，如果自己最终没能追到老师，也许这就是自己唯一一次亲吻到心爱之人的机会了。

但在满足自身的欲望之前，他将尊重老师的意愿放在了最重要的位置上。即便佐助老师不会记得，鸣人也不愿做这样趁人之危、可能会让对方不快的事。

于是，他断然吞下了心中的欲念和怅惘，一只手放在了佐助老师头侧，为他揉起太阳穴，另一只手则抚上他的腹部，轻轻画圈按压着。

“唔……嗯……”老师的脑袋在自己胸前蹭了蹭，发出小猫一样的轻哼声。鸣人强忍着欲望，手上动作却是丝毫不乱，“……这样好点了吗，佐助老师？”

“嗯……还好……”老师的眼睫颤了颤，随即缓缓张开，露出一双蒙着水汽的眼睛。他轻柔地说，“你变得真可靠。谢谢你，鸣人……”

“没有没有，以前老师照顾过我那么多次，这是应该的啊我说！”鸣人低下头，对他的老师露齿而笑。

佐助老师“噗嗤”笑出声，“真羡慕你，总是那么开心。每次听你说起任务，都觉得很有趣……不，也许每时每刻都能发现快乐，这就是你比我要强大的地方……”

鸣人其实没太听懂老师的话。他一边按摩着，一边凝视老师清丽脱俗的容颜，轻声问道，“老师的任务不开心吗？”

佐助老师摇了摇头，语气带了一丝嘲讽，“有谁能觉得暗部的任务‘开心’，恐怕也离疯不远了……”

“我可不建议你去那里，”他苦笑了一下，“暗杀、歼灭、拷打、折磨……在暗部，你能真正体会到‘忍者’黑暗的本质。你必须将自己当作一个服从命令的工具，一柄没有思想的利剑，才能从那种无边无际的负罪感中些许解脱出来……”

他叹息一声，抬起右手，遮盖住了眼前的光线，“我自己都记不清，这只手杀死过多少人，又把多少人拷打到生死不如……我知道为了维护统治，这样做是必不可少的，但我无法习惯杀戮和折磨，或许永远都不会……”

鸣人从不知道，老师“暗部”的工作竟然会这样艰难。自从当上忍者以来，他就一直在为村子执行赏金任务，经手的大多是护送重要人物、协助政府解决纷争这类委托，而结局，总是以委托人对他们感激涕零而告终。他虽拥有忍界巅峰的战力，却从不滥用武力，也几乎从未杀过人。由此，他对所谓“杀戮和折磨”几乎毫无概念，更无法理解老师口中“忍者‘黑暗’的本质”了。

但鸣人知道的是，佐助老师正在向自己倾诉、发泄，这是他第一次向自己敞开了他“不够强大”的内心。此刻的老师，需要的是自己的理解和支持，而非无意义的质询。

所以，鸣人没有把疑问说出口，而是安慰起了自己的老师，“老师不要太难过，你已经做得很棒了。”

佐助老师苦涩地摇头，“不……我做得不好。不如说，我已经没法做到像以前那样好了。”

“失去写轮眼之后，我能明显感受到自身实力的上限。每天付出那样多的努力，也只是让我勉强达到以前的水准而已。如今，我连完成暗部分队长的工作都会感到吃力和疲惫，更不要提成为顶级的忍者，甚至追赶上哥哥了……”

“佐助老师……”听到老师如此直白地坦诚了自身实力的缺陷，鸣人简直心痛如绞。他紧紧握住老师的手，那只骨节分明的手上由于长年的训练，已经遍布了钢丝的刻痕、手握刀剑的厚茧、火遁和雷遁忍术造成的伤疤。

“不要这样说！”鸣人焦急地说，“我跟你对练过那么多次，我保证，老师真的已经很强大、很厉害了！”

佐助老师再度摇摇头。很明显，他完全没有相信自己的安慰。

鸣人一下不知该如何是好。

他左思右想，拼命试图把老师从全然消极的情绪中拽出来，“嗯……老师的哥哥宇智波鼬是暗部部长，对吧？如果觉得任务太累，为什么不跟他说说呢？”

“呵，”佐助老师像是听到什么笑话一样，“我可是火影和宇智波族长之子，有多少双眼睛在看着我。如果连我都要在任务面前退缩，又如何为其他人做出表率，如何担得起我的身份？”

鸣人想告诉老师，“退缩”与“量力而行”完全是两码事。老师在失去了写轮眼，还能达到现今的水准，已经足够令人敬佩了。老师从没有辱没过身后的家族和忍村。仅仅是不去承担过多的任务，没有人会因此责怪他、认为他做得不够好的。

可没等鸣人整理好脑中的言辞，佐助老师就继续说了下去，“更何况……正因为鼬是暗部部长，我才想要尽量揽下任务，为哥哥分担压力。哥哥肩上的责任和重担是我的十倍、百倍之多，与哥哥相比，我已经很轻松了……”

听到老师竟然如此替宇智波鼬着想，不惜把自己搞到疲累不堪的境地，鸣人虽知道自己的话会让老师不开心，却仍是有些忿忿地说了出来，“老师已经把写轮眼给了宇智波鼬，你已经做得够多了。按理说，是夺走写轮眼的你哥哥亏欠于你，在工作中更加照顾你才对。老师，即便宇智波鼬是你的兄长，我还是觉得，你对他太好了，他根本不值得你这样做。”

而就如同自己料想的那样，佐助老师皱起了眉头，“再这样说，我真的生气了。”

他凝视着自己，轻声说道，“鸣人，你懂得爱上一个人的感受吗？你爱他，就会想要保护他、照顾他、替他排忧解难，想要为他付出一切……”

他懂得！

鸣人真想不顾一切地对佐助老师大声吼出来。佐助老师说的每一个字，都恰恰是他的心中所念。

他懂得爱上一个人的感受，因为他爱着的，正是此刻自己怀中的佐助老师！他想要保护和珍惜他的老师，替他分担压力与痛苦，让他能够开心和快乐。为了老师，他什么都可以做到！

鸣人将心比心地想到这里，稍微冷静过后，才陡然意识到，佐助老师这番话的深意……

“佐、佐助老师，”鸣人的声音颤抖起来。他已经无暇顾及自己的感情会不会暴露了，“可能是我误会了，你对你的哥哥，宇智波鼬，到底是……”

“我爱他，”佐助老师从唇边溢出一声长长的叹息。他没有再说更多，而是一字不落地重复了半年前的那句话，“我从七岁起就深爱着哥哥，爱到可以随时为他而死。”

他的话音坚定而缠绵，带着浓浓激烈的情思。

纵使心底有一万个不愿承认，鸣人也彻底明白了老师的所思所想。

而鸣人今晚对佐助老师的全部绮念和欲望，也在这句话掷地的瞬间，被浇得干干净净。此刻，他有如身处寒冬，手指僵硬发抖，他的心脏像被直接注射了最强效的毒素，令他视物一片模糊，四肢无法活动、气道开始窒息……

就在此时此刻，他失恋了……


	7. 三（3）

鸣人第一次体会到了“心碎”的真实滋味。即便老师正乖乖躺在自己怀中，他的双手还抚在老师身上，鸣人也一秒都不想再呆在这里了。

他想要立刻逃离这里，找个清净而无人打搅的地方，好好整理自己错乱的心境，舔舐自己流血的伤口。

“那……宇智波鼬对你……”鸣人不知自己为什么还问得出口。或许，他只是想让自己的心死得更彻底一些……

出乎他的意料，佐助老师闭上眼睛，自嘲地笑了一声，“不。无论我如何暗示，他都从没接受过我……他甚至不屑于正视我的感情。”

他的神色流露出明显的痛苦，“我不懂，我到底有哪里做得不够好。我与哥哥曾经那样无话不谈、亲如手足，可自从……之后，他就很少对我笑，也再也不允许我接近他的内心了……”

听到这句话，就好像是病入膏肓的人被打了一针强心剂，令鸣人本该窒息的气道突然喘息到了一口救命的空气，原本冻僵的四肢恢复了一点点温暖。

宇智波鼬并不爱佐助老师！他虽感到不那么正当，却仍然不住幻想着，这是不是说明，自己还有着一线希望……

他低下头，在佐助老师的耳畔悄声问道，“即使这样，老师……也爱着哥哥吗？”

佐助老师缓缓点头。而在鸣人震惊的视线中，他的脸颊转向了另一侧，他抚在老师太阳穴的手指也感受到了点点湿意。

佐助老师……是……哭了吗……

鸣人的心情是异常的复杂。一方面，他无法控制地深爱着老师，他不忍心看到老师如此悲伤和颓废的样子，而另一方面，他又不禁感到窃喜，他希望宇智波鼬一辈子都拒绝佐助老师才好……

鸣人不是个善于说谎的人，在这样杂乱的心境下，他的安慰之语在口中转了又转，却还是没能吐出来。

他不发一语地注视着怀中的佐助老师——因为过度的饮酒，老师的脸色已经由先前的桃红转为惨白，他柔软的刘海成缕地粘在额前，有微不可见的泪痕残留在他长长的眼尾、光滑的面颊上。

房间内陷入了长久的沉默。

“真的很感谢你，鸣人……”最终，是佐助老师开了口，“这是我第一次把这些话说给别人，多亏了你，我觉得好多了……”

他抬起身子，整个人前后晃了晃，随即软软瘫倒在桌子上。从他的臂弯中传来闷闷的声音，“今天麻烦你陪我了。老板是我熟人，你先走吧……我趴一会儿再回去……”

鸣人没有错过老师话中的信息。

他不禁想到，老师是独自来过这间居酒屋多少次，才会喝得如此驾轻就熟，甚至与这里的老板成为了熟知？而又是怎样压抑和消沉的心情，才会让那个克制禁欲、永远对自己严格要求的老师，难过到了需要前来买醉的地步？

想到这里，鸣人便无法放着他的老师不管了。他俯下身，靠在老师头侧劝道，“佐助老师，我背你回去吧……”

回答他的是对方沉沉的呼吸声。

鸣人没有尝试唤醒老师，而是果断做出了行动。他蹲在桌前，拉过老师的双臂，腰部一个用力，将老师背到了自己身上。而后，他推开房门，一步步走下了楼梯。

此时已是深夜，一楼大厅中客人寥寥，故而没有人注意到他们。服务员看到他们，神色一时有些诧异，却也是没说出一句话，反而善意地为他拉开了店门。

-

迎着星月和微风，鸣人背着他的佐助老师，慢慢走在去往宇智波宅的路上。这样似曾相识的场景，令鸣人不禁回想起了当年自己还是个下忍时，每次修炼过后，被佐助老师背回家的那些日子。

而如今，就像他们颠倒的实力差距，他和佐助老师的身份也发生了对调，让鸣人心中不住涌起一股微妙而感怀的情愫。

他的双手握在佐助老师的腿窝上，老师的双臂垂在自己胸前，他轻柔的吐息吹到自己颈边。老师在自己身上睡得意外地沉，纵使自己已经背着他走了很远，他也分毫没有苏醒的迹象。

鸣人的视线瞥到老师长长睫毛下的青乌，他的脸颊在皓月的照射下，苍白到近乎透明，就连皮肤下淡淡发青的血管都隐约可见。

老师……最近真的有好好休息吗……

他回想起了自己在“雨忍村”的任务前，与老师在餐厅里发生的那场对话。那一次，老师也是在与自己离别后，独自去居酒屋灌醉了自己，最后孤身一人，从这条路走回家的吗？

想到这里，鸣人也有点想哭了。他不知自己是想为谁而哭——是为自己受到重创的爱情，还是为让自己如此心痛的佐助老师……

-

就这样边走边想，鸣人的脚步也慢慢走到了宇智波宅门前。

他清楚佐助老师的家在哪里，却还从未真正拜访过。

若是换个日子，鸣人还会感到些许紧张。可是今天，他已经经历了足够多的事，遭受了足够巨大的精神打击。他甚至觉得，不管今天发生再大的事故，他都不会有任何紧张或惊讶的情绪了。

他敲了敲大门，想着把老师交给随便哪个宇智波族人就好——而在门被打开，鸣人见到来人的第一眼，便意识到了自己先前的想法大错特错了。

因为替他开门的，赫然是佐助老师的哥哥，他的新晋头号“情敌”，宇智波鼬！

鸣人与这位暗部部长并无私交，他从一开始就不怎么喜欢他。诚然，宇智波鼬俊美强大、待人温和有礼、个人魅力十足。在佐助老师以前，他就是名副其实的“团扇”村草，他在忍村的人气绝不亚于佐助老师，甚至更胜一筹。

然而在鸣人看来，比起老师给人冬日初雪般高洁的印象，这位与老师面容有七分相似的兄长则更像是血红的彼岸花——艳丽、华美、却神秘莫测，令人本能地感到危险。

此刻，宇智波鼬穿着暗部的忍者服，似是打算出门。鸣人抬起头，正正看向宇智波鼬漆黑的双瞳。那双眼睛太过沉稳、波澜不惊了，有如神祇般令人畏惧，鸣人觉得自己在霎那间，就被从里到外看了个透。

“你好，鸣人。”他的话音低沉而清晰。他与自己对视了几秒，而后转到自己背后，“佐助又去喝酒了么。”

“感谢你将他送回来，把他交给我就好。”

鸣人缓缓蹲下腰，将佐助老师小心放到地上。宇智波鼬则走到自己身边，将人揽到了怀中，让老师能够倚靠在他的胸前。

“辛苦你了。是舍弟失态了，之后我会好好教育他，让他向你道歉的。”他一边拖着佐助老师向房门里走，一边对自己说。

“不用啊我说。”鸣人礼节性地回道。

鸣人本不想逗留更久，可正当他想离开的时候，鸣人注意到了——宇智波鼬侧头看向佐助老师的眼神，纯然的冷酷而无情，毫无兄弟之间的关爱，甚至隐约带有一丝嫌恶……

鸣人对宇智波鼬毫无好感，从今晚起，他更是不想与这位新晋“情敌”有所交集。但在这一刻，他对佐助老师的心疼和同情瞬间压倒了一切，他一直以来对这位兄长的愤怒和不满就好像有了个出口，猛地爆发出来，“宇智波鼬，你有什么资格‘教育他’？你知不知道，佐助老师这样难过，不惜把自己弄醉，到底是谁造成的！他很压抑、很痛苦，而让他痛苦的根源，正是你！”

“我不知道你经历过什么，身上有多大的压力和重担——但你能不能对他好一点，稍微关心一下他？他是你的弟弟，不是供你驱使的工具和零件、你眼睛的备用品！”

而他刚一吼完，就被一双血红的写轮眼死死盯住了。宇智波鼬眼中的三勾玉缓缓旋转着，瑰丽无比，却透着令人胆寒的凝重杀机，令鸣人手掌潮湿、汗毛直立，就连体内的九喇嘛都不禁缩了一缩。

宇智波鼬转身正视自己，冷冷扯出一个毫无笑意的微笑，“佐助没有教过你，作为‘外人’，不要随便对宇智波一族的‘家事’指手画脚么？”

纵使直面如此可怖的威压，清楚地知道自己与宇智波鼬对上胜算渺茫，鸣人也分毫没有后退。无论是作为“情敌”的尊严，亦或是为了佐助老师，鸣人都一定要争出个对错来，“所以，你这个‘家人’做的，就是夺走自己亲弟弟的眼睛，给他超出能力范围的工作，令他压力重重、痛苦不堪，却无法获得任何回报和慰藉吗？你这还算是个哥哥吗？依我看，我这个‘外人’还要比你更像‘家人’得多呢！”

他喘着粗气，瞪视着宇智波鼬。

可令鸣人感到无比挫败的是，宇智波鼬什么反应都没有——不如说，他干脆地无视了自己的话。下一刻，他甚至连那双危险的写轮眼都收了回去。

在鸣人愤怒的视线中，他径直转过身，继续拖着佐助老师往里走去。

“等等！”鸣人在门外大声吼道，“宇智波鼬！”

“唔……嗯……”

就在这时，佐助老师发出了一声细微的呻吟。鸣人瞬间止住了话，宇智波鼬的脚步也同时停了下来。

大概是自己方才的大叫，将醉酒的佐助老师吵醒了……

鸣人看着老师难受地捂住额头，眨了眨眼睛，而后视线直直固定在了宇智波鼬身上。

“哥哥……”佐助老师看了几秒，突然傻笑起来，伸出双臂紧紧搂住了宇智波鼬。他将脑袋埋在宇智波鼬的胸前，像只小动物一样不住磨蹭着，“哥哥的怀抱，好香，好怀念啊……”

直到这时，鸣人才看到宇智波鼬流露出可以勉强被称作“温柔”的神情。他轻轻推着怀中佐助老师的脑袋，“放手。你喝醉了，佐助。”

“不放~”佐助老师抬起头，朝宇智波鼬露出一个鸣人从未见到过的灿烂笑容，“除非，哥哥能像以前那样亲亲我，我才考虑放手……”

宇智波鼬发出一声轻叹。他略微弯下腰，双手抚在佐助老师的脸颊上，让视线与老师平齐。他的瞳中浮现出血红的三勾玉，下一瞬，佐助老师就丧失了意识，昏倒在了宇智波鼬身上。

“原谅我，佐助……”

他如此说着，将老师打横抱起，而后重重关上了房门，连一个眼神、一句寒暄都没有再给他。

鸣人被孤零零地留在门外。此时明明是宜人的夏夜，他却有如身处寒冬。

他意识到了，纵使佐助老师与宇智波鼬之间存在再大的隔阂，佐助老师再是为他所伤，他们亲兄弟之间多年的羁绊，依旧是自己无法理解和插足的……

这样看，自己简直像个傻子一样……

-

第二天的傍晚，鸣人在完成任务之后，去便利店买了瓶酒，又偷偷取出家中的酒杯，回到卧室锁好了门。

他撬开瓶塞，嗅着里面浓烈的酒精气味，将澄澈液体倒入了酒杯中。

“……”

一杯下肚，鸣人依旧是皱起了眉头。果然……还是不怎么好喝。

然而……

他一口口啜饮着杯中的液体，对着窗外忍村的夜景，突然低低笑了出来。

或许，如今的自己，已经懂得怎么品尝这酒了吧……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请相信这文真的是鸣佐1V1 纯爱走向，鼬哥很快就会下线的= =
> 
> 因为是第一次写这种完全是恋爱的故事，作者也只能想出这种狗血烂俗梗，希望对主角们不会有不好的观感，被雷到的话我先道个歉= =
> 
> 本文的佐助可能会给人比原作更软的感觉，原作佐助一定是比本文这个佐助承受得更多、压力更重的，原作佐惨到完全无依无靠，现实也不会给他丝毫喘息和寻求同情的机会，所以他只能无时不刻地坚强起来，变得偏执，用傲慢来武装自己。这样虽然很男人，但同时也很让人心疼。而一直紧绷到最后的结果，就是彻底的精神崩溃（698），鸣人只是给他一点点温暖就让他崩了= =
> 
> 本文佐助的压力在于：①失去写轮眼导致的实力上的无力，②从小杀戮和拷打导致良心上的谴责，③哥哥与他渐行渐远、不爱他导致情感上的折磨。单就心理上，他比原作佐幸运一些，因为他有可以倾诉和发泄的人（鸣人），同时他也要成熟一些，因为他知道要调整自己的心情，不像原作佐那样封闭和狠命压抑自己。
> 
> 由于文中主角都是妥妥的特权阶级，希望本文中角色们的心理不会给人一种“何不食肉糜”的感觉= =
> 
> 感谢看到这里，下次再见！


	8. 四（1）

本半节有一些医疗相关内容，基本上是基于现代医学事实写的，剧情需要，就当医疗忍术没那么神乎其神吧= =

-

4

那一晚过后，佐助老师似乎真的如他自己所说，觉得“好多了”。老师没有再度表现出任何负面的情绪波动，他又恢复成了以往那个沉稳理智的宇智波佐助，高冷却有礼的火影之子、宇智波族长之子，“团扇”忍村的村草和男神。

除去佐助老师又请自己吃了顿饭，席间感谢了自己的照顾、对可能的失态致歉，以及一份精心准备的礼物之外，那晚的事没有在他们之间留下任何痕迹。他与老师继续不定期地对练、约饭、聊天，仿佛什么都未曾发生过。

鸣人有时甚至怀疑，那一晚见到的醉卧于自己怀中，难以置信地脆弱与抑郁的佐助老师，感受到修长身体的温度和重量，触碰到光洁皮肤上的湿润泪痕，是否仅仅是又一场荒诞的幻梦？

然而梦境不会如此真实鲜明，更不会令他如此痛彻心扉、五味杂陈，使得他在过去数周之后，那夜的一幕幕画面依旧不时在他的脑海中回放。

在无意间知晓了老师心意的情况下，鸣人已经无法像以前那样，秉持着“喜欢”的信念，单纯直率地恋慕对方了。消沉了几天过后，鸣人开始认真思考要不要就此放弃。

但……他无法做到。

因为他的老师还是那样英俊、强大，对自己是那样的温柔细心。佐助老师在以前、现在，或许未来，都会是自己的理想型，他的梦中爱侣。

即便亲眼见到了对方狼狈而软弱的一面，鸣人依旧觉得佐助老师是世界上最美好的人。不如说，较之以前纯粹的保护欲，他对老师更增添了一分怜惜与疼爱之情。他打从心里想用自己的臂膀为老师撑起一片天空，让他再也不会悲伤和哭泣。

而与此同时，鸣人也考虑过，要不要直接将自己的感情倾诉出去。思前想后，他还是打消了这个念头。

他已经足够了解老师有多爱宇智波鼬，鸣人扪心自问，他自己都无法做到像老师那样极端的付出。以老师果断的性子，如果他现在表白，一定会被毫不留情地拒绝，连一点点可能性都不会给他，就像以前无数名失败的追求者那样。

这样做固然可以将他从单恋的深渊中解脱出来，让他轻松，但鸣人还不想放弃。他爱了这么久、这么深，不是死到临头，他都不愿从这名为“爱情”的战场中退离。

于是在这样复杂的心境下，魂不守舍、频频走神的不再是老师，反倒变成了鸣人自己。

他的老师还是那样温柔敏锐，他很快发现了自己情绪的反常，开始主动与自己沟通，送他小礼物来哄他开心，明示自己可以从老师那里获得任何帮助。

而老师越是关爱、照顾自己，鸣人心中对老师的爱意就越发强烈，反过来就越发地感到愤懑。

看看我！

鸣人在心底呐喊着。

不管你们兄弟之间有多少过往，宇智波鼬都不爱你！他到底有哪里吸引你，哪里比我好，令你的眼里只有他，竟对我的感情一无所觉？！老师你看不到么，我才是那个满心都是你，一直为你着想和考虑，可以带给你幸福的人！

——当然，鸣人自己也知道，这种想法简直不讲道理、自作多情到了极致。以佐助老师优越的外在条件，他一早就做好了艰难追求的心理准备，如今也不过是将这份本就漫长的追求之路变得更加崎岖一些而已。

更何况，往好的方面看，他与老师的关系确实拉近了。那一晚，佐助老师明确说过，自己是他“最好的朋友”，在老师情绪低落、渴望安慰的时候，他第一个人想到的人是自己。他们的谈天也渐渐由自己单方面的叙述，变成了有来有往的对话。鸣人知道，这对一向冷淡内敛的老师而言，已经意味很多了。

如同佐助老师所说，鸣人正是一个“每时每刻都能发现快乐”的人，他乐天的性格令他不会选择沉溺于单相思的悲伤之中。浑浑噩噩了一段时间过后，鸣人逐渐调整好了心态。他甚至不会像以前那样患得患失，因为老师寻常的一句话、一个动作而反复苦恼纠结了。

也许，顺其自然就好。

鸣人想，如果在日复一日的相处中，佐助老师能被自己吸引，一点点放弃对宇智波鼬的感情，那自然是再好不过；如果老师对自己实在没感觉，他也不会强迫对方。无论结果如何，他都会将这份感情珍藏于心。

这样做下了决定，鸣人反倒有些释然了。他又成为了以前那个活泼开朗的漩涡鸣人，人见人爱的开心果，也让老师对自己放下了心。

-

转眼又过去了半年。在鸣人18岁的一天，他与小樱和铁火叔叔从“鸟之国”执行A级任务回来。

他们风尘仆仆地来到“团扇”忍村，却发现忍村的大门前排起了长队，人群正缓慢向前移动着。

这副景象着实是闻所未闻。铁火叔叔带着他们走到长队前面，看到往常的入村审查处额外增添了数名拥有写轮眼和白眼的忍者，一同对每位想要入村的人进行细致的检查和盘问。

铁火叔叔走过去，问向其中一名四五十岁、衣服上绣有宇智波族徽的忍者，“八代先生，这是怎么回事？”

“啊，铁火，……还有鸣人和小樱。刚从国外回来？”那人的视线依次扫过他们，和善地笑了笑，随后招手让几名忍者为他们检查，“任务辛苦了，我先让你们进村。”

下一刻，鸣人就看到日向族忍者的太阳穴浮起青筋，宇智波族的忍者也开启了猩红的写轮眼，同时紧紧盯着他们，上下扫视着他们的身体。

被这样几道目光注视着，任谁都会有一种光天化日之下被人生生扒光的错觉。鸣人不适地扭过头去，看到小樱也忍不住打了个哆嗦。

在他们接受检查的同时，那边铁火叔叔正与叫做“八代”的宇智波忍者小声交谈着。此时村门口人员众多，环境嘈杂，旁人决计听不到他们的声音。可鸣人是体内拥有“九尾”的人柱力、顶尖的影级忍者，听力本就超出常人，分辨出两人的谈话声自然是轻而易举。

“火影大人下了戒严令。”八代朝铁火叔叔低语，“村中发现了敌人，确定可以通过向人脑中植入‘砂针’来控制记忆，窃取情报，目前已经逮捕了十余名这样的间谍。现在警务部和暗部正在村中挨家挨户盘查，也增派了忍者来守卫村门，防止新的敌人潜入。”

铁火叔叔的表情凝重起来。他转过身，让一旁的忍者继续为他检查，小声问道，“怎么发现的？是村子遭袭了？”

八代点点头。“两名S级叛忍，应该是被雇佣的。敌人胆子很大，利用间谍潜入火影大楼，直接袭击了火影室，可能是打算实施暗杀。当时富岳大人正好与鼬大人商谈公事，都没能提前发现敌人的入侵。”

“整个火影室都炸了，幸好两位大人没事。一名敌人当场死亡，另一名被鼬大人生擒了。只是……”他叹了口气，“听说当值的护卫暗部是佐助，在战斗中受了重伤，现在还在医院抢救……”

什么……？

鸣人的身体一下僵住了。他心脏抽紧，掌心也冒出了冷汗。

他慌忙推开为他检查的忍者，跑到两人身旁，“八代大叔，你刚才说的佐助……是宇智波佐助？”

“啊？”八代被他吓了一跳。他下意识地点头，“对……话说回来，我记得佐助以前是你的带队老师？……”

而鸣人已经完全无心回答八代的问题了。在确认消息的刹那，他的大脑就已是一片空白，脑海中只有一句话：老师受伤了！

又一次，老师在自己不知情的时候受了伤。他还是没能履行自己当年暗暗许下的誓言，保护好他的老师……

恍然之间，那年在波之国，佐助老师在雪地中濒死的场景再度浮现在他的眼前。那汩汩涌出的鲜血、吐出的微弱气音，令鸣人一想到便全身发抖，害怕得快要疯掉。

他强压着焦躁的情绪，不住催促身旁的忍者为他完成检查搜身。顾不得身后同伴的惊叫，刚被获许进入忍村，鸣人便发动九尾之力，飞快向“团扇”中央医院奔去。

-

医院的气氛也是异常紧张，不断有暗部和忍者在走廊中快步穿行着。鸣人跑到咨询台，打算问出佐助老师所在的病房，却被告知无可奉告。

最终，还是后到的铁火叔叔和小樱出面解释，他们才爬上楼梯，来到一间重症监护病房前。

这里的暗部和守卫更多，十几名忍者全副武装地站在门边，他们三人只能被挤在最外层。而向病房里瞥上一眼，鸣人便立刻明白了这样高规格守备的原因。

现任火影富岳叔叔和第一夫人美琴阿姨正坐在床旁的椅子上，默默凝视着躺在床上的人——那正是佐助老师。

老师的状况看起来糟透了。他的脸色连惨白都不算，而是一种诡异的黄绿色，前额也满是汗水，有医疗忍者为他换上新的枕头，一瞬间就被打得湿透。他眉头紧皱，口唇青紫，就像搁浅的鱼类一样急促呼吸着，神色流露出明显的烦躁与痛苦。

而老师裸露在外的肢体则更加触目惊心。他的四肢都有被锐器刺入的伤痕，伤口下方肢体剧烈肿胀，变成了暗红色，皮肤上还有血疱和液体不断渗出。那些液体散发出令人作呕的恶臭气味，连站在门外的他们都能明显闻到。最可怕的是老师的左臂——从肩膀处开始，肿胀的整个肢体已经变成了紫黑色，上部的皮肤浮现出大理石样的斑纹。

床旁，数台监护仪器正滴滴响着，屏幕上不断跳跃着警示的红字。点滴架挂着几袋液体，其中一袋鲜血正顺着输液管缓缓流向老师手背的血管里。

看到这样可怖的场景，鸣人心房剧痛，双腿一软，竟差点跌倒在地。身边的小樱发出一声微弱的尖叫，握紧了自己的胳膊，她的身体与自己一样在不住颤抖。

纵使鸣人对医疗一窍不通，他也能意识到，佐助老师恐怕正处于极危重的状态……

“小樱……”他转过头，话音颤抖起来，“老师的伤……是怎么回事？”

“是全身中毒症状，敌人的武器可能淬了生物毒。”小樱把自己的手臂攥得生疼。她咬紧了嘴唇，“最危险的是老师的左臂……那大概是——”

“目前可以确诊是气性坏疽。”没等小樱说完，纲手婆婆就推开人群，利落走进了病房。

她的手中拿着一张报告单，神情冷静而从容，“富岳先生，佐助左臂的肌肉已经完全坏死，必须立刻手术截肢，控制感染的进一步扩散，其他部位的感染灶也需要手术清创。否则，佐助很可能会因为全身感染，在数小时内死亡。”

小樱在他身边呜咽一声，捂住了脸，眼泪扑簌簌落下。而鸣人的大脑已经彻底丧失了思考的能力。

纲手婆婆说……佐助老师……要截肢了……？

他的心脏因为这样残酷的事实而碎成了千万片，疼得他全身厥冷，几近窒息。

病房中，富岳叔叔闭上眼睛，长长地叹了口气。他与美琴阿姨对视了一眼，而后坚定点头，“我们同意进行手术，纲手，犬子的性命就拜托您了。”

“我尽力。”纲手婆婆简洁回答。她俯身看了看监控设备的屏幕，又确认了输液袋中的残余量，“没意外的话，手术安排在二十分钟后。我先去做准备。”

说完，她便转身离开了。

病房又恢复了先前的沉寂，只能听到监护设备的报警声、佐助老师浅快的喘息声，以及伤口渗出液和血液缓缓滴落的声音。

富岳叔叔和美琴阿姨依旧是不发一语。他们的目光垂下，盯着床头，却并不与佐助老师对视。

“父亲……”过了一会，佐助老师在枕头上挪了挪脑袋，艰难开口，“抱歉，弄成这样，是我战斗大意了……”

富岳叔叔猛地抬起了头。他伸出手臂，似是想要碰触老师，却在半空中慢慢放了下去，“不。你履行了身为‘团扇’忍者和宇智波族人的职责，保护了我和你哥哥。”

“你做得很好。”他轻声说，“真不愧是……我的儿子。”

老师的瞳孔一下子张大了。

下一刻，佐助老师的眉头舒展开来，唇角翘起，露出一个再开心不过的笑容。仿佛被施加了最强力的幻术一般，他脸上的痛苦神色顿时消失无踪。

“谢谢父亲的夸奖。”佐助老师的精神明显高涨了许多。他闭眼休息了一下，努力做出轻松的表情，“村子刚刚遭袭，一定有很多要务需要处理……父亲和母亲快回去办公吧，我没事的。”

“佐助……”美琴阿姨欲言又止。她顿了顿，握住富岳叔叔的手站起身，“真的很抱歉，我们先走了，你一定要坚强。”

“嗯，我会好好的。你们也注意身体，别太劳累了。”佐助老师缓缓抬起那条输着液的红肿手臂，向父母挥手告别。

之后，富岳叔叔和美琴阿姨便离开了床旁，一步步走远，再也没有回头看过一眼。

鸣人起初还没反应过来。直到小樱拽着他的手臂侧过身，让火影和第一夫人带着身后的护卫忍者穿过走廊，走向楼梯时，他才意识到，富岳叔叔和美琴阿姨并不打算等待老师的手术……

可是，老师明明是因为保护富岳叔叔和宇智波鼬才受伤的！

鸣人完全不敢相信，这会是一向温柔和蔼的火影和美琴阿姨做出的事。他光是看着病床上的佐助老师，心里都难过得要死，他没法想象，老师此刻正忍受着多么剧烈的折磨！而不单单是肉体的痛苦，佐助老师可是刚刚被告知了必须要截去一臂，变成残疾啊！如果换成自己，一定当场崩溃了！

佐助老师虽然嘴上说“没事”，但世界上有哪个人能毫无惧色地进入手术室，安然接受截肢手术？他知道老师没有表面上那样坚不可摧，他一定会不安，会渴望亲人的陪伴……

这样想着，鸣人不知从哪里爆发出了勇气。他飞快跑过去，把身体直直挡在了富岳叔叔和美琴阿姨面前，用坚定而执拗的眼神瞪着对方。

“……鸣人，有什么事？”

富岳叔叔停住了脚步。

鸣人现在讨厌极了火影这副从容不迫的嘴脸。他强压着愤怒，一个字一个字把话吐出来，“富岳叔叔，美琴阿姨，你们不能等佐助老师做完手术吗？”

富岳叔叔沉默了一瞬。他低下头，与自己平静对视，“抱歉，我们有重要的公务。”

鸣人的脑子一下被怒火点燃了。他的声音颤抖起来，“‘重要的公务’？比老师的性命还要重要吗？”

他讽刺地笑了一声，“宇智波鼬在哪里？他也是因为‘重要的公务’，才看都不看望佐助老师一眼吗？”

“是的。”富岳叔叔毫不犹豫地承认了，“鼬在监狱审讯被生擒的敌人。这很重要，关乎于整个村子的安危。”

“——鸣人，你还年轻，不懂得权衡取舍的道理。”没等鸣人说出下一句话，富岳叔叔就阻止了他，“我们真的有很重要的事，下次一定好好听你说话。”

说完，富岳叔叔和美琴阿姨就强行穿过了自己，带着身后的一行护卫继续向前走去，只留下鸣人一个人呆呆站在走廊中央。

“我确实年轻，什么都不懂……”鸣人盯着两人的背影，握紧了拳头，不自觉红了眼圈，“可我知道，你们这样做，佐助老师的心底一定很伤心、很难过！”

他伸出手臂，直直指向病房门，“做父母的竟能这样狠心，让你们的儿子孤零零地躺在那里，独自承受这一切吗？！”

在他话音落地的下一刻，富岳叔叔和美琴阿姨的脚步放缓了。可是最终，他们仍然没有停下来，鸣人只能看着他们的身影消失在拐角处。

病房外的走廊顿时变得空空荡荡的，只有他、小樱和铁火叔叔还没有离开。

“该死……！”鸣人咬紧了嘴唇，拳头狠狠砸向墙壁。他气得要死，也难受得要命。佐助老师明明为他们付出了那么多，不惜以身体伤残为代价，可为什么，他连一点点应有的关爱都得不到……

不知过去了多久，病房里传来了声响。鸣人转过身，看到几名医疗忍者戴着帽子和手套，正慢慢推着佐助老师的病床走出来。

佐助老师的脸色依旧差得惊人，他双目紧闭，眼球在眼睑下左右转动，冷汗涔涔而落，嘴唇也因为高热和缺血裂出了一道道血纹。

鸣人连忙跑了过去，仿佛是感知到自己的视线一般，佐助老师缓缓睁开了眼睛。

看到他的脸，老师似乎有些惊讶。他喘着气，对自己笑了一下，“我没想到你来了，鸣人。”

鸣人当场哭了出来。他想要拥抱他的老师，却被医疗忍者强制挡在了病床外。

“老师……你害怕吗？”他胡乱擦着眼泪问道。

佐助老师平静摇摇头。“一点都不。”

“我这条命就是因为辅佐和保护哥哥才存在的……”他缓缓说着，眼睛燃起了激动的光芒，脸颊也浮现出一抹病态的红晕，“为了家人和哥哥，我随时都能去死，区区一条手臂，又算得了什么？”

鸣人被老师的这番话直接震在原地。他不知该如何回复，只能眼睁睁看着老师被医疗忍者推进手术室里。很快，门外的指示灯被点亮，显示出“手术中”的标识。

鸣人向后趔趄一步，捂住了自己的胸口，大口喘着气。他的心脏嘭嘭跳动，耳畔是铁火叔叔的叹息声，小樱断断续续的抽噎声。他颤抖的双腿再也支撑不住自身的重量，最终，他膝盖一软，直接跪在了地上。

也许，一个人最大的可悲，不在于拼命付出却得不到回报，而在于明明付出到了连旁人都不忍目睹的地步，本人却依旧无知无觉……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文美琴作为上忍和第一夫人，也是一开始就参与了政变、现在承担政治职务的（本文第二节已写到，佐助小时“父母忙于公务”，基本是鼬哥照顾他），所以观感会与原作有点区别= =
> 
> 本文设定小樱还是纲手的徒弟，是天赋极佳的医忍（否则她没资格与鸣人组队）。以小樱的性格，我觉得她会主动提出参与佐助的手术。但因为这是个鸣佐文，不大好插进去这个情节，就只能OOC地让她看着了……


	9. 四（2）

三周后的一个下午，鸣人捧着精心挑选的鲜花，来到“团扇”中央医院的一间VIP病房前，用另一只手敲响了房门。

“请进。”

里面传来的声音清冽如昔。

鸣人深吸了一口气，强迫自己露出惯常的开朗笑容，推门走了进去，“佐助老师！最近怎么样？”

而他的老师正倚在床上，听闻抬起头，微笑着朝自己打了个招呼。

“谢谢。”他接过自己手上的鲜花，放到床头柜上。那里和墙角已经堆满了大大小小的礼物盒，大部分包装还是完好的。

“啊，那些……”注意到自己的视线，佐助老师解释道，“昨天伤口才拆线，送来的礼物还没来得及拆封。”

他指指床旁的座椅，示意自己坐下，而后轻松回应了自己方才的问候，“我挺好的，几天前就退烧了，日常活动也没有大碍，大概再过几周就能出院了。”

“我听医疗忍者说了……在我刚做完手术的那几天，你一直陪在我床边，真的很感谢你的照顾。”老师侧过身，像以前那样揉了揉自己的头发，“抱歉，我记不清那几天发生的事了，我一定麻烦了你很多吧？”

鸣人怔怔望着面前老师精致的容颜，感受着他温暖轻柔的碰触。他的一颦一笑、一举一动，虽是那样熟悉，却好像有几十年、上百年没有见过，让鸣人怀念得想要落泪。

他的面容还是如此英俊，身姿像往常那样挺拔，素白宽大的病号服也掩不住他由内而外的高洁与美好，就连床旁绽放的鲜花都显得黯然失色。

可鸣人也无法不注意到，老师的双颊依旧没有多少血色，倚在床头的身体也单薄了许多。而最没办法忽视的是，他右侧空空如也，被微风吹拂的袖管……

鸣人的双手开始发颤，嘴唇也哆嗦起来。他终是没有忍住，张开双臂，紧紧抱住了他的佐助老师。

“好啦……我真的没事，让你担心了……”

老师轻轻拍着自己的后背，安抚着自己。这是第一次，他没有立刻推开自己，而是放任自己搂了很久、很久。

-

鸣人说不出口，三周前的那天，佐助老师在经过数小时的手术被推出来的时候，整个人看起来有多可怕——由于感染太严重，伤口无法当时缝合，他肢体几处手术清创的部位，血红的肌肉和肌腱都被翻在外面，连森白的骨头都能见到，活脱脱就像案板上被剁得七零八落的烂肉。他左臂截肢的地方也是血肉模糊，可以清晰看到肌肉和骨骼的断端，让鸣人第一眼差点弯腰吐了出来。

而等待在手术之后的，则是直至深夜的抢救。鸣人坐在病房门外，看着医疗忍者们忙前忙后，低声讨论老师的病情，说着自己听不懂的名词，不断为老师抽血化验、施行忍术、更换输液、调整仪器参数……

这样的画面，加上监护仪器滴滴报警的背景音，代替了六年前波之国的那场战斗，成为了自己最恐怖的梦魇。

大概是看在他在冷冰冰的走廊里独自挨过一夜的份上，尽管鸣人对医疗忍术一窍不通，医疗忍者们依旧允许他进到病房里，坐到佐助老师的床旁。

他其实根本没有“照顾”老师，因为他什么都做不了——他不被允许碰触老师的身体，医疗忍者说老师体内的病菌毒性剧烈，自己接触会有被传染的风险。他只能徒劳地看着老师在病床上喘息着，不住轻微挣扎着，却连握住他的手，给予他一点点力量都做不到。

佐助老师大部分时间都是昏迷的，即使短暂地清醒过来，说出的话也是语无伦次，言辞错乱。他有时哀哀叫着“对不起”，有时喊着“别丢下我”，反复小声呼唤着父母，听得鸣人肝肠寸断，恨不得能立刻替他受下这份折磨。

病情危重的那几天，鸣人没日没夜地守在老师的床旁，一刻不停地看着老师，饿了就啃一口面包，实在困得撑不住就在临时床上躺一会。他知道纲手婆婆的医术有多高明，医疗忍者们有多尽心，但他真的害怕，害怕假如自己这次睡得久了一点，睁开眼时，会不会连老师的最后一面都见不到……

这期间，富岳叔叔和美琴阿姨来过几次，每一次都是在深夜。他们带着暗部护卫，握着彼此的手，不发一语地站在床旁，看一会再默默离开。

鸣人不是没想过冲他们发火，但当他注意到富岳叔叔变得有些佝偻的后背，美琴阿姨疏于打理、露出细细皱纹的妆容，看到他们不输给自己的憔悴神色时，他心底的泄愤之辞便怎么都无法说出口了。

况且，由于严重的饥饿和睡眠不足，他极差的精神状态也不足以支撑自己去发怒、去争辩了。

而佐助老师神志不清时，呼唤过最多次的“哥哥”宇智波鼬，却哪怕一次都没有出现在病房中。

一周后，老师终于脱离生命危险，转入了一般病房，而鸣人也被铁火叔叔从医院绑回了家，丢给伊鲁卡爸爸，让他喂给自己正常的饮食，又强迫自己倒在床上睡了两天两夜。

之后，铁火叔叔就以小队的名义，自作主张地接下了一件A级任务，让他们不得不出国执行。任务结束后，时间已经又过去了两周，距离火影被袭、老师受伤也有三周了。

鸣人从铁火叔叔那里得知，过去三周，“团扇”忍村已经成功渡过了这场危机。

那两名试图暗杀火影的S级叛忍是已经覆灭的国际恐怖组织“晓”的前成员，“赤砂之蝎”和“迪达拉”。两年前，“晓”组织袭击“团扇”忍村失败后，他们没有当场死亡，而是巧妙从战场上逃离了。

而在村中安插间谍、雇佣这两名叛忍的幕后主使是曾经“木叶”政权的几名遗老。他们失势多年，却依旧密谋造反。他们勾结敌国势力，在村中安插间谍，打算将间谍获取的情报泄露出去，从而获得他们的政治支持。暗部从被生擒的敌人身上拷问出情报后，很快找到了这些遗老藏匿的窝点，也排查并逮捕了村中全部潜藏的间谍。

人们都说，这场可能颠覆整个忍村的动乱，能够被处理地如此迅速、彻底，首功该归于统领暗部的宇智波鼬。宇智波鼬原本就极高的人望也进一步上升，加之他忍界顶峰的战力，当世唯一的“永恒万花筒写轮眼”，虽从未正式宣布，但宇智波鼬会成为“团扇”忍村的下一任火影，已成为了村民们交口相传的事实。

三周之后的现在，鸣人冷静下来回顾，已经能够承认佐助老师病危时，宇智波鼬确实有“重要的事务”需要处理。但只要一想到老师在病床上血肉模糊的惨状，鸣人就完全无法原谅他。

他甚至想到，倘若宇智波鼬没有夺去佐助老师的写轮眼，以写轮眼超凡的观察和预判能力，佐助老师是否就可能躲过敌人的攻击，不致落得截去一肢，几近死亡的结果？

话是这样说，鸣人倒没有为此去找宇智波鼬理论的念头。事情既已发生，再说什么都于事无补。无论如何，佐助老师还活着，这就比什么都更重要，更能牵动他的心神了……

-

“抱够了？”

等到鸣人从佐助老师沁着淡香的怀抱中慢慢直起身时，他听到老师少有的调侃声。

鸣人有些羞赧地红了脸，却是立刻关心地问道，“老师的身体……真的没事了吗？”

“如你所见。”老师一边说着，一边从枕头后拿出一柄苦无，递到他的面前，“来对练吗？”

“啊？”鸣人吓了一跳。他慌忙把老师的手推回去，连声拒绝，“这怎么可以！老师的手术伤口才刚刚拆线，对吧？现在该躺在床上好好休息才是啊！”

“我已经躺够了，”老师啧了一声，手臂依旧执着地伸直，“两周不训练，肌肉便会退化，心肺功能也会减弱。终于拆了线，应该尽快开始修炼，恢复肌肉力量才是。”

“而且……”他咬了咬嘴唇，“我很想尽快适应独臂的身体状况，早日恢复工作……”

鸣人当下咋舌。他知道老师一向勤奋努力，对自己要求格外苛刻，却没想到他会拼命到刚能下地活动，便要开始训练的地步。

他正想直言拒绝，却在看到老师的眼神时，生生将口边的话吞了回去。

佐助老师的眼睛中，有顽强的意志，决不退让的坚持，还隐藏着一分……对自己的信赖与恳求。

“谢谢，我知道你是关心我。”老师凝视着他，纤长的手指缓慢摩擦过苦无并不锋利的尖端，“这是忍校练习用苦无，很安全的，我心里有数。”

他微微俯下身，仰起头，罕见地做出了求人的姿态，“你是我最好的朋友，帮我这个忙，好吗？”

听到老师第一次神志清醒地坦言自己是他“最好的朋友”，鸣人心底是既高兴，又有一种说不出的酸涩。可不管怎样，单单是面对这样放低身份的老师，鸣人便无法把拒绝的话说出口了。

“……好，我帮你。”他垂下眼睑，无言接过了老师递来的苦无。

-

诚如佐助老师所说，他们随后的对练一点都不激烈。节奏被老师控制得很慢，强度对鸣人来说，几乎连热身都算不上。

他们一招一式地对打着，可即使是这样缓慢的速度，鸣人也能难过地注意到老师频频出现的重心不稳，对自己打向右侧招式的延迟反应。

对练了一段时间，老师的前额就流下了汗水，露出了明显吃力和疼痛的表情。没等鸣人说话，老师便摆摆手，主动停止了对练。随后，他喘着气走到病房一角，取下对练前就架好的摄像机，坐回床上，开始从头播放。

他从床头柜的抽屉中拿出卷轴和笔，一边仔细观看录像，一边在纸上书写着什么，时不时再暂停录像思索一番。鸣人瞥过去，看到卷轴的抬头写着“复健训练计划”，之后按照日期，列着诸如挥剑1000次、单手结印500组，手里剑投掷300次的长长条目，旁边还画着好几张示意图。

看到这样细致的计划，鸣人有些震惊。他坐到老师身边，小心翼翼地问道，“老师，这是……”

“啊，你说录像？”老师随意地说，眼睛依旧专注地盯着屏幕，“我没法确认自己的动作哪里不对，只能用这种方法了。”

“谢谢你陪我对练，帮大忙了。”他对自己笑了笑，“我找到了很多问题。”

“不是，”鸣人有些焦急地说，“老师，这个训练量……会不会过多了？”

“会吗？”佐助老师的视线回到卷轴上，认真思索起来，“我觉得还好。”

而后，像是注意到自己担忧的神色，他收起了纸笔，安抚地拍了拍自己的肩膀，“别担心，我有分寸。两年前，我失去写轮眼后也是这样恢复过来的，这方面我有经验。”

鸣人一时默然。他不知自己是该佩服老师超乎寻常的冷静和坚强，还是该心疼老师遭受的一切。

说实话，今天，他在走进病房前，还在思考如何安慰大病初愈的老师。可他分毫没有想到，佐助老师竟然一点都没有自怜和自哀，积极坦然地面对了自身残疾的事实，还立刻制定并实行了恢复训练计划。

然而……鸣人也知道，老师的心中一定不像他表面上那样平静。他触碰过老师醉酒后的眼泪，目睹过他在病床上哀叫的模样，他知道在老师无坚不摧的面具背后，还隐藏着一个真实的、不那么强大的佐助老师，或许就在此刻，还在独自舔舐着流血的伤口。

从这个角度想，鸣人倒宁愿老师能在自己面前显露出些许脆弱的情绪，让自己能够安慰安慰他，也好过眼睁睁看着他佩戴上名为“火影之子”的强大盔甲，自己却只能被挡在外面，什么都做不了。

“还是说说你自己吧，”最后，是佐助老师主动打破了这份沉寂。他轻快地说，“这次的任务顺利吗？”

-

虽说心中有无以言喻的难过，但老师都能这样积极振作，鸣人自然没有摆着一副哭脸的道理。他运用自己备受夸赞的口才，努力将他的任务经历讲得绘声绘色，拼尽全力吸引老师的注意，让老师能露出浅浅的笑容。

他一个接着一个地讲着故事，不时插着笑话，直到病房门被轻轻敲响了。

鸣人止住了话，看到一位女性医疗忍者走了进来。

她将几粒药片和一杯水递给老师，“佐、佐助君，这是今天下午的药。”

她看起来约莫十五六岁，行动还有些青涩和忸怩。说着话，她的面颊也泛起了淡淡的红晕。

“谢谢。”佐助老师接过药和水，朝女孩和善一笑，令女孩的脸颊更红了，“你看，我的朋友来探望我，我能晚点再吃这个药吗？”

“诶？”女孩睁大眼睛，似是没有预料到老师会与她对话。她害羞而犹豫地低下头，“可、可是，上级要求我必须要看着你吃下药片……”

“好的，我知道了。”佐助老师没有再争取，而是利落地借着水吞下药片，而后张开嘴，让女孩检查自己确实吞下了药。

“谢谢佐助君！”女孩明显松了口气。她抱歉地朝老师一笑，而后欠身离开了病房。

立刻，鸣人敏锐的感官就听到病房外传来女孩子们的尖叫声，互相议论着“佐助君果然是男神，又帅气又温柔”之类鸣人听得耳朵起茧的话。

他也懒得跟那些小女生怄气，转头问向他的老师，“老师不是说身体已经好了，为什么还要吃药？”

“不是治疗的药物，”佐助老师靠回床头，解释道，“控制截肢后‘幻肢痛’的止痛药罢了。”

“这种药有个麻烦的副作用，会让人很想睡，我本想等你走了之后再吃……”说着，他捂住额头，眼神也变得有些朦胧。

鸣人的心立刻揪了起来。他连忙帮助老师躺平身体，担忧地问，“老师的身体还在痛吗？”

“没什么大碍。只是，听说还会再痛些时日……”佐助老师的话音和动作明显放缓了。他努力眨着眼睛，抗拒性地推着自己，似是要保持清醒，而鸣人用单手便轻松压制住了已全身发软的老师。

“不用在意我。”他为老师放好枕头，盖上被子，温柔地说，“睡吧，老师……”

而等到他的话音落下，老师已经阖上了眼睛，沉沉睡了过去。

鸣人慢慢收回了手。他坐在床边，默默凝视着老师精致却缺乏血色的面容。

看着看着，他再也抑制不住心中澎湃的爱意和感伤，俯身趴在了老师身上。

“……”

他将头贴在老师胸前，默默倾听着老师胸膛中平稳有力的心跳。

“咚咚——咚咚——”

老师……真的还活着……

直到这时，鸣人才允许自己趴在老师温暖的怀抱中，紧紧捂住嘴，无声哭泣起来。

天啊……

他边吞着眼泪边想着。

这心跳声，一定是世界上最美好的声音……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 心跳声是“咚咚——咚咚”，是因为贴在胸前，可以听到一次心跳的第一和第二心音，是符合实际的= =
> 
> 关于袭击，战力上考虑，没有写轮眼的佐助应该是不敌蝎迪二人的，虽然本文有了永万的鼬哥妥妥的能秒他们，但因为是偷袭嘛，佐助被重伤应该还算合理= =
> 
> 至于为啥蝎迪二人会脑抽到接受雇佣袭击火影，就当他们活够了想为艺术献身吧= =（剧情需要，抱歉= =）


	10. 四（3）

作为一名忍者，鸣人打从心里认为，佐助老师真的很厉害、很值得敬佩。

这不仅在于老师千锤百炼的身手，更在于老师的精神之坚韧，行动力之强大，足以令任何人为之动容。

那天之后，鸣人又去医院探望了老师几次，没有一次不是被拉着对练到很晚。

又过了两周，佐助老师顺利出了院，回到家中修养。而这一回，积极约人出来的变成了老师——只要鸣人完成任务回村，老师总会用忍鹰邀请自己去演习场对练。

鸣人注视着老师的动作一天天变得流畅纯熟，重心不稳的情况越来越少，力度和准度控制也越发出色。他甚至完美掌握了罕有人学会的单手结印，用独臂便能连续施展复杂的忍术。

仅仅三个月过去，不带个人感情地评判，鸣人也认为老师已经达到了精英上忍的水准。

而与此同时，鸣人也注意到了，演习场上越来越多被击穿的靶子、报废的沙袋、打烂的稻草假人、火遁和雷遁忍术破坏地面的痕迹……

这些证据，连同老师身上频繁更换的绷带和护具，令鸣人不必询问，也能在脑海中描绘出老师日夜刻苦修炼的画面。

有时，鸣人真想对他的老师说，你根本不需要这样拼命。老师在大家心中，已经足够强大、优秀了，没有人会认为你还不够出色，担不上你身为火影之子的身份和地位，强求你必须要恢复到以前的战斗水准。

可鸣人心底也知道，这些话说出去，既没有意义，更有可能会挫伤老师本就岌岌可危的自尊。

所以，他现在唯一能做的，也只有作为老师“最好的朋友”，默默陪伴在老师身边，尽力去支持和鼓励他，给予自己最大的关爱。

-

又是一天的傍晚，鸣人在执行完任务、与铁火叔叔和小樱告别后，急匆匆地向演习场跑去。

他与老师早早约好了对练时间，可自己临走时，偏偏被叫去执行紧急任务，等到他们小队成功将被劫持的富商解救出来，距离约定时间已经过去了三个小时。

鸣人一边跑，一边想着之后要跟佐助老师好好道个歉才行，或许还能顺带请老师吃顿饭……当然了，他也知道老师根本不会在意。

这种情况以前也发生过，而他的老师是那样善解人意、勤奋努力，他一定早就猜到自己的意外情况，直接在演习场独自修炼起来了。

然而，当他气喘吁吁地跑到演习场时，却没有见到老师的身影。几枚苦无和手里剑散落在老师惯常修炼的区域，黑色护腕和护膝也草草扔在一边。

鸣人拾起一枚手里剑，确认了上面熟悉的宇智波族徽，脑中的神经一下绷紧了。

这绝不寻常。佐助老师是个认真而严谨的人，如果有事提前结束训练，一定会将自己的物品收拾得整整齐齐，绝不会像这样扔下东西直接离开。

敌袭？绑架？诱拐？

鸣人才执行完任务，思维还没从战斗上转出来。再加上三月前的那场敌袭实在太过刻骨铭心，只一瞬，他的脑中就冒出了不下十种可能发生的危险情况。

或许，老师是真的有急事，再等等，他就回来了呢？

鸣人的理智如此劝告着自己，但……只要一想到佐助老师可能会受伤，鸣人就一秒钟也等不下去了。

他已经两度违背了自己当初许下的誓言，没能保护好他的老师，让他在自己不知情时受了伤。这一次，他绝不会眼睁睁地看着这种事发生了！

幸运的是，由于方才执行任务的关系，他早已开启了仙人模式。此刻只要凝聚起仙人查克拉，便能感知到老师的所在。

他闭眼结印，将感知力扩大到整个忍村，在数十万村民中仔细搜寻着那抹捻熟于心的紫色查克拉……

而随着目标位置的逐步精确和锁定，鸣人慢慢睁开眼睛，原本焦躁不安的心却不适地沉了下去。

他的佐助老师，正在暗部部长宇智波鼬的办公室里。毫无疑问，此刻的两人正独处着……

-

鸣人深知自己的行为是彻头彻尾的跟踪，是窥探老师的隐私。但不知是出于对佐助老师的担心，还是一股说不清的妒忌和醋意，鸣人一边谴责着自身不齿的行径，却还是鬼使神差地跟了过去。

他谎称有事要找富岳叔叔，顺利通过审查进入了火影大楼。他来到行政办公层，找到一个没人注意的地方，施展忍术变身成一名相貌普通的上忍，而后装作若无其事地走到了离暗部部长办公室十米远的角落里。

他还开着仙人模式，这意味着此刻，他的感官敏锐到足以听见办公室里一切微小的动静。

鸣人攥住拳头，紧张得手心冒出了冷汗。他不知自己想要窥探到什么——宇智波鼬是老师工作上的上级，家族上的兄长，他有一万个理由找佐助老师单独对话。无论他们说什么、做什么，都完全不关自己的事。

也许，他是在恐慌，恐慌于那样爱着宇智波鼬、为他毫无保留付出的佐助老师，真的会与本就有着深深羁绊的兄长发生什么……

与鸣人纷乱复杂的心境相反，十米以外，暗部部长办公室内却是一片寂静，饶是以鸣人的超凡感官，只能听到纸张翻动的轻微声响。

“驳回。”

许久，室内传来宇智波鼬低沉的声音。“把它拿走吧。佐助，你已经被暗部除名了，你再提交多少次申请都没用。”

“……我需要一个理由，部长。”佐助老师的声音还是一如既往地清晰平稳，然而鸣人能从他反常加强的吐字中听出，老师此刻一定是咬着牙，强压着怒火，“你已经看到，我重新通过了上忍能力测评，成绩是全A。我在暗部先后呆过七年，接手过各种类型的任务，任务完成率一直在前三。无论从能力还是经验上，我都认为自己能够胜任暗部的工作。”

“你太高估自己了。”宇智波鼬的话音冷淡依旧，“你失去了一臂，已经是个残疾了。即便通过了能力测评，你凭什么会认为，你能比其他四肢健全的忍者更有用？”

“部长大可不必怀疑我的能力。”佐助老师坚定地说，“如果需要，我随时可以参加更高级别的测试。假如真的没有达到暗部的标准，我再去训练就是。否则，恕我无法接受这样毫无道理的解职。”

“好狂的口气，”宇智波鼬发出一声冷笑，“佐助，你还记得忍者守则第一条么？”

“……‘忍者以服从命令为第一准则’。”佐助老师低声回答。

“很好。”

办公室传来笔划过纸张的沙沙声。过了一会，宇智波鼬沉稳的声音再度响起，“我已决定将你从暗部转到警务部。这是新的委任状，接下吧。”

“……你说什么？”佐助老师似乎终于压制不住怒火了。他语速加快，音调也变得高昂起来，“宇智波鼬，你是在嘲讽我吗？”

“是，我的确残疾了，但我还没废！”佐助老师厉声说道，“我还很强，还能继续战斗！我拒绝去警务部‘养老’！”

“警务部也是保护忍村的重要机构，你对它的偏见太大了。”宇智波鼬沉下声音，“你知道，我手下有多少暗部想要转职过去，多少人觊觎你手上的这份机会？”

“那就让给他们好了，”佐助老师毫不犹豫地说，“我不稀罕！我宁愿战死沙场，也不愿明明身负武力，却要在后面接受你和其他人的庇护！”

“在你给出能够说服我的理由之前，我是不会离开的，哥哥。”

老师的话音掷地有声。

而在这之后，是久久的寂静。

当鸣人甚至怀疑两人是否已经离开时，办公室里终于传来了声音。

“好，你不稀罕，”宇智波鼬慢慢吐出几个字，而鸣人吃惊地注意到，他的话音第一次出现了明显的情绪起伏，“那你有没有考虑过，作为兄长我的感受？”

“理由就是，我已经受不了了！”宇智波鼬一反常态地低吼起来，“你根本没法想象，三个月前，你在火影室重伤倒在我怀里的时候，我当时心里有多害怕！我每晚每晚做着关于你的噩梦，你浑身是血，空着眼眶，唤着‘哥哥’死在我面前！”

“佐助，你不知道，这份负罪感有多沉重，我对你感到多愧疚……我真的不能容忍自己继续伤害你了！”

听到宇智波鼬这番颠覆性地自白，鸣人震惊得嘴巴都合不上了。他一直认为宇智波鼬是个心狠手辣、对老师无情利用、毫不关心的人，可假如他说的是真的，宇智波鼬竟也一直担心着佐助老师，为老师的牺牲而感到愧疚和痛苦吗？

想到这里，一股不详的预感也悄然浮上了心间……

“哥哥……”佐助老师的声音一下变得柔软得惊人，“果然，你从没有讨厌过我。”

“这全是我自愿的，你没有伤害我，我也不需要你有什么负罪感、愧疚感。”

办公室内传来缓缓的脚步声，而后是衣物的摩擦声，软物相互碰触的声音，轻微的啄吻声和水渍声……

而伴随着这些暧昧声响的，是佐助老师柔如绸缎一般的声音。

“我什么都不要，我只要你爱我……”

十米之外，鸣人的大脑已是一片空白。他瞪着眼睛，呆呆盯着面前的雪白墙面。在仙人模式的敏锐感知下，这些声音无比鲜活地传递过来，令鸣人纵使千万个不情愿，却仍然能在脑中生动描绘出两人亲吻的画面。

他后悔了，后悔自己产生这种不该有的好奇心和窥探欲，让他自作自受地听了一出兄弟情深的“感人”场面。他发自内心地替佐助老师感到高兴，却无法遏制地想要大吼、想要哭嚎。

或许，相比于此刻的万念俱灰，当初那样单纯而无知地恋慕着佐助老师，还要感受好得多……


	11. 四（4）

“……放手，佐助。”

在细细绵密的亲吻声中，响起宇智波鼬微微发颤的气音。

“哥，你就接受我一回，好吗？”佐助老师一边吻着，一边轻声呢喃，“我已经长大了，不再是那个软弱的弟弟了。现在的我，有能力照顾你，分担你的压力和痛苦，给你全部的关怀和爱……”

“我再说一遍，放手，别逼我对你动武。”

这一次，宇智波鼬的声音没有颤抖了。他的音色恢复了一贯的镇定，冷淡到了不近人情的地步。

亲吻声陡然消失了。又是几下脚步声，随后僵硬地停住。

“你会忘记刚才发生的事。我不会改变决定，你做好去警务部报道的准备吧。”

长久的沉默。

“什么意思？”佐助老师的声音破碎了，“你要消除我的记忆吗？”

“你要用我的写轮眼，来对我施加瞳术吗？”

宇智波鼬的语气一下慌乱起来，“佐助，我……”

“……看着我，哥哥！”佐助老师顿了一下，而后开始狂乱而不顾形象地大吼，“止水哥已经死了！他都死了六年了，你再怎么想念他都没用了！哥，你什么时候才能接受这个事实？！”

十米之外，鸣人几近化作一抔死灰的心脏，因为佐助老师的这番话而稍微恢复了一点供血、开始缓慢跳动起来。

‘止水哥’……是谁？

而下一刻，更令鸣人震惊的事发生了——宇智波鼬倒抽了口气，竟也不管不顾地吼了回去，“我早接受他死了！正因为接受了，我才——”

他的声音流露出明显的痛苦，“佐助，你还小，不能理解，止水是为我而死的，我怎么可能忘记他？！”

“又是什么‘还小’、‘不能理解’……”佐助老师“嗤”地冷笑一声，“我都成年了！你当时跟止水哥恋爱的时候才多大？十五？”

“哥，你这么聪明，就真的看不出吗？我一样可以随时为你而死，为你做到任何事！我从七岁就有这份觉悟了！”

“只因为他是最先为你付出，为你献上生命的，你就要为他守身，对他念念不忘，连我都要排除在你的世界之外？止水哥对你的感情就是成熟的、完美的，相比而言，我的付出就是那么渺小、浅薄，我对你的感情就是小孩子的错觉，是一场可笑的误会？”

“不……”宇智波鼬哽咽了，“我从没有这样认为……抱歉，佐助，但……这不一样……”

他的声音虚弱而无力，“是我这个哥哥亏欠你。你恨我好了，眼睛、胳膊、身体，性命……所有我能给的，尽管拿去，我不会反抗。”

“只是……求求你，别再逼我了……”

寂静过后，办公室内响起轻轻的抽泣声。

鸣人震惊得整个人都站不住了。那个忍界最强的暗部部长宇智波鼬……竟然哭了？

“哥……”佐助老师的声音迟疑而慌张地传来，“天，哥你别这样……”

“对不起，我错了……我不该这样强迫你，揭开你的伤疤……对不起，哥，真的很对不起，求你别哭了……”

佐助老师反复低声道着歉，直到宇智波鼬的抽泣声渐渐止住。

“我……我会听从你的命令，去警务部工作。我不会再提交申请了，”佐助老师苦涩地低语，“我也不会再纠缠你，让你为难了。”

“只是……哥，你能真心回答我一个问题吗？”

佐助老师的声音透着死般的绝望，“哪怕是一点点，一点点也好……你对我有没有过超出兄弟的感情？”

宇智波鼬哽咽着，却是没有犹豫地做出了回答。

“从没有过。”

“是么……”老师听起来快哭了，“我、我可能暂时没法……”

“要不，你去休个假吧，到外面放松一下……”宇智波鼬轻声说，“你在暗部工作这么多年，一次假都没用过，不是么？”

“……好。”佐助老师颤抖着声音回答，“对不起，我先离开了……”

几下错乱的脚步声，而后是门被推开的声音。

过了一会，鸣人便从眼角瞥到了佐助老师的身影。他没想太多，便从之前藏匿的角落中走出，远远跟了过去。

鸣人很难缕清自己此刻的内心想法。他为佐助老师感到心疼和难过——就在几分钟前，老师被他的兄长，宇智波鼬彻底拒绝了。无论宇智波鼬跟那个叫“止水”的人有什么刻骨铭心的惨痛情史，佐助老师一直以来的追求和付出都被证明是毫无用处的。佐助老师现在一定是伤心透了，说不定真的会精神崩溃……

可在担心和焦虑之余，他心底的一个角落又在可耻地蠢蠢欲动：这下，佐助老师一定只能放弃宇智波鼬了……

怀抱着这样纠结的心情，鸣人维持着变身术，化作普通上忍的样貌，小心谨慎地注视着老师的行动。

出乎鸣人的意料，佐助老师完全没有表现出难过的情绪，更不要提哭泣或崩溃了。他神色平静地走下楼，来到大楼一层，而后推门离开，其间甚至微笑着朝其他忍者打了声招呼。

走出火影大楼，老师不为人知地叹了口气，将手中的暗部申请书撕成几份，利落地扔到了路边的垃圾桶里。随后，他纵身跃起，在林间轻盈穿梭，跑回演习场中。

鸣人跟在后面，望着佐助老师蹲下身，一枚枚捡拾起之前散落的苦无和手里剑，依次收回忍具袋中。

“一、二、三……”

他边捡拾着，口中边呢喃着数字。

等到地上的忍具都被拾起，佐助老师站起身，向四周环视起来。

“奇怪，明明应该有二十枚才对……是钉到树上了吗？”

老师自语着，走到大树前仔细检查。

鸣人心头一紧。他这才想起，方才自己来到演习场时，为了确认手里剑的标记，无意间将一枚老师的手里剑放到自己的忍具袋里……

正当他犹豫着，要不要想个借口出现在老师面前，把这枚手里剑还回去的时候，眼前的场景令鸣人彻底僵住了——

佐助老师突然重重跪在了地上。他的额头抵在树干前，单手握成拳头，不顾泥泞一下下重重击打着地面。

“该死……该死……！”

他发出受伤野兽一般凄惨的低鸣。

“为什么……”

鸣人此刻顿时像吞了苦胆一样难受。他摒住呼吸，注视着老师在短暂的发泄过后站起，深深呼吸了几下，而后抽出腰侧的佩剑，在演习场认真修炼起来。

佐助老师表现出了超乎寻常的沉稳和冷静。他的动作还是那样流畅纯熟、干脆迅捷，若非鸣人太过了解老师的战斗风格，与他对练过太多次，也一定不会发现老师招式中不该出现的细小破绽。

看着这样强行压抑自己的佐助老师，鸣人的心脏简直痛到无以复加。比起看到老师嚎啕大哭、倒地崩溃的狼狈样子，这样明明伤心到了极致，却犹自表现得若无其事的老师，要更加地令他感到心疼和可怜。

鸣人心中叹息一声，他闭上眼睛，结印解除了变身术，慢慢从树木的遮掩后走了出来。

“佐助老师……”

他立在老师身后，轻声唤道。

佐助老师猛地转过了身。他的表情只失措了一瞬，而后露出了一贯浅浅的微笑，“鸣人？你怎么来了？”

没等鸣人开口，他便恍然一般，自顾自地做出了回答，“啊，对……今天约了对练。”

“正好，来对打吧。”老师提起剑，平静直视着自己，“今天正经打一场，别留手，行吗？”

“……行。”鸣人咬紧嘴唇，却终究没有说出更多。他默默从忍具包中抽出了苦无，配合老师摆出了战斗的姿势。

-

作为忍者，佐助老师真的很厉害——与老师对打的此刻，鸣人再一次确认了这一点。

他与佐助老师的对练向来是点到为止，在老师失去一臂、变成残疾后，鸣人更是刻意收着五分力。而现在，快如闪电的动作，咄咄逼人的剑气，眼花缭乱的忍术，无不昭示着老师毫无留手的事实。

面对这样来势汹汹的攻势，纵使鸣人的实力已达到忍界巅峰，也不得不打起精神、认真应对了。他全神贯注地控制着自己的力道——既不会强到伤害老师，也不至被老师轻易击败。

“……”

打了一会，佐助老师仿佛不满一般皱起眉头，咬紧牙关，而下一刻，剑光大盛，老师的攻击陡然变得凌厉无匹！

鸣人用苦无抵挡着老师剑上的沉重力量，额头不觉冒出了汗水。难以想象这会是个失去写轮眼和一条手臂的忍者所做的攻击……！控制力度已经变得越来越难，鸣人一个不小心，手中的风遁螺旋手里剑即便有意打偏，带出的狂风依旧将老师直直击飞在地。

“佐助老师……！”鸣人慌忙跑过去，而在自己扶起他之前，佐助老师已经稳稳站了起来。

“我没事。”老师擦了擦嘴角的血迹，无奈地苦笑一声，“我就当真这么没用、这么残废，连逼出你的五分实力都做不到？”

“不是的！”听到这句话，鸣人心中大乱，“我真的有认真跟你战斗，我保证，老师已经很厉害了！”

佐助老师没有回答。他叹了口气，拾起草薙剑，摆出了标准的起手式，“算了，继续吧。”

自己的有意退让似乎反倒激怒了老师。这之后，老师何止是没有留手了，他几乎完全舍弃了防御，招招都是狠辣无比的进攻，甚至不管会不会伤到自身。

鸣人一边紧张闪躲着，一边心疼地看到老师身上越来越多的细小伤口，直到他注意到老师握着剑的单手开始快速结印。

‘子……午……申……午……’

这是……！

鸣人大惊失色。他反射性使出体内的九尾之力，如闪光般瞬移到老师身前，紧紧抓住他的单臂，用压倒性强大的查克拉死死限制住他全身的活动，不让他有丝毫反抗的空间。

胜负已不言自明了。

“……”

佐助老师大口喘着气，默不作声地盯着他。

“佐助老师，刚才是要使用‘千鸟’吗……”鸣人凝视着老师看不出一丝情绪的漆黑双瞳，缓慢而沉痛地开口，“老师一定比我清楚，没有写轮眼的洞察力，‘千鸟’很难在实战中打到对手，反倒会伤害到自身。”

“这两年，我从没见你使用过‘千鸟’。老师现在用出这招，恐怕不是想要击中我，而是想故意让自己受伤吧……”

佐助老师垂下了头，因为战斗而变得凌乱的刘海散落在他的眼前，令鸣人看不清他的表情。

渐渐地，鸣人握住的那条冰冷的单臂，开始在自己的掌心中细细颤抖。

这颤抖从老师的单臂一直蔓延到全身，他扭过头，咬紧了嘴唇，拙劣地不让鸣人见到他发红的眼圈和鼻尖。

“别再叫我‘老师’了……”佐助老师轻声说，他的嗓音也在痛苦地颤抖，“实力这么弱，这么没用，还需要你来教训我，我早就失去做你老师的资格了……”

若是以‘佐助老师’学生的身份，鸣人一定会当即反驳，认真地告诉他，老师照顾了自己那么多次、教会了自己那么多，纵使现在的自己确实比老师强大，老师也绝没有‘失去资格’，佐助老师永远值得自己的喜爱和憧憬。

然而，以‘宇智波佐助’暗恋者的身份，鸣人却并不想这么说。

他松开握住老师单臂的手，转而紧紧搂住了他的身体，让早就站不稳的老师能够靠在自己胸前，“好，我以后不叫便是……”

“那，佐助……”鸣人一下下抚摸着佐助颤抖的后背，柔声问道，“你现在……是想哭吗？”

“你看，我不是你的学生了，你不用在我面前故作镇定、强撑着自己。如果佐助想哭的话，就在我怀里哭好了，我不会笑话你的。”

“……哈，”佐助发出一声模糊的轻笑，“谁会哭啊，你把我当小孩子吗……”

而与此同时，鸣人却感到佐助的手指攥紧了自己的衣服。

一滴泪水从他发红的眼眶中流出，顺着苍白的面颊缓缓划落。就像一个讯号，越来越多的眼泪涌出，而后落下，直到他把头紧紧埋在自己怀里，张着嘴，无声而悲恸地哭泣起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这1/3节真的很狗血，如果被雷到的话先道个歉= =
> 
> 写了5W字，终于让鸣人能直呼佐助的名字不加“老师”了2333
> 
> 可以看到，鸣人在故事中更多地作为“观察者”，主要是在“发现问题”，作者希望读者能通过鸣人的视角，注意到佐助自身的问题，佐助与鼬哥、与父母之前的问题；后面，鸣人会作为“主导者”，去“解决问题”的><
> 
> 现在鼬哥（基本）下线，鸣人追求佐助可以说毫无障碍了，可能很容易猜到，下一节就是鸣人的主场了><
> 
> -
> 
> 本节提到了佐助对“警务部”看法，想扯扯佐助相关的原作话题，没兴趣就跳过吧= =
> 
> 我个人是很喜欢“来光篇”的，主要是TV的佐助太美貌了>< 一个值得注意的点是，“来光篇”结尾，佐助收到鸣人的信，说他和小樱都觉得为木叶解决危机的佐助就像“警务部”一样。而佐助应该明白当年“警务部”是二代为了“捧杀”宇智波的手段，他会不会觉得小时自己想进“警务部”的梦想很可笑、很讽刺呢？
> 
> 可尽管如此，剧中佐助仍然是微笑着想“回木叶一趟吧”。我觉得一种解释是，虽然这番话可能刺痛了他，但他知道鸣人和小樱是出于无知的好意，他依旧对此心怀感激。我觉得，这也体现出佐助变得成熟的心性。
> 
> 同样，本文也试图将佐助塑造成一个“温柔而成熟”的角色。他的温柔是基于原作12岁少年佐（被鼬哥刺激之前），再加上良好的家教、第一家族的地位培养出的那种“男神”式的温柔，他能够主动给予他人信赖、关怀和保护（包括鸣人、父母、鼬哥）。
> 
> 而文中佐助的成熟则体现在，他虽然遭遇了很多挫折，但不会像原作少年佐+疾风佐那样被刺激得轻易走极端，想一出是一出。他能像“来光篇”那样感激鸣人的关心，不会像少年佐那样抗拒别人的好意。
> 
> 当然，另一个原因是本文的鸣人因为从小不缺爱，是个极具有同理心、情商比原作高得多的人，他对佐助的安慰都是温和而引导性的，不会像原作一样动辄就对反派和佐助强行“我理解你”，令人有种“嘴遁”的魔性观感= =


	12. 五（1）

“原田大叔、吉郎！你们在吗！”

半月后的一个下午，“汤之国”的一家温泉旅店门前，鸣人边敲着店门，边朝里面大声喊道。

“来了来了！”

门“唰”地拉开，一位略胖的中年男人、一位约莫十来岁的少年，穿着同样款式的蓝色和服快步迎了过来。

少年给了鸣人一个热情的拥抱，“鸣人！好久不见！”

中年男人则笑容满面地将他领进门，“终于到啦！放心，最好的房间已经预留给你了！”

鸣人不好意思地挠挠脑袋，“抱歉抱歉，这次真的麻烦你们了！”

“哪里，小事一桩，”原田大叔摆摆手，示意身旁的儿子吉郎帮鸣人提下行李，又问道，“话说，你信上提到的那位‘朋友’……”

“啊，他是……”鸣人刚想开口，胳膊便被身后的人拉住了。

“初次见面，原田先生，吉郎先生，”身后的人穿着素白和服，微微低头行礼，而后将那张举世闻名的精致脸庞展露在两人面前，“我是鸣人的朋友，佐助。”

“承蒙二位招待。多有打搅，还望见谅。”从那双薄唇中吐出的话音也是沉稳从容，清冽动听。

鸣人站在一旁，毫不意外地看到原田大叔和吉郎的眼睛一下子钉在了佐助身上，双双呆立当场，吉郎的脸上甚至微微泛起了红晕。

唉……他不由得在心底叹了口气。

“咳，”原田大叔掩饰性地清了清喉咙，“抱歉，失态了。”

“只是，没想到鸣人的‘朋友’会是这样一位俊美的公子……依我看，即便是那位据说有‘倾城’之姿的‘宇智波佐助’，也未必能有公子这般好看……”

“……”佐助面露尴尬神色，却还是坦诚解释道，“我就是宇智波佐助。”

“哦，原来你是宇智波佐助啊，难怪……”原田大叔恍然般点头，而后震惊地倒退几步，“你、你说你是宇智波佐助？那个‘团扇’忍村的‘二少爷’？！”

“……请您别声张出去，好吗？”佐助沉默了一下，请求道，“特别是不要告知当地政府。这是我个人的行程，与忍村和火之国无关。”

鸣人也连忙帮衬起来，“原田大叔，我信上不是告诉你了嘛，我们是来休假的，佐助是我的‘朋友’啦！”

“啊……好的。”原田大叔呆了一会，而后郑重点头，“请二位随我来吧。”

“谢谢。”佐助感激地一笑，跟着原田大叔走了过去。

鸣人正想跟上，却被身旁的吉郎一把拽住了。

“真有你的，”吉郎促狭地捅捅自己的腰，靠在耳边低语道，“给哥们讲讲，怎么泡到这位传说中的‘倾城’公子的？”

“哪儿跟哪儿啊！”鸣人哭笑不得，“我和佐助真的是朋友啦！”

“哦——？两个‘朋友’，大老远从‘团扇’忍村结伴来这汤之国‘休假’，还特地写信请求我们好好招待？”

“这、这不是当然的嘛！”鸣人有些面红，却仍是义正言辞地反驳，“你也看到了，那可是‘宇智波佐助’啊我说！我怎么能让他受委屈啊！”

“哦！我懂了，”吉郎打了个响指，调侃道，“要不就是他想追你……”

注意到自己一下变得消沉的神色，他又笑着补充，“要不就是你想追他，但是还没追到？”

“行了行了！”鸣人大窘，慌忙敲敲对方的脑袋，“快走啦！”

“你害羞什么，”吉郎从后面拉住他，笑嘻嘻地说，“让哥们帮你参谋参谋呗！”

他注视着前方佐助挺直颀长的背影，托着下巴沉思起来，“不过，那就是‘宇智波佐助’啊……”

“那样的相貌和家世，一看就是个‘高岭之花’，应该很难追吧……”

鸣人没好气地哼了一声，懒得再理他，径直向前走了。

这还用得着吉郎说？他都暗地里追了佐助一年多了，可到现在，连个八字都没得一撇……

更何况，以对方目前的状态，别提追到手了，佐助不要出什么事，他都要谢天谢地了……

-

听从原田大叔和吉郎的建议，他与佐助将行李放到VIP客房，稍作休息，便起身来到了浴室。

沐浴过后，他们踏入这间温泉旅店的温泉池，消除连日旅途带来的疲惫。

“哇，好舒服……”

鸣人将小块毛巾放在头顶上，惬意地感叹。

身体接触到稍烫的水温，每个毛孔都在打开，肌肉的酸痛感一扫而尽。鸣人觉得千里迢迢从“团扇”来到这“汤之国”的半个月行程顿时值得了。

享受了一会，鸣人抬起头，在温泉池中搜寻到佐助的身影。此刻，他的“前”老师正阖着眼睛，靠在池子的一角休息着。

水汽蒸腾在他的周围，遮盖住了他身上大大小小的战伤和之前手术留下的伤痕，凸显出皮肤的莹润和玉白，几近与这池水融为一体。由于水温的缘故，他微微张唇呼吸着，面颊也浮起了薄薄一层红晕，濡湿的乌发柔顺地散落在颈侧，给人一种纯洁而诱惑的别样风情。

鸣人没忍住咽了咽口水。

此刻，要是能吻过去……该有多好……

显然，他不是唯一一个有此想法的人——打从佐助进入这温泉池，他的“前”老师就在无意中成为了众人的焦点。而离他们最近的几个青年人，明显已经蠢蠢欲动了起来。

“呜哇……真是个不得了的美人……好想上一次……”

鸣人听到他们嗤笑着相互低语。

“就是缺了一臂，是个残废，可惜了……”

“这样不是更好，他肯定没法反抗咱们……”

又来了……

鸣人皱紧眉头。

“你好，”其中一人率先走到佐助身边，故作绅士地问道，“我叫伊堂修一。你真的很好看，能给我一个了解你的机会吗？”

“……嗯？”

佐助从假寐中苏醒，慢慢睁开眼睛，视线对焦到那人身上。他的眼中还残留着些许迷蒙水汽，配上绝色的容颜，绯红的面颊，眸光流转之间，说不出的魅惑勾人。

鸣人注意到他们周围的人眼睛顿时直了，他敏锐的感官甚至都能听到有人吞咽口水的声音。

“我说——”鸣人果断开了口，走到佐助身边，“他跟我在一起。对不起，无可奉告。”

他狠狠瞪了对方一眼，警告性地侧过身，保护在佐助身前，向对方展示出自己坚实的肌肉，令那人讪讪离开。

“……鸣人？”佐助眨了眨眼睛，对自身所处的状况一无所觉。他拿过放在池边的水瓶，朝自己浅浅笑了笑，“是要喝水吗？”

“嗯。”鸣人温柔回答。他接过佐助递来的水，喝了一口，又放回原处。

这之后，他没敢再离开佐助三步远，只是默默凝视着佐助复又阖上眼睛，靠在池边浅眠起来。

唉……鸣人再度在心中叹了口气。

毋庸置疑，佐助一直都很好看、很吸引人。但以往，他的周身总会萦绕着一种高傲而凛然的气场，如同山峰上的皑皑白雪一般，虽然极致纯洁美好，却会令多数人望而却步。故而，他的“前”老师尽管明恋暗恋者众多，真正猛烈追求的“勇士”却是寥寥无几。

可这一回，佐助大约是真的被伤狠了——无论宇智波鼬是否出于自愿，是否同样感到痛苦，佐助身为忍者的骄傲、情感上的自尊都被他的兄长毫不留情地摧毁了。如今的佐助，就像是纯白的冰雪融化成了一道溪水，从山巅淙淙流向了地面，他舍弃了原本坚固的外壳，微微敞开了柔软的内里，于不经意间泄露出一种予取予求的可怜气质。

带着佐助从“团扇”忍村来到“汤之国”的半个月，鸣人不知为对方挡了多少桃花——绝大多数都来自于像刚才那样的图谋不轨者。他不是担心佐助会打不过几个地痞无赖，他害怕的是，佐助会一个想不开，自暴自弃，做出什么会后悔一辈子的事来……

那天在演习场，佐助靠在自己怀里哭了很久，直到鸣人哄着他走到树边，让他慢慢坐下来休息。他劝诱对方把当天发生的事全数向自己倾诉了出来，拼尽全力安抚着他的情绪，过了几个小时才让佐助擦干了眼泪，平静向自己道谢后告别。

万幸，鸣人还留了个心眼，没有听信佐助的又一次“我没事”，一直跟到他回到宇智波宅。而仅仅十分钟过去，佐助就提着行李，又从家中走了出来。

“这么晚了，你要去哪儿？”

当时，他立刻从树梢上跳下，挡在了佐助身前。

“鸣人？”佐助怔怔盯着他，漆黑的眼眸中神采全无，“我……我听哥哥的，出村‘休假’去……”

鸣人当场哭笑不得。这样草率冲动的决定，令人难以想象会是他的“老师”的所作所为。

而与此同时，他也意识到，现在的佐助，恐怕是真的离精神失常只有咫尺之遥……

他叹了口气，柔声劝道，“天色太晚了，明天再出发，行吗？”

佐助咬住嘴唇，扭过头不与自己对视，眼圈看着又要红了，“哥哥刚才说，他不想看到我这个人……”

鸣人顿时无言。

说实话，纵使是亲耳听到了宇智波鼬的那番激烈的自白，他也从没弄懂过佐助的这位兄长到底在想什么。

冷静回想起来，当时，宇智波鼬前一秒还对佐助言语侮辱，后一秒就开始发表“爱的宣言”，之后又开始崩溃哭泣，搞得佐助明明是连身体器官都付出的那一个，却反倒让宇智波鼬占据了道德高点。他一边肆意践踏佐助的尊严，一边还让佐助背负上了强烈的自责和自罪情绪。

如果这就是宇智波鼬“爱家人”的方式，鸣人只能说，他以“爱”的名义，前所未有地伤害了佐助。

他甚至开始怀疑宇智波鼬的脑子是不是出了问题，否则怎会如此的言行不一，行事前后矛盾？

可就是这样一个人，竟然让佐助义无反顾地爱了这么多年，到了甘愿为他舍弃器官、随时赴死的地步——这让鸣人感到匪夷所思的同时，也更加疼惜他的“老师”起来。

而看着面前失魂落魄、提着行李在夜色中踽踽独行的佐助，鸣人绝不可能、也不敢放着不管。

他当机立断，结印创造出影分身，一个替他连夜赶出休假申请书送到火影室，一个帮他回家收拾东西，自己则不顾佐助的抗议，坚持陪他出了村，踏上了这为期三个月的“休假”旅途。

他已经顾不上富岳叔叔和铁火叔叔次日发现他擅自透支了未来五年年假的“休假申请”，会不会勃然大怒了——处分也好、惩罚也好，他照单全收。以傍晚时佐助泄露出的自伤倾向来看，要是放他一个人在深夜里出发，天知道他还会做出什么事来。

更何况，鸣人心底一个隐藏得极深、不那么光明磊落的角落也在窃窃私语着，现在的佐助，正处于心防极度脆弱的状态。他第一次、可能也是唯一一次彻底脱下了伪装的盔甲，向自己毫无保留地敞开了内心。无论是不是因为佐助深爱着宇智波鼬的缘故，自己已经默默追求了佐助一年多，却从没有一次让对方真正动过心。如果他不能明智地把握住这次独处的机会，或许，这一辈子，他都不可能追到佐助了……

前往“汤之国”的决定是鸣人做下的——当他们在夜色中离村，行步在无人的林间小路中时，鸣人习惯性向他的“前”老师和队长询问目的地是哪里。

而罕见地，他只得到了对方长时间的沉默，和最终一句踌躇的“我不知道”。

“我从没休过假，也没有地方可去……”佐助的声音透着前所未有的彷徨和无措。他垂下眼帘，苦笑了一声，“也许，哥哥会希望我离他越远越好吧……”

他侧过头，勉强朝自己露出笑容，“鸣人，你有什么地方想去么？我哪里都可以的。”

鸣人无言注视着佐助月光下惨白的面容、黯淡的神色。他的眼角仍然泛着红，脸颊上两道透明的泪痕依稀可见。

夜风渐起，吹得树叶沙沙作响，也吹拂在佐助素白宽大的和服上，左臂残肢一侧的衣袖空荡荡地上下翻飞，由于卧床养伤而变得服帖的乌发杂乱地散落在他的颈侧，令他曾经意气风发、无所不能的“老师”看起来惊人地单薄与无力。

一股怜惜之情自胸膛里油然而生。鸣人勉强遏制着将身边人拥入怀中的冲动，轻柔抚上对方的肩膀，“天色太晚了，我们先找个地方住下吧？”

“别担心，佐助。无论哪里，我都会一直陪着你的。”


	13. 五（2）

-

他与佐助在温泉池中休息了一会，红日西斜，渐渐到了晚餐时分。再次沐浴过后，他们穿上旅馆准备好的浴袍，走到餐厅的包间中。

他们推门而入时，桌上已经摆好了丰盛的饭菜，原田大叔和吉郎双双站起，带领他们入座。

“粗茶淡饭，还请佐助大人多多包涵。”

原田大叔殷勤地低下头，小心翼翼观察着佐助的神色。

“原田先生不必客气，”佐助轻松一笑，安抚道，“我只是鸣人的朋友，叫我‘佐助’就好。”

在对方紧张的注视下，他率先伸出筷子，夹了口菜咽下，而后真诚地说，“贵店的菜肴非常新鲜可口，方才我们泡过的温泉也十分舒适，不愧是以旅游闻名的‘汤之国’。这一次，真的很感谢您们的精心招待。”

原田大叔明显松了口气。随后，餐桌上的几人便开始了一来一往的谈天，气氛也渐渐变得熟络起来。

鸣人一边品尝着美味的烤牛肉，一边听佐助问道，“这里离‘团扇’很远，请问，你们与鸣人是怎么认识的？”

“您说鸣人啊，”原田大叔看了自己一眼，笑着答道，“大概两年前，鸣人曾经与自来也先生来这里旅游过。当时，这一带的店铺长年被一个叫做‘浅野会’的黑道组织控制，我们店家每月都被索取巨额保护费，如果不及时上缴，他们雇佣的强大叛忍就大肆破坏我们的店面，不让我们做生意，搅得这一带鸡犬不宁。‘汤之国’没有自己的忍村和忍者，所以即便我们联名请愿，恳求政府出力，也无法将这些人赶走。”

“那时，是鸣人挺身而出，帮我们击败了‘浅野会’的黑道头目，让大家重获了自由与安全。”

原田大叔的话音温柔而郑重，“鸣人是我们店、也是汤之国这一带居民的大恩人，我们会永远感激他。”

“……原来如此。”佐助侧过头，目光中含着赞许的笑意，“‘有话直说、说到做到’，你践行了自己的忍道，也用你的勇敢和善良造福了一带百姓。做得好，鸣人。”

虽然原田大叔的话句句属实，鸣人还是被佐助难得直白的夸奖说的脸红了，“没、没有啦！求你别用这种‘老师’的口吻说话了！我会害羞的啊我说！”

“诶——？”一旁的吉郎跟着打趣，“佐助先生不常夸人吧，让他能知道你在外的‘英勇事迹’，这不是很好嘛，鸣人~”

他边向佐助说着，边意有所指地向自己眨眨眼睛，“佐助先生，鸣人真的很好，热情又友善，他当年来这儿的时候，很快就跟这一带的人打成一片，我们大家都很喜欢他呢！”

“好了好了别说啦！”鸣人一把捂住旁边吉郎的嘴，脸已经红透了，果不其然听到身旁几人善意的轻笑声。

“……话说回来，您与鸣人打算在这里呆多久呢？”过了一会，原田大叔问道。

“我们有三个月的假期，所以，如果鸣人也同意的话，我们会在这里停留一段时日。”佐助想了想，答道，“多亏鸣人的推荐，这里的温泉确实很棒。方才泡过之后，我觉得对我的残肢也有不错的疗养效果。”

“啊……是的，”原田大叔的视线不可避免地移到了佐助残缺的左臂上，声音又变得小心起来，“其实，我们店还有特殊的药浴池，欢迎您也尝试一下。”

“谢谢您。改天我会去试试的。”佐助礼貌地说。

“……那个，佐助先生，”这时，吉郎谨慎地开了口，“可能不大礼貌，您可千万别怪罪我啊……不过，我一直好奇到现在……”

吉郎咽了咽口水，“我们从没听说，宇智波一族的‘二少爷’是残疾，请问，这是最近才发生的事吗？”

“吉郎！”原田大叔连忙大声训斥，又向佐助赔笑道，“抱歉佐助大人，犬子他生性顽皮，不经事……”

佐助摆摆手，示意自己不在意。他直视着吉郎，坦然解释道，“是的。是战伤。”

“三个月前的一次战斗中，我受到了敌人淬毒武器的攻击，为了保命，不得不截去了左臂。”他注意到对方惊骇的神色，又笑着补充，“不管怎么说，我也是个忍者，受伤本就是习以为常的事。这一次，不过是受得重一些罢了。”

“……原来，贵为‘团扇’忍村的火影之子也会遭遇这种不幸啊……”吉郎的神情变得有些怜悯和不忍，“听起来就很痛。那，您的伤势恢复得怎么样了？”

“谢谢你的关心，”佐助平静答道，“现在已经完全不会痛了，休假过后，我也会重新回到忍者的工作。”

吉郎咋舌，“果然，忍者什么的还是太危险了……我说，以佐助先生的身份，为什么不选择更加安全的工作呢？”

“‘欲戴王冠，必承其重’，”佐助沉下声音，一字一句地说，“我们宇智波一族作为‘团扇’忍村的统领，人民既然赋予了我们权力和地位，我们就要肩负起保护村子的责任和义务，时刻考虑以村民为先，为民众造福。作为火影之子的我，自然也是责无旁贷。”

“而且……”他垂下眼帘，“我也有所爱的家人想要守护。为了他们，赴汤蹈火、刀山火海，我在所不辞。”

屋内一时陷入了寂静。

“……不愧是‘团扇’忍村的‘二少爷’，”沉默过后，原田大叔笑道，“境界果然不是常人能及的。像我们这种普通百姓，养家糊口、能够过上好日子便已是最大的愿望了，哪里敢冒着危险上什么战场。”

鸣人默默听着，心中也涌起了一股混合着赞叹与感慨的复杂情绪。

他当然知道，他的“老师”就是这样利他而无私的人。他身为火影和第一家族族长之子，却从没有一次利用自身的地位欺压他人、谋取私利。佐助从不吝啬对他人的保护，对自己的关爱，而也正是在这样的教导下，自己才慢慢理解到“忍者”这一职业的光荣与伟大，从成天恶作剧的“吊车尾”，逐渐成长为一名合格的“团扇”忍者。佐助的这份美好坚韧的品质，自然也是自己深深爱上他的原因之一。

可与此同时，他又很不希望佐助去经受那“赴汤蹈火、刀山火海”。某种程度上，他倒宁愿佐助是个自私而怯懦的人，离战场越远越好，从而让自己能够保护好他，不让他再度受到一分一毫的伤害。

“……鸣人？”

鸣人正想着，耳边突然响起温柔沉稳的声音。

他猛地抬头，看到佐助将面前一盘未动的烤牛肉推到自己面前，“看你很喜欢这个，我的这份也给你吃吧？”

“啊，不用……”鸣人连忙拒绝，却见佐助执意推着盘子，朝自己耳语，“我不怎么饿，不吃光的话，怕是会让原田先生担心招待不周。你帮我吃了，好吗？”

“哦……行……”话说到这份上，鸣人也只能接过餐盘。况且，他也的确觉得这个牛肉很好吃……

“……佐助先生真的很厉害，”这时，吉郎插嘴道，“相貌和地位不必提，也很有担当。”

他转了转眼珠，笑道，“佐助先生一定有很多人追求吧？不瞒您说，我有个好朋友也一直倾慕您呢！不知您是否已经心有所属了？”

鸣人一下听懂吉郎的意思，脸腾地红了，“等等，为什么会突然说起这个啊！这是个人隐私，佐助他不会回答的啦！”

没等他说更多，小腿就被吉郎在下面狠狠踹了一下，对方朝自己使了个眼色，示意自己噤声。

“没事。”佐助在惊讶过后，很快恢复过来。他平静回答，“以前有，被拒绝了。现在……应该是没有。”

“哇哦！”吉郎瞪大眼睛，“像佐助先生这样的人，竟然也会被拒绝啊。”

“我没有你想的那么好，”佐助轻松一笑，“对方是个很完美的人，是我配不上他。”

不顾自己强烈抗议的神色，吉郎顿了顿，而后直白地问了出来，“所以……您现在会考虑接受别人的追求吗？”

佐助回答得坦荡异常，“会啊，如果合适的话。”

“好了好了，我们聊点别的吧！”鸣人慌忙转移了话题，“原田大叔，你看，我们会在这儿呆一段时间，有什么好玩的推荐啊？”

原田大叔立刻接下话来，“啊！说起这个的话，请二位务必参加半个月后的‘七夕祭’！”

“‘七夕祭’？”佐助饶有兴致地问道。

“您有兴趣吗？那是汤之国一年中最大的祭典，很多游客都会趁这个时候来，有很多特色活动……”

那边佐助被成功转移了注意力，这边鸣人开始修理口无遮拦的吉郎，“你这都问的什么啊！净会帮倒忙！”

他边在下面狠狠揣他，边咬牙切齿地低声骂道。

“怎么了！”吉郎一脸的无辜，“你看我帮你问了多少！”

他靠过来，朝自己八卦地耳语，“你刚才听到了吗？宇智波佐助现在没有心上人，没在谈恋爱，也接受别人的追求！”

他怼了怼自己的肚子，“我看你希望很大啊！佐助先生既夸奖你，还照顾你，连你爱吃什么都注意得到，这得对你有多上心啊！我猜，你要是表个白，这位无人不知的‘倾城公子’立刻就是你的人了！”

“不用感谢哥，你们在一起之后，能记得给哥们包个红包什么的就行了！”

鸣人简直气不打一处来，“什么啊！根本不是那么回事啊我说！我求你别瞎参和了，行不行！”

这一顿饭，他在心底已经把吉郎连踢带踹打了一百遍了。

“诶，鸣人，你别不承认啊~”吉郎还在旁边贱兮兮地说着，鸣人干脆不去管他，自顾自地继续吃饭了。

他一口一口吃着，偷偷瞥着身旁与原田大叔不紧不慢聊天的佐助。他的表情轻松而惬意，显示出对方此时愉悦的心境。

可鸣人再清楚不过地知道，其实……根本不是那么一回事。

会夸赞自己、敏锐关注到自己的喜好，不是因为对自己有意，而只是作为自己老师的习惯；被问到是否“心有所属”时的沉稳与镇定，也不过是一如既往的完美伪装；而“伤口已经完全不痛”也好、“会考虑他人的追求”也好，则更是彻头彻尾的谎言。

不知从什么时候起，他的“老师”和意中人，已经变成了一个不折不扣的大骗子……

-

夜晚，他与佐助双双躺在客房榻榻米的床褥上，鸣人睁着眼睛，听着身旁佐助安稳的呼吸声，久久未能入眠。

而意料之中地，几个小时过后，佐助翻了个身，将后背对向自己，呼吸声逐渐变得微不可闻。

“……佐助？”

在寂静的深夜里，鸣人轻声问道，“又开始痛了吗？”

“……”

对方不发一语。鸣人知道，这并不是说佐助已经睡着了，而是他正紧紧咬着牙齿，只要张嘴就必定会痛呼出声。

鸣人再度叹了口气。他悄无声息地从榻榻米上爬起来，走到佐助的身侧，直接掀开了对方的被子。

而被褥掩盖下的这具身体，此刻正蜷成一团，细细发着颤。佐助用单手死死按着左臂的残肢末端，眉头紧皱着，已经是痛得满额是汗。

鸣人没再说什么。他只是跪下来，温柔而不容拒绝地将那残疾的左肢从佐助的手掌中拽出来。他闭眼施展出九尾之力，燃起温暖金光的双手抚摸在残肢断端，开始轻柔按摩起来。

“唔……嗯、嗯……”佐助从齿缝中泄出几声痛苦的呻吟，“不、不用，鸣人……我一个人能撑得住……”

“我知道你能。”鸣人缓慢而悲伤地低语，“只是，让我也照顾你一回，求你……”

“哈……唔嗯……”佐助艰难喘息了几声，而后像是放弃般换成仰卧的姿势，让鸣人能更方便按揉他的左臂。

“这样的力度……还好吗？”

鸣人一边以固定频率按摩着，一边密切观察着佐助惨白的如纸的脸色。

“嗯……很有效……”佐助咬着牙，发出微不可闻的低喃，“抱歉，总是麻烦你……”

“一点都不麻烦啊我说，”鸣人强迫自己露出安抚的笑容，“不如说，你可以更加依赖我一些的。”

“哈……”佐助虚弱地轻笑了一下，他睁开眼睛，温柔凝视着自己，“谢谢，你真是我最好的朋友……”

若是几年前，佐助这句真诚的话还会让鸣人感到高兴。可现在，只让他的心头有如刀绞、滴下淋漓的鲜血。

“佐助……”他俯下身，在佐助耳边问道，“你现在觉得，这一切，值得吗？”

“值得。”佐助轻声回答，“哥哥是那样完美，怎么会不值得？”

“哥哥是完美的，所以……哥哥不接受我，一定是我不够好、不够有用、付出的还不够多，是我咎由自取……”

鸣人哑口无言。他想告诉佐助，如果你还不够好、不够有用、付出的不够多的话，这天底下怕是没有人能达到“爱”的标准了。

这不过是因为……宇智波鼬只是不爱他。而仅仅是这样简单浅显的道理，一向冷静理智的佐助却像个傻子一样，一头钻进牛角尖，怎么也意识不到这个事实。

在与佐助结伴前往“汤之国”之前，鸣人都不知道佐助竟然还会有“幻肢痛”发作，而且是痛到连止痛药都失效、彻夜难眠的地步。

为此，他也查阅了相关的卷轴、咨询了医疗忍者，了解到这种病症与人的精神和心理状态密切相关。

每夜目睹着恋慕的人在为另一个人悲伤和痛苦，鸣人心里真是说不出的酸涩和难过。

鸣人默默按摩着，间断为佐助擦着额上的汗水，直到看着佐助紧皱的眉头在掌中“九尾之力”的作用下渐渐舒展开来，安然睡去，他才为佐助盖好被子，悄无声息地躺回自己的床上。

天……他睁着眼睛看着天花板，苦涩地想着。不知得到什么时候，佐助才能放下这段感情，振作起来，重新获得“爱人”的能力和勇气……

求求你……快点好起来，然后注意到我的感情吧……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就像文中所说，目前佐助处于失恋后的抑郁状态，他出现了明显的低自尊和自责的情绪，之后鸣人会用行动来开导他的><
> 
> 关于本文中NPC温泉店店长与佐助对彼此的态度，如同本文第二节所写，佐助作为火影之子，是会承担政治外交任务的，“团扇”忍村也可以利用宇智波的颜值提高国家形象（因为八卦和逸事总是流传度最广的），所以佐助的民间知名度是很广的，店长会对佐助毕恭毕敬应该不突兀；鸣人这边，因为本来就是村中核武器，也没有四战，其他国家民众应该不知道他是战力顶尖的九尾人柱力，顶多温泉店店长和店长儿子能意识到“鸣人是个很厉害的忍者”
> 
> 而宇智波政变成功，成为忍村的统治者仅仅10年，实质上属于篡位，为了维持统治，应该会尽力维护自身形象，这也是佐助会对外人彬彬有礼（远比原作有礼得多）的原因。佐助身为火影之子，之前也去进入暗部，干那些见不得人的脏活累活，也有为忍村忍者做出表率的作用


	14. 五（3）

次日上午，鸣人在窗外飞鸟的啼叫声中渐渐转醒。他反射性地转过头，看到旁边的被褥已经整齐地叠好，床上亦是空无一人。

他晃悠悠地走到盥洗间，收拾好自己，又吃下客厅桌子上剩下的自己那份早餐。他拉开格子门，来到屋外的回廊，不出意外地在僻静的庭院一角见到了佐助的身影。

“唰——”

佐助正穿着一身素白和服，在树下的空地中舞着剑。他神情专注，动作轻盈而迅捷，剑尖划过之处，无不带起凛冽锋锐的剑气。截、刺、劈、点、扫，每招每式都是精确有力，不图观赏和华丽，只求实战效用、一击制敌。

尽管鸣人能清楚意识到，佐助此刻修炼的这套剑法是不折不扣的杀人术，可绿树掩映下的这抹雪白无暇、衣袂飘飘的颀长身姿，不知几万次、几十万次重复练习才达到的极度的精准和流畅，仍旧让鸣人不由得驻足当场，托腮坐在回廊上，看得目不转睛。

一套剑法练毕，佐助挽了个剑花，归剑入鞘，踏着被扫落的片片树叶走到了自己面前。他利落弯下腰，朝自己伸出了单手。

“来对练吗？”

他微微喘了口气，朝自己浅浅一笑。明媚的阳光洒在他纯白的和服上、绝色的容颜上，更衬得他乌发如墨、肌肤胜雪。

而纵使鸣人已与佐助相识多年，见到这有如仙人下凡般的美景，依旧是忍不住脸红心跳起来。

天……

他不知佐助是否当真如流言所说，只靠容貌便能倾倒一座城池，可倘若仅仅是倾倒自己的心，凭借刚才的那一瞬就已经绰绰有余了。

“嗯，好……”鸣人脑袋发晕地盯着佐助的脸，傻傻伸出手臂，却在握住对方的手时突然反应了过来，“不对啊我说！”

他跳起来，拉着面带讶色的佐助坐到自己旁边，“佐助，你还记得吧，我们是来休假的！来‘汤之国’的目的是休息和放松！如果在这里也要对练，还有什么‘休假’的意义嘛！”

“我们的确是在‘休假’啊，”佐助眨眨眼睛，露出无辜的神色，“远离忍村，没有任务，有上等的食宿和温泉享受，还不够放松么？”

“只是，我以前教过你，身为忍者，不可一日放松修行。”他的语气略微严肃起来。他从忍具包中抽出一柄苦无，手掌摊在自己面前，示意自己接过去。

鸣人看看佐助，又看看这柄苦无，却是自回村以来的第一次，犹豫着没有伸手接下。

“……我知道了。”不等自己解释，佐助便善意地笑了笑，收回了苦无，“我自己练就好。”

说完，他便跳下回廊，复又抽出佩剑，向方才修炼的空地走去。

“等等，”鸣人从后面叫住了他，“你今天打算练多久？”

“上午练习剑术和手里剑，中午休息，下午练习忍术和体术，晚上休息。”佐助转过身，平静答道。

这……这不就是修行一整天嘛！

鸣人当下对他的“老师”感到无语了。佐助这是把‘休假’当成什么了？忍者的特训吗？

“那明天呢？明天你有什么打算？”

“与今天一样。”

佐助回答得不假思索。

“后天呢？大后天呢？”

“一样。”

“……”

鸣人紧紧皱起眉头。他从回廊上跳下，走到佐助身边，掰过他的肩膀，沉下了脸，“你在想什么，佐助？”

“我告诉过你很多次了——你已经很强大，很厉害了，你没必要用这种方法来折磨自己。”

鸣人没有错过佐助在一瞬间动摇的目光。

“不。我还远远不够厉害。”他轻声说。

“再者，”佐助直视着自己，声音平稳镇定，听不出一丝波澜，“我没有‘折磨自己’。我喜欢修炼，是真的很喜欢。这对我来说就是放松了。”

听到这番话，鸣人简直又生气，又想笑。

“……你何必要这样自我欺骗呢？”他放软了语气，“你总是这样，‘我没事’啦，‘我很好’啦，你以为这样说，就能把别人和自己都骗过去吗？”

“你误会了，”佐助神色岿然不动，“我没有你想的那么虚伪，我真的挺好的。我可是火影之子、宇智波族长之子，我怎么可能不好？”

“又来了，”鸣人短促地笑了一声，“这样说，这几天每晚让我按摩残肢到夜里两三点，半个月前靠在我怀里哭了好几个小时，都是你装的，是你故意找我麻烦喽？”

佐助猛地睁大眼睛，“不是的！”

他移开视线，露出了明显后悔的神色，“对不起，鸣人……我不是故意——”

他像是突然注意到一样，僵硬止住了话。

“——你看，”鸣人双手抚住佐助的肩膀，拉近两人的距离，温柔而关切地凝视着他，“你自己也承认了，你其实一点儿都不好。你不是什么名为‘火影之子、族长之子’的代号和物品，你是个人，而人就会有七情六欲，会有悲伤和无助的时候，这并不可耻。”

鸣人看到他的“老师”默默垂下头，咬紧了嘴唇。

“而且，到了现在，你还有必要在我面前伪装吗？你最狼狈、最脆弱的样子，我都见过。我想要你向我倾诉，想要安慰和照顾你，就像你以前对我那样。这不就是‘最好的朋友’的作用吗？”

他没能控制住自己用双掌轻柔环住佐助的脸颊，强迫他躲闪的目光与自己对视。而佐助或许是太过惊愕，分毫都没有反抗自己，“告诉我，佐助，你的真心话……你现在想修炼吗？你是真的喜欢吗？”

“……”

良久，佐助垂下眼帘，纤长的睫毛在他的掌心中细细颤抖着。

“我不知道，鸣人……”他的声音微不可闻，“我不知道……”

-

“自从被哥哥……拒绝之后，很多事情，我都不再确定了……”

当鸣人拉着佐助坐回回廊上后，佐助沉默了半晌，终于开口说道。

他漆黑的眼睛怔怔望着庭院的盛夏风景，“我努力工作和修炼，是为了能让自己对哥哥有用，让他能够爱我。可我越是付出，却只让哥哥离我越来越远。最终，我失去了写轮眼、截去了一臂，换来的是自身变得残废，实力下降，哥哥也不再需要我了……”

“是不是，打从一开始，我就做错了，我从没有用过，反倒给他造成了困扰呢？”他慢慢将头埋在臂弯间，声音变得低闷，“大概就跟哥哥经常说的那样，我是个愚蠢没用的人，可……除去这些，我实在是不知道，自己还能为哥哥做些什么了……”

“佐助……”

鸣人轻轻拍着他蜷起的后背，安抚着他。

他着实不能理解佐助对宇智波鼬的这份毫无底线的爱是从何而来。佐助明明那样优秀，从能力到品行都无可挑剔，他几乎被全村人喜爱着，却会在宇智波鼬面前如此地低姿态，被怎样对待都从未不满，几近卑微地乞求着对方的一点点垂怜。

他唯一能够意识到的是，佐助再这样纠结下去，不仅不会有任何结果，更会让自己在牛角尖里越钻越深，陷入自责和自身无价值的情绪深渊。

想到这里，鸣人开始尝试转移对方的注意力。他把佐助拉起来，露出如往常一般的明亮笑容，“别老是想这个了，好吗？我们来这里休假，不就是为了散心的嘛！”

“佐助，你有什么想玩的，想逛的地方吗 ？”他俏皮地眨眨眼睛，将手放在胸前，躬下身，行了个小小的绅士礼，“能与无人不知的‘倾城公子’一起度假，不知得有多少女孩男孩羡慕我呢！”

“别提那个称呼，真恶心。”佐助嫌恶地板起脸，却在下一刻破了功，“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。

他浅浅笑着，视线却慢慢从自己身上移开，复又望起庭院中摇曳的树影。

“我不知道……”他叹息一声，却是原样重复了方才的话。

“‘不知道’？”鸣人疑惑地看向对方，“你哪里都不想去吗？”

他提示道，“比如，平常在‘团扇’忍村，没有任务的时候，你都喜欢做些什么呢？”

“……大部分时候是修炼，”佐助缓缓开口，“有时会阅读忍术和政治卷轴，向族中的前辈请教，指导后辈修炼，也有时会与其他家族的重要人物见面，相互沟通，像是日向家、山中家……”

鸣人一点儿都不满意这个答案。

“还有呢？”他皱起眉头，“佐助，我问的是‘你’真正喜欢做的事，而不是你为了家族和忍村所做的工作。”

“这就是我平时真正喜欢做的事啊，”佐助笑了笑，“我是个宇智波，家人在我心中比什么都重要。对我来说，没有什么能够比为他们付出、分担他们的压力更让我感到开心和快乐了。”

“我不像哥哥那样有着惊世的天赋，完美的才能。与哥哥相比，我总是不够出色，让家里人失望。从小到大，我只有非常努力，为家族和忍村做得足够多，才有可能让他们满意，得到他们的赞赏和爱。因此，尽管修炼和工作很辛苦，我仍旧真心喜欢做这些事。”

“可是……如今，就连这一点，我都不再确定了……”他收起了笑容，神色怅然，“也许，如今已经变得残废、没用的我，即便再怎样付出和努力，也无法达到父母和哥哥心中的要求，让他们满意了……”

鸣人默默听着，心中却为佐助的这一番平静的自白掀起了惊涛骇浪。

尽管他能清楚地意识到，现在佐助的情绪绝对称不上正常，但鸣人也从未想过，他的“老师”竟是以这样的心态来对待平日的工作和生活的——这样看，他根本是将自己人生的全部都寄托在了爱家人，和为家人所爱上……

佐助拼命压榨精力去工作和修炼，不给自己留下一点闲暇时间，即便一再受伤亦义无反顾，是为了能够对他深爱的家人有用。而这份“能够随时去死”强烈决意的源动力，则在于渴望着他们能够给予自己爱。

鸣人不知，促使他的“老师”产生如今这种极端心理的原因，是否在于佐助在一年多前，曾经向自己讲述过从小受到的“家人和族人重于一切”的宇智波家族教育。

无论如何，鸣人惊讶地意识到，表面上成熟、理智，处事周全的佐助，内心的情感世界竟然如此地简单、纯粹，如同一张白纸般干净无暇。

领会到这一点，鸣人便有些明白佐助以往看似匪夷所思的诸多行为了。

因为，他并非一点都不能理解佐助的心理。在自己七岁以前、还没有被富岳叔叔告知身份，被村中几乎所有人讨厌、排斥的时候，他也曾为了获得村民们的爱和关注无所不用其极，从涂火影岩、搅乱课堂到故意恶作剧捣鬼。他甚至还想过未来以当上“火影”为目标，从而得到村民们的喜爱和认同。

可在自己七岁以后，他被伊鲁卡爸爸收养，被卡卡西叔叔、夕日红阿姨他们好好地照顾，轻易便获得了全村人的喜爱。从忍者学校毕业后，更是有佐助作为老师，毫无保留地关爱着自己，之后还有好色仙人、结交的朋友们陪伴在自己左右。他的人生自此不再单调苍白，而是五光十色、丰富多彩。

因而，如今十八岁的自己，尽管深深爱着佐助、想要用全部力量来保护他、照顾他，却不会将这件事视为自己人生的全部。鸣人觉得，倘若真有一日，自己失了恋，他约莫也不会像佐助那样，沮丧到连自己人生的意义都开始怀疑的地步。

与早早获得了无数情感的自己不同，他的“老师”，内心情感世界竟依旧单纯得像个没长大的孩子一般，仅仅依靠着名为“父母”和“哥哥”的两根立柱支撑着自己，肩负起身为火影之子的责任和压力。

宇智波鼬对佐助身体上的伤害和语言贬低，重重打击了佐助对实力的自傲和自信，令他以为自己没有能力为家人所用；他对佐助付出的一再抗拒和忽视，则使得佐助将问题归结于自身还不够好、不够有用，由此对兄长的底线一降再降；而最终，宇智波鼬对佐助的拒绝，则彻底阻断了佐助给予和获得爱的途径，令他认定自己不再被家人需要。

如此想来，佐助怎能不对自己存在的意义产生动摇和怀疑，对自己的人生丧失信心？

鸣人凝视着阳光下佐助清丽脱俗的侧颜。

他的“老师”和恋慕之人，曾经是那样的光彩夺目、高傲强大，而如今，却弓着腰坐在自己身旁，扯着淡淡自嘲的笑容，眼底流露出无法掩饰的悲伤和无力。

佐助当真就如同山峰上的初雪一样，美好、冷傲，叫人望而却步，也因而至纯至性、洁白无瑕。而当自己登上雪山之巅，总算被允许接近他，将他捧于掌心中时，才会发现那看似冷硬的冰雪竟是如此柔软、纤细，自己必须要小心再小心，才不至将他碰化了，吹散了。

而佐助的兄长宇智波鼬，明明从一开始就拥有了无限摆弄佐助内心的权力，竟然还能忍心这样对待他。无论宇智波鼬与那位名叫“止水”的情史有多惨痛，令他难以忘怀，这么多年里，他也有无数种方法处理自己与佐助之间的关系，可最终，他却选择了对佐助的付出和努力一味贬低、回避，让佐助在无望的情感漩涡里越陷越深。

在不住地怜惜佐助、对宇智波鼬燃起怒火的同时，鸣人也再度下定了决心。

没关系的，佐助……

鸣人温柔注视着他的此生挚爱，在心中默默发誓。

这一次，有我在你身边。我会好好地保护你，珍惜你，维护你的纯洁无瑕，让你再度闪耀出以往夺目的光彩……

“——我明白了。”鸣人想了想，跳下回廊，对佐助露出灿如朝阳的笑容，“既然佐助不知道的话，就由我来教教‘佐助老师’吧！”

他伸出手臂，将一脸震惊的佐助从回廊上拉下。不顾对方并不强烈的抗拒，他拽着佐助离开庭院，奔向旅店的大门。

“我会为你找到，除去工作、修炼、为家人付出之外，‘你’真正喜欢做的事。”他边拉着佐助在走廊上奔跑，边回头笑着说，“相信我，我一定会让你感受到，另一种完全不同的开心和快乐！”

“喂，等等，你什么意思……鸣人！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文佐助的心理大致如下：
> 
> 首先，佐助原作就是个爱人爱得极深的人（原作对鼬哥的恨，也是缘于以前对鼬哥的爱，和对父母的爱），再加上如第二节所写，宇智波为了政变，不断灌输“家人和族人重于一切”的信念。所以本文中佐助从小就非常爱父母和鼬哥。
> 
> 而由于本文宇智波是正儿八经搞政变，富岳（和美琴）比原作忙的多、疏于对孩子的关怀。他们把佐助与原作的鼬哥一样，当成部下看待，所以本文虽然没灭族，佐助的童年依旧是缺爱的= =
> 
> 于是佐助的心理是：我爱家人→但我很难获得家人的爱→我必须得努力工作付出→才能被家人所爱
> 
> 本文第二节已写到，因为富岳和美琴忙于公务，佐助基本上是由鼬哥养大的，鼬哥就相当于另一个父母。而父母对孩子的权威是绝对的，所以佐助会认为鼬哥是完美的，鼬哥绝对正确（与原作类似，为什么佐助如此轻易地接受灭族真相，然后秒变最大的鼬吹，我觉得就是这种“长兄如父”的心理，他其实从一开始就根本不想恨鼬哥）。
> 
> 而在止水死后，鼬哥开始自我封闭，一味回避、疏远佐助，忽视佐助的付出，但佐助不会认为鼬哥对自己的态度有问题，反而会认定自己有错。
> 
> 这时佐助对鼬哥的心理是：我努力付出，是为了让哥爱我→但是哥没给我爱，反倒疏远、回避我→哥是绝对正确的，所以是我还做得不够好，付出的不够多→我必须更加努力地付出
> 
> 这样的恶性循环下，本文佐助对鼬哥的姿态低到卑微，付出也越来越极端= =
> 
> 本文第四节，佐助忍无可忍后对鼬哥表白：我什么都不要，我只要你能爱我。鼬哥的回应则是先拒绝后痛哭，这让佐助认为，自己的努力付出非但没有对鼬哥有用，反倒深深伤害了鼬哥，但他已经在为鼬哥全心考虑和付出了，所以果然是自己太没用。
> 
> 同时，鼬哥也在用语言贬低他的实力，于是佐助就会想，一个这样没用的自己，还能对家人有用吗？还能得到家人的爱吗？
> 
> 鼬哥把佐助“爱家人→努力付出→收获爱”的思维链条从中间打破了，于是佐助就钻牛角尖里出不去了= =
> 
> 本质上，本文鼬哥其实是在无意中接近PUA了佐助= =
> 
> 而本文的鸣人，不同于佐助，鸣人从小（7岁以后）就在众人的宠爱下长大，很多人给了他不计回报的爱，他完全不缺爱，心理非常健康向上。可以看到，他的恋爱观也非常正常，他虽然爱佐助，但不认为佐助是自己人生的全部。所以他才看得出佐助心理的问题，从而有能力去治愈佐助><
> 
> 至于鼬哥的心理，在后面部分也会进行阐述的><


	15. 五（4）

“鸣人……这是？”

“山啊。”

“我知道这是山。”佐助皱起眉头，“你带我一口气跑了这么远，就是为了来这里？”

“对啊我说，”鸣人拉着佐助走到山脚，才松开两人紧握的手，笑嘻嘻地回过头，“佐助，你‘爬过山’吗？”

“……你把我当傻子么，”佐助神色有些不耐，“谁没爬过山，别卖关子了。”

“不，”鸣人贴近对方的脸，煞有其事地摇了摇手指，“我是说，不是因为任务、修炼或是其他工作上的原因，单纯的爬山……你有试过吗？”

“哈？”佐助的表情变得难以置信，“我为什么要做这种无聊的事？”

“果然啊。”鸣人毫不意外地笑了笑。

他没有选择回答对方的疑问，而是拽着佐助，踏着草丛，缓步向山上走去。

他边走着，边轻声说起看似无关的话题，“佐助……你知道，自从我12岁从忍者学校毕业，成为你的学生以来，我就一直憧憬着你。”

“你明明拥有了强大的实力、显赫的家世，却要比所有人都勤奋努力。你总是在照顾、保护他人，从不畏惧牺牲和付出。你坚强又理智，不管遭受多大的伤害，都能立刻振作起来。”他仰望着阳光下高耸的山峰，轻松一笑，“说真的，我眼中的你，就如同‘太阳’一样，一直是那么耀眼，灼灼生辉。”

“可在今天，我才明白，原来你不是‘太阳’，而是一轮‘月亮’——你实在太爱你的家人和兄长了，爱到好像只有他们照耀着你，你才能反射出光芒。”

他止住脚步，感受到掌心中的手指猛地收紧了。

“的确，对于你和你的家族而言，我是个‘外人’。如今的我，依旧不能完全理解你对家人的感情，我更打从心里觉得，宇智波鼬不值得你这样爱——你先听我说完，”他提前打断了对方反射性的辩驳，“但我知道的是，如果你一直只为了他们、只为了他而活的话，总有一天，你会因为得不到足够的爱，而被黑暗和寒冷生生冻死的。”

他温柔凝视着他的“老师”与心中所爱。

“在做忍者，以及做人的方方面面，佐助毫无疑问都是我的老师。可唯有一点，我想我可以教给你——那就是如何去做一个‘太阳’。我觉得，佐助需要学会，如何去爱自己，让自己快乐起来，用自己的光芒去照耀自己的心。”

“……我不懂你的意思，鸣人。”佐助沉默了半晌，回答道，“而且，这跟‘爬山’有什么关系？”

鸣人笑笑，“你现在不懂也没关系。你以后会明白的……我会努力让你明白的。”

他牵起佐助的手，带他来到一处缓坡上。

“佐助刚才说，单纯的‘爬山’很无聊，对吧？”他眨了眨眼睛，迎着山峰张开怀抱，“可在我看来，这可是超级——有——趣的啊我说！你不想知道，到底是哪里有趣吗？”

他故意夸张的表情和语气成功把佐助逗乐了。

“好吧，既然你这样说了……”佐助揉了揉自己的脑袋，“我洗耳恭听。”

鸣人眼睛一亮，“那么佐助，接下来，尽量按照我说的去做，好吗？”

“这样神秘的么？”佐助轻笑出声，却仍是微微点了头。

得到了许可，鸣人咽了咽口水，走到佐助身侧，放低嗓音耳语道，“现在……只有一刻也好，试着忘记你作为‘火影之子、族长之子’的身份和地位，忘记忍村、家族、父母、以及你的兄长……”

他抬起手，让佐助注意到两人眼前的风景。

此刻正是盛夏时节，山上的树木沐浴着阳光，长得郁郁葱葱、高大挺拔。草丛中散落着盛开的鲜花，间或有昆虫盘旋飞舞着，将淡淡的花香带到空中。远处，有鸟儿在树梢叽喳叫着，与知了声、动物的叫声混杂在一起，组成了一派生机盎然的景象。

‘汤之国’尽管以温泉著称，景色也是秀丽异常。鸣人决定带佐助来这里“休假”，除去想缓解对方的“幻肢痛”以外，也有一同来旅店附近的山水间游玩的意图。

而得之佐助除去工作和修炼以外，对寻常的娱乐竟是一无所知，则完全是在鸣人的意料之外了。

“佐助，你看得到吗……”他轻声开口，“那边，有羽毛一样的绿叶的树，是银桦；那旁开着小白花的灌木，叫九里香；那边，带着金边，上面散落着淡红斑点的花，叫作孔雀草；还有那里，有铁线莲、茑萝、蜀葵……”

他将自己认识的植物和花卉一一指给对方，看到佐助的眼睛惊愕地瞪大，而后犹疑地开口，“鸣人，你……”

不等对方说出口，他便走到佐助背后，用一只手虚虚遮住了他的眼睛，“先别问，再听一听……树梢上山雀、鸦鹃的叽喳叫声，蜜蜂和蝴蝶扇动翅膀的嗡嗡声，青蛙、蝉儿的鸣叫声……”

或许是因为惊讶，也可能是出于对自己的信任，佐助顺从地任由自己捂住他的眼睛，领着他离开小路，走到树丛之间，“闻一闻，这树木和花草的香气，樟树、松树的清香，茉莉、栀子、香雪球的芳香，青草和泥土的气息……”

他小小踌躇了一下，终究是抵不过心头隐藏已久的欲望，大胆从背后拥住佐助，包裹住对方纤长的单手，让他能触碰到面前枝条和绿叶，“佐助……深呼吸，你能感受到吗？这座山无限的生机，纯净的自然灵气……”

他看到佐助遵照自己的指示，深呼吸了几次之后，才慢慢松开了手中的掌控，让佐助睁开眼睛。

“怎么样？”他从身后温柔凝视着佐助的侧颜，“你觉得有趣吗？喜欢这种感觉吗？”

“……”

佐助沉默着。而就在鸣人的心头开始燃起不安的时候，他轻盈转过身，朝自己淡淡一笑。

“谢谢你，鸣人。我很喜欢。”

鸣人简直喜出望外，“真的吗？”

佐助笑着点点头，“我为什么要骗你？……不过，我真的很好奇，你看起来对这些花草了如指掌。你是怎么知道这么多的？”

“也没有很多啦，”鸣人咧开嘴角，挠挠后脑勺，“你看，我好歹是跟着好色仙人一同游历了三年忍界嘛。我去过很多国家，见过不少风景，也结交过各种身份的朋友们。云游的时候，随便问一问同路的人，不知不觉就懂了一些啊我说！”

“……这样啊。”佐助回应。

他伸出手，抚摸着身旁梧桐的树干，慢慢收起笑容，垂下了眼帘，“因为工作的缘故，我也去过很多地方。”

“其实，我以前来过几次‘汤之国’，可能也翻越过这座山峰。与你不同的是，我从没有一次注意过这个国家的风景，了解过任何与工作和任务无关的知识……”

“你真的有一双善于发现美的眼睛，鸣人。”他轻柔地说，“我有点明白你的意思了。或许，这就是你能每时每刻都那样快乐的原因……”

“哈哈，是吗？”鸣人被佐助说得有点脸红，“那，你有兴趣了解这些吗？我虽然懂得不多，但还是能给你讲一讲的！”

“我很有兴趣。说给我听，鸣人……”

-

他们慢慢爬着山，鸣人将一路上认识的动植物指给佐助，间或讲述着以前云游时经历的奇闻轶事。

尽管是炎热的盛夏，但两人身为“团扇”忍村的忍者，体力都是出类拔萃。他们沿着前人踏出的小道行步着，累了就在树荫处休息一会，渴了就喝一口山石间流淌的溪水，就这样悠闲地边走边聊，竟是分毫不感到疲倦。

在自己兴致勃勃地讲述完之前在“鸟之国”的经历后，鸣人反过来问起佐助，“话说，佐助前几次来这个国家，是为了执行任务吧？都是些什么样的任务呢？”

“……你不会想听的。”佐助笑笑，而后提议，“到中午了。我们先在这里吃个饭，下午再走吧？”

“哦，好啊！”鸣人积极响应，“那我们是打猎还是……”

他望见前方一处清澈的潭水，一下明白了佐助的意思，“果然还是捕鱼啊我说！”

他与佐助相视一笑。

不必说，佐助一定与他一样，回想起了他们13岁时共同参加的那次“中忍考试”，在第二关“死亡森林”露营烤鱼的经历。

当年，他们小队有惊无险地抢夺了卷轴，顺利通过了关卡，却因为四代目风影主谋的“‘团扇’崩溃计划”败露，被身为火影的富岳叔叔强行叫停了第三关考试，他也没能在那一次被评上中忍。

当然，那一年，佐助理所当然地升上了中忍。以佐助先前在暗部执行的任务数量和级别，升入上忍都足够资格。对他的“老师”而言，那次中忍考试不过是走个过场罢了。

“真怀念啊！”鸣人随着佐助走到潭边坐下，捧起水喝了一口，感叹道，“也是在那次考试中，我才认识了我爱罗，与他成为了朋友。”

佐助撑起下颌，随意问道，“你和我爱罗，现在还有联系么？”

“会啊。我们经常互相寄信，大概有五六年了吧。”鸣人随手拿起一颗石子，打了个水漂，“我跟他都是‘人柱力’嘛，有种感同身受的共鸣。”

“我爱罗现在很努力呢，他说他决心当风影，用自己的力量保护他珍惜的人，每天都在学习处理政事。”

“嗯。我有时会在外交会议上见到他，四代目风影也在有意栽培他作为继承人。”佐助点头。

“大家都成长了啊……”鸣人笑着，突然想起一事，“话说，我爱罗以前在信上写过，他特别感谢‘团扇’，说是多亏了咱们的力量，他才能控制住‘守鹤’。是宇智波一族做的吗？”

“是的。父亲每隔几个月都会派开眼的族人去砂之国，帮助他压制体内的尾兽。‘守鹤’不如你体内的‘九尾’强大，族中有很多人都能办到。”

“原来是这样，”鸣人向后撑起身子，仰头望向蔚蓝的天空，不由回忆起来，“想当年，中忍考试第三场，你跟我爱罗的那场战斗，真是帅呆了！‘老师’几个回合就将他打倒在地，简直全场喝彩啊我说！”

“不过，最后大出风头的不是你吗？”佐助刮刮他的鼻尖，调侃道，“我还记得你在战斗后对他说，‘孤单一个人，真的很痛苦吧？我很明白你的感受，但是，我已经找到了最珍惜的人，我不会让你伤害他们！’听说当时不止是我爱罗，好多观众都被你说哭了。说不准，你也有从政演说的才能！”

“哪有啊！”鸣人没想到时隔六年，佐助还能清楚记得自己当年说的话。他有些害羞地埋下头，“那只是我的真心话而已啦！”

“正是因为真诚，才能打动人心。”佐助抚住他的肩膀，令鸣人慢慢抬起了头，“你总是那么善良，对任何人都能坦诚相待、以心比心。那场战斗中，我仅仅是用武力击倒他而已，真正拯救他、折服他的心灵的，是你，鸣人。”

佐助这番话说得前所未有地温柔，鸣人觉得自己的脸顿时烧成了一个大火球。

怎么办……

他本以为自己已经爱佐助爱到不能更深，而直到现在他才发现，佐助对他是那么好，好到每一分每一秒，他都要更爱对方一点……

鸣人觉得自己不马上说点别的，就要控制不住当场抱住佐助表白的冲动了。他有些慌张地转移了话题，“说、说起来，佐助你知道吗，我爱罗的姐姐手鞠，最近在跟鹿丸交往呢！他们老是呆在一起，看起来很顺利啊我说！”

“……嗯，我知道。”佐助笑笑，而后利落站起身，“我去那边捡柴，你去捕鱼。鸣人，你不会像六年前那样，好久才只抓到三条小鱼了吧？”

“才不会呢！”鸣人立刻跳起，扬起大大的笑容，“看我的吧！我会抓几条大鱼上来的！”

“好，我等着。”

说完，佐助便摆摆手，走进了茂密的树林。

而在佐助的背影彻底消失在自己的视野之后，鸣人才“咚”地坐到地上，懊悔地敲起脑袋。

啊啊啊！他简直蠢透了！

自己提到鹿丸和手鞠恋爱的那句话，一定又让佐助想起宇智波鼬了……！

之前好不容易转移了佐助的注意力，方才的气氛也好得不得了，为什么自己会在这种时候犯傻啊！

不过……鸣人回想起这半天与佐助独处的场景，又忍不住摸摸还没退热的脸颊，没骨气地傻乐起来。

平心而论，今天的进展已经远远超出了自己的预期。他本以为自己需要带着佐助尝试很多新鲜事物，才能找到对方喜欢的东西，却没想到佐助竟然这样容易被取悦。

他看得出，今天佐助露出的微笑，是自从他们动身前往“汤之国”以来，第一次不带有任何勉强和阴翳的笑容。

而且，佐助今天有好几次直白地夸奖了他，说他“善良”、“真诚”、“有一双善于发现美的眼睛”。尽管他从不怀疑佐助对自己的偏爱，但这是不是也意味着，在自己一点点了解和接近佐助内心的同时，佐助也在一点点接纳自己，被自己的魅力所吸引呢？

嗯嗯，一定是这样！鸣人拍拍脸颊给自己降温，在心底开心地打着气。


	16. 五（5）

略微冷静过后，他脱掉衣物，纵身下水开始捉鱼。

当然，如今的他较之六年前，早已是今非昔比了。很快，鸣人便捕到了七八条鱼，将它们依次扔上了潭边。而后，他爬上岸，坐在地上乖乖等待佐助捡柴回来。

“哒哒、哒哒。”

突然，远方传来几下轻微的踢踏声。

鸣人抬起头，看到几头小鹿正从森林中踱步而出。

它们有着棕黄色的体毛，背部镶嵌着排列有序的白色斑点，雄鹿的头上还有着弯曲分叉的角。它们走到潭边，低下纤长的颈部，小口饮着清澈的潭水。

毫无疑问，这是几只漂亮的梅花鹿——鸣人心下惊喜，尽量轻缓地走过去，弯下腰，朝它们伸出了手。

“来，小鹿，让我摸摸你们……”

小鹿们不喝水了，而是抬起头，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着自己。鸣人知道这些野生动物向来警戒心很重，于是他只是一动不动地维持着姿势，露出最温和无害的笑容，试图让小鹿们放下戒备。

鸣人耐心等待着，直到这几头小鹿一步步走到自己身旁，嗅了嗅自己身上的气味，而后放任他触碰到它们的嘴部。

“真可爱……”鸣人轻声说着，一屁股坐在草地上，一下下抚摸着他们被覆体毛的脊背，抓挠它们柔软的下巴。小鹿们发出几声舒服的呦呦鸣叫，也跪在自己身边，享受起自己轻柔的爱抚。

“唧啾……咕咕……”

这几头鹿就像是头阵，很快，几只鸟儿就从树梢上飞落到自己身边，慢慢走过来，轻轻啄着自己的衣服，让鸣人能抚摸到它们光滑美丽的羽毛。

慢慢地，越来越多的动物出现在自己面前，有羚羊、短尾猴、灵猫、画眉、相思鸟……

“哇！”鸣人简直喜出望外。

作为自然之力凝聚而成的“九尾”人柱力，以及“仙人模式”的掌握者，他的动物缘一向好得惊人。可一下子能有这么多小动物围过来，对他而言，也是足够罕见的经历了。

鸣人猜测，或许是因为“汤之国”长年和平宁静，民风淳朴，使得这山上的野生动物也渐渐能与人和谐共处了。

“好孩子，一个个来……”鸣人抚摸着身旁动物们的毛发，轻声哄着他们。一时间，“叽叽喳喳”、“吱吱哞哞”、“呦呦嗡嗡”，动物们纷纷趴在自己身旁，围成一个小圈，争先恐后地讨着宠，说不出的热闹快活。

“鸣人……？”

不知过去了多久，远处传来佐助的声音。

鸣人抬起头，看到佐助正抱着一捆柴，站在离自己稍远的森林边缘，神情惊讶地望向自己。

“佐助！快来啊！这里的小动物可乖了！你也来摸摸它们！”他边一下下抚摸着磨蹭自己膝盖的小羊，边兴奋地叫道。

佐助没说话，只是笑着摇摇头。

“过来啊！”鸣人空出一只手，朝佐助招呼，“它们根本不怕人的我说！”

“……”

“真的！快过来啊！佐助！”

或许是坳不过自己，佐助叹了口气，放下手中的木柴，一步步朝自己走来。

而随着他的接近，出乎意料的事发生了——

原先顺从趴在地上，软软跪在自己身边的动物们都突然站了起来。它们的毛发耸立，瞳孔竖直，微微伏下身，朝佐助发出“嗷呜”、“嘶嘶”的警告声。

佐助立刻止住了脚步。

没等鸣人出声安抚，下一瞬，就如同惊弓之鸟一般，围在自己身边的动物们倒退了几步，而后不约而同地四散奔逃。

岸边响起一片喧闹，而后立刻恢复了安静。

鸣人僵坐在地上，手边还残留着小鹿体毛的温度，“这……这是怎么……”

“……”

佐助叹了口气，复又抱起柴，走到自己身边坐下。

“……对不起，鸣人。”在寂静中，他轻声开口，“我好像跟你提到过，从小到大，我杀过很多人，多到数都数不过来。”

“作为暗部，为了问出情报，我还会拷打、虐杀，用几十种你根本想象不到的方法折磨别人。”

他慢慢垂下眼帘，露出一个苦笑，“动物们很聪明，它们嗅得出人身上的杀气。所以，只有经过反复驯化的忍鹰、忍犬能够不惧怕我这种满手血腥、杀气浓烈的忍者。普通的野生动物，根本不可能敢于接近我。”

“对不起，扫了你的兴。”佐助再度郑重向自己道歉，“我不知道你这么受小动物欢迎……我该想到的。下次遇到这种情况，我会站得远远的，不去打搅你的。”

鸣人一时不知该说什么。

其实，他只是想与佐助分享与动物们玩耍嬉戏的快乐而已，却完全没想到，还会发生这种事……

虽说自己真的是出于好意，可这样一出，反而让佐助想起了之前那些不愉快的任务经历，令他原本消沉的心境雪上加霜了！

啊啊啊！他简直蠢透了！鸣人在心底疯狂敲打着自己。刚才一个不留神让佐助想起宇智波鼬，现在又无意间给佐助强加一层负罪感。他明明一向能言善辩、舌绽莲花，却怎么老是在关键时刻大嘴巴啊！

“那个，佐助……”

鸣人张皇而无措地看着对方。而佐助已经自顾自地搭起柴火，用苦无将方才自己捉到的鱼刮去鳞片、清理内脏。

“别这样，”像是注意到了自己的视线，佐助安抚地拍拍自己的肩膀，“我没事。”

“像我这种罪孽深重的人，死后一定会堕入地狱吧？”他用树枝将清洗好的鱼串起，放在搭好的柴堆上，轻声说出可怕言论，“不过，这是为了忍村、家族，以及所爱的家人必要的牺牲和付出，我甘之如饴。”

“你一定饿了，等等，我来烤鱼……”

他单手结出“豪火球”之印，鼓起腮，将柴火点燃——

“……不对。”

鸣人飞快出手，攥住了佐助的手腕，强迫他松开了结印。

“……‘不对’？”佐助错愕地看看他，而后露出浅浅微笑，“鸣人，我没有骗你，我真的杀过很多人。”

“我没有你和很多人说得那么好。所谓‘‘团扇’二少爷’、‘倾城公子’，甚至是这身干净的白服，都只是表面作秀罢了。真实的宇智波佐助，不过是个冷血无情的刽子手而已……”

他的笑容复又恢复成了前几日那样，虽清丽绝伦，却有如蒙上了一层薄雾，显得苍白而黯淡。

鸣人当下心疼到无以复加。

如今佐助自己看不透，但作为旁观者的鸣人能肯定地说，这根本不叫“冷血无情”。

恰恰相反，正是因为佐助太好，太过“有情”，怀抱着一颗尊重生命的良善之心，才会为自己工作的残忍性而感到深深的愧疚和自罪。

“不对。”他重复了一遍，神情变得坚定，“佐助不是什么‘刽子手’，也绝对不会下地狱的。”

“……谢谢你，但你不用安慰我。我是什么人，我自己心里有数。”

“可是我觉得，佐助并不真的清楚自己是什么人。”鸣人抚住他的肩膀，紧紧盯着他的眼睛。

“佐助，我问你，你是不是在任务中，只会在迫不得已的情况下杀人？”

“你执行任务的目的，是不是保护家人、同伴，以及忍村的人民？”

“你是不是从不会滥杀无辜，故意虐待和残害生命？”

“……我……”

佐助移开了眼睛，久久没有出声。

鸣人心下焦急，不自觉用了命令的语气，“回答我！佐助！”

而这冲动之下的举措，似乎起到了合适的效果。佐助反射性地抬头，像是回答上级指示那样挺起了胸，“是的。”

见状，鸣人放柔了声音，“所以，佐助一点都不想杀人，更不想折磨任何生命，对吗？”

“……是的。”

他的神情变得悔恨而痛苦，身体也止不住颤抖起来。

鸣人立刻上前一步，搂住他的身体，一下下拍着他的后背，安抚着他，“你看，你根本没有自己想得那么不堪。”

“我虽然不了解你的工作，但我们相处了这么长时间，我可以发誓，佐助是个很温柔、很善良的人。”

“你没有‘表面作秀’。我们大家喜欢你、尊重你，是因为看到了你身上美好纯粹的品质。而我相信，这座山上具有灵性的动物，也一定能体会得到的。”

他闭上眼睛，调动起查克拉，将体内的“九尾”之力引出。而后，他将一只闪着金光的手掌贴紧佐助的后背，将九尾查克拉缓缓注入对方体内。

“这是……？！”

佐助捂住胸口，震惊地盯着自己。

鸣人松开怀抱，“现在再试试？”

“你对动物们没有恶意，你并不想伤害它们。”他温柔地说，向后退了几步，留下佐助一个人站在岸边，“我保证，它们会接受你、喜欢你的。”

佐助的表情是罕见地张皇无措。

“……‘九尾’之力还有这种作用么？”他吃惊地询问自己。

“有点辅助效果吧。”鸣人摆摆手，自信满满地扬起笑容，“关键不在这儿。相信我，一定会有小动物过来的。”

而就在自己话音落地的下一刻，他们的前方，几只松鼠从树上灵巧跳下，朝他们走来。他们短小的上肢抱着坚果，像是要寻找贮藏之所。

“我就说吧！”他轻声说，朝佐助眨眨眼睛，开心期待着小松鼠接近对方。

然而……

事实没有如他所愿。那几只松鼠仅仅是稍微靠近佐助一点，便竖起蓬松的尾巴，立刻扔下松果，飞快逃走了。

“呃……”

鸣人尴尬地站在一旁，不知该用什么理由找补。

其实，他只是藉由自身的经验，才假定“九尾”之力具有令动物亲近的效果而已。将这份力量用在非战斗的用途上，这还是他人生中的第一次。

果然，依靠从没确证过的能力不是个上策……鸣人在心底反复咒骂自己，紧张盯着身旁佐助的神色。

果不其然，纵使佐助掩饰的再完美，鸣人也看得出他眼中的失落和难过。

佐助没说什么，而是复又蹲下身，施起“豪火球”之术，在燃烧的柴火上不住转动起被树枝串起的鱼。

不一会儿，鱼就被烤成了金黄色，空气中也漂浮起了烧烤的焦香味。

实话实说，这么一顿折腾下来，鸣人也的确是饿了。见到烤鱼，他腹中空荡，肚子竟是“咕噜”响了好几声。

“来，坐下吃。”佐助拿起一串烤好的鱼，朝自己招呼道，“今天真的谢谢你，我已经很高兴了。”

“……嗯。”鸣人接过烤鱼，僵硬坐在地上，不知该怎么安慰对方，“佐助，我们以后再试试……”

“不用了，”佐助笑着说，“强大如‘九尾之力’都办不到，大概我身上的罪孽是真的很深重吧。”

“我这种人，完美的哥哥又怎么会喜欢我呢？”他慢慢垂下头，“到头来，我不过是个随时准备着为哥哥而死的‘备用品’，一个‘工具’而已。也许，我根本不值得被爱，更不值得获得幸福……”

鸣人猛地瞪大了眼睛。

不是的不是的不是的！！！

此刻，鸣人真的想扯过佐助的衣领，朝他的“老师”大声吼叫，把他脑子里这些莫名其妙自我贬低的想法通通赶出去。

他想对佐助疯狂表白，说无数遍“我爱你”，然后告诉他，他有那么好，他绝对是世界上最值得被爱的人。自己一定会用尽全力，让他成为整个世界最快乐、最幸福的人。

然而……鸣人的理智却告诫自己，佐助仅仅是再度陷入了那个漏洞百出的牛角尖里而已。如果自己现在表白，非但不会有任何结果，反倒会被佐助认为是可怜他，达到适得其反的效果。

仔细想想……现在该怎么做……

鸣人焦急思考着。可越是紧张，脑中就越变成一团浆糊，一时间，作为公认“意外性No.1”的忍者，他竟是一条计策都想不出。

慌乱之下，他只得在心底祈祷起来。

天……如果有什么山神、地灵之类的，求您显显神通，帮帮我吧！我漩涡鸣人一定会为‘汤之国’多做些好事的！

就当他张口结舌、束手无措之时，一声几乎微不可闻的轻叫突然在他们背后响起。

“喵……”

！

他们立刻转过身，一串未动的烤鱼还握在佐助手上。

那是一只小猫，看身长，约莫只有四、五个月大。

它通体漆黑，正朝他们“喵喵”叫着，大大的金色瞳孔死死盯着佐助手上散发香气的烤鱼。

“哇，是小黑猫……”

鸣人喃喃低语。他注意到这只小猫略显瘦削的身形，猜测或许因为这特殊的毛发颜色，令他不容易在山林中隐藏身形，顺利捕捉到食物。

“……你饿了？是想吃这个吗？”

这时，一旁的佐助轻声开口。他慢慢弯下腰，将这串烤鱼放在了小猫面前的草地上。

小猫驻足在稍远的地方，喵喵叫了一会，才迟疑地走上前，叼起烤鱼，小口吃了起来。

或许是饿了，它吃得很快，不一会儿，地上就只剩下一堆鱼骨和鱼刺。

“好吃吗？”佐助从柴堆上拿起另一串烤鱼，伸到小猫面前，露出温和的笑容，“这里还有，你还想吃吗？”

小猫抬起脑袋，警惕与佐助对视着。

过了许久，这只黑猫一下从地上跳起，飞快咬住佐助手上的鱼，开始狼吞虎咽起来。

吃饱之后，它嗅了嗅佐助手上的气味，而后将小嘴贴在他的手上反复磨蹭着。

“喵、喵……”

“……你想要我摸摸你吗？”

佐助轻声问道。

“喵喵喵……”

佐助一笑，径直跪在草地上，让小猫爬到他的腹部，用单手轻柔爱抚着它的脊背和下颌，“乖，我会让你舒服的……”

“哇……”鸣人坐在一旁，看到小猫趴在佐助身上，在佐助熟练的抚摸下不住发出舒服的“呼噜”声，震惊地合不拢嘴。

“佐助……你喜欢猫吗？”

“喜欢。”佐助抚摸着小猫的毛发，不假思索地答道，“我们宇智波一族向来与忍猫关系密切。它们聪明又机敏，是我们的好帮手。”

“这样啊……”鸣人想了想，一下子变得开心起来，“所以你看，我说得没错吧？一定会有小动物喜欢你、接受你的！”

“……是喜欢这几条鱼才对，”佐助轻笑着说出事实，最后朝小猫招招手，放开它，看着它灵巧跑回密林。

“不过，这也是第一次有野生动物亲近我。”他站起身，拍了拍衣服上的灰尘，朝自己感激一笑，“如果没有你，这件事一定不可能发生。”

“谢谢你，鸣人。”他真诚地说，“我真的特别开心。”

鸣人根本没想到，原本一出接近死局的困境，竟可以在一瞬间峰回路转，柳暗花明……

“是、是吗？”他摸摸头，止不住地呵呵傻笑起来，“佐助能开心就好啊我说！”

不管是什么山神土地神还是天神，都非常非常感谢！您们帮了大忙！他在心底一边蹦跳着放鞭炮庆祝，一边不忘感恩起不知是否真的显灵的神明。

“好了，”佐助招招手，让鸣人站起身，走到他的身侧，“离山顶还有一段距离，我们出发吧？”

“好啊我说！”

-

他们接下来的行程轻松而惬意，鸣人充分吸取了方才的教训，纵使再激动兴奋，也维持着一丝理智，时刻关注着对方的情绪。

等到他们登上山顶，已经接近黄昏时分。太阳正慢慢从天边落下，将周遭万物染上淡淡的一层金黄。

鸣人今天选择攀爬的这座山峰不算太高，但站在山巅，也足以有“一览众山小”的壮阔气势。雪白云海漂浮在他们身旁，笼罩着远方连绵的群山，云间飞过成群的鹰雁，小小的村落、农田、林地星罗棋布般排列在脚下，有河流与瀑布点缀其间，勾出一幅美轮美奂的自然画卷。

“……”

鸣人看到佐助驻足在地，遥望着远处的风景，久久没有说出一句话来。

“喜欢你看到的吗？”

他站在佐助身侧，悄声问道。

“喜欢。”过了许久，佐助叹息一声，收回视线，缓缓坐到草地上，“今天你带我见到的一切，都是我从没有经历过、注意过的。我真的都很喜欢。”

他朝自己轻柔一笑，“我不知该如何感谢你，鸣人。”

“事实上，这几天，我都有点受宠若惊了——你为什么要对我这么好？纵使我是你的老师和朋友，你也不必这样处处照顾我，对我费心到这个地步。”

他的目光带着些许疑惑。

“因为你值得。”

鸣人轻声、却坚定地回答。

他坐到佐助身侧，露出自己最灿烂、最热烈的笑容，“佐助你啊，根本不知道自己有多好——你温柔、善良、坚强，是我见过世界上最好的人。”

“大家喜欢你，……‘我’喜欢你，是因为你是个特别好的人，与你‘火影之子、族长之子’的身份完全无关。”

他放软了声音，伸出手臂，轻轻抚上佐助莹白的面颊，“而这样美好的你，又怎么可能不值得被别人，也被自己所爱呢？”

他看到佐助的瞳孔震颤起来。

“……是吗，”佐助垂下眼帘，将头深深埋了下去，“谢谢你，鸣人。我真的很感动。”

鸣人没有再说什么，只是温柔凝视着佐助慢慢平复心情。直到夕阳斜下，那个他等待许久的景色终于出现在天边——

“佐助……你看。”他轻轻拍了拍佐助的肩膀，令他缓缓抬起了头。

此时正是日落。太阳从天边慢慢落入山峦，天色也有些变暗了。阳光从耀眼的金黄转变为温暖的朱红，将漫天云海染出了层层变换的瑰丽色彩。而在云海的掩映之中，夕阳的余晖折射出一根金色的光柱，笔直伸到遥远的高空，宛如神迹，显得壮美而恢宏。

“这是……”

“很漂亮，对吧？”鸣人将手撑到身后，转头看向佐助，“是我偶然发现的，你喜欢吗？”

佐助大睁着眼睛，一眨不眨地望着天空。在斜阳的笼罩下，他缓缓向后躺倒，仰卧在如茵的草地上，用单臂遮住了额头。

“嗯，我很喜欢。”他轻声呢喃道。

“太好了！”鸣人开心地笑起来，“其实，我还看过很多——很多好看的景色呢！”

“川之国的石林啦，泥地之国的火山，泷之国的大瀑布啦，还有红州岛的盐湖、蜜之国的水晶洞……如果佐助喜欢，我以后都可以带你去的我说！”

“谢谢。”他转过头，露出浅浅的笑容，“我很想去看看，你口中的那些风景……”

“鸣人……抱歉，你能稍微离开一下吗？”

“啊？……好，我先去那边，过会再回来。”鸣人聪明地没有询问原因，而是利落站起身，从佐助身边离开。

一直走到佐助的视野之外，鸣人咬了咬嘴唇，终究没有抵挡住浮上心头的好奇和担忧，又施展潜行术，悄悄走回佐助身后的灌木丛中，凝神注视着佐助的一举一动。

“……！”

他看到佐助望着残阳，缓慢将单臂由前额移到眼睑上，虚虚掩盖住了视线。而就在下一刻，他的身体微微颤抖起来，从单臂下发出轻轻的、悲伤的呜咽。

鸣人无声地攥住了身旁的枝叶。此刻，他好想走过去，紧紧搂住他的“老师”和恋慕之人，用他满心的温柔和爱意来安慰他，照顾他。可考虑再三，鸣人还是没有这么做。

现在……就让他一个人呆一会吧……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这整个第五大节是信息量最少的一节，也是最难写的一节，可能看起来会有点尬，只能说作者尽力了= =
> 
> 节奏会这样慢的原因是，因为本文设定没灭族，佐助是真的很爱鼬哥，一层兄弟情一层（近似）父母情一层爱情，虽然这个故事有着狗血三角恋的框架，作者也不希望让佐助在失恋后立刻爱上鸣人，这样会显得佐助对感情很随便、很冷血，这样的佐助也不值得鸣人去辛苦追求= =
> 
> 所以，本文的鸣人作为一个情商比原作高得多的角色，同样没有选择立刻表白，因为失恋后的佐助被鼬打击到连自己都不爱，谈何“爱人”的能力。
> 
> 本文的鸣人是个心理十分健康的人，因为健康，他才看得出佐助的心理问题——佐助实在太爱他的家人和鼬哥了，爱到他的内心全都被这件事占满，把自身价值建立在为对方所用身上，只为获得他们的爱而快乐。于是在鼬哥拒绝他之后，佐助就陷入了自身无价值和抑郁的状态。而鸣人所做的，就是让佐助意识到，我很好，我值得被爱，我能不依靠家人的爱，自己获得快乐，重建起自尊自爱的观念。
> 
> 原作中的佐助，也会让人想问，在傲慢、“中二”的表象之下，他真的爱自己吗？复仇鼬哥，是出于对家族和父母的爱，复仇木叶，是出于对鼬哥的爱，最后拯救世界、打算做世界的黑暗，是出于对普罗大众的爱。
> 
> 而与之相反，佐助并不爱惜自己，为了打败鼬哥愿意将身体献给大蛇丸，在蛇窟为了增强实力（疑似）服用禁药，疾风传的每次战斗都伤得破破烂烂，最后为了改革世界是真的打算自杀。原作698问起鸣人，为什么不肯跟我斩断羁绊，他认为自己不值得让鸣人这么做。
> 
> 原作的佐助比本文的佐助经历惨得多，更没有一个情商这么高的鸣人陪伴在身边，去安慰和开导他。佐助是个内心很强韧的人，作者只能希望，在四战之后，他能在旅途中与自己和解，最终获得心灵的安宁吧TAT
> 
> 当然，本文作为同人小说，一定会给佐助一个真正幸福的结局的><
> 
> 再来解释2个设定问题：
> 
> ①本节提到了中忍考试和我爱罗，设定中，佐助因为从小加入暗部，12岁大概有普通上忍的水平，看人分析说我爱罗当时也就是中忍水平，所以本文佐助应该是能独自打败我爱罗的。
> 
> 而对于“‘团扇’崩溃计划”，因为宇智波政变成功，三代目早就挂了，蛇叔就没参与这个计划，完全是四代目风影一手谋划的，于是风影最后也没挂。因为宇智波没灭族，“团扇”忍村战力显著高于当时的木叶，还有写轮眼天然克尾兽，结果就是砂忍村被“团扇”收为小弟，“团扇”定期派人压制我爱罗体内的守鹤。具体懒得编了，反正没有任何剧情意义= =
> 
> ②本节在第三节之后，提到了佐助在暗部工作中，对“杀人”和“折磨他人”的痛苦。
> 
> 这是因为，原作中，佐助绝对是尊重生命的，他在蛇窟呆了三年，大蛇丸就是个草菅人命的科学狂人，在这种耳濡目染的环境下，佐助依旧不愿去杀人，反噬了大蛇丸后第一件事就是解放关押的试验体（虽然这个行为比较欠考虑）。这一点上，他比宇智波斑、宇智波带土都要好得多。
> 
> 佐助的这种心理痛苦，近似于士兵的战争PTSD。看到有人说，为什么士兵要被反复灌输“服从命令”，一个原因就是士兵承受不住杀人的心理压力，如果把这件事想成，不是我想杀的，我是因为服从命令被迫杀的，会感觉好很多。我觉得忍者（包括本文的佐助）会说自己是“工具”，可能也有这方面的因素。
> 
> 但在这种情况下，压力就转移到了士兵的上级（也就是本文的鼬哥）身上。这也是本文第三节，佐助会说“与哥哥相比，我已经很轻松了”的原因。佐助是很理解鼬哥的痛苦的，所以他才想要照顾对方、为对方付出，这与他感性上认为“哥哥是完美的”并不冲突。


	17. 五（6）

看样子，佐助是真的很喜欢那天领略到的山间风景。

在带他外出“爬山”之后的每一天，对方雷打不动的清晨修炼后，鸣人都会陪着他离开暂住的庭院，到旅店附近的山水间流连停驻，直到傍晚才回来。然后，他们会在客房就过晚餐，再泡上一两个小时的温泉，洗去白日的尘土和疲惫。

同往常一样，佐助在大多数时候都是沉默的，仅仅偶尔才会对自己谈起的话题做出回应。尽管熟知佐助寡言的性子，鸣人还是好几次问过对方，会不会嫌自己太吵啦，对自己说的事不感兴趣啦，而每一次，佐助都会摇摇头，微笑着告诉自己，他喜欢听自己说话。

佐助的这番话……应该是真心实意的吧？

无怪乎鸣人会对他“老师”的一言一行过分谨慎、再三琢磨。这着实是因为，在他们离开“团扇”忍村的这些日子，佐助为了在外人和自己面前撑起姿态，已经面不改色地说过太多次谎……

而有的时候，佐助则会明确向自己请求，他想一个人呆一会。除去在山顶上看日落的那一次以外，鸣人都乖乖遵守了佐助的要求，再也没有溜回来偷看过。

如今的鸣人，已经越来越清楚地意识到，佐助实在是一个善于武装自身情绪的人。他总是那样少言，神情冷淡而礼貌，举手投足之间流露出从容的贵气。除去在自己面前少有的几次感情发泄，鸣人便很难从他的语言和神态中，捕捉到对方真实情绪的蛛丝马迹了。

因而，鸣人不知道，佐助在独身一人、面对这湖光山色、花红柳绿时，脑海中在想什么。他更无从知晓，这几天，佐助还有没有像那天在山巅上一样，仰望着壮丽的夕阳和云海，小声而悲哀地哭泣。

回想起来，那个黄昏，佐助是因何哭泣的呢？他是因为见到了前所未见的美景，感动而泣？还是触景生情，回想起自身夭折的恋爱，以致悲从中来？亦或是，总算意识到自身过去有意忽视的无限美好，不由得自怜自伤？

也或许是……这三者兼而有之呢？

鸣人心底滚过好几种猜测，而他就算再被朋友们戏称为“笨蛋”，也不会傻到特地询问对方。

无论如何，这些其实并不重要——重要的是，在他们一日日游山览水的过程中，佐助的精神状态的确慢慢变好了。

决定性的证据，在于佐助断肢部位的“幻肢痛”正在逐渐减轻。他依旧会在夜间痛醒——鸣人从医疗忍者口中了解到，这种疼痛可能会持续数年之久——但已经不会像他们刚刚离开“团扇”忍村时那样，痛到冷汗直冒、全身痉挛、需要自己整夜使用“九尾”之力为他按摩的地步了。

慢慢地，他每夜疼痛的时间缩短到四小时、三小时、两小时，就在昨夜，鸣人还欣喜地注意到佐助安稳睡了整晚。毫无疑问，这是他们结伴离村一个月以来的第一次。

而今天，便是他们刚刚入住这家温泉旅店时，店长原田大叔在晚餐上告知过他们，“汤之国”传统祭典“七夕祭”的日子。

他与佐助提早于傍晚前回到了客房。沐浴过后，他们双双换上店长儿子吉郎送来的浴衣，穿着木履走出了旅店。

此刻，太阳已经落山，天色变黑，也渐渐起了晚风。虽是盛夏的八月，倒也不会感到燥热。街上的行人明显较前几日多了许多，人们都同他们一样，穿着各式浴衣，三三两两地聊着天，走向祭典场地。

不出鸣人的意料，他们刚刚走到街道上，便立刻受到了来自四面八方的注目礼。

或许是在“团扇”忍村，包括自己在内的诸多村民与宇智波一族朝夕相处，不致觉得这一族人享誉忍界的美貌有多惊人。直到这一次陪着佐助离村，鸣人才真正意识到，他已经成年的“老师”的外表，对于寻常人到底有多大的杀伤力……

“看！那边那个黑发帅哥，我从没见过这么漂亮的人……”

“会是哪个大家族的少爷吗，气质也太好了……”

“天啊，他刚刚好像朝我看了一眼，我要恋爱了……”

“诶，你说，我要是现在走过去，邀请他同我们一起逛祭典，会被同意吗？”

“人家一看就是个贵公子，你想太多啦……”

拜他身为九尾人柱力拥有的超凡五感所赐，尽管并非自愿，行人们的私语和议论声仍是原封不动地传到了鸣人的耳朵里。这些话中，多数是对佐助容貌的赞叹，也不乏对与佐助并肩而行的自己的嫉妒。

鸣人心下吃味，却又情不自禁地与那些人一同，将视线黏到佐助身上。

也许是身为“火影之子、族长之子”，经常参与政治外交的缘故，佐助似乎对这样万众瞩目的状态游刃有余。他身姿笔挺，神情从容，木履踏过之处，好似绽出朵朵莲花，引得行人们不约而同侧过身，自觉为他们让出一条路来。

在无数次惊叹于佐助浑然天成的脱俗气质的同时，鸣人也有些奇异般地放下了心。因为，这样高傲凛然、不可侵犯的佐助，才正是鸣人以往无比熟悉的“老师”。他注意到，尽管人们纷纷赞美、幻想、甚至是渴求着佐助，却都规矩站在一旁，不会像他们离村的前几天那样，源源不断地走过来搭讪和引诱他。

或许，这也是佐助的精神状态在慢慢变好的又一个明证……

“在想什么？”

鸣人正在心底琢磨着，眼前有一只手摇了摇，将他的思绪陡然拉回现实。

面前，佐助已经停下了脚步，朝自己露出了温和的微笑，“方才你一直在看我。怎么了？”

“……！”鸣人面色一红，倒也不打算反驳，直接将心中最单纯的想法说了出来，“在、在想……佐助穿成这样，果然好帅啊我说……”

他有些局促地摸了摸后脑勺，对佐助傻傻一笑。

这也的确是他的真心话。吉郎送来浴衣的时候，说这是他的母亲，店长原田大叔的夫人特地为他们选购的。因为时下是旅游旺季，夫妇俩忙于经营旅店、招待客人，才会让儿子吉郎将浴衣交予他们。

他们与原田夫人仅有数面之缘，鸣人不知道，这位夫人是如何在未曾问过他们尺寸的情况下，只凭借视线就帮他们选到合身的浴衣的。或许原田夫人在服饰搭配上独具眼光，鸣人觉得这身浴衣穿在佐助身上，简直好看得令人移不开视线。

这是一件做工精细的浴衣。面料上等，比起单衣，更接近正规的和服。它以水蓝色为底，上面绣着或飞或停的鸟儿和淡金色模仿枝桠的线条，淡雅而富有夏日的清凉气息。

在鸣人的印象中，自己十二、三岁，还是佐助的下忍小队学生时，佐助除去黑色的宇智波族服以外，也经常身穿蓝色的忍者服。可能是出于外交形象考虑，在他十七岁，游历忍界回村之后，佐助便格外偏爱那身素白的和服了。

平心而论，佐助穿白衣是真的很好看——那与他自身高洁的气质相得益彰，比起忍者，更像是隐居避世的仙人。而这身水蓝色的简易和服，则在令鸣人感到些许怀旧的同时，为对方增添了一丝属于少年人的勃勃英气。

而在吉郎将浴衣交予他们之后，还鬼鬼祟祟地在自己耳边说，他为自己准备了一份“绝对惊喜”的礼物，说是到了祭典会场就知道了。

鸣人只得在心底叹息，他的这位好友足够哥们义气，就是爱管闲事还成天出鬼点子。今天是他第一次与佐助同游祭典，他只希望这份特制的“惊喜”，不要变成“惊吓”就好……

“谢谢。”这时，佐助礼貌回应了自己的赞美，“今天的鸣人也非常帅气。这身黑底、云雷图案的浴衣很适合你。”

“是、是吗？”鸣人眼睛一下子亮了。

佐助笑着点点头，又揉了揉他的头发，“嗯，给人成熟稳重的感觉，跟以前判若两人了……说起来，鸣人也成年了啊。”

鸣人当下跳脚，“什么叫‘也成年’啊！佐助你记不记得，我其实跟你一样大啊我说！”

“抱歉抱歉，”佐助被他夸张的动作逗笑了，“我曾经是你的老师嘛。不过，这样一看，与以前相比，你真的变了很多。”

鸣人灵光一现，打趣道，“那，作为我的老师，佐助觉得，我是变得更好了，还是更不好了呢？”

“嗯……”出乎鸣人的意料，佐助竟陷入了认真的沉思。

“大部分地方是更好了。你变健壮了，实力增强了很多，性格也更加沉稳、细致，懂得去关心和照顾别人。”

没等鸣人欣喜回应，佐助便话锋一转，狡黠地一笑， “但是——”

“你变得不可爱了。当年，你个子才这——么点高，一头金毛，揉起来特别舒服。你一激就炸，还总跟在我后面，一口一个‘佐助老师’，像条摇尾巴的小狗一样，可爱得要命。”

他假意叹息了一声，“可惜，你现在长高了，头发剪短，也不怎么叫我‘老师’了。有时，我真的挺怀念那个十二岁的你……”

“什——什么嘛！”鸣人完全没预料到，佐助竟会给出这样调侃般的答案。他大笑道，“原来，佐助当年对我那么好，是把我当可爱的小动物看待吗！”

“而且，我有这么矮吗！”他故作愤怒地在自己身上比划了个位置，“就是当年，我也至少有一米五的说！”

虽然，当年的自己好像确实不到一米五……

“我开玩笑的，”佐助忍俊不禁地拍拍自己的肩膀，“小时的你是真的很可爱。不过，当时对你好，自然不是因为这种原因。”


	18. 五（7）

“鸣人，你想听真话吗？”

鸣人点点头。

“是因为，那时的你，有一种可贵的‘不服输’的精神。”

佐助对自己浅浅笑着，“说实话，你小时候真的挺‘笨’。我知道，你父亲是年纪轻轻就成为火影的天才忍者，所以在接下任务，成为你的小队老师之前，我完全没想到，你会学得那样慢。”

“可就是那样的你，却从不需要我来鼓励，督促你完成训练计划。当时，我已经有了指导族中后辈的资格，我见过不少比你聪明得多的后辈，他们在训练中遇到困难，常常是坚持一下就放弃了，而你却一次都没有这样做过。你总是主动加训，每天都求我陪你练到天黑。我很欣赏你这点，因为这种毅力和执着，才是成为一名优秀忍者最重要的素质。”

“所以，看到如今的你成长得比我都要强大，变得那样可靠、受人喜爱，我真的特别欣慰。”他的神色柔和得惊人，“你拥有很多宝贵的品质，有的甚至连我都会感到艳羡。未来，我相信你会越来越成功、出色的。作为你的老师和朋友，我会衷心为你祝福的。”

佐助话音轻缓，目光沉静，却字字句句都饱含着对自己的关爱和祝愿。晚风吹起他柔软的黑发、宽大的衣襟，令他整个人就像是浴衣上所绣的飞鸟一般，美好得不可方物，仿佛下一刻就要凌风飞去、羽化成仙。

这番话实在太过真挚、诚恳，鸣人喉中就像吞了个水球一样，胀满得几乎说不出话来。

“佐助……”他平复许久才能开口，声音都有些哽咽了，“我真的好——感动啊我说！”

“我现在很想抱抱你……可以吗？”鸣人害羞地抬眼，向他的“老师”提出请求。

佐助微微点头。

而在下一刻，他将佐助一把拥入怀中，感受到温暖的体温、坚实的身体，闻到那股淡雅的芳香，体会到对方在自己后背上安抚性地轻轻拍打时，鸣人方能在心底确认，怀中的这个人是真实存在的……

天，世上怎么会有这样美好的人？

当他最终依依不舍地松开怀抱，与佐助复又在街道上行步时，鸣人眨了眨眼睛，问向对方，脸颊上的红晕还未褪去，“话说，佐助今天是不是心情很好呀？”

“嗯……为什么会这样说？”佐助清冽的声音传来。

“因为，你刚才说了很多话，还少见地开了个玩笑，对吧？”他问道，“是祭典的缘故吗？”

“……或许？”佐助侧过头，朝自己浅浅一笑，“毕竟，这是我第一次参加祭典，心里会有点期待。”

鸣人有些错愕，“‘第一次’？真的是……第一次？”

“嗯。”

“可是，‘团扇’忍村每年都有很多祭典啊？佐助一次都没有参加过吗？”

佐助摇摇头。

在自己惊讶而疑惑的目光注视下，他轻轻开口，“因为……我以前一直觉得，这种祭典，只有跟家人一起去，才会开心，有意义。”

“从懂事起，我就一直希望我的家人能陪我去玩一次。可那时，父母和哥哥忙于家族事务，我自己也是每天接受忍者训练、执行任务，根本没有时间参加这种游玩活动。”

“等到我长大了，不用再接受那些高强度训练之后，我虽然有了时间，父母却因为‘政变’成功，需要掌管整个忍村和国家，每天变得更忙了。哥哥则对我彻底封闭了内心，几乎不再同我说话。于是，每当节日来临，我完成工作回到家，面对的也只是疲惫不堪的父母，寡言冷漠的哥哥而已……”

他苦笑了一声，“这种时候，呆在家里，或是独自参加祭典，只会让我觉得更难受。所以，我就去申请执行那种没人愿意做，需要在节日出村的任务。这样，我好歹能确定，自己在尽力帮助劳累的父母和哥哥，更不必去面对那种失落的感觉，心里会好过一些。”

“佐助……”

鸣人有些无措地张口。他从来没有想过，富贵显赫、人人艳羡的宇智波族长一家，在佐助的口中，却是如此地冰冷、寂寥，到了让他宁愿在节日时出村工作的地步。

这样的家庭，简直是形同虚设——不，在某种程度上，或许比没有更糟。

回想自己的幼年时期，在他还是个被村民们讨厌、嫌弃的孤儿时，鸣人也曾如同佐助这样，未曾参加过任何祭典。

那时，三代目爷爷会每月派人给他金钱和物资，那些钱尽管不多，攒一攒也足够购买祭典门票、痛快地玩一次。只是……每当他远远望见祭典上，开心被父母拉着手、抱在怀里、坐在肩膀上的孩子们时，他的心头总会涌起一股说不出的孤单和难过。有时，他看着看着，都能突然没骨气地哭出来。

那时的他年纪还小，不懂得“孤儿”的真实含义，他总是在想，为什么那些孩子都有大人陪着，自己家里却只有他一个人呢？

而当他七岁，被富岳叔叔告知了自己的身世，又被伊鲁卡爸爸领养，认识了卡卡西叔叔、月光疾风叔叔、夕日红阿姨这些人之后，他的生活中就再也没有缺少过他人的陪伴。

或许是出于对自己幼年的补偿，伊鲁卡爸爸会像个真正的父亲那样，抱着他游玩祭典，无论自己闹到多久都没关系。卡卡西叔叔他们也总是围在身边，为了逗自己开心，不惜购买各种各样的礼品和小吃，拼命让自己成为整个祭典上最幸福、最受羡慕的孩子。

因此，等到自己长大，慢慢理解了亲生父母已故的事实之后，他虽感到悲伤，却不认为自己有所缺失。他确实是个悲惨的“孤儿”，但他从出生伊始就失去的亲情，早就被伊鲁卡爸爸他们用最大的爱，十倍、百倍地弥补回来了。

相比之下，佐助的经历与自己不同——他有一个完整的原生家庭，并且因为对方曾经告诉过自己的宇智波家族教育，他无比深爱着自身的父母和兄长。而这样爱着家人，深知“亲情”之意的佐助，却不曾像自己一样，得到过来自家人的足够的爱。

他实在无法想象，每逢节日，佐助是怀抱着什么样的心情，孤身离开忍村执行任务，一厢情愿地为家人付出，几近绝望地祈求着能够被他们所爱……

“不过……现在的我，已经不再这样想了。”佐助沉默了一下，而后对自己露出安抚的笑容。

“过去几天，我想了很多——我觉得，你可能是对的，鸣人。”

“就像你说的，我大概真的只是个‘月亮’，只能藉由‘家人’的爱反射出光芒。”他仰起头，望向渐黑的夜空、高悬的明月，“我从来没有想过，如何去爱自己，去让自己发光。”

“一直以来，我都觉得，感受到‘快乐’是一件很累很累、需要付出非常多努力的一件事。我总是在想，我什么都不要，我只要被我的家人们爱着，而这是世界上唯一一件能带给我快乐的事。”

“所以……”他轻柔而悲哀地笑了一声，“在与你离开‘团扇’忍村之前，我大概已经好久好久，都没有感受过‘快乐’这种情绪了……在被哥哥拒绝之后，我更是连自己活着都快找不到理由了……”

鸣人的心头猛地一紧。他当然感受得到对方一个月以来糟糕的精神状态，可倘若这样说，佐助恐怕已经在这种异常压抑的心境下，勉强自己很久了……

他的“老师”，实在是个太过擅长武装自身情绪的人……

“但是，鸣人，离村的这一个月，是你教会了我，怎样在其他事上得到快乐，怎样去主动寻找和发现快乐。”他话锋一转，声音渐渐变得轻松起来，“你带我游山览水，让我注意到这个世界的美好和活力；也是你告诉了我，我在被其他人好好地爱着，我无需依靠家人的爱，来衡量自身的价值。”

鸣人睁大了眼睛，看到佐助转过身，温柔而感激地看着自己。

“鸣人……很长时间以来，我都搞不懂，为什么你每天都能那样开心。你的口中总是有说不完的趣事，你的笑容总是那样阳光、富有感染力。”他垂下眼帘，“现在，我明白了，这与你我的生活本身无甚关系。关键在于，我要以什么方式来看待它。”

他的话音顿了顿，而后，从他扬起的目光中透出坚定的意志、自傲的光芒，“我不愿这样一蹶不振下去了。这不是我。既然无法从家人和哥哥那里得到所需的爱，那么我就要像你那样，成为能够独立发光的‘太阳’，尝试着给予自己关爱和快乐。”

“当然，如今的我，还不能像你那般，一直都能保持着饱满的情绪。”他的眼睫颤抖了一下，“我也清楚，自己的精神不大正常。直到现在，我还是会难过，脑子里还是会有很沮丧、很压抑的想法，但我会努力改变这一点。我想像你一样，体会到那些曾经被我忽视掉的、简单的快乐。我愿意去尝试，努力让自己快乐起来。”

说完，佐助朝自己轻松一笑，“抱歉，明明是你的老师，还要让你这样煞费苦心地安慰我、开导我。在你心中，我一定很差劲吧？”

“……！”

听到佐助罕有的这一长段自白，鸣人简直是既惊喜，又感动。

“当然不！”他连忙摇头，“你一点都不‘差劲’，恰恰相反，我越来越敬佩你了啊我说！”

“佐助，你真的特别——特别棒！”鸣人不禁将双手搭在佐助的肩膀上，激动而恳切地表达自己的心情，“我没有经历过你所说的生活，我根本没法想象，背负着那样压力和负面情绪的你，是怎样一直坚持到现在的。你能够正视和接纳自己，积极面对，努力做出改变，这本身就是一件需要很大勇气，很了不起的事了！”

“别这么说，”佐助笑道，“这一个月，我都不知道在你面前说过多少蠢话、干过多少件傻事了。抱歉，麻烦你一直照顾我，看我笑话了。”

“哪有啊！”鸣人急急反驳，目光灼灼地盯着他，“这根本不叫‘麻烦’！佐助你能好起来，这就比什么都重要了！”

佐助微微睁大了眼睛。而后，他像是被自己的视线烧到一样，略微局促地移开了目光。

“好了，”他拍拍自己的手臂，不着痕迹地脱开了自己的掌握。而后，他轻盈转过身，复又迈开了脚步。

“你看，这是我第一次参加祭典，所以今天，恐怕还得靠你来教我了，可以吗？”

鸣人眼睛一亮，三步并作两步跟了过去，“当然了我说！”

他没有看错，方才的佐助……是被自己盯得脸红了吗？

鸣人一边走着，一边暗地里平复着自己陡然加速的心跳。

天……这不会是自己的幻觉吧？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本小节标志着鸣人对佐助的心理治愈大功告成，最难写的部分终于结束了……
> 
> 可以看到，佐助在鸣人的帮助下，承认了自身的心理问题，尝试以全新的视角去看待生活。
> 
> 写到这有感而发，作者想聊聊关于原作佐助和鸣人性格的看法，没兴趣就跳过吧><
> 
> 原作中，佐助一个被人津津乐道的“黑点”就是，鸣人从小是个孤儿，被村民排斥鄙夷，还那样坚强乐观，佐助“不过”被灭了族，就一副苦大仇深样子，各种“中二”。我觉得，除去客观因素，这也与他们自身的性格区别有关。
> 
> 佐助是个情感强烈的人，而且是强烈、细腻又专一。灭族之后，他在木叶过得挺好，吃穿不愁，一堆女孩暗恋他，不过他全部不care，一心复仇。七班、鹰小队时也是，发现没用立刻抛弃。他是那种，好像有不少人爱我、关心我，但我不在乎，我只要独一份感情（对鼬哥/木叶复仇、对家族/哥哥的爱），然后对它倾尽全部。他真的很纯，也的确容易让读者讨厌。显然，他会更容易受到偏感性的女性读者的共鸣，男性读者可能会觉得，你已经有这么多了，还一副苦相，真作= =
> 
> 本文也是类似，佐助虽然是火影之子，受到所有村民喜爱，却仍然感受不到被爱，因为他只看重他家人的独一份爱。（当然，本文佐助心理没有原作佐助那么极端，他还是对很多人都有爱的，只是失恋后抑郁状态加重了这种倾向而已，所以他能够被比较轻易地治愈= =）
> 
> 而对于鸣人，原作中鸣人虽然从小丧失父母，孤单长大，备受歧视，但神奇的是，他的性格（相比而言）很正常，几乎没有“缺爱者”的特征（其实是少年漫主角需要方便读者带入的必然）。
> 
> 一个受到歧视的孤儿，按理说会变得孤僻，而鸣人则是大大咧咧，善交好友。原作伊鲁卡、三代目是小时候唯几对他好、给他爱的人，但他还是会在课堂上捣乱、涂火影岩、不好好学习，完全不怕他们会讨厌、离开自己。（如果真的缺爱，应该会像原作的小佐助，以及本文的佐助那样，特别珍惜这份爱，小心翼翼、拼命努力博得所爱之人（父亲）的夸赞）
> 
> 我觉得，一种可能是，与本文这个“鸣人受到宠爱长大”的半AU设定类似，原作三代目、伊鲁卡，以及之后的卡卡西、自来也他们给了他足以达到亲生父母级别的、无条件的关爱，他其实并不孤单缺爱。更可能的是，鸣人他就是天性乐观，神经大条，脑子缺根筋= =
> 
> 所以，你很难说，佐助相比鸣人就不够坚强，因为两人性格不同，感情激烈程度不同，对自身现状的感受也不同><
> 
> 而毫无疑问，原作佐助的这种性格是有很大缺陷的（基本是被鼬哥虐出来的= =）。本文的佐助也是类似，由于幼年宇智波家族教育，以及之后鼬哥无意间的PUA，他什么都不要，只想要家人的爱。可惜的是，这份爱由于客观因素，他怎样努力都得不到（或者说只能得到很少）：父母忙于公务，鼬哥对他冷暴力。所以他很压抑、很痛苦，本文也借鸣人之口说，这样下去，他会被生生冻死的。这种情况，解决方法就只能是，别只盯着这一件事了，看看别的吧，学会爱自己，调整心情，寻找其他让自己快乐的事><
> 
> 本文的这段治愈情节，想贴合的是原作四战后的佐助。原作的佐助，空有忍界巅峰的战力，却永久失去了想要的一切，族人全灭、理想也被鸣人抹杀。我觉得，四战后，他也确实需要去治愈自己，寻找自身存活的意义。
> 
> 终结谷时，佐助可能心理崩溃了导致“认输”，但作者不像很多鸣佐CP粉那样，认为佐助在四战后就完全为了鸣人而活。可以看到，在剧场版《博人传》时，佐助是那个能够游刃有余地开导、安抚鸣人和博人的人，体现出他强大、坚韧而独立的心灵。我觉得，四战后的佐助，在旅途中，或许也独自经历了与本文相近的思想转变吧（当然，作者的脑补中，辅佐卡卡西完成改革、告慰族人是一定完成了的= =）


	19. 五（8）

跟随着行人，沿着道路两侧的盏盏明灯，他们走到了祭典会场前。鸣人带着佐助走到场地入口的队伍末尾，随着人群向前移动着。

入场的效率不算慢，不到几分钟便排到了他们。鸣人从青蛙钱包中取出门票，交给门前检票的工作人员，“我们两个人。”

“好，”工作人员接过门票，随意向他瞥了一眼，手上动作一下停住了，“你是……漩涡鸣人先生？”

“啊？对呀……”

鸣人反射性地答道。对方神色突然激动起来，他站起身，迅速朝旁边几位工作人员使了个眼色。

就在下一刻——

“砰！砰！砰！”

身边突然爆发出几声炮响，没等他与佐助反应过来，头顶上便突然飘下了大量五彩缤纷的碎纸屑！

“恭喜二位！”几位工作人员笑容满面地迎过来，将一脸震惊的他们围在中间，“感谢对我们汤之国‘七夕祭’的支持，你们是今晚第999和1000名客人，这里有份幸运礼物要送给二位！”

“什么……？”

他们双双呆立在地，看着其中一位女性工作人员拿出一个礼盒，“啪嗒”一声打开了它。

礼盒里摆放着一对小巧的胸针，以流金为底，镶嵌着颗颗锆石和珍珠，呈现出华美的飞鸟图案。

“作为我们的幸运客人，只要别上这枚胸针并向摊主出示，今晚的消费就全部免单！祝二位在‘七夕祭’玩得愉快！”

鸣人彻底懵了。

啊？这是……意外中奖了？天底下还有这等好事？

“非常感谢。”这时，佐助在自己身旁平静开口，“只是，我有足够多的钱，我愿意把这个幸运的机会送给其他人。”

鸣人立刻反应过来，“对！我也一样！”

确实，自己作为执行过多件S级和A级任务的“团扇”忍者，积攒下来的任务赏金早就够他立刻退休养老，而佐助在暗部工作多年，加上“火影之子、族长之子”的身份，更是名副其实的家财万贯、富家少爷。

“哎呀，这位公子，您就别推脱啦！”工作人员笑着解释，“您有听说过吗？您的朋友漩涡鸣人先生，在两年前曾经为我们击败了这一带横行霸道的黑帮头目。正是因为他，如今的‘七夕祭’才能举办得这样红火。”

“鸣人先生好不容易回来一次，我们很想感激他，就借了这个由头。您就给我们个面子，收下这份薄礼吧！”

鸣人简直大吃一惊。他完全没预料到，还会有素不相识的陌生人因为自己两年前随手的“善举”，如此大费周折地感激他……

“……这样啊。”佐助侧过头，目光中带着赞许的笑意，“看来，你真的很受‘汤之国’人民的欢迎，鸣人。”

鸣人有点害羞。他傻笑着摸摸脑袋，“还、还好啦……”

趁着佐助与那位女性工作人员说起话，他直接把一开始接下他门票的工作人员拽了过去，低声质问，“怎么回事啊我说？”

工作人员眨眨眼睛，朝自己耳语，“鸣人先生，您不用担心，这是温泉旅店家的吉郎提前跟我们商量好的！他说，拯救我们的‘大恩人’特别想追一位超级大帅哥，拜托我们给您一个惊喜！”

“我们就帮您到这儿了，难得的‘七夕祭’，祝您今晚一举成功，掳获那位帅哥的芳心！”说完，他还夸张地用双手比了个心型。

……哈？鸣人的脸一下子烧着了。原来这就是吉郎之前说过的“惊喜”吗？

等等，为什么他要把自己追佐助的事随便告诉给其他人啊！他有提前问过自己吗？何况，自己有说要他帮忙吗？！

不过……鸣人看着工作人员手中的胸针，想起方才佐助的微笑，又觉得这回，他这位爱出鬼点子的哥们干得确实不赖。

无论如何，这份表面的“幸运”、实际的“有意”，也应该能让佐助感到惊喜的同时，在心底更为自己增添一分好感吧……？

“好了。”工作人员帮他别好胸针，意味深长地拍拍自己的肩膀，“加油，‘大恩人’！”

“我看，那位公子真的是天人之姿，人间绝色，您可真得快点出手，别让其他对手抢了先！”

“行了行了！哎，总之谢谢你们啦！”鸣人大窘，寻思这“汤之国”是不是近年太和平富裕了，以至于一个两个都这么八卦……

他转身走向佐助，看到那位方才与佐助说话的女性工作人员正拿着一枚与自己身上相同的胸针，小步靠过去。

鸣人眼尖地注意到，越是靠近，她的神情就越发紧张。她微微发颤的手指在佐助的胸前不住流连，那样子不像是在为客人别胸针，反倒像是……

“我来吧。”鸣人果断开口。他大步走过去，从满面桃红的工作人员手中一把夺过胸针。

他一边仔细为佐助别好，一边又不情不愿地在心底同意了方才那位工作人员的话。

——可不是嘛！

纵使现在的佐助不像半月前那样，招桃花到疯狂的地步，也明里暗里肖想他的人也是分毫不少……

而且，佐助自己也是，就不能有点警戒心么！他到底知不知道自己有多好看诱人、秀色可餐，总是这样，被人偷偷吃豆腐了都不知道！

“谢谢。”等到他为佐助别好胸针，拉着对方走进祭典会场时，佐助回道。

“鸣人，你对动植物很了解，我想请教你，这胸针上刻的是什么鸟？”

鸣人还真没想过这点。他低头看了看，注意到飞鸟黑白双色的羽毛，长长的尾羽，再联想到时下的节日，心中一下有了数。

“嗯……是‘喜鹊’吧。”他笑着说。

“‘喜鹊’？”

“啊，这种鸟在‘团扇’忍村不常见到，佐助没听说过也不奇怪。”鸣人将双手背在脑后，“不过，在我曾经去过的一个很——远的东方国度，这‘喜鹊’可相当常见，是‘幸运’和‘福气’的象征呢！”

“‘汤之国’旅游业发达，与周边国度交流频繁，选择‘喜鹊’图案的礼物，应该是受到了那个东方国度文化的影响吧？”

佐助点点头，“原来如此。是件很好的礼物，劳烦他们费心了。”

“话说回来，我们这次来‘汤之国’，能得到这样周到的招待，真是多亏了你。”他感叹道，“时隔两年，还有这么多人惦记你、感谢你，真的很厉害。”

“有时，我甚至觉得你身上有种神奇的魔力，否则，怎么会让所有人第一眼就喜欢上你？”

这虽是一句明显的玩笑话，但鸣人可以从对方的目光中感受到，佐助夸赞自己的一片好意。

这令鸣人不禁想问，这“所有人”中，也包括佐助你么？

倘若我身上真的有让所有人都喜欢上的“魔力”的话，我宁愿永远失去这份力量，只要能够拥有你的心……

鸣人抬起头，望向夜幕上璀璨的繁星。在如同玉带一般的银河两侧，两颗明星正闪闪烁烁、交相辉映。

方才他向佐助解释这“喜鹊”的象征意义，仅仅说了一半。在那个遥远的东方国度流传更广的寓意，来自于一个名为“牛郎织女”的爱情传说。

牛郎与织女相爱却被拆散，终日只能隔河相望。每逢“七夕”，千万只喜鹊便会搭成鹊桥，帮助两人跨过银河，走上鹊桥相会，故而这种鸟也有“送来爱情”之意。

如佐助所言，吉郎为自己准备的这份“惊喜”的礼物，的确是费心了。

他在心底感激之余，也不由得默默祈祷起来……

不知这对别在他们胸前的“喜鹊”胸针，能否像那神话故事中的“鹊桥”一样，将自己与佐助也连接在一起呢……

-

一走进祭典会场，他们的视野便来来往往的行人占满了。各式摊位密集排列在道路两侧，串串花灯悬挂在空中，摊主们卖力的吆喝声，人们的谈笑声，风铃的叮咚声，共同将这夜色渲染出热闹的节日气氛。

鸣人带着佐助慢慢走着，注意到对方几乎是目不转睛地望着道路两侧的摊位，露出如孩童般新奇的神色。他在感到有趣之余，胸中也涌起了一股酸涩的同情。

佐助……是真的从没来过祭典吧……

“佐助想逛哪里？”鸣人柔声问他，“先去玩，还是先吃点小吃？”

“先吃点东西吧！咱们晚餐都没用。”佐助说。他微微侧过头，用眼神示意旁边的行人，“鸣人，他们手里那个红色的……是什么？”

“啊，是‘苹果糖’！”鸣人看了看，笑道，“的确，是祭典上才会见到的甜品呢！……不过，佐助的话，可能会觉得太甜哦？”

他善意提醒对方。

出乎鸣人的意料，佐助摇了摇头，竟是略带请求地向自己开口，“我很想尝一尝……行吗？”

他看向行人的目光中有着无法掩饰的艳羡和渴求。

这样被动、近乎小心翼翼的佐助，令鸣人回想起自己幼年时，羡慕地看着同龄孩子们手中的面具，而自己则只能被面具店店长当作“怪物”赶出门外时的心情。

他的心底顿时融化成了一滩水。

“当然行了！”他拍拍胸脯，“佐助你等我一下，我去给你买！”

-

他很快从附近摊位上买到两颗苹果糖，将其中小的一颗递给对方。

佐助的神情一下子欣喜起来。他垂下眼睛，握着苹果糖的小棍，慢慢转动着，像是在思考如何下口。

鸣人心下了然，举着自己手中的苹果糖，向对方做起示范，“这个糖，直接咬会很硬，一般吃法是先舔掉外面那层糖，再沿着圈吃里面的苹果，就像这样……”

佐助点了点头。他伸出小舌，一下下舔起苹果糖外层的红色糖衣。

“好甜。”在舔了几口后，佐助略微皱起细眉。

“果然啊……”鸣人摸摸鼻子，有些不知该说什么，“佐助不喜欢就算了，前面还有很多好吃的、好玩的呢！”

意外地，佐助再度摇了摇头，“不……我很喜欢。”

他的神色温柔，“像这样……跟其他人一样，与亲密的朋友一起逛祭典、吃东西，不用去想那些沉重的人和事，简直是超乎想象地轻松……”

“谢谢你，鸣人。”佐助小口舔着手中的苹果糖，朝自己露出一个再开心不过的笑容，“如果不是你，我一定不可能体会到这种快乐……”

看着仅仅因为祭典上的一颗苹果糖，便能这样开心的佐助，鸣人心底又是怜惜，又有些替他悲哀。

“是吗。”他放柔了语气，拿出提在手中的章鱼烧，“刚才我也买了这个。太甜的话，要不要尝一口缓和一下？”

“嗯。”佐助点点头，而后有些为难地开口，“可是，我只有一只手……”

“那，我喂你吧？”鸣人用竹签串起一个小丸子，伸到佐助面前，“来——”

“……唔，”佐助微微仰起脸，像只猫儿一样一口咬下了自己手中的丸子。他嚼了几口咽下，伸出软舌舔了舔嘴唇，开心地弯起眼睛，“谢谢，很好吃。”

“你能喜欢就好啊我说。”

鸣人看着佐助复又埋下头，认真地一口口舔舐起圆圆的苹果糖，将两瓣薄唇都舔得饱满红润，心脏突然不受控制地砰砰狂跳起来。

糟了……

这气氛……暧昧得有点犯规了啊我说……

简直就跟真的“情侣约会”一样……

他不得不将视线转到一侧，死死压住蠢蠢欲动的生理反应，强迫自己不停深呼吸，才不至当场干出什么出格的事来。

而且……该怎么说，刚才的佐助，“可爱”得叫人发疯……

天，他高傲凛然、不食烟火的“老师”，竟然还有这样可爱的一面吗？


	20. 五（9）

在鸣人看来，如今这个暂时放下对家人和兄长的执念，尝试接纳外在世界的佐助，一举一动都显得可爱得惊人。

他很容易被满足——鸣人带着他把街上常见的祭典小吃尝了个遍，除去甜度太高的甜点，大部分食物，像是烤肉串、乌贼烧、炒面、刨冰，都能让佐助惊喜地说出“好吃”，然后露出方才那样开心的笑容。

平心而论，这些路边摊小吃的味道只能说是平平无奇。与两人在“团扇”忍村的高档餐厅中品尝过的料理，或者佐助出席的外交宴会上的美食相比，堪称是天壤之别。

不过，鸣人也并非不能理解佐助的反应。想想看，一个从小到大都没来过祭典、有过在人群中边逛边吃经历的人，有这样近乎幼稚的举动，也是情理之中的了……

吃饱喝足过后，他们走到娱乐区，在各式游戏摊位前走走停停。

“想玩什么？”鸣人陪在佐助身边，贴心问道。

“太多了，一时不知该选哪个……”佐助的视线在五花八门的横幅、小商品和玩具上移动着，“我想……先试试这个，可以吗？”

鸣人顺着佐助的手看过去，笑了出来，“是‘套圈圈’啊！这种投掷类的游戏，的确会是佐助喜欢的类型！”

他帮佐助买了几个圈，带他来到摊位前，将游戏规则讲给他，“看到前面摆着的十几层奖品了吗？站在线后面，用这些圈去套你想要的东西，套中的话就是你的了！”

“只要套中……就可以？”佐助用视线估计着距离，犹豫着，“这种游戏，对我们忍者可能太容易了吧……”

“这可不一定哦！”鸣人神秘地摇摇手指，“店家也想得到这种情况，所以，最高层的大奖，即便是我也不是那么容易套到的！”

“不知手里剑术登峰造极的‘佐助老师’，能不能给我露一手呢？”鸣人眼珠一转，用语言激他，不出意外地让佐助跃跃欲试起来。

“有这么难？”佐助笑道，“好，我来试试。”

他站在白线后面，摇晃了一下手中的圈，手腕轻轻一抖，让圈直直朝最高层中间的大奖飞去——

然而……将将飞到一半，玩具圈便偏离了方向，“咚”地砸到了旁边的台子上。

“怎么可能……？”

虽说不大厚道，鸣人看着佐助不断向前扔圈，却纷纷掉到奖品左右侧，无一投中的惊诧神情，仍然觉得有趣得紧。

“怎么样？”等到佐助将手中的五只圈尽数投光，他忍着笑走上前，“不是那么容易，对吧？”

“还投么，佐助？”他坏心眼地感叹道，“看来，即便是手里剑术天下闻名的宇智波一族，在这‘套圈圈’游戏上，也不过如此嘛~”

佐助立刻咬紧了嘴唇。

“投。”他低声说，用眼神命令自己再去拿五个圈回来。

这一次，佐助没有贸然出手了。他的表情严肃起来，指尖一寸寸抚摸过手中的圈，感受着重量，又看着前方最高层的奖品，反复比对着自己与高台之间的距离。

“哼。”过了一分钟，他露出鸣人熟悉的胜券在握的神情，“我明白了。”

“原因在于玩具圈的材质——不像铁质的手里剑和苦无，它使用的是弹性大、中空的塑料。这样轻的圈，会很容易受到风力影响飞偏。而即便真的套到了，也很容易因为地面的反作用力，再次弹出去。”

“不愧是佐助，”鸣人真心实意夸赞几句，憋着笑说，“所以，这次一定会投中，对吧？”

“当然。”

他看到佐助闭眼感受了一会风向，而后眸光一闪，抬手让圈圈快速飞出去。

不出佐助的预料，玩具圈中途顺着微风改变了方向，以一个漂亮的弧线，套住了最高层中间的奖品——

可就在正好套住的一刻，圆圈又从奖品上弹了出来，“咚、咚”几下，掉到了旁边的台子上。

“噗嗤！”鸣人实在憋不住笑了。他走过去，拍拍佐助的肩膀，安慰道，“佐助你已经很厉害了，其实你说的很对，只是……”

“——我知道了。”佐助恍若未闻。

他死死盯着前方的奖品台，“那件东西的周径要大于玩具圈本身，所以即便是正正套下，也只会被弹开。”

“打从一开始，这个游戏的设计就不打算让顾客套中最大奖。”他沉声说。

“就是这样。”鸣人笑道，“哎，你也别生气，人家也是要赚钱的嘛……不过，你真的很厉害，我当年可是过了好久好久，才慢慢找到这个游戏的诀窍的。”

“以你的手里剑功底，除去那个不可能套到的大奖，其他奖品都是手到擒来了吧？佐助想要哪个，直接投就是啦！”

佐助根本没听他的。他一把推开自己，将一个玩具圈握在虎口，另一个夹在食指与中指之间，抬起手臂，摆出了标准投掷手里剑的姿势。

鸣人愣在一边，眨了眨眼睛，“不会吧……来真的？”

“嗖——”

随着佐助出手，玩具圈划过两道弧线，在空中相碰，旋即轻盈分开。下一刻，它们便各自圈中最高层奖品的左右两角，一同将奖品稳稳套牢！

“呜哇……”鸣人张大了嘴巴。这是偏基础的手里剑投掷技巧，但运用在这样轻如无物的塑料圈上，且尝试一次便能成功，也足见对方手里剑造诣之精妙。

可比起佐助得到了这份被设计成“绝不可能套中”的奖品，更令鸣人感到吃惊的，是佐助对这小游戏异乎寻常的认真和执着……

原来，佐助竟是这么容易较真的性格吗？

鸣人不由得吃吃偷笑起来，觉得心中那个高冷、不食人间烟火的“老师”形象，已经越来越“面目全非”了……

-

自从圈中那个“大奖”之后，鸣人就眼看着佐助越玩越来劲。他同时投掷的玩具圈由两个，逐渐变成三个、四个、五个，甚至一次就能套中好几件奖品。不知不觉，这小小的“套圈圈”游戏已经被佐助玩得花样百出，华丽无比。

鸣人没再管他，而是悄悄走到摊主面前，取出纸币塞到对方手上，“抱歉啊老板，我这朋友他第一次玩，有点玩上瘾了，我们也不会把套到的奖品都拿走的，还请您多担待！”

“没事没事，”摊主将钱推回去，朝自己挤挤眼睛，“我明白，都是为了追那位‘高岭之花’，哄人家开心嘛，对不对，‘大恩人’？”

“……唔！”

不顾自己害羞的神色，对方呵呵笑着说，“你们都拿走也行！反正，这位大帅哥可是当了一回活体广告，帮我们招揽了不少生意，我们早就赚回来了！不如说，我还想感谢他呢，哈哈！”

“什么意思？”

鸣人顺着摊主的手指看过去，发现佐助身后已经里里外外围了好几十人，全都面颊绯红、眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他。而另一边，排队购买玩具圈的人已经排成长队，在摊位前后绕了好几个弯。

鸣人汗颜。这也太夸张了吧？！

“温泉店家的吉郎都跟我们说了，”摊主热情地拍了拍自己的肩膀，“加油啊，‘大恩人’，我们都支持你！”

鸣人心中涌起不好的预感，“‘我们、都’？”

摊主向两边使了使眼色。他疑惑抬头，看到身旁十余家摊贩一同朝自己咧开嘴，举起大拇指，纷纷作着“加油”的口型。

鸣人顿时羞得只想往地缝里钻。

此时此刻，他只想不顾哥们情谊，把吉郎从温泉旅店里拽过来，狠狠揍他一顿。

啊啊啊！他真是受够了“汤之国”这些爱八卦的居民了！

-

他又带着佐助在好几个摊位转了转，而佐助也不负“团扇”忍村“天才”之名，鸣人给他讲解规则过后，玩过一两轮，他就能独自发现诀窍，博得围观人群的阵阵喝彩。

个把小时过后，纵使他们没有拿走一份赢到的奖品，光是摊主为了答谢佐助无意间的“拉客”、以及对自己恋情的“支持”而硬塞过来的礼物，就让鸣人装了好几个封印卷轴。

可就是在这类游戏上独具天分的佐助，却也会在独一样活动中遭遇滑铁卢——

鸣人有些好笑地看着佐助蹲在金鱼池边，手里握着糯米纸做的小鱼网，紧张注视着小鱼摆动着尾巴向纸网靠近。

“唰——”金鱼入网的瞬间，佐助迅速扬起手，只见小鱼在网中猛烈挣扎，“刺啦”一声将纸网弄破，又落了回去，在池中活泼游动起来。它边游着，还悠闲吐了几个小水泡，似是在嘲讽对方。

“噗！”鸣人一个没忍住笑出了声。

在佐助不善的目光中，他默默递过去下一只鱼网——这已经是佐助玩的第20只了，而他们盛鱼的小盆依旧是空空如也。

“这次一定……！”他听到佐助咬牙切齿地低语。佐助把这只新纸网轻轻放入水中，顺着水流方向缓缓移动着。

不一会儿，就有一条小鱼游到了鱼网附近。佐助紧紧盯着那条小鱼，谨慎地稍微放平鱼网，让小鱼游进来。

随着“哗啦”一声，佐助轻盈抬起纸网，将里面蹦跳的小鱼倒入手边的盆中——

看着佐助紧张得额头都冒出了汗水，就好像这不是个普通的祭典小游戏，而是忍村的S级任务一般，不知怎的，鸣人埋藏多年的恶作剧之魂突然从心底冒了出来。

他趴过去，在佐助耳边邪恶地低语，“网破啦~”

不出所料，佐助被自己吓得手腕一抖，鱼网“呲”地漏了个洞，让这条小金鱼蹦跳着回归到池水中。

“啪！”

不等鸣人偷笑出声，佐助就猛地撅断了手中的塑料杆。

他扔掉破网，拽着衣领把自己整个人拎了起来。他一侧的刘海垂在眼前，神色阴沉得可怕，“找死么，漩涡鸣人？”

“没有没有！”看到对方是真生气了，鸣人慌忙讪笑着摆手，“对不起我错啦，我捞十只赔你，怎么样？”

“……十只？”佐助慢慢把他放到地上，不屑地哼了一声，“说得容易！”

“哎，真的，你别不信啊！”鸣人笑道，“别看我这样，我可是几年前‘团扇’忍村的捞金鱼大赛冠军呢！”

“而且，佐助今天出了这么多次风头，也给我个露脸的机会嘛！”

在佐助半信半疑的目光中，鸣人蹲下身，拿起一张新网，放到水中，而后轻巧抬起，将一条活蹦乱跳的小金鱼捞到了盆中。

“……骗人的吧？”

看到对方的神情逐渐由怀疑转变成惊讶，最终化为全然的叹服，鸣人心里不知有多爽。几分钟过后，他提起水盆，炫耀般给佐助看里面欢快游动的十条小金鱼，“怎么样？”

“……”

佐助默默垂下了眼帘。过了许久，从他紧咬的嘴唇中低声挤出两个词，“教我，鸣人。”

鸣人心底简直乐开了花。

原本到这里，他该见好就收的，可这样不情不愿求他的佐助实在太过可爱有趣，令他忍不住放任心底的小恶魔，继续欺负下去……

“诶~这可不是‘求人’的正确姿态哦？作为名门公子，佐助不会不懂礼数吧？”

他好整以暇地抱住双臂。

佐助的眼睫抖了抖，嘴唇张张合合，最终像是破罐破摔一样开口，“……请您教教我，‘鸣人老师’。”

哇……！

纵使佐助垂着头，鸣人也能看到他脸颊上害羞的红晕。这样的佐助，简直可爱到想抱在怀里揉来揉去，把他全身上下亲个遍……

“嗯~不错。”他摆出洋洋得意的胜者姿态。而在佐助抬头的瞬间，鸣人便无情打消了对方的念想，“可惜，我现在不想教你。”

“你……！”

鸣人提前做好准备，成功挡住了佐助捶向自己腹部的一击。“等等！你先听我说完！”

他抓住佐助的单手，没忍住戳了戳他气鼓鼓的脸颊，笑道，“这技巧说难不难，说简单嘛，也不简单。但是……我想等咱们回到‘团扇’忍村之后，再教给你。”

“……‘回到忍村之后’？”

佐助的表情慢慢变得困惑。

鸣人心底叹息一声，放柔了语气，“因为……今晚的佐助，很快乐，对吧？”

“可是，在‘团扇’忍村的佐助，却从来不会这样喜怒形于色。你总是摆出那副‘火影之子、族长之子’的姿态，尽善尽美，却显得遥不可及，好像不存在于这个世界里一样。”

他轻松一笑，“说实话，相比那个沉稳从容的你，我更喜欢今晚这个会为了苹果糖和套圈而高兴，因为捞金鱼而生气，更加真实和鲜活的你。而我不愿看到，今晚这样开心的佐助，就如同梦境一般，在之后便消失不见。”

看到佐助吃惊的神情，鸣人顿了顿，让他消化一下，而后温言道，“佐助之前说，想要‘改变’，努力给予自己‘关爱和快乐’，对吗？我觉得，今晚的佐助，很勇敢、很棒，我有看到你在努力改变自己的心态，接纳这个世界、让自己快乐起来。我希望，等到休假结束，你也能够坚定这份‘改变’的决心。”

“比如，回到忍村以后，佐助就不要再抱着自我折磨的想法，在节日期间孤单出村执行任务了。‘团扇’忍村的祭典，也很热闹、很好玩，我保证，一定会让你大开眼界的。”

“所以，我想提前邀请你跟我一起去‘团扇’忍村下一次的祭典。到那时，你想要我教你什么，我都会一一告诉你的。不过——”鸣人夸张叹息一声，“如果你不同意，那就一辈子都别想从我口中撬出捞金鱼的诀窍了~”

“……”

佐助好像被自己完全震住了，久久都没说出话来。

“……哈，”过了许久，他无奈地轻笑一声，捂住了额头，“居然绕这么大个圈子来苦心劝我，你到底把我想得有多脆弱啊……”

鸣人露齿一笑。他就知道，他善解人意的“老师”一定能明白自己的用意。

其实，所谓教导“捞金鱼”的诀窍，也是个不折不扣的幌子。他能够捞的这样顺利，无非是因为自己体内自然查克拉凝聚而成的“九尾”、以及曾经在妙木山修炼过“仙人模式”，令他比旁人更容易与动物亲近，不致在游戏时遭到金鱼的剧烈反抗。

佐助那么聪明，未必看不出这一点。

不过，也不能怪他表达得这样迂回婉转，不够“有话直说”。佐助自己或许察觉不到，但日夜陪伴他度过这艰难的一个月的鸣人，确实是有些后怕了。他是真的担心，佐助在重新回到“团扇”忍村的环境后，又会被心中对家人的爱所困，再度变回那个表面上无懈可击，内里却痛苦不堪的模样……

“……好，我答应你。”这时，佐助轻声说。

他罕见地主动拉过自己的手，在自己掌心上安抚地按压几下。

“鸣人，谢谢你……真的。”

他的眼睫颤了颤，而后对自己露出灿如夏花的笑颜。


	21. 五（10）

时间已经接近晚上九点，“七夕祭”的重头戏，烟花表演也将要开始了。在各式摊位逛过一圈之后，他们便离开了祭典主会场，来到清净的河堤上，散着步，随意聊着天。

“瞧一瞧看一看啦！划船比赛，奖品丰厚！”

走着走着，他们前方的空地上传来嘈杂的人声。鸣人同佐助看过去，发现几张写有“赛船”的横幅悬挂在半空，工作人员们忙前忙后招揽参加比赛的游客，拼起的长桌上则摆放着各类奖品。稍远的地方，几十艘小木船正整齐停靠在河边，有不少人被工作人员领着慢慢下到船上，等待比赛的开始。

“你想参加吗？”鸣人扫了一眼小船的式样，“应该是两人一组的比赛。”

“……”

意外地，他没有听到佐助的回复。鸣人侧过头，发现佐助竟怔怔盯着摆放奖品的长桌，似是看出了神。

“佐助是想要奖品？”鸣人敏锐感知到对方的想法，笑道，“看上哪件了？”

“嗯……”佐助下意识开口，又仓促移开了目光，“不，还是算了。”

鸣人当下了然。他不由分说拉起佐助的手，跑到工作人员面前，“你好，我们要报名！”

-

比赛规则很简单，两人或三人一组，将小木船划到对岸，按照到岸的先后顺序排名。

不同于之前那些需要小技巧的游戏，划船本就是“团扇”忍者的必备技能，再加上佐助曾经有两年都是自己的老师和队长，自己回村后又不知相互对练过多少次，他们的默契早已达到了一个难以企及的高度。

于是，在裁判哨子吹响的瞬间，他们坐在小船两侧，对视一眼，便以相同频率划起桨，将小船飞快驶了出去。

由于划得太快，渐渐地，他们的视线中几乎见不到其他参赛者的身影了。

四下一片寂静，只有船桨搅动水流的声音、夜风拍打旗帜的猎猎声、两人几乎同步的呼吸声。皎皎月光倾泻而下，将周遭的一切笼上淡银色的光辉，几只水灯上下飘荡在他们身边，于波动的河面上映出橘红色的倒影。

随着小船驶入河中心，岸上的灯火和喧嚣也离他们远去，就好像天地间，只有这一叶小舟，以及舟上的他们二人而已。

划着船，鸣人的心底也慢慢沉静下来。有一瞬，他甚至想要放弃自己“团扇”忍者、“九尾人柱力”的身份，抛下加诸于身的荣誉与地位，只要与身旁的心爱之人一同，永远生活在这一小片方寸世界之中……

-

他们顺利拔得了头筹。下了领奖台，佐助将全部奖金和奖品都赠予了其他参赛者，唯独将一样东西留了下来——一只绿色的“恐龙”毛绒玩偶。

不知什么原因，佐助似乎格外喜欢它。当鸣人想要把玩偶拿走，收到封印卷轴中时，竟遭到了对方无言的反抗。他执意用单手抱着那只小小的玩偶，一直同自己走到了岸边的高地上。

这处草坪是最佳烟花观景点之一，当他们走上去时，已经或站或坐着不少人。人们三三两两地聚在一起，小声说着话，也不伐有热恋中的情侣。

他们选定位置后，便席地而坐，面对着波光粼粼的河面，感受着清凉的微风，等待烟花表演开始。

“……这只‘恐龙’玩偶，特别像我小的时候，在玩具店橱窗里见过的那只。”

在这样静谧的氛围下，佐助缓缓开了口。

他几乎是孩子气地将脸颊贴在柔软的毛绒布料上，对自己说道，“由于家族谋划‘政变’，我四岁的时候，就接受了忍者训练。”

“那些训练很累，不仅强度高，精神压力也很大。为了尽快成为有用的战力、为家族战斗，在日夜训练之余，父亲还会命令我去警务部的监狱‘练手’，让我为死刑犯执行死刑，从而消除对未来实战的恐惧感。”

“当然，对现在的我而言，杀个死刑犯自然是轻而易举——但在当时的我看来，那简直可怕、恶心到了极点。每一次‘练手’回到家，我都会缩在洗手间里又哭又吐，脑子里面全是犯人狰狞的死相、喷溅的鲜血、苦无刺进骨肉的触感。”

“而在那时，去监狱的路上会经过的一家玩具店，就成为了我几乎唯一的安慰。”佐助说着，露出小小的、幸福的微笑，“那家店的橱窗里，也是摆着差不多这个样子的‘恐龙’玩偶。我就想，只要我再努力一点点，争取得到父亲的夸奖，就有理由请求父亲把它买给我了。”

“过了一年，我终于完成了基础忍者训练，开始为家族工作。我的第一件任务是执行一项暗杀。除了我以外，小队的其他人都是经验丰富的前辈，父亲应该仅仅希望我作为旁观者，适应一下实战的感觉。但我还是拼尽全力完成了任务，亲手杀死了目标。”

“虽然，在任务结束之后，我吐得很厉害——当时的队长铁火叔安慰了我好久，我才能自己走回家。最后，铁火叔还是好心在任务报告书里表扬了我，父亲也罕见地说，‘做得不错’，问我想要什么奖励。”

“可是……当我提出想要玩具店的恐龙玩偶时，却被父亲冷着脸训斥了。”

鸣人看到佐助慢慢将头靠在膝盖上，语气变得苦涩起来，“他对我说，‘你让我失望。鼬第一次完成任务时，向我要的奖励是高阶忍术卷轴。不努力精进忍术，只想要这种无聊玩具的人，不配当我的儿子。’”

“……！”

听到这儿，鸣人简直又惊又怒。不说想要恐龙玩偶对一个四、五岁大的孩子是多么正常、甚至是太过朴素的愿望，对着一个为了家族长期接受高强度训练，初次参与实战并杀了人、完成任务的孩子，非但没有任何安慰，反倒出言辱骂，令人无法想象是一个父亲的所作所为。

鸣人顿时有些理解，佐助为什么会一直认为，自己是哥哥的“备用品”了。因为听起来，富岳叔叔正是将他的亲生儿子，当作为家族战斗的“工具”看待……！

换位思考一下，即便在自己备受村民歧视的幼年时期，当时亲近他的伊鲁卡老师、三代目爷爷、拉面店的手打大叔，对自己的要求也是有求必应，即便犯了错也是少有责罚。更不要提自己七岁，被伊鲁卡爸爸领养之后了。

倘若自己小时也像佐助这般，遭受亲近之人无情打击，自己一定会彻底崩溃……

佐助苦笑了一下，继续说下去，“父亲说的没错。因为，哥哥在四岁的时候，就已经走上战场、独自杀敌了。不像我，直到五岁，才能在前辈们的保护下执行第一件任务，还把自己搞得这样狼狈。”

“当时，我感到特别羞耻、后悔，我不知道自己为什么会这样软弱。最重要的是，我害怕极了——我害怕父亲会因为我做得太差，就抛弃我，不认我这个儿子。”

“从那以后，我就再也没有提过类似的请求。慢慢地，我接手的工作越来越多，也积攒了一些任务赏金，足够供我买下那个玩偶。我也知道，只要我求哥哥，哥哥也一定会为我买下的。”

他叹了口气，闭上眼睛，“但每一次，我经过那家玩具店时，父亲的那句‘想要这种无聊玩具的人，不配当我的儿子’总会一遍又一遍地在我脑中响起，让我立刻丧失了走进去的勇气。我觉得，平常的工作和训练已经让我很压抑、很痛苦了，如果再失去父亲，我还不如死了算了。”

鸣人默默听着，心中的怜惜之情几乎要把他淹没。他将身体一点点挪过去，轻轻抚摸着佐助弓起的后背，安慰着他。

“不过，等到我再长大一点，我也理解了父亲为什么会这样说。那是因为，当年我们宇智波一族已经正式与‘木叶’政权摊牌了，‘木叶’高层对我们恨之入骨，首当其冲就是身为族长的父亲。当时，我们全家都时刻处在被‘木叶’暗杀的极高风险之中。”

“当年父亲训斥我，其实是为了保护我，想要逼迫我尽快强大起来，即便政变失败、家族瓦解，也能拥有在残酷忍界中自保的能力。”他睁开眼睛，怔怔望着漆黑的夜色，“父亲不是真的认为，我想要那个玩偶就不配做他的儿子。相反，父亲是因为爱我，才会忍痛伤害我。”

“……”

鸣人垂在地上的手慢慢握紧了。纵使佐助这样说，鸣人依旧认为，富岳叔叔对佐助的伤害是毁灭性的。以父亲的身份，对深爱家人的孩子施加这样的精神打击，不能仅仅以“爱”的名义就化为正当。

“可是，尽管理解了父亲的良苦用心，之后几年，我依旧没有触碰那只恐龙玩偶的勇气。我会站在路边，一直望着玩具店的橱窗，却无论如何都没办法踏出那一步。直到有一天，那只玩偶在‘团扇’忍村停产，我再也不能从橱窗外看到它……”

说到这里，佐助搂紧了手中的玩偶，露出了浅浅的微笑，“所以，今晚能得到这个恐龙玩偶，就像圆了童年的一场梦一样。我觉得，这一刻的自己，也好像跟心底那个五岁、弱小又胆怯的自己和解了……”

“真的……今天多亏了你，鸣人。”他侧过头，感激地凝视着自己，“如果不是你拉着我参加比赛，恐怕我依旧没有踏出这一步的勇气……”

鸣人心中一动，双臂已经不受控制地伸出，从背后轻柔拥住了佐助的身体。或许是说出这些话已经耗费了佐助的大半精力，他没有丝毫反抗，而是顺从地倚在了自己的胸膛上。

“不……”鸣人柔声说，“是佐助先有了这份‘踏出这一步’的勇气，我才能感知到你的想法，帮助你拿到它。其实，你已经自己走出来了，我只是在后面轻轻推了你一把而已。”

“我没有经历过你说的那些事，所以，我不能想象，背负着那样糟糕回忆的你，是如何坚持生存下来的。辛苦你了，佐助，你真的已经很棒、很坚强了……”

佐助身体一颤，而后脊背变软，在自己怀中完全放松了下来。

“嗯……”

在他们说着话的时候，烟花表演已经悄然开始了。接二连三的焰火窜上天际，而后爆裂开来，在空中绽放出五颜六色的光芒，将漆黑的天空照得一闪一闪。

鸣人看到佐助在自己怀中抬起头，目不转睛地望着夜幕上的朵朵花火，露出如孩童般天真单纯的笑容。

“喜欢吗？”

他靠在佐助耳边，低声问道。

“嗯。很漂亮，我很喜欢。”

佐助的眼睛亮晶晶的，脸颊也浮上了一层淡淡的红晕。

看着这样可爱的佐助，鸣人忍不住搂紧了对方，笑道，“佐助，有没有人跟你说过，你其实是个特别容易被满足的人？”

“你都不知道，在‘团扇’忍村，每次约你出来之前，我都要想半天，你会喜欢哪家餐厅、什么样的礼物、我跟你聊什么话题，简直是绞尽脑汁！早知道你喜欢这些，我一开始直接带你出来玩就好了，省得我百般准备，还不一定能让你开心。”

“……哈，”佐助轻笑，“这是什么话？听起来好像你在追求我似的。”

鸣人温柔说，“我就是在追求你啊。”

佐助阖起眼睛，放松靠在自己身上，“别开玩笑了。”

“我没开玩笑。”鸣人深呼吸了一下，在佐助耳边一字一句地说，“我是真的喜欢你。是想与你成为恋人的那种‘喜欢’。”

“其实，我已经默默喜欢你四年了，也暗地里追了你一年多了，你一点都没发现吗？”

说完，鸣人自己都有点替自己心酸了。这四年间的多少纠结、压抑、痛苦，不同情绪纷纷涌上心头，令他的呼吸都微微颤抖起来。他闭上眼睛，努力平复着自己的心情。

不过……他终于走到了这一刻。而佐助今晚的回答，将会决定他这些年的努力与坚持，是如愿以偿，亦或是化为泡影。

鸣人感到怀中的身体陡然僵住了。他猛地从自己怀抱中离开，跪坐在自己面前，表情变得难以置信，“鸣人，你……真的？”

他的声音几乎微不可闻。

鸣人收起了笑容。他深深凝视着对方，“千真万确。”

“我真的很爱你，佐助。”

“天……”

佐助像是承受不住自己的视线一样低下头，局促地咬紧了嘴唇，“我都干了什么啊……”

他露出了懊悔的神色，话语也错乱起来，“如果是这样的话……我还跟你说哥哥的事……天，我一定伤了你很多次……”

“不是的！”鸣人连忙摇头，“喜欢你是我自己的事，佐助没必要感到愧疚。”

显然，他的“老师”并没有相信自己的安慰之词。佐助抓紧了手中的玩偶，垂着眼睛，不敢与自己对视。“我……对不起，鸣人，我现在……”

鸣人心里一沉。

果然啊……他低低苦笑起来。看来，即便有“七夕祭”的传说、以及这么多人的助力，感情的事也是勉强不来的……

“佐助，你能先别给我回复，好吗？”他柔声说，“我知道，你现在心里很乱，也可能没法忘掉宇智波鼬，开始一段新的感情。我向你表白，是因为我真的很喜欢你，想要说给你听。我并不想给你压力、或是逼迫你接受我。”

鸣人强忍着心脏撕裂般的痛楚，尽量露出温和而真诚的微笑，“如果你最终拒绝我，我也没关系的。因为，追求你的过程，已经让收获很多了。如果不是为了你，我不会这样拼命地修炼，更不会懂得察言观色、体谅他人。事实上，‘喜欢你’这件事本身，已经让我变成了更好的自己。”

“总之，这三个月的休假是为了让佐助‘散心’，你就像以前一样，把我当成朋友就好。”他努力将语气变得轻松起来，“只是，佐助心情好的时候，我希望你能稍微想一想这件事。等到你想清楚，无论你给我什么答案，我都会坦然接受的。”

“……！”

佐助的身体猛地一抖。他的嘴唇已经咬出了血丝，手指痉挛地捏紧，垂下的瞳孔不住震动着。

鸣人叹了口气。他伸手揽过佐助僵硬的肩膀，将对方拉到自己身侧，“看烟花吧。”

佐助微微动了一下，似是想要摆脱自己的掌控。然而当鸣人向他低语，“佐助是我的老师和朋友，对吗？”之后，他便放弃了挣扎，乖乖坐在自己旁边，放任自己搂着他。

“……鸣人，我答应你。”久久的沉默过后，在远方烟花的爆裂声中，佐助的声音轻轻响起，“我会仔细想想的。”

这之后，直到烟花表演结束、走回旅店，他们都是默默无言。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于写到了第五大节的重要转折点= =
> 
> 解释几个可能会有的问题：
> 
> ①经度娘，日本是存在“七夕祭”的，也流传着来自窝巢的“牛郎织女”传说，虽然好像日本“七夕祭”主要是为了许愿，跟爱情关系已经不大了= =而且在日本，“喜鹊”也确实很少见><
> 
> ②为什么佐助捞不上金鱼，就像前面几小节写到的，佐助作为暗部，曾经杀过很多人，杀气太重，不受动物喜欢，导致金鱼会格外强烈的挣扎= =
> 
> ③是的，这个文表面上是个鸣人追佐助的谈恋爱文，内里是想借鸣人视角探讨佐助和宇智波族长一家。原作中，富岳教育两个孩子的方式本来就很糟糕，作者认为这也是家族悲剧的原因之一。原作佐助的幼年生活虽然没有这么惨，但富岳对佐助表现出的疏于关心（无论他是不是真的这样想），还是让原作小佐助真的向母亲问出了“爸爸是不是把我看成哥哥的替代品了”（漫画第224话），这也是本文构思时的一个参考点。相关问题后续还会借佐助之口继续探讨的><
> 
> ④当然，恋爱也是本文非常重要的部分，本文试图塑造的鸣人是个接近理想的“追求者”。高富帅不说，鸣人刚开始知道佐助爱着鼬哥，在沮丧过后，很快就振作起来，想着“无论结果如何，他都会将这份感情珍藏于心”。他觉得佐助好得不得了，但也从不妄自菲薄，一直很自信乐观，为自己加油鼓劲。本节的表白段也是，“‘喜欢你’这件事本身，已经让我变成了更好的自己”，作者觉得这是一种成熟大气的追求方式><当然了，主要是鸣人自身背景实力过硬><本文中，鸣人的硬实力要比佐助强得多，再加上又是师生又是朋友，这使得他与佐助相处时有足够强的底气，不致被佐助的“国民男神”光环吓倒><


	22. 五（11）

“天……我真是疯了……”

在“鸟之国”的一间旅店套房里，鸣人听到佐助自嘲般地低语。

他与佐助正面对面跪趴在客厅的榻榻米上，他们的眼前则是一堆已经搭成城堡的儿童积木。

佐助虽然这样说，表情却看起来开心得不行。他从地上捡起一个个小积木块，再挪动膝盖爬回积木城堡前，小心将它们搭在越来越高的“城墙”上。他时而兴致勃勃地建造自己的小城堡，时而前后审视一番，全然不顾自己身为“火影之子、族长之子”的地位。

“那个‘宇智波佐助’居然会玩这种小孩子的益智积木，”佐助用白色和服的衣袖擦了擦额上的汗珠，“如果有人看到，一定会笑昏过去……”

“这一点都不算‘疯’啊我说，”鸣人跪坐在对面，帮佐助搭起另一侧的城墙，认真地说，“即便是‘宇智波佐助’，也可以有私底下的爱好嘛！无论多幼稚，佐助自己开心就好了，管其他人怎么想呢！”

“而且……”

而且……但凡是有点同理心、能够换位思考的人，得知这位表面上光鲜华丽、强大显赫的“火影之子”，在过去十八年间竟然没有一日真正为自己活过，为了深爱的家人放弃了拥有任何兴趣爱好的机会，甚至连搭个积木、抱个玩偶都未曾享受过，也一定会像自己这般，疼爱到想要把他宠上天去。

鸣人想了想，又安慰道，“话说，佐助应该听说过吧？我小时候被当作‘怪物’，受到‘木叶’村民歧视的事。”

佐助的表情立刻变了。

“我有听说过。”他放下积木，露出了些许不忍的神情，“在做你的老师前，我阅读过相关的报告书，也向卡卡西先生他们询问过你的情况。那些事，听起来非常的……残忍。”

“哎，你不用这样看我，”鸣人轻松地说，“都过去好久了，好多事我也记不清了。”

他将双手撑在身后，仰望着空白的天花板，“现在回想起来，倒还是蛮艰难的……”

“那时，大家都以为我就是‘九尾’的化身，没有人敢对我动粗，可相对地，也不会有人理睬我。因为太孤独了，我就整天恶作剧，拼命想得到别人的关注。可即便是这样，也只让人们躲得我远远的，用我不明白的冷漠眼神望着我，嫌恶地小声议论我。”

“我还记得，有一天，我走进一家店，刚刚看到墙上挂着的狐狸面具，就被店长推出了门外。店长对我破口大骂，‘滚开！你这怪物来干什么！’，然后就把那个面具扔到地上，踢了几脚，吼道，‘送给你好了！真晦气，赶快从我面前消失！’”

“鸣人……”佐助试探地伸出手，拍拍自己的肩膀，安抚着自己，“我很抱歉……”

“这又不是你的错，佐助道什么歉啊我说！”鸣人大大咧咧地说，“不过，你知道吗！在我七岁，被伊鲁卡爸爸收养以后，我请求养父的第一件事，就是陪我去了那家面具店。”

“是去……买了那个面具吗？”

鸣人点点头，“可你一定想不到，我当时买了多少个面具！”

“——我求着伊鲁卡爸爸把那家店里的所有面具都买下来了，装了足足一箱的封印卷轴！”

佐助吃惊抬头，“这么夸张？”

“还有更夸张的呢！”鸣人摇摇手指，“被领养之后的几个月，我求着伊鲁卡爸爸、卡卡西叔叔、夕日红阿姨他们陪着我，把自己以前没买到的东西、没法去的地方都十次、百次地玩了个遍！当然，因为家里实在没地方放，买下的大多数东西后来都退回去，或者捐给孤儿院了……”

“所以你看，我当年比你要‘疯’多了！”他和善地一笑，自顾自地捡起一块小积木，搭到城堡上，“如果我像你一样，自己压抑自己直到现在，我一定会干出极端得多的事来！相比之下，佐助不过是买了一盒积木，真的已经很理智了！”

佐助看着自己，神色渐渐柔和起来。

“是吗……”他轻声说，“看来，我们的童年，都有不少残缺和遗憾……”

“但是现在，我们已经长大了。我们有能力去弥补那些遗憾，让自己不再被痛苦的过往所束缚。”鸣人接过话，直视着佐助微微睁大的眼睛，斩钉截铁地说。

沉默过后，他与佐助相视一笑。

“谢谢你，鸣人。”佐助复又垂下眼帘，在地上摸索着积木块，脸颊浮起了淡淡的红晕，“你对我真好……”

鸣人见状，在身旁找了找，拿起一块三角形的小积木递给他，“是这块吗？佐助是想搭城堡的‘塔顶’吧？”

“嗯，这块刚刚好。”佐助看了看，倾身向前，朝自己伸出了手。

而当对方触碰到自己掌心的小积木之时，鸣人没能忍住内心的冲动，轻轻捏了一下对方纤长玉白的手指，随即松开。

“……！”

佐助的手臂一下子僵住了。他怔怔凝视着自己，面颊一下子变得通红。

鸣人心下顿觉有趣。他装作无辜地看向他的“老师”：“怎么了，佐助？这块不对吗？”

“没、没有……”佐助如梦方醒般开口。他慌忙避开自己的眼神，飞快从自己手中取走积木块，连城堡也不搭了，急匆匆站起身，“我去倒杯水喝。”

“刷拉”一声，拉门被打开，还没等鸣人回神，佐助已经从客厅离开了。

“……”

鸣人望着桌上并没有被拿走的水杯，又转头瞥到拉门后佐助僵直的背影，不由得恶劣地偷笑出声。

说实话，这样慌张到不顾掩饰的佐助……简直可爱得要命！

正是因为太可爱了，才会让人忍不住一而再、再而三地欺负。当然啦，前提是欺负他的人只能是他自己……！

此时，距离他们参加完“七夕祭”已经过去了半月有余。

因为佐助的“幻肢痛”基本缓解，精神也逐渐振作起来，他们呆在“汤之国”的深山里泡温泉已经没多少意义了。本着陪伴佐助旅游散心的念头，几日过后，鸣人便告别了原田大叔、吉郎以及旅店附近的友好居民，带着佐助来到了离“团扇”忍村更远、风景也更加独特秀美的“鸟之国”。

半个月前，他在烟花下对佐助的那番表白，虽说是情之所至，倒也并非是全然冲动。他在开口之前，已经在脑内反复模拟过佐助可能的回应，也思考过自己的后路。

虽有一万个不愿承认……理性而言，鸣人并不期待佐助会当场答应自己的表白。他爱了佐助四年，其间默默追了他一年多，他无比清楚那个宇智波鼬在佐助心中的地位有多么崇高、不可动摇。

而即便他之前没意识到这点，在陪着佐助慢慢从失恋的情绪冲击中走出来的这一个月，他也再深刻不过地体会到，佐助已经爱他的家人、爱宇智波鼬到了一个堪称盲目的地步。“随时为哥哥去死”——佐助不是说说而已，他是真的会这样做。

可与此同时，鸣人也一样清楚，在从容、高冷的“男神”表象下，佐助也绝非是寡情之人。自己这一年多锲而不舍的接近，加之过去一个月不分昼夜的照顾和陪伴，已经让佐助完全向自己敞开了内心。

鸣人有理由相信，自己是除去宇智波鼬以外，有资格让佐助自愿解下层层封锁，安然踏入对方心房的第一人。佐助在自己面前露出的越来越多的笑容，他看向自己越发温柔的目光，已经昭示了对方对自己绝不是无动于衷。

如果说他一开始的表白还有少许“赌博”的成分——无论佐助是出于对自己不必要的愧疚，亦或是哪怕一点点的动心，他不会立刻冷脸拒绝自己，而其后佐助的表现，则令鸣人一日日放松了心情，变得越发自信坦然起来。

就如鸣人当时说的那样，他向佐助表白，并不是想要强迫对方，仅仅是把自己的感情说给对方听。在那以后，他依旧如往常一样，以佐助的朋友和学生身份自居，与对方平静相处着。

鸣人想，自己已经与佐助相处得足够长，事到如今，再是献殷勤、改变形象，都是没有意义的事。更何况，他希望佐助爱上的是真实的、具有优点和长处，亦有缺陷和不足的自己，而非一个层层包装的完美幻象。

由此，他什么都没做，而是干脆地将选择权交予了对方。他想用行动告诉佐助，这颗真心已经赤裸裸摆在你面前了，你要也好，不要也罢，它都已经是你的了。

至于佐助——他依言履行了自己表白时的请求。鸣人发现，佐助的确有在仔细考虑他们的关系，某种程度上，甚至考虑得过于频繁了：他会时不时地、隐蔽地盯着自己看。无论在行路中，休息时，甚至在深夜，鸣人都能感受到对方默默凝视自己的目光。

大多数时候，鸣人都无法得知佐助的所思所想。佐助的表情平淡而冷静，一如对方天衣无缝的伪装。而只有在夜深人静，佐助以为自己已经睡着时，鸣人才能窥得对方明显的情绪波动。

作为拥有超强五感的“九尾”人柱力，他能感受到对方的视线，时而温柔眷恋，时而又慌乱躲闪，对方的呼吸声，时而细缓、时而急促。

而鸣人心知肚明，如果佐助当真对自己毫无感觉，以对方坚定果断的性子，自己的表白又怎会让对方犹豫至此、迟迟做不出回复？

所以……一日日过去，任佐助心底有多少犹豫纠结，鸣人倒是越发放松了。而且，本着死猪不怕开水烫的乐观精神，他还大胆调戏起了佐助，打起了擦边球——反正只要自己露出如小狗般单纯无害的表情，他善良的“老师”总会误认为是他自己想太多，绝不会怀疑到自己头上。

话说回来，佐助这样纯真可爱，还真是一点都不想让给其他人啊……

不知现在站在门外的佐助，也会像自己一样，心心念念地想着自己吗？

想到这里，鸣人心中悸动，干脆四仰八叉地躺了下来。

呜……

好喜欢、好喜欢、真的好喜欢！！

不知不觉，鸣人的双颊已是绯红。他紧紧捂住砰砰跳动的心脏，不顾形象地在榻榻米上乱滚起来。

-

等到佐助在门外平复完心情，从容走回客厅，故作镇定地与自己谈天、一点点搭建完面前的积木城堡，窗外已经是斜阳，鸣人腹中也开始咕咕叫了。

“佐助，今晚咱们去外面吃吧？”鸣人帮他推倒积木，分类收进盒子里，提议道，“我听人说，附近有一家拉面店，特别好吃，陪我去尝尝嘛！”

到这时，佐助已经完全恢复正常了。他像往常那样揉了揉自己的金发，亲昵笑道，“好，听你的。”

-

这家拉面店叫“天下一品”，据说是家百年老字号。店面装修得豪华大气，与街边寻常的拉面店完全不同。自然，价格也是不菲。

他们被店员请入安静的隔间，不一会儿，自己的叉烧味增拉面、佐助的番茄拉面就冒着热气送上了餐桌。

鸣人陪着佐助搭了半天积木，早就饿了，看到泛着油光的拉面更是两眼放光，他拿起筷子，直接“吸溜”开吃。

“呜哇……！”

这拉面的口味确实不错，当得上“百年老店”之名。鸣人以前游历忍界，去过的拉面店也有上百家，他尝得出，无论是汤头、肉质还是面条，都是精心烹饪的上品。鸣人吃了几口，便开心地大快朵颐起来。

“别急，慢点吃……”

碗快见底时，佐助适时帮自己要了第二碗。而随着腹中被填饱，鸣人咽下的速度变慢，也渐渐注意到了对面优雅吃下大半碗面，便放下筷子，默默等待自己的佐助。

佐助……又在盯着自己了……

鸣人脸埋在拉面碗里，却能清楚感知到聚焦在自己身上的视线。那目光一如既往地沉静如水，却带着不容忽视的温柔与喜爱……

鸣人喝完最后一口面汤，抽出纸巾擦擦嘴巴，拍了拍肚子，幸福摊在沙发座上，“太好吃了我说！”

“这么好吃？”佐助打趣道，“与你喜欢的‘一乐拉面’相比，如何？”

鸣人砸吧嘴，认真回忆起来，“嗯……硬要比较起来，这家店的汤头要更醇厚，叉烧也焖煮得更入味些。……不过嘛，无论再美味，都是‘一乐拉面’更好吃！”

佐助明显被挑起了兴趣，“为什么？”

“因为，‘一乐拉面’承载了我的很多温暖回忆啊我说！”鸣人不假思索地答道，“比如，店长手打大叔，在我以前还被当作‘怪物’的时候，他就会主动照顾我，额外给我添一份叉烧；伊鲁卡爸爸，我小时候犯了错，他骂过我后，总会请我吃拉面补偿我；还有好色仙人、卡卡西叔叔他们，小樱、鹿丸这些朋友，大家热热闹闹地坐在一起，一边吃饭一边聊天，特别开心！当然，最重要的还是——”

他意有所指地一笑，“以前，在我还是你的小队队员的时候，在我辛苦训练、完成任务过后，你经常会带我去‘一乐拉面’。就像现在这样，你会坐在我旁边，帮我叫第二碗，默默看着我吃完。那时，佐助‘老师’对我的关爱，比再好的汤头、再美味的叉烧都要令我感到幸福……”

不等佐助反应，他俯身向前，狡黠地眨眨眼睛，“刚才，佐助也在盯着我看，对吧？‘老师’，我能请教一下，你在想什么呢？”

“唔……！”佐助的脸一下子变红了。他狼狈地向后靠在沙发座上，躲避着自己的视线，“什、什么都没想……！只是看到你嘴角的汤汁，想让你擦一擦而已！”

“诶——？”鸣人玩心大起，不禁逗弄起来，“可是，以前的佐助，一定会想都不想，主动帮我擦嘴巴的！……难道，佐助不喜欢我这个‘学生’了吗？”

他故意瘪瘪嘴，露出被遗弃小狗般的表情。

“没有！”佐助立刻上钩，“鸣人，我很喜欢你的！……唔……”

他的脸已经快要比番茄还红了。

为了掩饰，他单手抽出桌旁的餐巾纸，伸到自己面前——而后僵硬停在了空中。

鸣人当然知道佐助为什么没有继续动作。事实上，他吃完拉面时已经自己擦过了，故而他的脸上干干净净，哪里还有什么“汤汁”。

“……怎么？不帮我擦了吗？”鸣人委屈可怜地说，“果然，佐助就是讨厌我了吧……”

“不是的！鸣人，我……”

佐助怕是从小到大都没这么被人调戏过，反应单纯可爱极了。他闭了闭眼睛，红着脸，破罐子破摔地擦拭起自己干净的面颊。

而就在这时，鸣人突然出手，闪电般攥住了佐助的手腕。

“！”

佐助吃惊到完全忘记了反抗。

“‘老师’擦的地方不对啊我说，”鸣人心下偷笑，面上却是一派的纯洁天真。他张开手指，抚摸起对方细嫩的手背，温柔而不容拒绝地掌控他在自己面颊上移动，“有汤汁的地方……应该是这里吧？”

当他控制佐助的手指移动到自己唇边时，鸣人微微抬起脸，不经意地用嘴唇碰了一下佐助葱白的指节。

“唔……！”

佐助的手猛地一颤。他飞快将手抽离自己的掌心，扔掉纸巾，用手背撑住额头试图遮掩住表情。

这掩饰实在太过拙劣，鸣人不必特地观察，便能注意到佐助可爱的绯红耳尖、上下猛烈起伏的胸膛。

当然，鸣人自己也没好到哪去——这样明摆着挑逗的举动，对他也是第一次。如果佐助此刻抬起头，一定会看到，自己的脸颊也是红透了。

深呼吸了几下，鸣人决心把戏演完。

他装作担忧地问道，“怎么了，佐助？不舒服吗？”

“不……”

过了许久，从手臂下传来佐助微微发着颤的声音。

“鸣人……我觉得，我果然是疯了……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望不会让佐助的情感转变显得太突兀，就如同本节中所说，佐助“绝非是寡情之人”。作者觉得，在鸣人对佐助有身为“学生”的初始好感下，他与佐助相处了这些年，为佐助做了这样多、这样深入地理解并安慰了佐助的内心，再加上佐助长年被鼬哥冷暴力+鼬哥明确的拒绝，应该已经足够铺垫出佐助为什么会渐渐放下鼬哥、转而对鸣人产生爱情了><


	23. 五（12）

“两位忍者少年，听大叔一句劝，那位‘山口大人’豢养了几十名忍者，个个武艺高强，咱们是真的打不过呀！”

深夜，“鸟之国”偏远的一处村庄中，鸣人与佐助带着自愿跟随他们、手持铁锹铁铲的十余名村民，悄无声息地走在乡间小道上。

在距离村中恶霸，“山口”大人的豪宅三十米的拐角处，两人对视一眼，抬手命令村民们停下脚步。

跟在他们身后的村长大叔叹了口气，继续苦口婆心地劝道：“不说宅中的守备有多严密，光是前面守大门的，以前乡里最年轻力壮的小伙子们一起上，也几下就被打倒了！要不然，我们怎么会忍到现在……”

“没事的，村长大叔！”鸣人笑嘻嘻地回道，“我们不是一般的忍者，别说几十人了，对上几百个人都是轻轻松松！”

村长大叔满脸的无奈：“哎……年轻人就是爱说大话……”

“先不说你，”他小心谨慎地向佐助的方向瞟了瞟，“就是你身旁的这位俊俏公子，一看就是个富家少爷，待会打起来伤到人家，我们可担当不起啊！”

鸣人没忍住“噗嗤”笑出了声。

不说这些村民们了，即便是与佐助相识六年的自己，也时常会有相似的错觉——如果六年前、当自己“老师”的佐助还会显得锋芒毕露、傲气四溢，如今已经成年的佐助则显然更加懂得收敛气场、隐藏自身的棱角。再加上他端丽的容颜、从容的举止，当真给人一种“翩翩佳公子”的温雅印象。

可就是这样一位仿佛十指不沾阳春水的“富家少爷”，却在四、五岁时就接受了残酷的忍者杀戮训练，七岁就进入暗部，已经不知执行过多少件绝密的暗杀、刑讯和谍报任务……

“别担心，村长先生。”在同村长大叔交谈的时候，佐助回过了头。他柳眉一弯，朝村民们温和微笑，指间的手里剑却凛凛透出了寒锋，“这种级别的敌人，还不至伤到我们。”

“请相信我们。我们会保护大家，击败‘山口’大人和他手下的忍者，夺回裕太先生。战斗结束之前，各位在这里等待信号就好。”

鸣人眼见着佐助的脊背挺直、眼神锐利起来，微微泄露出只有久经沙场才能锻炼出的血腥杀气、“宇智波”式唯我独尊的强势气场，令村民们不约而同止住了话，敬畏地退后一步。

“走！”

随着佐助一声命令，他掌中的手里剑齐齐射出，只听“啊”、“唔”几声，门前的几名守卫忍者瞬间被击昏在地。

鸣人看到村民们的下巴都快掉地上了。他狡黠一笑，不愿多做解释，紧跟着他前“队长”的身影蹿了出去。

-

宅中的忍者确实不少，不过也只有中忍级别的战力，他与佐助甚至连高阶忍术都不需要使用，单单凭借体术和基础的三身术，也顺利地如入无人之境。

一路打到叉路口，鸣人习惯性地看向佐助，而后依照对方指示闯入左边的回廊，两人分头行动。

走到回廊尽头的主卧前，鸣人见到仅剩的几名忍者正背靠背站在一起。他们全副武装、手握刀剑和苦无，眼中满是紧张和恐惧。而在这些忍者的身后，则躲藏着一位身材臃肿、瑟瑟发抖的中年男人。

“上！都给我上！”

中年人虚张声势地大吼，满脸横肉都堆在了一起。

鸣人灵巧闪过数人攻击，转身扔出小型螺旋丸，将这些雇佣忍者瞬间击倒在地。

“哇哦，今晚是我撞大运了？”鸣人一步步逼近两腿发软的中年人，笑道，“你就是村民口中的‘山口’大人？”

中年人冷汗涔涔而下，肥厚下巴左右乱颤：“你、你的雇主是谁？我出给你十倍的钱……不、百倍！”

鸣人冷笑：“你以为我稀罕那些沾了血的黑心钱么？”

“奴役村民、欺压百姓、强抢少年、放高利贷……你这恶霸犯的恶行，简直是丧尽天良、猪狗不如！”他义正言辞地说教道，“我们今天不为财不为名，就是要替天行道，为被你害惨了的村民们伸张这份正义！”

这恶霸看起来彻底慌了。他“扑通”跪倒，眼泪鼻涕齐齐落下，“忍者少年、忍者大人，我知错了！您大人有大量，饶了我一命吧！”

鸣人凝聚起查克拉，狠狠拎起这恶霸的衣领，纵身翻上屋檐，轻点足尖，又潇洒落到宅院的空地上，一脚将他踹翻在地。

而与此同时，右侧走廊中兵器碰撞的铮铮声也逐渐停止了。夜空中掠过一抹白影，仅仅抬头的功夫，佐助已经稳稳站在了自己身边，一名十来岁的小少年正被他单手搂在怀里。

“这位就是被绑走的裕太先生。没受伤，只是受到了惊吓。”佐助轻拍着少年颤抖的后背，不住小声安抚着，边向自己解释。

虽说是多此一举，鸣人还是从上而下扫视了一眼佐助，确认对方的安全。不出所料，经过一场战斗，佐助的和服依旧如初雪般纯白，连一滴血渍都没有沾上。

他放下心，转头继续教训起这恶霸：“饶不饶你，不该是我说了算，而应该是村民们吧？——战斗结束了，大家进来吧！”

他向门外高声喊道。

话音刚刚落下，村民们便提着农具铁器冲了进来，对瘫在地上的恶霸拳打脚踢、破口大骂、吐着吐沫，那位叫“裕太”的可怜少年也哭喊着被父母拥入怀抱。

“我家辛辛苦苦种的粮食，自己吃不起，全都要还你的账！”

“两年前年景不好，借了你一百两，利滚利就变成五百两，害得我们只能住在茅草屋！”

“为了还债，我兄弟被迫给你打长工，得的工钱连过活都不够，你这恶霸还命人上门催债，把我父亲打得全身是伤！”

“……”

村民们贫苦生活的艰辛，字字血泪的控诉，令鸣人心中泛酸、同情不已。

他与佐助对视一眼，从钱包中取出一叠纸币，塞到村长大叔手中：“村长大叔，这是我们的一点心意，劳烦您分给村中的大伙，好吗？”

村长大叔盯着自己手中的大额钞票，惊得眼珠都快瞪出来了。他连忙推回去：“不不，两位忍者收拾了这恶霸，拯救了我们村，是我们该磕头谢恩才是，怎么还能收二位的钱呢？”

鸣人强行将钱塞进村长大叔的口袋，哈哈一笑：“不瞒您说，这点钱对我们真的不算什么。我们也是希望大家的日子能好过点，您就代村民们收下吧！”

不顾村长的再三推辞，他们在众人的感恩声中道别，收起忍具，转身离开了这间豪宅——

“等等，忍者大人！”

身后突然传来一声清亮的叫喊。

鸣人同佐助回过头，看到那位叫做“裕太”的少年从人群中跑出，气喘吁吁站在他们面前。他直勾勾盯着佐助，目光胆怯而热烈，巴掌大的小脸上浮起了奇怪的红晕。鸣人这才注意到，这位不过十四、五岁的少年竟是位罕见的美少年，眉清目秀、唇红齿白，也难怪“山口”那恶霸要把他抢了去。

当然，在鸣人眼里，与被公认为有“倾城”之姿、贵为“火影之子”的佐助站在一起，再是国色天香的美人都会立刻黯然失色。

“怎么了，裕太？”

佐助半蹲下身，亲切问道。

而一接触到佐助温和的视线，裕太的目光立刻躲闪起来。他的手指交缠在一起，脸颊看起来更红了。

鸣人心下一沉，他似乎猜到这位裕太少年要说什么了……

“忍、忍者大人，”裕太紧张开口，“今晚承蒙相救，大恩大德，我无以为报……”

他羞涩而坚定地说着，眼中流转着激动的光芒：“在您从几十名忍者的看守中飞身救下我的那一刻，我就深深爱上了您。您的外表、气质、品格，无不让我恋慕不已。不知，您能否允许我以身相许、从此陪伴左右？”

我靠……！

鸣人脸都快绿了。天知道，他带佐助来这里，本是想让佐助也体会一次自己当年行走忍界、行侠仗义的快意，却不想对方的回应还没收到，反倒给自己招了个小“情敌”！

他是真搞不懂，佐助的桃花运怎么就能好到这个地步，简直是真正意义上的“男女老少通吃”！平日走到哪里都被围观也就算了，还动辄就出现个人对他一见钟情！

自己过去游历忍界三年，不知去过多少个国家和村庄，兄弟朋友满天下，怎么就从来没遇到让别人以身相许的奇事！

他默默攥紧了拳头，看到佐助在瞬间惊讶过后，驾轻就熟地调整好表情，露出了和善的微笑。

“谢谢你的喜欢。”他柔声说，“只是，对不起，我不能接受。”

裕太的眼泪立刻流了下来。

他哽咽着，焦急地说：“忍者大人……我猜您的家世一定很好，恐怕不可能接受我……但我真的很爱很爱您，我不要名分地位，让我当个贱婢，随意使唤我就好，为了您，我什么都可以做！”

听闻，佐助抿紧了嘴唇。

“不要这样说。”他单手抚住裕太颤抖的肩膀，神情略微严肃起来，“不要轻易把自己的一切托付给别人。”

“你还很年轻，你的人生还有很多可能。你有充足的时间去学习、掌握本领，成为一名顶天立地的男子汉，用自己的力量去守护对你重要的人。”

他淡然一笑：“我相信，当你变得足够优秀、强大、独立的时候，一定会有一个真心爱你、你也爱他的人出现在你面前。你们会相互扶持着，幸福快乐地共度一生。”

在众人的围观下，他温柔拭去裕太眼中的泪水，摸了摸他的头发：“加油，裕太。我期待着你成为一个出色的大人、找到真正幸福的那一天。”

随后，他朝自己平静点头，再度转身离开了庭院。

鸣人不发一语地跟在后面。

不知是不是自己多虑，他总觉得佐助的这番劝勉之辞似乎别有深意。因为两个月前，佐助在“团扇”忍村的暗部办公室中，对宇智波鼬的那番言辞激烈的告白，恰恰也有“我可以为你做任何事”这样激烈而不顾一切的句子……

佐助的这段话，是否可以认为是他真正放下宇智波鼬的一个讯号呢？

“忍者大人！”

就在他们刚刚踏出豪宅大门的时候，身后又传来裕太带着哭腔的叫喊声。

鸣人虽是朋友间出了名的脾气好，此刻也忍不住感到不爽了。

怎么？被佐助温柔拒绝、还额外得到一份真诚的鼓励、本该属于自己的“摸头杀”福利外，这少年还要死皮赖脸纠缠不行？

佐助闻声停下了脚步。

“真的很感谢您，我会努力的！最后，求您答应我一个请求，能告诉我您的名字吗？”

鸣人瞥向佐助平静的面容。他沉默了一下，而后沉着开口：“我的名字是……‘小番茄’。”

“……诶？”

鸣人当下喜出望外。他一把搂过佐助的细腰，幼稚地朝少年扯了个鬼脸，“顺带一提，我叫‘拉面’，不用谢！”

“大家，有缘再会！”

他足底聚气，搂着佐助飞身上树，几个跳跃便将村民们甩在身后。

一口气跑了几里地，鸣人松开手上掌控，笑嘻嘻地转过头去：“怎么样？喜欢今晚的经历吗？”

“……”

佐助没有回复他。在鸣人吃惊的目光下，他慢慢弯下腰，从树上直直坠了下去！

“佐助！”

鸣人吓得心脏都要停跳了。他飞扑下身，焦急抱住佐助蜷在地上的身体，“你还好吗？”

是方才的战斗受伤了？可他之前明明检查过，佐助身上毫发无损啊？难道是中了什么淬毒的暗器？还是“幻肢痛”突然发作了？

佐助的整个身体都在颤抖。他好像很难受地捂住腹部，垂下的脑袋一歪，软软倒在自己胸前。

鸣人慌忙用双手扶住佐助的肩膀，紧张观察着对方的神色：“告诉我，你哪里难受？”

“……”

而他原以为意外受伤的佐助，却意外地……开始了大笑？

“哈哈哈哈哈！”

他像是终于憋不住一样，爆发出了成串的笑声。

“天……我肚子好痛……”他笑得上气不接下气，“‘小番茄’和‘拉面’……亏你想得出来，真是蠢透了……”

鸣人高高悬起的心总算放下。他松了口气，继续让笑得浑身没力的佐助靠在自己身上。

“啊咧，有这么蠢吗？”他傻笑着摸摸脑袋，“可我觉得很合适啊？你喜欢吃小番茄，我喜欢吃拉面，这个‘假名’完全符合我们的特点嘛！”

“这世上有哪个忍者会用‘食物’作假名啊！”佐助边笑边骂他，单手轻轻捶着自己的胸膛，“你都不知道，我说出来有多羞，没看都给人家听懵了！……”

鸣人当下被打得脸红了，心脏如小鹿般乱撞起来。

天，无论是现在开怀大笑的佐助，还是无意识朝自己撒娇的佐助……都可爱得过分了啊我说！

而且，更令鸣人惊喜的是，佐助方才竟然真的说出了他们之前商量救助这个村庄时，因为彼此身份问题，自己随口起的假名！

说实话，他没有预料到佐助会真的使用这个名字。他知道对方身为暗部，执行过数以千计的机密任务，从那些任务假名中挑选一个自然是手到擒来。当初自己起名时，也是有几分调侃逗弄的意味在。可佐助即便那样害羞，却还是在众人面前坦然说了出来。

这简直太过直白地证明了，佐助心里已经有多信赖和顺从自己……！

鸣人不由得拥紧了对方，努力平复飞扬的心绪。他故作意外地指指自己的鼻子，“佐助，你忘记啦？我就叫‘鸣门卷’的‘鸣门’啊？这名字哪里奇怪了啊我说？”

他成功逗出了佐助更加剧烈的笑声。

“哈哈哈……真受不了你了……哈哈，对不起，让我缓一会……”

等到佐助终于艰难止住了笑，从自己怀中爬起，两人再度踱步在林间小道中时，鸣人重新问起之前的话题：“怎么样，喜欢你今晚经历的吗？”

“喜欢。”佐助擦了擦眼角笑出的泪花，长长的眼睫眨动着，“特别开心。”

鸣人拉过佐助的手，笑道：“真的吗？”

“嗯。”佐助慢慢走着，仰头望向夜空高悬的明月，“我真的有好久好久，都没有过这样开心的战斗经历了……”

“作为暗部，你必须要舍弃内心的情感。不管再残忍的任务，你都要强迫自己去执行，去毫不犹豫地杀戮、破坏、伪装。即便九死一生，你所付出的一切也会被掩盖在面具背后、‘机密’之下。”他叹了口气，“每每任务完成，你收获的只有敌人的恨意，良心的谴责，永远不会有人记得你、感激你的付出。”

“但今晚的事，就好像穿越了时光，再度回到了我十二岁、与你在同一个下忍小队的日子。”说着，佐助露出柔软的笑容，“带着你和小樱一同执行的那些C、D级任务，什么找猫、驱虫、拔草，尽管重复、枯燥，却简单而开心。每每得到‘团扇’村民们的感谢，都能让我欣喜不已。”

“谢谢你的用心，鸣人。今晚让我久违地感受到，自己练就的这一身武力，是确确实实地在为百姓造福，我不是一件专事行刑、染满鲜血的杀人工具……”

鸣人默不作声地听着。他在感到心疼和怜惜之余，也暗暗感叹对方心地之善良、胸怀之博爱。

“的确，跟‘团扇’忍村的大家一样，我一点都不清楚你在暗部到底做了什么。”鸣人想了想，软声安慰道，“但你也不必想得这样悲观。”

“其实，佐助的付出，大家都有看在眼里的。村中的所有人都知道，佐助是在为了家人和同伴，为了村子和火之国人民的幸福而努力战斗。也正因如此，你才会受到那么多人的喜爱和憧憬。”

鸣人顽皮地朝佐助眨眨眼睛：“我想，现在的佐助，应该能够感受到围绕在自己身边，满满的爱了吧？记得一个多月前，我曾经说过，你是个只会反射光的‘月亮’。而现在的你，已经变成了足够耀眼的‘太阳’了！”

“——因为，只有懂得‘自爱’的人，才能凭借自己的光照亮四周。在付出爱的同时，也能感受到其他人传递给你的爱，从而让自己的光芒越来越闪耀、恒久。”

说完，他与佐助相视一笑。

“谢谢你。”佐助轻轻抱了自己一下，温柔拂去落在自己肩上的树叶，“鸣人，你以前……经常会做这样的善事吗？”

“是呀！”鸣人点头，“游历忍界的那三年，我与好色仙人主动救助过很多这样的村庄和村民，结交的不少朋友直到现在还有联系呢！”

他笑嘻嘻地说：“因为，我也喜欢凭借自己的力量帮助和保护他人，被人们感谢的感觉！”

“……”

“……你心地真好，鸣人。”在沉默过后，佐助羞涩低下头，眼睫轻轻颤抖着，“你真的是我见过最善良、最美好的人……”

被心爱之人这样夸张、直白的赞美，鸣人心脏砰砰狂跳，几乎飘飘欲仙。

“才不是呢！”他故作认真地反驳，脸颊却悄悄红了，“如果我当真有那样好的话，一直教导我、指引我的佐助，肯定要比我善良、美好得多！”

佐助成功被自己逗笑了。他抬眼看向自己，眼中满满都是只对自己的、真实的爱意，“别开玩笑了。你早就成长得比我这个挂名‘老师’好得多了……”

而在话音落下之后，佐助的和服衣袖微微摆动，一只他再熟悉不过的纤长单手悄然伸过来，葱白手指试探性地碰触自己的掌心，力度如羽毛般轻柔。

鸣人手指一颤，却是勉力控制住自己将欲跳出的心脏、主动攥上去的冲动，耐心等待佐助的动作。

终于，那只手的手掌压住自己的，五指慢慢收拢，将两人的手轻柔、却牢牢地握在了一起。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①关于“救助村庄”：确实很理想化，因为不方便干涉他国内政，没法做得很周全。两人没有杀人= =
> 
> ②关于佐助劝勉NPC少年的话：NPC想要“以身相许”自然不仅仅是因为佐助的“英雄救美”。就跟古装剧一样，NPC是希望离开这个贫穷的深山村庄，在贵族家里做低贱的妾婢也要比现在日子过得好= =佐助表面上是说NPC不要因为一见钟情就放弃一切，实际也是劝勉NPC努力，不要一开始就选择这种下策。另一方面，佐助也确实在借这番话自勉，因为他以前对鼬哥比NPC极端得多= =
> 
> ③关于本文佐助与鸣人的恋爱进展：即将修成正果><
> 
> 可以看到，本文两人是时刻处于“互夸”的状态，鸣人在关心佐助，为佐助付出的同时，佐助也会直白地表达出“我很喜欢”、“谢谢你”、“你真好”，给予鸣人正反馈。
> 
> 这是因为，由于没灭族+鸣人身份从小被公开，本文两人情商都要比原作高。他们懂得去赞美和回馈别人，适当表达自己的感受。
> 
> 而本文的佐助为什么会爱上鸣人，除去鸣人真的付出了很多，也在于两人的三观是相当相合的。梳理鸣人带着佐助做过的事（本质约会= =）：爬山、欣赏风景、参加祭典、玩积木、帮助他人。写这些事件，一方面是为了治愈佐助，同时也试图体现出两人的共同点：
> 
> 他们都热爱且尊重生命：鸣人喜爱动植物，佐助也会赞叹美景，为能抱到小猫而开心，为自己因工作原因而杀死的人而愧疚。
> 
> 他们都很坚强、不服输：佐助会喜欢小时鸣人的“不服输”，在于他自己也很不服输。鸣人也会感叹佐助受伤后复健的坚强、觉得佐助对祭典游戏较真很可爱。
> 
> 他们都有着单纯、孩子气、受到童年创伤的一面：鸣人喜欢热闹、玩乐，佐助也很想去逛祭典、玩游戏、搭积木。
> 
> 他们都温柔善良，心中有爱，乐于奉献：鸣人帮助“汤之国”商贩击退黑帮，这次救助“鸟之国”村民，都能令佐助明显心生好感，而鸣人也会感怀佐助为家人和村民无私付出的行为。
> 
> 当然，纵使两人相性这样好，作者也不认为本文的鸣人与佐助是非彼此不可。因为作者觉得人都是独立的个体，爱情仅仅是人生中的一部分，这个故事也不是个纯粹的爱情故事，会比寻常的同人现实那么一点点。不过后续两人在一起后，的确会非常甜蜜就是了><


	24. 五（13）

“鸣人……你觉得，为什么会有恶霸欺压村民的事情发生？”

在救助过那个偏远村庄的次日，鸣人与佐助走在“鸟之国”茂密的丛林中，闲聊到一半，佐助问向自己。

此时，距离他们离开“团扇”忍村已经有两个月。盛夏的日子即将过去，有些草木已经结束了花期，于枝桠上结下累累果实。两人手上各提着一个果篮，从清晨起便边走边摘，不时吃掉一个解馋，一直走到下午也是兴味盎然。

鸣人觉得自己给佐助起的那个“小番茄”的假名绝对是恰如其分——看看自己的果篮，苹果、梨、桃子、柿子一应俱全，对方的篮子里居然全是清一色的小番茄……

“因为那恶霸是坏蛋！”鸣人毫不犹豫地回答，“村民们都那么贫穷了，他还丝毫没有怜悯之心，剥削钱财、奴役百姓，真是坏到极致了！”

佐助用眼神示意自己，鸣人心领神会，从他单手提着的果篮中拿出一颗小番茄喂给他：“既然你去过很多国家，你有想过，为什么会有这么多的村庄，都被类似的‘坏蛋’恶霸所剥削，令村民们苦不堪言，终日生活在水深火热之中？”

“因为……”鸣人正想回答，目光却不由自主被佐助微微伸出的一截软舌吸引了。临近九月，小番茄已经成熟，迸出的鲜红汁液润湿了他的薄唇，令那双唇瓣看起来更加地……甜美诱人，易于亲吻。

鸣人咽了咽口水，艰难移开视线。他重新思考了一番，回答道：“因为，不像我们，‘鸟之国’、‘汤之国’这些小国没有自己的忍村，政府缺乏足够强大的武力去管控国家、惩治这些为非作歹的恶人。”

佐助赞许地点头：“说得有道理，还有呢？”

“啊？”鸣人愣了一下，笑道，“你知道的，我这人脑子不怎么聪明。我想不出别的啦，请佐助‘老师’来教教我吧！”

佐助沉默了一下，似是在组织语言，而后沉着开口：“还有就是，用高利贷欺压百姓的‘恶霸’之所以存在，是因为农民们确实有借贷的需求。”

“现今的农民们通常以家庭为单位、凭借流传下来的经验来耕作土地，生产水平很低。在年景不好的时候、或是连年耕作导致土壤肥力下降，他们便收割不到粮食，无法过活，不得不去借债。于是，债主们为了敛财，就提高借贷利率，利滚利，几年下来连本带利可以翻上好几番，农民们一年辛苦耕作的收入就全进了债主的裤腰带里。”

他叹了口气：“其实，即便是有‘团扇’忍村这样忍界最强军力的‘火之国’，深入乡下，类似的事情也是层出不穷，充其量不会像小国那样恶劣而已。”

“至于昨天那个村庄，尽管我们帮忙赶跑了恶霸、给予了大笔经济支持，因为农民生产活动的必然需求，再过几年，恐怕还会变回原来的模样。”

鸣人完全没有想过这点。他心头一紧，有些吃惊地开口：“那……照你这么说，我以前做的那些‘善事’，都是毫无意义的吗？”

“不，”佐助揉了揉自己的头发，温柔地说，“就改善现状而言，‘劫富济贫’是绝对有意义的。通过武力让社会资源重新分配，在几年内，你的善举确实造福了一方百姓。”

他深吸了口气，而后娓娓而谈：“俗话说，‘堵不如疏’。想要真正改善农民的生活状况，不能单纯依靠武力管控，还需要从源头解决问题。”

“想想看，农民为什么过得那样艰难，首要原因是生产力太低。所以，从几年前，我们‘团扇’忍村就在着手解决这个问题。父亲成为火影，进而掌管了‘火之国’的行政大权以后，就成立了专门的农业部，组织了一批科学家和农学家，研发化学肥料和农药，开发耕种机，制定轮、间、套种制度，尽力提高农作物的产量和品质，减少病虫害。”

说着，佐助的手轻轻抚过腰间草薙剑的剑柄，“我的老师，与自来也先生、纲手大人齐名的‘三忍’大蛇丸先生，也带我参与了其中的一个项目，帮助农业部门开发高产转基因作物。也因此，我才对相关的进展有所了解。”

“第二，在于农民的贸易渠道太少。大多数贫困村庄都在深山老林里，主要是自给自足的‘自然经济’。农民们很难将农产品贩卖到城镇，交换到改善生活的物资，更不要提与其他国家进行进出口贸易了。”

“所以，咱们忍村近几年一直在派遣忍者到火之国的偏远山村，利用忍术帮助修建道路，也在研发更快速、更便捷的交通工具，方便将粮食运输出去。同时，我们也在火之国的部分村庄试点建立了‘农民合作社’，通过组建加工、销售公司，形成‘农工贸’一体化，从而切实提高农民的经济利润。”

“第三，在于现今农业生产活动对风险的防范能力太差。这个问题，除去通过改进耕种方式、开发先进技术，提高对自然灾害的抵抗能力之外，也需要依靠政府的扶持和宏观调控。因此，我们忍村近年来也在推行农业保险补贴、粮食储备计划，以及生产控制、贸易保护和信贷支持等政策，用国家的力量去防范自然和市场风险。”

“我们‘团扇’政府希望通过这三大措施，部分解决农民生活水平低下、高利贷猖獗的问题。”佐助最后说道，“如果改革成果在火之国获得成效，我们也打算向其他国家推广经验，提供相关的技术和人员援助，让‘鸟之国’这样的小国人民也能过上好日子。”

鸣人呆呆听着。佐助难得说出这么多话，他却一句话都回复不出来。

毕竟，他是个战斗忍者，忍者学校时文化课永远的“吊车尾”，这些年过去，尽管他的实战能力已经达到忍界顶点，文化知识可是分毫没有长进，更不要提这些闻所未闻的民生话题了。

“原、原来是这样啊……”他只好打着哈哈糊弄过去。

佐助注意到自己的表情，笑道：“怎么样？是不是觉得复杂了很多？”

“通过武力夺取政权很难，但掌权后去治理一个国家，则更是十倍、百倍的艰难。”佐助说着，露出几近崇敬的神色，“所以，我的父母是真的很值得敬佩。他们夜以继日、不辞辛劳地工作，肩负着难以想象的压力和责任，都是为了能将忍村和‘火之国’建设得更好。”

鸣人听得张口结舌。他尴尬挠挠脑袋：“抱歉佐助，我其实基本上没听懂啊我说……”

“没关系。”佐助笑笑，放下果篮，从旁边的灌木丛中摘下一株小番茄，“因为，政治不仅有这些光明、美好的一面，也同样有黑暗、肮脏的一面。鸣人，你最珍贵，最惹人喜爱的地方，就在于你的善良和直率。如果你当真懂了这些，恐怕也不会有这样单纯可爱的笑容了吧……”

这话鸣人倒是听懂了。

他转了转眼珠，拉着佐助一屁股坐下，促狭地说：“从小到大，佐助总是说我可爱。不过嘛……要我说，最近又爱吃、又爱玩的佐助，比我要可爱多了！”

佐助肯定没预料到自己突如其来的调戏。

“开什么玩笑，”佐助转过头，鸣人能看到他的脸颊立刻浮起了红晕，“我怎么会跟‘可爱’这个词有关？”

鸣人笑呵呵地将带着露珠的小番茄塞进佐助口中：“是真的很可爱嘛！……嗯，就像现在，你害羞脸红的时候，简直是世界第一的可爱！”

佐助含羞带怒地给自己甩了个眼刀。

鸣人见好就收，没再逗下去，而是机敏转移了话题：“佐助你看，这片草丛有好多野花啊，我来给你编个花环，好不好？”

“鸣人……你还会编花环？”

“嘿嘿！”见到佐助惊讶的神色，鸣人得意一笑，“其实很简单的，我来教你吧！”

他弯下腰，随手拔起一簇野花，取出三只，将其中一只缠到另外两只上面，再依次添加新的花朵，慢慢编成一个弧形。

佐助看了看便默默点头。他很快从地上爬起，依样照做起来。

不一会儿，当他们再次面对面坐在一起时，手中都捧着一只缀满鲜花的花环。

鸣人先将自己精心编织的作品轻轻戴到佐助头上：“佐助的话，我觉得是‘兰花’吧？空谷幽兰，遗世独立，高洁又淡雅。”

“你过奖了，”佐助羞涩移开眼睛，单手将花环戴给自己，“你会让我想到‘葵花’。太阳般绚烂，永远追逐着光明，积极乐观、勇敢而坚强。”

他们相视一笑，脸颊不约而同变得绯红。

在午后的温暖阳光下，漫山的芬芳花丛中，他们温柔凝视着彼此，直到双方的视线一点点变得灼热，缠绵交织在一起。

“你真的好帅气，鸣人……”佐助怔怔盯着自己，脸颊酡红着，神情已经朦胧了，“在我心中，你就是拯救我的太阳神……”

鸣人脑子一热，身体已经不受自己控制，他猛地伸出手，将佐助一把拽进自己怀里。

“佐助……”他搂着佐助的腰，埋下头，在纤长的颈侧呢喃着。他的呼吸急促起来，在那日思夜想的雪肤上印下一个又一个轻柔的吻，“我……”

佐助软软倚在自己胸前，他们的身体是那样契合，仿佛生来就是一体。他的眼睛沉醉地半阖着，却用单手轻轻抵着自己的胸膛，试图推开他、站起身。

鸣人腹中被勾起的熊熊烈火顿时减弱了。

毫无疑问，佐助一定是爱上自己了，那些太过明显的眼神，饱含爱意的语言和动作，鸣人对天发誓，这绝不可能是自己的错觉。

在祭典结束、自己表白之后，他们都这样来回来去暧昧快一个月了。鸣人每次挑逗、调戏佐助，爽则爽矣，事后心中的饥渴和情欲却是愈演愈烈。如果佐助当真不爱他、对他的小动作无动于衷，那也就罢了，可事实明明完全相反！

如今，都到了这份上，他是真的不知道佐助还有什么可犹豫的！

这样愤愤想着，鸣人双臂一松，猛地向后躺下。佐助失去自己的支撑，单臂平衡不稳，身体向前一倒，正好跌落在自己的胸膛上。

“……！”

佐助的脸一下红透了。他颤抖着眼睫，试图撑起身子，却被自己发力拉开他的单臂，让他彻底趴在自己身上。

“你的‘太阳神’现在不高兴，他不想发光了。”鸣人半是恼火、半是委屈地说，“最近，你老是逃避，不去面对我们的事。这不是我认识的那个干脆利落、雷厉风行的宇智波佐助。”

“我还记得，昨天你跟那个对你一见钟情的‘裕太’少年说的话。你说，未来会有一个‘真心爱你、你也爱他的人’出现在他面前。”回想起那个少年，鸣人一股醋意陡升，不由得加强了语气，“佐助，我问你，你自己找到这个人了么？”

佐助的身体僵了一下，语气陡然慌乱起来：“我……我不知道……”

听到这样的回复，鸣人胸中憋着一口闷气，实在是不吐不快。他第一次没顾及佐助的心情，坚持逼问他：“你是真的不知道么？”

“你知道的，我是‘九尾’人柱力，五感比常人敏锐得多。”他伸出手，紧紧贴在佐助的左胸前，“我能听到，你的心跳声，咚咚咚咚跳个不停；我能感到，你的体温在上升，身体在变软；我能看到，你的手在轻轻推我，却不愿真的离开。”

他松开手，强行抬起佐助的下颌，迫使他与自己对视：“我再问你一遍，你找到那个人了么？”

佐助的瞳孔剧烈颤抖起来。他大口喘着气，嘴唇张张合合，却是一个字都没说出来。

“……”

鸣人等了半晌没听到回复，胸中堆积许久的愁怨和委屈终究还是输给了对佐助的一份心软。

还是……为时过早么……

鸣人在心底长长叹了口气。

他松开手，让对方再度趴在自己胸前，轻拍着佐助的后背，强迫自己露出安抚的笑容：“真的不知道就算了。我就是随口问问，你别在意。”

“实在是因为，佐助你太温柔了，昨天对个一面之缘的少年都那么好，让我心里有点难受。这会让我觉得，我对于你也没什么特别……”

“不是的。”佐助贴在自己胸膛上摇了摇头。他慢慢伸出单手，与自己十指相扣，“从一开始，你在我心中就是特殊的，没有人可以代替你……”

“我知道这样做很差劲，只是……”他将脑袋埋在自己胸前，微微蜷起了身体，“这对我真的很艰难，再给我一点时间，好吗？求你……”

他的声音轻柔、微弱，几近低声下气的恳求。

鸣人的心脏顿时融化成了一滩水。

果然……这一次，是自己太急躁了吧？

因为昨天那个“裕太”少年的出现，再度激起了自己的危机意识。

他真的从来都不打算逼迫佐助的，他要佐助心甘情愿说出“我爱你”。可在距离目标只有咫尺之遥的现在，他还是没能抑制住自己将欲爆发的冲动……

鸣人啊鸣人，你都苦苦忍了四年了，就差那么一点点时间，你就忍不了吗？！

他如此劝说着自己，将欲望死死压在内心深处。

可与此同时，鸣人也心知肚明，这份冲动经过一千个日日夜夜的累积，已然愈演愈烈，几乎要满溢而出。

他隐隐觉得，当心底良知的牢笼被欲望的本能所冲破之时，自己恐怕会做出什么很惊人、很可怕的事来……

纵使是光芒四射的“太阳”，也有不为人知的黑暗一面。他孤苦凄惨的幼年时光，已经让他受够了只能看着、却迟迟无法得到的痛苦。

而当这份痛苦忍耐到了极限，他势必就会像七岁、被伊鲁卡爸爸领养之后那样，十倍、百倍地将他夺回去。

佐助……求求你快点想清楚吧……

否则，我可能真的要忍不住了……！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本节写了一点关于农业建设的内容，作者对政治一窍不通，基本上是参考窝巢写的= =
> 
> 虽然很单薄，但作者想要体现的是，这才是一个基础的讨论国家问题的样子。文中的内容也就高中政治水平，但至少是实事求是的，而原作对政治的讨论全是口号式的“空中楼阁”，连个具体的一二三都说不出来= =
> 
> 另外，作者也想体现出，与《博人传》的博人不同，作为火影之子，佐助是真的清楚父母在做什么，他理解父母改革的辛劳、为百姓造福的仁心。
> 
> （《博人传》表达鸣人工作忙碌的方式，竟然是让鸣人被给商店剪彩、给人提行李耗费完精力，不来给向日葵过生日，换我是博人我也得气= =）
> 
> 这也是佐助会这样爱他的家人的原因之一，因为除去家人忽视他的感受、没有给他足够的爱之外，父母（和鼬哥）当真是完美的，他们的为人值得佐助的敬佩和爱（当然还有本身就是亲人，以及家族教育洗脑的原因）。本文的佐助会这样心系苍生，品德高尚，也有父母和鼬哥实际行动的影响。
> 
> 所以，可以看到，佐助在面对父母和鼬哥时表现得很“懂事”。在第4节，他在等待手术截肢的时候，会说“我没事”，让父母安心工作；他在绝望之下向鼬哥表白，结果鼬哥一哭他就慌了，直接把错揽到自己头上，不再违抗鼬哥的意愿。
> 
> 然而，之前也说过，佐助是个“感情强烈、专一”的人，尽管理性理解他的家人，他还是有极强的、希望得到家人的爱的情感需求，所以佐助只能心底不停自虐了><（当然，经过鸣人开导，现在的佐助已经不纠结这个了><）
> 
> 先让饿了四年的鸣人吃一点豆腐，之后佐助会投怀送抱的><


	25. 五（14）

日子按部就班地过去。之后的一个多月，鸣人履行了先前在“汤之国”高山之巅、夕阳之下的承诺，带着佐助游览了川之国的石林、泥之国的火山、泷之国的大瀑布，领略了不同国家的风土人情。

他们一同坐在海边的沙滩上，注视着红日从天水相间之处缓缓升起，将周围的黑云层层照亮；漫步于幽静的古镇中，在民居中饮茶小憩，倾听当地人诉说这里的历史逸事；泛舟于明镜般的湖泊上，在亭台水榭中徐徐穿行，互相为对方捧上一口甘甜的清泉水。

而每每面对着这些名山胜川、旖旎风光，他们总会十指相扣，身体紧紧贴在一起。

这样的日子平淡而恬静。渐渐地，鸣人能感受到，佐助看向自己的视线，饱含的爱意越来越浓，再也无法掩饰；他应对自己有意无意的亲密碰触，越来越自然顺从，不加抵抗。

直到他们手挽手走在街上，都会收到路人艳羡的目光，去餐厅就餐，服务员都会心领神会地将他们请到靠窗的情侣桌上落座，鸣人总会在心底猜测，会是……今天吗？

然而，让他屡屡失望的是，在三个月的休假快要结束、回村的日子逐渐接近，佐助却迟迟没有答复自己的意思。

佐助确实爱着自己，也想要回应自己的感情、与自己成为恋人——经过这些天的朝夕相处，以及一个月前在“鸟之国”的那次冲动、几近越界的试探，鸣人现在已经不做怀疑。

毕竟，他暗恋明恋了佐助四年、期间努力追求了一年多。如今的鸣人，不敢说对佐助的内心了如指掌，但通过仔细观察、对方在自己面前越发外露的情绪表达，也能大致猜出个六七分。

他知道，佐助此刻的斟酌和犹豫，绝非是想要戏弄、或是“吊”着自己，而正是对彼此感情负责的表现。他想要把一份完整的爱情交予自己，而非在与自己建立关系的同时，还会在心底念着“白月光”般的初恋，让自己受伤。

不管有多匪夷所思，佐助都爱了宇智波鼬很多年，连被对方持续恶劣对待都未曾放弃。鸣人甚至不知道这份感情由何而起、又持续了多少个日月。

他理解佐助需要时间来让自己彻底放下。自烟花下表白的那一刻起，他也做好了耐心等待的思想准备。

然而……理解归理解，鸣人内心的忧虑与焦灼却与日俱增。

对于佐助的回复，鸣人已经有了接近十成的把握。可在他们正式确定关系、自己名正言顺地将心上人搂入怀中、吻上那双形状优美的唇瓣之前，依旧存在着太多的变数。

这份沉甸甸的不安，一直持续到两人停留在“泷之国”的最后一日。

这天的夜晚，他与佐助双双躺在草丛上，仰望着夜幕上满天的繁星，小声闲聊着近日的见闻、看到的山水风景。鸣人间或将认识的星座指给他看，给他讲述着自己云游忍界时听说过的，或悲或喜的异域神话故事。

渐渐地，他们的谈话声低下去，直至默默无言。天色漆黑，四下无人，只能听到风儿吹动草木的沙沙声、吱吱唧唧的虫鸣声、两人平缓的呼吸声。

在久久而安然的寂静过后，佐助侧过身，与自己对视。他深吸了一口气，慢慢说道。

“鸣人……我想认真跟你说一些话。”

听到这句话，鸣人心中浮起的不是惊讶或激动，而是如释重负般的轻松。

这一天，终于太迟、也不算太迟地来临了。

这是因为，次日清晨，他们将踏上回村的归途，将这三个月的“休假”之旅画上句点。

回到“团扇”忍村之后，他们的大半时间将不得不被各自的工作和人际所占据，他们很难有机会像现在这样，终日游山玩水，无忧无虑，排除外界的一切影响，只有对方的身影相伴。

如果佐助愿意向自己吐露心中的念想、给自己一个答复，现在就是最后、也是唯一的机会了。

于是，鸣人没有作声，只是微笑着示意佐助说下去。

佐助沉默了一会，像是鼓足勇气一般开口：“在一个月前，我曾对你说，‘再给我一点时间’。现在，我已经想清楚了。我想要给你一个答复。”

鸣人的心跳猛地加快了。

尽管面上仍然保持着平静神色，他的额头一下冒出了汗水，放在身体两侧的手也开始痉挛地发颤。

佐助会说出那个他期待许久的答复吗？

还是……什么不好的答案呢？

纵使鸣人再怎样信心十足，面对这最后、决定性的时刻，他的心中依旧掀起了惊涛巨浪。

不！他要相信自己，相信他与佐助共处的这些日子，从单纯的“师生”伊始，自己用心血浇灌、用真诚培养至今的亲密感情；他要相信佐助，相信对方可以与过去做出决断，勇敢开始一段新的关系，拥抱他的真心。

“这个答复对我很重要，我想对你也是一样。”佐助的眼睑微微颤动，而后认真凝视自己，“所以，我想跟你说一说，我没有告诉你的一些过去，以及我认为，‘宇智波’的真正意义。”

“如果你听完这些，依旧想要我的答复，我会明确回答你的。”他坦然说道。

鸣人点头：“我会好好听的。”

虽然他在心底觉得，无论接下来佐助说出了多么惊世骇俗的“过去”，自己对佐助的爱恋都不会改变半分。

但他看得出，佐助方才的这番话，一定已经在心里酝酿、思索了很久。他会对这个答复如此谨慎，正体现出他对自己的坦诚与真心。

“嗯，”佐助感激地一笑，“我想跟你说的是，与‘写轮眼’相关的一些往事。”

“世人皆知，‘写轮眼’是宇智波一族的血继限界。也是凭借着写轮眼的力量，我的家族才成为了全忍界最显赫、战力最强大的家族。”

“鸣人，你有听说过，‘写轮眼’的‘开眼条件’吗？”

鸣人刚点着头，猝不及防被问住了。

“开眼条件”？他回想起自己在忍村中接触过的宇智波族人。宇智波一族贵为“团扇”忍村的第一豪门，实力高强、人丁兴旺。像铁火叔叔、被宇智波家族收养的卡卡西叔叔、以前的佐助那样，开出三勾玉写轮眼的忍者固然都是精英，可单单开出一勾玉的忍者却也不在少数。

他想了想，试探地问：“是……体内查克拉的量吗？”

“确实有查克拉量的先决条件，”佐助肯定道。他话锋一转，“但最重要的是，还需要受到‘负面的情绪刺激’。”

鸣人吃惊抬起了头。他有预感，佐助接下来说的“过去”，恐怕不会太轻松……

“这种‘负面的情绪刺激’必须非常恶劣、强烈，通常需要在战场上亲眼目睹同伴、好友的死亡。”佐助的神情带着淡淡的悲哀，“由此，在百年前的混战时代，族人往往很容易开眼，但忍村成立、战争不再频发后，开眼的族人便越来越少，家族战力也逐年下降了。”

“在我六岁的时候，我们‘政变’的盟友，也是我的老师，‘三忍’之一的大蛇丸先生向我父亲提出了‘辅助宇智波族人开眼’的研究计划。大蛇丸老师是天才的忍者和研究者，想要穷尽世间的真理，自然也包括对‘写轮眼’的探索。他的方案是研制出一种药物，让服用者陷入幻觉，在幻象中激发出足够强烈的‘负面情绪’，完成开眼。”

“因为研究涉及到精神操控，会有造成大脑神经损伤的危险，加之大蛇丸老师有不少人体实验、活体解剖的‘黑历史’，一开始，这项研究并没有得到父亲的许可。”

“但当时，家族的‘政变’已经筹备到了最关键的阶段，我很想快点开眼，提高实力，更好地帮助到父母和哥哥。大蛇丸老师也向我保证，只要我参与实验，成功开了眼，我辅助研制出的药物就能大大有利于家族，提高‘政变’成功的可能，父亲也一定会表扬我，说‘不愧是我的儿子’的。”他苦笑了一声，“于是，我就偷偷跑到老师的实验室，同意秘密做他的实验对象。”

鸣人不由得张大了嘴巴。

他并不意外佐助没有服从父亲的命令，因为他知道，佐助虽然表面上循规蹈矩，但内里是个极固执、有主见的人。他真正感到震惊的是，佐助居然六岁就这样早熟，拼了命地为家人考虑、付出，完全不在乎自己的身体会不会受到伤害……

“这之后，在执行任务和修炼之余，我就在地下实验室里，服下各种致幻药物，不断被抽取血液供老师研究。”

“然而整整一年，实验都没能成功。大蛇丸老师和他的助手兜先生，将实验失败原因归结于幻象的刺激还不够‘负面’。所以，那些药物的幻象就被设置得越来越血腥、恐怖，要不就是我被拷打折磨，要不就是我身边的人被残忍杀害。”

佐助的身体颤抖了一下：“有好多好多次，我都觉得自己的脑子已经坏掉了——药效过后，你会变得神志错乱，身体虚弱，莫名其妙泪流不止，连喝水都没有力气。不过，每当我想到自己开眼后，便能得到父母的夸奖，为家人分担压力，我就有了接受下一次实验的勇气。”

“你、你真是疯了……”鸣人瞪大眼睛，心脏猛地抽痛起来。

原来，这项冠冕堂皇的“实验”，研究过程竟然如此惨无人道、凐灭人性！

他根本无法想象，时年六岁的佐助是怎么能做到心甘情愿接受这种如同酷刑般的实验，还坚持了足足一年的！

“确实。”佐助笑了笑，“不过，即便是现在的我，也会做出同样的选择。相比我之后得到的回报，这份代价已经很轻松了……”

他继续说了下去：“在实验成功之前，这件事却被哥哥发现了。哥哥前所未有地训斥了我，不准我再去。那时，我哭着对哥哥说，我不在乎，我一定要开眼。为了能够变强、对你们有用，我什么都能承受。”

“直到……我七岁那年的一天，哥哥在我毫无防备的情况下，对我施加了幻术。”

说到这里，佐助闭上眼睛，像是回忆起了什么痛苦的往事。他的身体无意识地靠向自己，鸣人心中一酸，伸手将对方搂入怀抱，用轻柔的力道抚摸着他的后背。

“那是我至今经历过最生动、最真实的幻术。”他的声音变得缓慢而沉重，“那天晚上，我独自完成任务，回到当时的族地，却发现空无一人。街道上满是战斗的痕迹，飞溅的鲜血染红了房屋的外墙，族人的尸体横七八竖地倒着，足足有几百具，全都双目圆睁，死相可怖。”

“我跌跌撞撞地走在遍地血泊的街道上，辨认出躺在地上的一具具死尸，正是白日还向我微笑着打招呼的同伴和长辈们。男女老少，无一幸免，甚至连刚出生的婴儿都被从房中抛出，扔到地上残忍弄死。”

“我当场崩溃了。那时，我强忍着恐惧与泪水，飞快跑回家，拼命祈求我的父母和兄长还活着。可当我小心跑到家门，却听到刀刃刺入肉体的声音，随后‘噗通’一声，父母七窍流血、死不瞑目的骇人死相就出现在我面前。”

“我浑身颤抖着抽出苦无，准备与敌人决一死战。可下一刻，一步步走出家门、身上满是血腥杀气的凶手，竟然是我最亲爱的哥哥！”

“哥哥扔下沾满鲜血的太刀，直直跌倒在我面前。他跪在地上，流着泪告诉我，家族的‘政变’失败了——‘木叶’政权暗中掌握了我们全部兵力和同盟，下令将我们‘灭族’。他们逼迫哥哥协助暗部，将全部族人尽数屠杀。而哥哥会被迫弑亲，是因为只有这样，我的性命才能被‘木叶’放过，成为这场屠杀中唯一的幸存者。”

“哥哥说，他被迫杀了父母，已经无颜活在这世上。等到他自尽后，我再提着哥哥的头颅向‘木叶’邀功，‘木叶’高层与他约定，会将‘政变’伪装成是哥哥丧心病狂，独自屠杀了全族。这样，我就能作为忍村的英雄、而非叛乱一族的遗孤，安然存活下去。”

“不等我阻止他，哥哥便哭着对我说：‘原谅我，佐助，哥哥永远爱你’，在我面前刎颈自尽。哥哥的鲜血溅了我满身满脸，哥哥的头颅滚落到地上，面对着我含笑而逝。”

“那场面实在太真实、太残酷，让我当场跌坐在地，对着父母和哥哥的尸体嚎啕大哭。”

佐助的声音已经隐隐带了哭腔：“那一刻，我心底积压的自杀冲动彻底爆发了。我一直努力修炼、变强，都是为了能够帮助到我的家人，让他们能喜爱我。如果整个家族都不在了，我还有什么活下来的意义？”

“我甚至想着，是不是因为我，哥哥才会被逼向如此绝路。倘若我一开始就不存在，凭借哥哥的天才实力，说不准就能从‘木叶’的‘屠族’中逃过一劫，隐性埋名活下去……”

“可与此同时，我也知道，我绝对不能死——我这条命是哥哥牺牲了自己的生命才换来的，如果我死了，或是活得不够好，我怎么对得起哥哥无上的爱和付出？”

鸣人听得心惊肉跳。

他不住安抚着在自己怀中颤抖的佐助。光是听佐助说，他都能感受到对方当时在幻术中的绝望和崩溃。

这场面……的确是太残忍、太凄惨了……

“直到我被哥哥紧紧拥入怀中，我才意识到这不是现实，仅仅是一场幻术。哥哥用颤抖的手指抚摸着我的双眼，勉强露出微笑，说‘你开眼了，佐助’，搂着我哭了好久好久。”

“直到现在，我都无法想象，哥哥是怀抱着什么样的心情，为我精心制造出那场‘开眼’幻术的。”

“这个幻术比我服药经历过的所有幻象都要残酷、血腥，也要更加地……真实。因为，倘若‘政变’失败，我们‘宇智波一族’确实会被木叶‘灭族’。”

说到“灭族”一词时，佐助的身体瑟缩了一下：“那时，哥哥抓着我的肩膀，在我怀里凄惨而脆弱地哭泣，不停地说‘原谅我、原谅我’，仿佛他是真的这样做了那样。”

“在那一瞬间，我就明白了：如果我们当真走到了这一步，哥哥真的会做出与幻术中相同的选择——为了我自愿去死。”

“这件事给了我极大的震撼。哥哥对我的爱和付出，是那样深刻、无私，到了甘愿自己去死，也要拼命让我活下去的地步。”

他闭上眼睛，轻轻地说：“那时，我紧紧拥住哥哥的身体，对他说，哥，我绝不会让你为我而死。我会拼尽全力守护你、全心全意辅佐你。如果你的眼睛坏了的话，就把我的送给你；手脚断了的话，就把我的移植给你。我将身体、灵魂、乃至生命都献给你，此生此世，我会像哥哥爱我一样，永远爱着你。”

说到这里，佐助将手指轻轻搭在眼睑上。而那双眼眶中原本属于他的“写轮眼”，已经如佐助践行的那般，在两年前，被他断然地献给了宇智波鼬。

“我这才意识到了‘写轮眼’真正的开眼条件——关键不在于刺激的‘负面’强度，而在于目睹所爱之人为保护自己而死，感受到‘爱’的强度。”


	26. 五（15）

鸣人屏住呼吸，认认真真听完了佐助讲述的这个与自身“写轮眼”开眼相关的往事。

他听得出，佐助是在向自己讲述，他为何曾经如此爱着宇智波鼬，为何会“从七岁起就深爱着哥哥，爱到可以随时为他而死”。

的确，就如佐助所说，这个幻术故事中，宇智波鼬对佐助的“爱与付出”当真震撼人心，在一瞬间，连他都被打动了。

可鸣人终究不是佐助，他对宇智波鼬毫无好感。

相反，因着他对佐助长年的心理伤害，他对这位兄长有着说不出的憎恶，以至于他很快摆脱了佐助先入为主的观点，自己思考起来。

冷静想想，这个幻术故事虽跌宕起伏、令人动容，却透着一种古怪的不适感。

就故事本身而言，作为兄长，亲手灭族、弑父弑母，又当着弟弟的面自尽，叫弟弟提着自己的头邀功——这样扭曲极端、违背伦理道德的幻术场景，确实远非常人所能想象。

这使得鸣人再度觉得，设计出这种幻术、听起来还真的可能实行的宇智波鼬怕不是脑子有问题。

更重要的是，故事中宇智波鼬对佐助的“爱和付出”，并不像佐助一心以为的那样“无私”。

某种程度上，鸣人认为，这反倒显示出宇智波鼬爱得“自私”的一面。

细细想来，尽管背景不同，幻术中与现实的宇智波鼬，对佐助做的事其实如出一辙。

幻术故事中，宇智波鼬在家族大势已去之时，选择协助“木叶”，亲手灭族弑亲。

如果说这还有不得不为之的原因，那么后续他的做法就显得非常不负责任。鸣人不能理解他竟会选择仓促自尽，将灭族的后果留给佐助一人承担。

与现实类似，明明是宇智波鼬伤害了佐助，让他一夜之间成为孤儿，亲眼见证了血亲相弑的惨剧，强迫他以七岁的幼龄面对满是恶意的世界，独自承担全部的痛苦和责任，求生不能、求死不得。而宇智波鼬自己，却以“爱”为名，在佐助心中永远占据了道德的至高点，令佐助终生都将活在对他的愧疚与自责之中。

而佐助因何会完全忽视了故事中自己被伤害的事实，深深感动于宇智波鼬的付出，致使对宇智波鼬爱得死心塌地，在于佐助才是那个爱得更加“无私”的人。

想到这里，鸣人不禁在心底长长叹了口气。

他的“老师”和心上人，就是因为太过善良、纯粹，才会一直对所爱之人毫无保留地付出和奉献，全然不顾自己已经被对方弄得遍体鳞伤……

佐助继续说道：“因为我的这次开眼经历，大蛇丸老师的药物才能研制成功，也就是现在族内的‘开眼秘药’，使得族人开眼难度大大降低了。”

“在‘秘药’的辅助下，拥有‘写轮眼’的族人越来越多，家族战力也有了飞跃式的提升，对‘政变’产生了相当大的推动作用，我算是立了一件大功。”他怀念地笑了笑，“大蛇丸老师实现了当初的诺言。父母真的表扬了我，父亲也说我‘不愧是他的儿子’。而这句话，令我觉得，这一年承受的全部痛苦顿时值得了……”

“……”

鸣人这下是真的不知该说什么了。他既惊且哀，还有一种强烈的愤怒和憋屈感无从发泄。

这样看，与富岳叔叔和美琴阿姨的所作所为相比，当年的宇智波鼬对佐助甚至还算是个“好哥哥”了！

至少，宇智波鼬还会担心佐助的身体，制止他参与实验，制造幻术帮他开眼，让他免于继续遭受药物的精神折磨。

无论方式有多不妥，至少那时，他听起来的确爱着佐助，愿意为他付出，甚至能够为他去死。

而富岳叔叔和美琴阿姨对这件事的反应，竟然是“夸赞”佐助的行为！鸣人觉得，这简直是在变相鼓励佐助去超负荷地付出，去不惜伤害自己来得到家人的关爱。

他不禁联想到，之前佐助告诉过自己，五岁时的他因为想要“恐龙玩偶”作为奖励而被富岳叔叔训斥的事，以及半年前，佐助在病床上身受重伤，不得不截肢时，只听到富岳叔叔的一句‘不愧是我的儿子’，精神立刻振奋起来的情形。

在这种可怕的长期“心理诱导”下，也难怪之前的佐助会将为家人付出，努力得到家人的一点点爱视为自己生命的一切，主动拒绝体会到世间的任何美好，在光鲜亮丽、受到万众喜爱的表象下，却活得这样疲倦压抑了……

这样想着，他心疼地搂紧了佐助，用自己的体温温暖对方艰难讲述完这些往事而变得冰凉的身体。

佐助靠在自己怀里缓了缓，又说起了另外一件事。

“在‘开眼秘药’研制成功后，我们宇智波一族‘写轮眼’的开眼便不再是个问题。”

“然而，比普通的三勾玉写轮眼强大得多，具有特殊能力和纹路、能够使出‘须佐能乎’的‘万花筒写轮眼’，开眼条件则相应苛刻得多，绝非‘幻术’或‘药物’就能达成。”

“想要将‘三勾玉写轮眼’进化为‘万花筒写轮眼’，不仅需要极高的瞳力和天分，还需要付出‘亲手杀死最重要的同伴’的血腥代价。”

鸣人猛地倒抽了口气。

他记得，宇智波鼬便拥有那神秘而强大的“万花筒写轮眼”，从而获得了称霸忍界的战力。也是这双眼睛，在宇智波鼬因过度使用、走向失明时，佐助才将自己的写轮眼移植给了他，使他得到了“永恒万花筒写轮眼”。

这样说，宇智波鼬曾经为了获得万花筒写轮眼，无情杀死过自己“最重要的同伴”吗？！

“是的……”出乎鸣人的意料，佐助的表情透着沉重的悲恸，“当时，族中最优秀、具有开出‘万花筒写轮眼’资质的忍者，便是哥哥，以及哥哥最亲密的朋友，宇智波止水。”

“尽管我们家族已经‘政变’成功，统治了忍村和‘火之国’，但为了长久统治、维持和平，拥有一对‘万花筒写轮眼’，以及传说中‘须佐能乎’的力量依旧是迫在眉睫。所以，为了家族和忍村，哥哥和止水哥中，必须要有一人去死。”

佐助痛苦地垂下了眼帘：“不出意外，作为宇智波族长和族长夫人的我的父母，选择让哥哥得到‘万花筒写轮眼’，牺牲掉父母双亡、无依无靠的止水哥。”

“止水哥坦然接受了自身死亡的结局。于是，在祭台之上，上千名族人沉痛的哭泣声和围观中，止水哥面带微笑地让哥哥亲手杀死了自己。”

“哥哥的双眼流着血泪，当场开出了‘万花筒写轮眼’，红色的‘须佐能乎’拔地而起，整个祭坛霎时间土崩瓦解，场面悲壮至极。”佐助把头埋在自己怀里，抓紧了自己的衣襟，“所有人都被哥哥高大雄伟的‘须佐能乎’震撼得说不出话来，大家都知道，这一刻，忍界最强、我们家族的王牌出现了。”

“激动的族人们将刚刚牺牲的止水哥抛在脑后，人们欢呼赞叹，绕着哥哥的‘须佐能乎’载歌载舞。可是，没有人注意到，一旁哥哥的精神已经彻底崩溃了……”

他叹息一声：“那时，我才12岁，能做的事情还太少。我费尽心思，努力安慰哥哥，却遭到了哥哥冷漠的拒绝。也是从那时起，哥哥便开始疏远和冷落我，不是公事便不同我对话，不与我处在一室，更不要提像小时候那样，陪我一同修炼，互相说说心里话，倾诉工作和家族的压力了……”

“直到这件事过去三年，我十五岁，对哥哥萌生有别于兄弟的倾慕之情的时候，我才陡然明白过来：原来当年，哥哥与止水哥不仅是‘最重要的同伴’，更是一对秘密相爱的伴侣。”

“他们隐瞒得很好。在相恋的两年间，除去几位共同的密友，没有人知道，连我这个亲弟弟都被瞒在鼓里。也是因此，当年止水哥才会从容赴死，哥哥才会有那样激烈的反应。”

“我觉得，与‘写轮眼’类似，‘万花筒写轮眼’的开眼条件，也许并不在‘亲手杀死最重要的同伴’这件事本身，而在于需要感受到‘因为爱你，甘愿死在你的手下’这种极端的付出与爱。”

听到这里，鸣人简直震惊得说不出话来。纵使他对宇智波鼬有诸多嫌恶，此刻也难免对宇智波鼬产生了些许怜悯之情。

倘若换成自己，如果要为了家族和国家大义，被逼着杀死自己的心上人佐助，自己恐怕当时就疯了，说不准还会萌生报复周围所有人的想法……

“而在我被哥哥拒绝三个月后的现在，我才慢慢理解，原本与我情同手足的哥哥，为什么在止水哥死后，会对我那样冷漠。”佐助缓缓说，“就像止水哥深爱着哥哥、为他而死那样，哥哥也深爱着止水哥。我想，他可能会在心底觉得，自己是个罪人，是自己害死了止水哥。”

他的神色难掩痛苦：“如果我能理智一点、不被哥哥冷漠的表象所蒙骗的话，我本该意识到的……哥哥被这件事伤害得实在太深了。”

“我永远完美的哥哥，比任何人都要强大坚韧，内心却要比任何人都柔软纤细。他很清楚，作为弟弟的我有多爱他。哥哥是害怕我会成为第二个止水哥，因为他的存在而被迫死去。”

“哥哥对我疏远冷漠，讥讽和贬低我，并非是他不再爱我。恰恰相反，作为兄长，他一直深爱着我，拼尽全力想要保护我。他恐怕是希望我能恨他，远离他，才能不致被他伤害。”

“哥哥说得没错，我确实很‘愚蠢’。”佐助闭上眼睛，“我以前总是以为，哥哥向我封闭内心，不让我去安慰和照顾他，是因为我对哥哥而言，还不够强大可靠、付出得不够多的缘故。”

“于是，我就拼了命地爱他、为他付出，把自己搞得疲惫不堪，心力交瘁，成为残疾。而这样做，可能非但没能安慰到他，反倒增添了他的愧疚感。我越是因为他受伤，越让他在心底印证了‘自己只会伤害到爱他的人’的想法。”

鸣人默默思索着佐助的这番长长的自白。

说实话，当佐助以前向自己倾诉，他对宇智波鼬绝望而卑微的爱恋，透露出宇智波鼬对他的种种回避、贬低的恶劣行径时，鸣人认为，这位“兄长”就是个脑子不正常的疯子，他是存心用这种冷漠讥讽的态度来对佐助施行心理虐待。

而听到了这些往事后，鸣人意识到，或许一直以来，宇智波鼬并不是有意伤害佐助。他会这样做，是因为这些事已经超出了他内心的承受力。

就如同佐助所说，与宇智波鼬强大、无敌的外表相反，他的内心也许异常地敏感脆弱。

也许，在那个幻术故事中，宇智波鼬在灭族后，为何会选择自杀，逃避责任，将整个后果都推给佐助，是因为他自己无法承受灭族弑亲的罪责感。

他知道自己对不起佐助，才会不断说“原谅我”，但他自己的情绪已经崩溃，导致不得不将自身的压力移交给佐助。

同样，在宇智波止水死后，面对佐助时，宇智波鼬无法承担悲剧可能会重蹈覆辙的痛苦和恐惧，于是选择了将头埋在土里，逃避现实，不去真正处理佐助的感情。

他很清楚自己的行为是在反复伤害佐助，但他的内心已经被自己的痛苦占满，无暇顾及到对方的心情了。

尽管理解了宇智波鼬有他悲惨可怜的一面，鸣人依旧丝毫不打算原谅他，他还想替佐助狠狠揍他一顿。

不管是不是出于无意，宇智波鼬对佐助的心理伤害都是实打实的。错误的做法，不能因为对方“情有可原”就被一笔勾销。

在鸣人看来，在对佐助的“心理虐待”上，佐助的父母也是同理。如果说佐助的兄长用爱“胁迫”了佐助，佐助的父母则是用爱“利用”了佐助。

无论有多少理由，他们的确让佐助心甘情愿地一边为他们付出，一边被他们伤害，还不停让他责怪自己，觉得自己做得还不够好。

当然，想归想，鸣人并不会把这些话真的说出口。

他知道，对宇智波鼬或是家人口出恶言是佐助的“绝对禁区”。在这些年他们变相的“心理操纵”下，佐助对他们的爱早已深入骨髓、刻入灵魂。

在佐助眼中，他的兄长和父母永远是“完美”的、“无私”的、“伟大”的。自己再怎么指出他们的错误，佐助也半个字都不会听。

毕竟，过去的事已经发生，造成的伤害也无法逆转。无论如何，现在的佐助已经懂得了去“自爱”，不再像以往那样只依赖家人的爱而活、终日自虐式的付出了。

或许，目前来看，这已经是最好的解决办法了……

而长长地说完这两件往事，佐助深深吸了口气，终于说出了自己今晚等待许久的话。


	27. 五（16）

“现在，我终于能够承认这个事实了……哥哥拒绝我，并非是我爱得不够深，付出得不够多，没有先于止水哥为他而死。”他淡然一笑，“只是，对哥哥而言，我就不是那个正确的人。我无法撬开他的心防，唤醒他沉睡的内心。”

佐助直视着自己，目光明亮、毫无躲闪，让鸣人能清楚看到他坦诚的真心：“鸣人，我发誓，经过这些天，我已经彻底放下了。我不再对哥哥有恋慕之情了。”

鸣人的心脏砰砰狂跳起来。

他理解，佐助说的这两件事，明明白白地交代了自己与宇智波鼬之间的前因后果，是为了让自己安心。佐助想告诉自己，他已经走了出来，不会再度纠结于那份失败的、充满痛苦的感情了。

如果说佐助认为自己在听过这些往事后，会打消自己对他的爱恋，那他就大错特错了。因为，这只会让鸣人对佐助更加喜欢、疼爱，想要将自己全部的爱都给他，让他成为世界上最幸福的人……

佐助的神色温柔而恬静：“鸣人……这三个月，我真的很感谢你。你坚持陪着快要崩溃的我，一直照顾我，开导我，让我从绝望的深渊中慢慢走出来。如果没有你，一定没有如今这个情绪平和、稳定的我……”

“说实话，两个月前，你向我表白的时候，我真的吓了一跳——我从没想过这种可能，也没有考虑过爱上哥哥以外的人。直到那时，我才突然意识到，不知不觉间，我已经有多依赖你，习惯于你的陪伴和笑语，细心的照顾和关怀。”

说着，他微微垂下眼帘，脸上浮起了可爱的红晕：“而当我发现，自己开始对你动心的时候，我觉得吃惊，甚至感到有些羞耻——你是我的朋友、我曾经的学生，我怎么会有这种逾矩的想法？”

鸣人忍不住大大咧开了嘴角。

哈哈，如果佐助会因为爱上自己的“学生”而感到“逾矩”，觉得有违“师德”，那么从十四、五岁就爱上自己的“佐助老师”，在梦里推倒老师无数次的自己，大概是世界上最“不安好心”的学生了……

“同时……我也会觉得，你实在太好了。你的实力是那样强、还那样温柔、有担当，讨人喜欢。”他伸出手，主动拉近自己，轻柔抚摸着自己的发丝，“你是那样耀眼、灿烂，乐观阳光，永远对这个世界抱以善意和笑容。鸣人，你好得都快要把我灼伤了……”

他双颊绯红，眸光中流转着动人的倾慕之情：“这些天，我反复想着，或许，我该拒绝你，因为我自知配不上你。如此可爱、美好的你，完全值得比我更好的……”

鸣人听到前面佐助对自己的夸奖，心中正不住暗喜，这时突然错愕地抬起头来。

“天！无论怎样，都求你不要这样说。”他连忙伸展双臂，将佐助贴紧自己的怀抱，“我说过，佐助根本不知道自己有多好。你真的特别特别好，温柔、坚强、善良……哎，好到我都没法用语言表达。每天每夜，我都会控制不住自己，更加爱你一分。”

“嗯……怎么说，要说谁‘配不上’谁的话，我可能才是配不上你的那一个啊我说！毕竟，你有那——么受欢迎……”说着，鸣人扬起自信的笑容，“当然啦，我一直坚信，我与佐助就是最般配的！”

这时，他突然意识到什么，焦急攥住了佐助的手：“佐助，你不会现在还有什么‘我不值得被爱，不值得获得幸福’之类乱七八糟的想法了吧?”

佐助笑着摇头。

“不再有了。”他示意自己稍微放松手上的力道，而后安然靠在自己胸前，“这也是多亏了你。”

“回想起来，你真的像‘太阳神’一样，一直在拯救我。”

说到这里，佐助羞涩地将脑袋埋在自己怀中。

“还记得……一年多前，你回到忍村，我也养好了失去写轮眼的伤，重新被调回暗部。那时，你总会主动联系我，与我聊天，给我讲你的任务和探险经历，让我能从暗部和家族的高压工作中得到一丝喘息的时间。”

“一年前，我心里难受得快要受不住，不得不找你陪我喝酒聊天。那是我第一次在别人面前卸下伪装，袒露真实的自己。面对那样颓丧、消沉的我，你一点都没有被我吓倒。你不介意我向你发泄，尽管并不理解，你也努力听我倾诉，拼命安慰我。”

“半年前，我重伤截肢之后，也是你一直在病床旁照顾我，用一个个有趣的故事陪伴我走过那段残疾的心理适应期。出院后，你也是毫无怨言地陪我修炼，不断鼓励我，让我逐渐恢复了自尊和自信。”

“而这三个月，在我绝望沮丧，甚至想过一了百了的时候，更是你坚持陪我离村‘休假’，为我疗伤，照顾我的身体和情绪。你不断用语言和行动开导我，帮助我从之前的精神打击中慢慢走出来，让我懂得了‘自爱’，让我不再因为父母和哥哥而自我折磨。”

虽然佐助说的句句属实，但感受到自己追求佐助的这一年多做的一件件事，的确有被对方牢牢记在心上，又被他这样饱含情意地说出来，鸣人还是激动万分，又感动得想要落泪。

“话说回来……”佐助莞尔一笑，“早在我十二岁，当你的下忍小队老师的时候，你就拯救过我。”

这倒是出乎鸣人的预料了。

“十二岁？”他惊讶地指指自己，“我有吗？”

佐助轻笑出声：“你也许还记得，我们在忍者学校教室第一次见面的时候，你对我做了好多恶作剧，被我狠狠揍了一顿的事。”

“呃……”听到佐助说起自己当年犯傻的“黑历史”，鸣人的忍不住脸红了。他猛地双手合十，“对不起，佐助！那个，当时我对你有误解，我以为你是个走后门的‘官二代’什么的……”

佐助微微摇头：“不。我也有问题。”

“作为老师，一开始，我确实对你态度不好，还曾经因为你学得慢，嘲讽你‘吊车尾’什么的……”

“没有没有！”鸣人连忙摆手，“其实，我还挺怀念‘老师’的那个‘吊车尾’的称呼的，有点宠溺的感觉……”

他露出开心的笑容：“而且我知道，那时的‘佐助老师’虽然嘴上不留情面，心里一直都特别喜欢我！否则，你也不会那样关心我，天天陪我修炼，还请我吃饭，耐心听我说话。”

“其实……对你‘嘴上不留情面’的那段时间，是因为我自己的情绪出了问题。”佐助轻声开口。

“在成为你的老师之前，正好是哥哥杀死了止水哥，得到‘万花筒写轮眼’，对我突然变得冷漠的时候。”他苦笑了一声，“当时，我特别不适应那样的哥哥，再加上暗部和家族的工作压力很大，一下子不能跟哥哥在一起，互相倾诉减压，让我心里挺压抑的。恰巧是这时，父亲命令我接下了这个下忍带队老师的任务，也让我从暗部的高压工作中暂时解脱了出来。”

“一开始，你见面就对我恶作剧、还对我又叫又骂，我其实……不怎么喜欢你。”佐助怀念地说，“抱歉，起初对你好，大部分是‘上级命令’的缘故。”

“哈哈，那个时候我误会了嘛……”鸣人有些不好意思地挠挠头发。他抬起头，又期待地问，“之后呢？当我‘老师’的两年间，佐助对我那样好，也全都是因为‘上级的命令’吗？”

“明明知道，还要问。”佐助亲昵地刮了刮自己的鼻子，“后来，我渐渐发现，你实在是太可爱了，让人止不住地喜欢。”

“你单纯又善良，总是想去同情、援助他人；你热情而友好，无论我们走到哪里，你都能立刻交上朋友；你坚强、乐观，明明身世悲惨、自幼丧父丧母，却还能努力修炼，心态阳光。”

“而且，与你相处时，是我最轻松、最快乐的时刻。”佐助弯起眼睛，“你总是跟在我后面，说个不停，左一个‘佐助老师好厉害啊我说！’、右一个‘教我这个术吧，佐助老师！’。每次我对你好，都能立刻收到你的热情回应。你会扑到我身上，说‘老师你最好了！’、‘我超级喜欢你！’。”

“我……鸣人，我真的很喜欢这种感觉。”他埋在自己怀里，害羞地蹭了蹭。

鸣人的心都快被佐助这种无意识的小动作萌化了。果然，佐助才是最可爱、最讨人喜欢的人吧……

“你知道，我们宇智波的族人大多比较内敛，不擅于表达自己。即便你已经很努力、付出了很多，任务完成得无懈可击，也少有获得旁人的夸赞，更不要提我严格的父母了。在遇到你之前，我从没有被这样直白、强烈地夸赞过。”佐助温柔地说，“其实，在你没有察觉的时候，你成为了我那段时间的情感支柱。是你拯救和治愈了我，让我慢慢从当时低落的情绪中恢复过来。”

“是吗……”

鸣人心中既是喜悦，又是对佐助的怜惜和疼爱。他当时还太小，傻乎乎的，完全不懂得察言观色，对佐助的内心思绪当真是一无所知。

无论如何，自己当年的无心之举能够帮助到佐助，便是最好、最幸运的事了……

说到这里，佐助抬起了头，神色变得坚定而坦然。

“鸣人……我之前与你讲的与‘写轮眼’相关的往事，不仅是为了向你说清楚哥哥的事，也是想要告诉你……我认为，‘宇智波’的真正意义在于‘爱’。我们宇智波一族的人，视‘爱’高于一切。”

“我曾经与你说过，泉奈大人为斑大人牺牲的历史，是我们的‘睡前故事’。我们从小就被灌输了要为‘爱’付出、牺牲。”他庄重地说，“而‘爱’的最高形式，便是像哥哥在幻术中对我那样、止水哥对哥哥那样，我为哥哥那样，为了所爱的人而‘死’。”

“鸣人，现在，你想听我的答复吗？”他认真询问道。

听到这个最后的问题，鸣人的心脏一下子快要蹦了出来。他咽了咽口水，点点头。

“好。”

佐助温柔一笑。他深吸了口气，脸颊泛着红，却是一字一句地说了下去。

“鸣人，我爱你。我愿意为你而死。”

佐助的声音轻柔、流畅，但这简短的句子响在鸣人耳中，却无异于天翻地覆。

听到佐助从容说到，他爱自己，爱到了愿意为自己而死的地步，这种震撼和动容，他真是生平从未经历过。

天啊……

难道说，佐助先前的犹豫，竟然是在考虑，他能不能为自己献出生命吗……？

天，他是不是让佐助太爱自己了？他真是何德何能，让“宇智波佐助”，这个全世界最美好的人，愿意为自己去死？

回想一年半前，他刚刚回村，向伊鲁卡爸爸吐露他想追求佐助的念头时，伊鲁卡爸爸曾经劝阻过自己。他说，宇智波视族人和家人重于一切，佐助虽然对自己好，但自己在他心中，一定远远不及家人和兄长。

他问自己，自己能做到，让佐助像爱他的家人那样，爱到可以为自己去死吗？

而如今，尽管并非有意为之，他竟然真的让佐助深爱自己，爱到能够为自己去死了……

在激起全身颤抖的一波波震撼过后，鸣人没有选择立刻作答。

相反，他搂紧佐助，一个翻身，将对方直接按倒在草丛上。

在这漆黑的夜色中，他凝视着月光下佐助绝美的容颜。他白皙的面颊透着红晕，明亮的眼睛宛如星辰，眸光中满是对自己热烈到快要燃烧的爱意、义无反顾的决心。

他们默默对视着。两人的呼吸渐渐急促起来，与远处的蝉鸣声交织在一起。

“你……满意这个答复么？”

佐助轻声说。他的嘴唇微微张开，无声引诱着自己狠狠吻下去。而鸣人知道，只要自己点下头，他就能立刻占有住这双美丽的唇瓣，将怀中的这个人彻底属于自己。

“不……”鸣人趴在佐助的脖颈旁，耳语道，“我不是‘宇智波’，所以，我不要你为我而死。我不会死，我也不会让你死。”

他抬起身，手指温柔掀开佐助的刘海，让他能够彻彻底底看到自己眼中的深情。

“我要你与我一起，从现在开始，幸福快乐地活下去……”

佐助的瞳孔微微张大了。他慢慢阖上眼睛，胸膛鼓动起来，似是想要压制住内心的情感。

等到他再度与自己对视时，借着月色，鸣人能看到他的眼角已经变得微红。

“嗯，我答应你。”他弯起眼睛，露出灿烂而甜蜜的笑颜。

鸣人的内心已经被巨大的幸福填满了。他用自己最后的理智，温柔问向他的恋人：“佐助，我能吻你吗？”

“……哈，”佐助笑起来，“‘吊车尾的’，这还用我教你么……”

在月色之下、晚风轻轻的吹拂中，佐助主动伸出手，搂住自己的脖颈，将自己的嘴唇慢慢贴上了他柔软的唇瓣。

而这个吻，是鸣人人生中的第一个吻，也是他一辈子最美好、最值得珍惜和回味的吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一不小心把附注写成了小论文，请翻下一篇= =


	28. 可跳过：五（16）作者附注及相关原作分析

提示一下，以下小论文特别的“佐粉”立场，可能有点黑了鼬哥= =

**一、关于佐助与鼬哥的性格：**

作者认为，原作中，佐助对鼬哥的爱恨情仇是佐助这个角色最重要、最彰显性格的一部分，不如说，鼬哥应该就是为了塑造佐助而存在的（后续塑造成“鼬神”大吹特吹可能是岸本作为哥哥自我代入了，没hold住= =）

作者对这对兄弟的看法是，佐助与鼬哥本质是一类人。

他们都是“宇智波”，情感强烈、极端，他们能互相理解，他们都爱着对方（亲情意义上），能够为对方去死。

但如同“光与暗”，他们性格上的区别，导致他们对事物采取了截然不同的看法和举动。

如果说鼬哥是：悲观、消极、感性、逃避，佐助就是：乐观、积极、理性、解决。

**1）鼬哥有一种“忧郁”的气质，对待事物会比较悲观、消极，而佐助会更加乐观、积极地看待问题**

原作号称鼬哥“7岁就有火影思维”，《鼬真传》说鼬哥见过战争领悟了生死，生命会出生，生命会死亡啥的。

可是理性而言，我们都知道，存在运动天才、音乐神童（莫扎特），但不可能存在政治或哲学神童= =因为这种社科类，是一定需要丰富的阅历，成熟的思维，至少是要阅读大量书籍才能掌握的。个人觉得，鼬哥与其说是哲学思维，不如说是一种抑郁倾向，因为抑郁的人也会思考生命的意义啥的= =

而原作中，佐助被灭了族，也看到了遍地尸体的惨状，他也没像鼬哥那样感叹生命会死亡，反而变得“珍惜生命”。佐助在12岁中忍考试时会对小鸣人说，我不愿意再看到同伴死在我面前，在蛇窟时也从不杀人。

另一个证据是，原作回忆中，小佐助因为父亲忽视自己、看重鼬哥而感到沮丧，鼬哥对佐助说的是，“我会作为你必须超越的障碍而存在下去，就算是被你憎恨也一样”。

假如鼬哥没有未卜先知的能力，或是早早就决定要自己灭族了，我觉得这也体现出鼬哥抑郁的思维方式。因为很明显，小佐助超级爱鼬哥，他根本不恨鼬哥，顶多会觉得有点点“嫉妒”，是鼬哥悲观地认为佐助在“憎恨”自己= =

**2）因为上述两人的性格差异，鼬哥比较被动、感性，他倾向于逃避问题，而佐助则会理性面对，主动解决问题**

①鼬哥：灭族前，对于“政变”的消极应对

很多人都说过，虽然政变是宇智波不自量力，但鼬哥从没有付出行动去劝说过族人和父亲，全程一边透露信息给火影、一边瞒着富岳。

原作的解释是，鼬哥觉得这个家族器量太小，已经无可救药了，他认为宇智波政变必然失败，就纯看着了= =

这体现出鼬哥面对问题被动的态度。他不去想解决办法，而是消极地接受事实。

②佐助：灭族前，对家庭关系的积极调节

虽然原作中，小佐助没有参与到“政变”，完全被蒙在鼓里，但他能敏锐注意到父亲与鼬哥的不和，他是家庭中唯一努力尝试去“调解”的人。

灭族前，富岳对鼬哥的看法是，“我不理解他”，鼬哥完全不说自己的想法，美琴无作为，是佐助在担心父亲和鼬哥之间的关系，去向双方试探。

③鼬哥：灭族后，无法承担后果，被动等待佐助杀自己

原作鼬哥灭族后的心理，作者认同一种看法，那就是鼬哥根本就没想活，他是等待着被佐助杀死。所以本文的鼬哥在幻术中当场自杀了= =

就如同文中借鸣人之口说的，鼬哥因为悲观主义倾向，他下得了狠手，但他的心理承受力无法承担下手的后果。他身为木叶忍者，与灭族弑亲的负罪感产生了强烈的情感冲突，所以他在“晓”卧底9年啥都没干。说他爱木叶吧，也没传递情报，说他爱家族吧，也没打算把团藏杀了。

与其说鼬哥是在有意“操纵”佐助的人生，不如说他是为了减轻自己灭族的罪责感，无意识将这一切压力和责任“推卸”给了佐助。

④佐助：灭族后，接受事实，主动肩负起个人和家族的责任

灭族后，鼬哥就是在等着佐助杀死自己，而小佐助却主动承担起了“复兴宇智波一族”、“为家族报仇”的责任。他对卡卡西等人不敬的举动，看到的一种说法是，因为他就是世上唯一的宇智波了，他是“族长”，所以会对外人撑起傲慢的姿态。

为了变强、复仇，佐助拼命训练、在中忍考试主动与人战斗磨练自己，而后主动去找大蛇丸，不惜让他利用自己的身体。在鼬哥死亡、得知灭族真相后，佐助也是立刻试图复仇木叶-当火影改革木叶-灭五影改革忍界，做出行动。

四战后，佐助不管因为什么原因“认输”，他也没有选择像鼬哥那样自杀。进监狱就进，赎罪就赎，他在决心归顺木叶、辅佐鸣人后，也能立刻对小樱、卡卡西说“道歉”。

佐助下得了狠手，更有这个心理承受力，去承担他做事的后果。

⑤在灭族后，鼬哥对佐助的爱：感性、脆弱、看似“自私”

看到的一种说法是，灭族前夕，对鼬哥，团藏巧妙给出了两个选择。一个是由木叶灭族，无人生还，一个是你自己灭族，但是能留下个佐助。这就让鼬哥上套，选择了后者。（这也体现出鼬哥悲观、不主动寻求解决方法的思维方式）

所以，“佐助”本身就是让鼬哥觉得自己还不是罪无可赦的唯一理由。他会觉得，我让佐助杀死我，报了仇，还让佐助有了永万，能在忍界横着走，我虽然灭族弑亲，但好歹让弟弟活得好好的，这样心里就能好受点了。

他其实知道自己的做法让佐助很遭罪，让佐助背负下全部责任，所以他才说“原谅我”，但他为了减轻自己良心的谴责已经没办法了。

⑥在得知真相后，佐助对鼬哥的爱：理性、坚强、更加“无私”

原作中，鼬哥对佐助的心理摧残是巨大的。但在秽土鼬跟佐助对话之前，佐助早就一句“哥哥是完美的”，爱鼬哥爱得不行了。

他对鼬哥的爱，让他并不在乎自己受到的伤害，他也不需要鼬哥的道歉，让鼬哥为自己做什么（感觉鼬哥那个充满“哲学”气息的道歉，佐助也没听太懂= =）。

而尽管他这么爱鼬哥了，他认识的到罪魁祸首是木叶高层，该复仇木叶高层还是复仇，该灭五影还是要灭，他还是很理性，并不是爱鼬哥就要盲目遵从他生前的全部意志。

**3）本文塑造的佐助与鼬哥，也是基于上述想法。**

①两人“相依为命”的童年

本文鼬哥与佐助的童年生活，与原作的最大区别是，佐助同样参与了政变、丧失了天真，这使得两人的境况相似，他们是互相理解的。佐助没有像原作那样“嫉妒”鼬哥，是因为他理解鼬哥的痛苦，他知道鼬哥比自己承担的压力要大得多。

因为父母的疏于关心，对二人而言，父母是“不能依赖”的，他们是真正意义上的“相依为命”。

本节也提到，小时候，佐助与鼬哥是“一同修炼，互相说心里话，倾诉工作和家族的压力”的“情同手足”的关系。

但是，对于父母的爱，佐助依旧保持着纯然乐观、积极争取的态度。虽然父母实质上只把他当工具，他还是特别努力地付出，期待着能得到一点关爱。

鼬哥的态度则要悲观、消极得多。第5.9节写到，在佐助要求恐龙玩偶做奖励，富岳训斥的话是“鼬第一次完成任务，向我要的奖励的是高阶忍术卷轴”。鼬哥当时4岁，他是真的只想要忍术卷轴，不想要什么玩的吗？这是因为他早就对父母的关爱失去信心了。

②佐助12岁，两人迅速冷淡的关系

在止水死后，鼬哥悲观地认为“自己只会让爱他的人受伤”，选择了封闭自己，逃避佐助，佐助则是主动的一方。

面对鼬哥的冷暴力，佐助拼命去付出、去努力改善两人的关系，解决问题，最后也是孤注一掷主动去向鼬哥表白。

③两人未来的兄弟关系是否可能“破冰”

本节中，佐助最终理解了鼬哥，放弃了对鼬哥的感情，他坦言“对哥哥而言，我就不是那个正确的人”。

其实，无论佐助是不是那个“正确的人”，佐助都没法治愈鼬哥。即便佐助如今理解了鼬哥，他能做到改善鼬哥的心境吗？他啥都做不了= =

如果佐助表现出他爱鼬哥，鼬哥恐惧自己会伤害佐助，开始冷暴力，把他推开；但如果佐助真的恨他，伤心的还是鼬哥（更不要提佐助不可能恨鼬哥）。

所以，两人的关系基本上无解= =鼬哥的这种悲观、逃避的性格，导致他将自己全部封闭起来，没人走得进去，谁来都没用= =

④为什么佐助同样受到了情伤，却没有重蹈鼬哥的覆辙

佐助在被鼬哥拒绝后，陷入了抑郁状态，为什么他能被鸣人治愈，这除去本文鸣人情商一级高、还超级努力付出，关键在于佐助比鼬哥更加积极、倾向于解决问题的性格。

在鸣人回村，佐助进入暗部，因为工作和鼬哥精神状态糟糕的时候，他选择了主动去找他最好的朋友鸣人倾诉，给自己减压，努力让自己不再消沉。

在佐助被鼬哥拒绝，与鸣人休假来到“汤之国”时，鸣人拉他去爬山，去让他看到这个世界的美好，佐助也没有抗拒地接受了。过了半个月，佐助就能振作起来，在祭典上对鸣人说，他想要走出来，想要改变。

因为鸣人是个积极、乐观、内心强大的人，他才会被同样内心强大的佐助所吸引。文中，鸣人从没有担心过佐助会走不出去，他相信佐助能在自己的治愈下变好。

**二、关于本文中佐/鼬之爱，与佐/鸣之爱的区别：**

①佐助与鼬哥的爱：超现实、戏剧性

原作中，因为每次写轮眼升级、提升力量都伴随着生离死别，这使得“宇智波”给人的感觉特别浪漫、富有戏剧性。

本文两个宇智波之间的爱（亲情或爱情），不管是佐助与鼬哥之间、还是鼬哥与止水之间，都是撕心裂肺，“虐恋情深”。

②佐助与鸣人的爱：现实、普适性

佐助与鸣人的爱则显得更加现实、世俗。

可以看到，鸣人追求佐助时，他没有在佐助面前死去活来，而是像个正常的恋慕者一样，约会送礼物，聊天，亲密接触，发现机会立刻上前。

虽然鸣人追求佐助付出了十二分的努力和真心，但也是不乏机智和心机的。他懂得利用自身的人脉，比如汤之国店长儿子为了帮助他，在祭典上发动了所有店家给两人创造“惊喜”。鸣人也会在对方举棋不定时，不断“撩”对方来将感情升温，例如表白后在“鸟之国”对佐助的调戏，以及互戴花环时对佐助的大胆试探。

③作者对这两种爱的看法

作者觉得，对于佐助这种感情极端的人，一种感情选择就是跟鼬哥这种感情极端的“同类人”，两人一起疯，都为对方要死要活，建立几乎病态的、极端互相依赖的关系（当然本文的鼬哥因为自身原因，拒绝了任何人进入他的内心）。

另一种就是改变本身极端的思维方式，变得正常一点，与一个情感正常的人（本文的鸣人）建立更现实、更稳固的恋爱关系。

④为什么鸣人最后会如此回答佐助的表白

本节的结尾，佐助对鸣人表白，说的是：宇智波视“爱”重于一切，而我爱你爱到愿意“为你而死”。这也体现了宇智波浪漫、感情极端的特点。

对此，鸣人的回答是，我要你与我一起，幸福快乐地活下去。

作者不认为原作的“五影会谈”时，鸣人对佐助说“要死一起死”是一个好回答。因为这跟鼬哥的死亡一样，给人一种“逃避问题”、“感情用事”的印象。就算鸣人真的死了，宇智波受到冤屈的事实就能一笔抹消了吗= =而佐助之后的反应更加让人觉得近似被“情感绑架”了。

同样，本文的鸣人也没有像698那样对佐助说，“我要你协助我，为我活下来”。因为看起来，佐助四战后的很长时间活得并不好，使得很多佐粉都宁愿他挂了= =他还是个四战战犯，还要去赎罪、长年不能回家。

本文鸣人说的是：我不仅要你与我“一起”活下去，还要“幸福快乐”地活下去。

作者认为这是一种对佐助更深重的承诺，体现出鸣人脚踏实地、承担责任，与佐助共同面对未来，实现幸福的决心，比原作的鸣人和鼬哥对佐助的感情更加理性、现实、成熟。

（当然了，因为本文鸣人对佐助是正儿八经的爱情，当然会比原作鸣人对佐助的感情认真得多，原作鸣人也没必要为佐助的人生负责）

**三、关于本文的主旨：**

本文作为一篇主要围绕佐助写的文，想要探讨的主题其实是“爱”。

不同于很多佐粉，作者认为，佐助不是无拘无束、向往绝对自由的“鹰”，他是很柔软、有人情味、充满“爱”的角色。

①爱要“付出”

本文在第二节，鸣人在得知佐助将眼睛给鼬哥之后，就借伊鲁卡的口说道：爱，可以让人们心甘情愿地付出。

所以本文关于“爱”的第一点就是：爱要奉献、爱要付出，爱要不惧牺牲。

作者也借佐助之口说，“宇智波”的真正意义在于“爱”。本文重新解读了原作写轮眼的开眼和升级条件：所爱之人为自己的“付出和牺牲”。

佐助从小听着泉奈将眼睛给斑爷的故事长大，不停被灌输着为家族牺牲的观念。而小时鼬哥对自己的爱、父母对家族、对忍村的爱，让佐助一直践行着这句话，将爱家人，为家人付出当作自己生命的唯一意义。

②爱要“自爱”

本文其后的剧情，写到佐助那样爱着父母和鼬哥，那样拼命的付出，却被无意间伤害得很深；以及佐助在得不到爱、陷入绝望后，慢慢被鸣人开导、治愈。

这些内容，想体现的是关于“爱”的第二点：爱也会得不到回报。再无私的爱、无底线的付出也会被所爱之人伤害、利用。所以在爱人的同时，也要学会自爱。

③爱要……？

所以本文的后续，将继续探讨“爱”的另外一个很重要的点><

感谢阅读到这里！第六节，鸣人与佐助将回到“团扇”忍村。就像本节所说，他们将离开这个无忧无虑的二人世界，面对现实的社会和人际关系。我们将会看到，回到忍村后，不同立场的人对两人恋情的不同反应><


	29. 六（1）

他与佐助在一起了！

在“泷之国”的最后一日，佐助终于接受自己的感情之后的好几天，鸣人都处于一种醺醺然的精神状态。

为了在既定时日内回到“团扇”忍村，每个白天，他们都在加紧赶路，但到了夜晚，借住于旅馆时，他们总会抱住彼此，不做一事、不发一语，只是沉醉于对方充满爱意的凝视之中，最终情难自禁地吻在一起。

佐助实在是太甜了——甜到鸣人一想到他的恋人，心中就像被灌了一整桶蜂蜜那样，酥得快要化掉。

他们正式建立关系以后，佐助好像在自己面前彻底放开了。鸣人从不知道佐助竟然这么喜欢肌肤接触——他虽维持着身为“火影之子”的矜持，从不主动要求，但在晚上，他会脸红红地看着自己，眼中蒙着央求的水雾，就差把“抱抱我”直接说出口了。

而每每面对恋人这样可爱而无言的请求，鸣人都完全无法控制内心咆哮的野兽，一把将他拽进怀里，亲他个昏天黑地，直到佐助整个人都软软趴在自己胸前，神情恍惚，面颊酡红，嘴唇被自己蹂躏得红肿不堪。

真是难以想象……这样甜软、几近粘人的佐助，在仅仅一年半前，还是个寡言冷淡、会不动声色推开自己过紧拥抱的“高冷男神”！

近十日的归程一晃而过，还没等鸣人从正式恋爱的狂喜中稍微冷静下来，他与佐助就回到了“团扇”忍村，不得不与对方道别。

果不其然，他刚一回村，就被同伴小樱揍得满地找牙，又被铁火叔叔拎着耳朵拽走，拉到演习场，“哗啦”将一堆任务卷轴塞进自己怀里。

“突然请三个月假，不提前报备，还怎么都联系不到，”铁火叔叔冷冰冰的声音中燃着即将爆发的怒火，“鸣人，你有没有一点身为‘团扇’忍者、小队队员的自觉？！”

“要不是最近忍村平安无事，再加上鼬大人为你反复求情，你现在早就被当作‘叛忍’，关到大牢里严刑伺候了！”

“对不起对不起！”鸣人额头落下冷汗，弯腰一百八十度拼命道歉，“我错了，以后再也不会了！”

尽管口中道着歉，他心里对自己三个月前仓促的“请假”，可是分毫不感到后悔。

无非是被骂几顿、揍几顿、多完成几件任务罢了，这点“代价”，与自己未来一生的幸福相比，简直可以忽略不计嘛！

不过……鸣人注意到，方才铁火叔叔是说，是宇智波鼬为自己求情，才让自己免于遭受刑罚的么？

他与宇智波鼬毫无交情，鸣人也不认为这位精通暗杀拷问的暗部部长会突然转性，对自己善心大发。

莫非，宇智波鼬是猜到了，自己这三个月在安慰、陪伴佐助，心怀愧疚，才特地为自己求情吗？

也许就如同佐助所说，宇智波鼬在冷血无情的表象之下，真的有在关心佐助……

“这些都是你欠下的任务，有组队的，有你个人的，尽快完成，先后顺序你自己挑。”铁火叔叔从牙关挤出一句话，目光像刀子一样割在自己身上。

“好好我会做的，我都会做的啦！”

鸣人赔笑着将怀中的卷轴堆放到草丛上，一份份展开，粗略扫视着抬头：

‘铁之国 S级 预计30～40日、霜之国 A级 预计15～20日、石之国 S级 预计20～30日、沼之国 A级 预计10～20日……’

“……都这么远啊！”鸣人一下泄气，毫无形象地趴倒在地，“连个离‘团扇’忍村近些的任务都没有嘛！”

等这些都干完，得要自己多长时间啊！他根本没跟佐助处够啊我说！

“呵呵，笨蛋鸣人，还想挑任务？”小樱冷笑，拳头捏得咯吱作响，“半年之内，你都别想回忍村了！”

鸣人当下欲哭无泪。

“怎么能这样——！！！”

-

为了尽快做完任务，与佐助安心恋爱，他把原本一个月的任务硬是挤到半个月完成，半个月的任务七八天完成，马不停蹄地奔赴在忍界各个国家，日夜不分地赶路、战斗。

即便是这样，等到手头上的工作终于完成，也过去了足足三个月。

在这难熬的三个月中，他与佐助竟是一面都来不及相见。从两人频繁的信件往来中，鸣人了解到，佐助那边也是忙得脚不点地：一是作为卸任的暗部分部长，佐助需要将工作依次交接妥当；二是作为火影之子，有大量政治和外交任务亟待完成；三则是作为新晋的警务部分部长，他也要习惯全新的工作内容。

是的——佐助最终被迫服从了宇智波鼬的命令，离开了暗部，进入了被佐助当时贬称为“养老”的警务部。

平心而论，唯有在这件事上，鸣人想要感谢宇智波鼬一回。

这不仅在于暗部的风险性实在太高，在佐助失去写轮眼、断去一臂、实力大减的现在，鸣人是真的害怕他的恋人哪天又会因为战斗身受重伤，甚至连纲手婆婆都回天乏术；

更何况，鸣人很清楚，佐助虽然口口声声说自己对那些杀人拷打的血腥任务甘之如饴，但他心底已经很厌恶暗部的工作了。长年、不间断的杀戮已经严重影响到了佐助的精神状态，令他心力交瘁，对自己充满了负罪感。佐助之前的精神会变得那样抑郁、消沉，也有一部分是暗部繁重工作的原因。

鸣人后来问过铁火叔叔，得知由于工作的高危高压性，“暗部”通常是中忍忍者为了提升资历，晋升为上忍的短暂跳板。“团扇”忍村也有明文规定，原则上忍者不应在暗部就职超过六年，且如果该名忍者因工作导致身体伤残，将会得到额外优待，有权利自由选择工作转职。

而佐助已经在暗部先后效力了七年多，早就晋升为上忍，更是为了保护火影和暗部部长断去一臂、立下大功。无论从哪个角度看，佐助都有充足理由离开暗部，转到相对安全、低压的岗位。

鸣人理解，佐助的自尊和自傲，以及他对忍村、家族和家人的爱，使得他尽管伤痕累累、疲惫不堪，仍然渴望在最前线战斗。

他完全尊重佐助的想法。但……倘若自己坐在宇智波鼬的位子，恐怕也会做出同样决定。充其量，自己会更温和地劝说他，而不会选择宇智波那种“语言贬低”加上“情感绑架”的低劣方式罢了。

鸣人甚至因此对宇智波鼬产生了些许共鸣——佐助的爱太深、太纯了，令他总是不顾一切地付出，忽视了自身受到的伤害。如此纯如白雪的人间尤物，真的会让人忍不住捧在手心里去呵护，不惜强迫扭曲对方的意志。

只是，宇智波鼬为了保护佐助，选择了远离、逃避，不让自己有可能伤害到对方，却反而将佐助伤得更深。

鸣人无论如何都不能认同宇智波鼬的这种做法。

他坚定认为，如果你真的想要保护一个人，就应该披荆斩棘接近他，提供给他温暖的食物、舒适的住所，安抚他受伤的心灵，为他挡下前方的刀光剑雨，而不是拼命推开他，冷漠对待他，让他孤立无援，只能一味地感到自罪和自责。

而另一方面，鸣人觉得，佐助……也许并非不喜欢这种“平淡”、近乎“养老”的工作。

警务部的职责是制定忍村和火之国的律法、维护秩序和治安。毫无疑问，较之高危血腥、机密性强的暗部工作，警务部的工作要公开、“亲民”得多，付出的辛劳、做出的贡献也更容易被村民们看到。

很快，他便不出所料地看到对方在信中写到，前几日他带领手下的小队逮捕了一个特大犯罪团伙，被村民们抛到空中夸赞，为警务部赢得了又一面锦旗。字里行间之中，鸣人能感受得到，佐助对于帮助到村民的喜悦，自己一身武力能够实在保护到他人的自豪。

这样下去，佐助的心情也会一日日变得更好，在那张清丽脱俗的面容上，自己也能看到更多的、毫无阴霾的笑容吧？

-

在总算能够休息的第一个周末，他们终于各自挤出时间，开始作为恋人的第一次正式约会。

不知不觉，秋天过去，已是初冬时节。鸣人在家中仔细打理好自己，披上保暖的黑色外套，将准备好的礼物封印到卷轴里，兴冲冲地跑出了门。

他与佐助约在了“团扇”商业街的一家新开张的西餐厅前见面。

远远地，鸣人便见到在往来行人中、静静伫立在不引人注意拐角处的一抹颀长而雪白的身影。

不同于全副武装的自己，佐助依旧穿着那身宽大的素白和服，站姿笔挺而优雅，好似丝毫不觉得寒冷一般。

寒风将他的衣袖吹得猎猎作响，他的唇边呼出团团白雾，神色平静而淡然，偶有遇到行人询问，也是微笑着摇头拒绝。可在无人注意之时，鸣人能看到对方眼中呼之欲出的热切期盼。

鸣人心中被这份纯然的爱意暖得燃起了小火炉。他脱下身上的黑色外套，从背后慢慢接近佐助，悄无声息地披在对方肩上。

“等很久了？”

他从背后搂紧佐助，下巴靠在对方肩上，低声耳语道。

佐助一下子屏住了呼吸，耳垂变得通红。

“鸣人，别这样……”佐助面带惊喜地侧头瞥了自己一眼，而后羞涩垂下眼帘，“会被看到的……”

“被看到又怎样？”鸣人哑着嗓子说，一把将对方推到墙角里，死死压住他的手腕不让他活动，“我们是合法合理的恋人关系，没必要偷偷摸摸的……”

“天，我好想你……”

他另一只手抬起佐助的小巧下颌，对着那双被冻得有些发白的唇瓣直直吻了下去，直到将佐助吻得气喘连连，唇色嫣红，整个人无力靠在墙角任凭自己摆布。

“唔……你……真的好坏……”

当自己转移阵地，微微扯开他的和服衣襟，在他的雪白肩颈印下一个个代表所属的吻痕时，他听到佐助红着脸颊、几乎是嗔怒地低语。

鸣人轻笑。

“只对你这样坏。”他坏心朝佐助的耳朵里吹了口气，“你不喜欢吗？”

佐助毫无力度地瞪了自己一眼。他神色迷乱地喘了一会，最终推开自己，将外套轻柔披回自己身上，而后从身后抽出一只封印卷轴，变出一个包装精致的小礼盒，示意自己打开它。

“送给我的？”

虽说事先预料过这种可能，鸣人还是又惊又喜。他也抽出了自己的卷轴，变出准备好的礼物，与佐助的礼物互相交换。

手中的礼盒很轻，鸣人眼睛一转，便已大致猜到了里面的物品。

“一起打开吧？”他笑道，“说不定，我们为对方买的是一样东西呢！”

“……嗯。”

佐助怔怔凝视着手中的礼盒，红着脸点头。

“三、二、一——”

鸣人用剩下的那只手依次松开两只礼盒的丝带，掀开盖子。

“……！”

自己面前的礼盒里，是两对一模一样的棉手套，款式简单朴素，但轻触表面，便可感知到上好的面料和材质。

嗯……虽然跟自己准备的礼物不完全一样，不过他们也算想到一起了吧？

他看到对面被打开的礼盒中，佐助看着里面自己精心挑选的成对围巾，而后惊喜抬起头，莹莹眸光直直撞进自己的眼睛里。

天……忍不住了……

怎么刚刚亲过，就又想亲他了……

而随着自己的慢慢接近，佐助闭上眼睛，微微抬起下颌，顺从地任由自己在他的嘴唇上不断碾磨，用舌尖勾走他口中的全部氧气……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 未来应该会有好几节都是这种纯粹撒糖的画风><
> 
> 请理解为，因为本文鸣人已经凭借锲而不舍的付出，彻底“攻略”了佐助，再加上作者觉得如果没灭族，佐助在真正依赖的人面前会贴近幼佐那种感觉，所以本文的佐助在鸣人面前会越来越软，越来越软……另一个原因是，作者不大喜欢比较“作”的角色，作者觉得双方对彼此温柔、互相包容才能安稳过日子，所以本文佐助后续会比较人妻，当然本文鸣人也会是个心思细腻的好男友就是了><


	30. 六（2）

他们站在凛凛寒风的墙角抱着亲了不知多久，才双双想起来，明明十米外的地方就是有暖气的餐厅。

听说谈恋爱会让人变傻，果然有一定道理……

不顾行人有些诧异的视线，他们紧紧挨着彼此，手挽着手走进了这间西式餐厅，在服务员的指引下在卡座落座。

“我要这个‘A套餐’好了。”鸣人翻了翻菜单，对服务员说，“佐助呢？主菜想要牛排、烤鸡还是鳕鱼？”

“鱼吧。”

“好。”他立刻拍了板，“我们要一份‘A套餐’，一份‘C套餐’，麻烦把C套餐的甜品换成水果。”

“知道了。”服务员记下，又微笑着说，“顺带一提，今天二位在本店的全部开销已经由一位顾客预付过了，这位客人请求我把这个交给您对面的佐助先生。”

“交给我的？”佐助抬起头，看到服务员取出一个礼盒，放到桌面上。

礼盒上用丝带绑着一张硬纸卡片，佐助慢慢松开丝带，将上面的字轻声念给自己听：“佐助先生：谨以此礼物祝您身体健康，心情愉快，请以后照顾好自己……深爱着您的 藤田阳太……呃……”

一听到“深爱”这个词，鸣人平放在腿上的手立刻攥紧成拳，方才的满腔柔情被打消了大半，心里一股火气蹭蹭往上冒。

他早该想到的！回到“团扇”忍村，就意味着回到了街上随便拉个人都是佐助的恋慕者、遍地“情敌”的糟糕环境！

佐助的脸色有点发红。他对自己露出个小小抱歉的表情，朝服务员温和微笑道：“不好意思，请帮忙把这份礼物退还给藤田先生，好吗？”

“麻烦告诉他，很感激他的喜欢，但恕我不能接受他的追求。”

服务员好像被佐助的笑容电到了。他掩饰性地清了清喉咙，缓了一下才解释道：“藤田先生有猜到您会这样说。”

“他要我转达给您，他对您并非怀有爱慕之意，仅仅是作为忍村普通的一员，感激于您对忍村的付出，关心您的身体，想要祝您身体健康而已。他本人已经离开本店了，也说过不需要您的回礼，还请您务必收下。”

“是吗……”佐助想了想，笑道，“那我就收下了。请转告给藤田先生，真的很感谢他的好意，我会照顾好自己的。”

鸣人看着佐助认真将那份礼物用封印卷轴收好，心中越发地感到不快。

什么叫“并非怀有爱慕之意”啊！有哪个人会用“深爱”这个词来形容一个单纯“关心”的人？！

这人明显是对佐助有非分之想，又知道明着表白会被佐助立刻拒绝，就用“感激”、“关心”当作借口，让身为“火影之子”的佐助无法拒绝罢了！

但是……鸣人也没法直接把这话说给佐助听。

他知道，心理状态刚刚恢复，慢慢学会感知到世间美好的佐助，是很需要来自其他人的真心关怀，逐渐巩固起自尊和自爱的观念的。

他真的很爱佐助，也想要让佐助永远属于自己。可与此同时，他更不希望自己无意间重蹈佐助家人的覆辙，用“爱”去束缚他，让他只依赖着自己、只为自己给予他的爱而活。

所以，他只能默默吞下心中翻滚的醋意，朝稍有些局促的佐助露出安抚的笑容，巧妙用自己前些日子出任务的趣事引开对方的注意，努力勾起佐助的兴致，逗出对方开心的笑颜。

餐点很快被端上了桌。他们边品尝着美食，边三两句地闲聊着，不时给对方喂上一口自己餐盘中的食物，互相笑着对视，让气氛慢慢回温，将方才的小插曲断然抛在脑后……

“对不起，打搅一下——”

这时，身旁突然再度响起了服务员的声音。鸣人有些不耐地抬头，看到服务员将一名女孩请过来。

“这边有位客人，想送给佐助先生一份礼物。”

这位女孩一直低着头，踩着小碎步紧张走到他们桌前。不知有意还是无意，临到佐助座位边还将将摔了一小下，让佐助立刻站起身，半搂住她的身体。

“还好吗？”

佐助将女孩慢慢扶起，软言问道。

“佐助君……！”女孩抬起的脸已经是绯红一片。

她看起来约莫十六七岁，正是妙龄，打扮得也是干净清爽、甜美可人。可在鸣人眼里，这女孩一看就是心术不正，想要对佐助上下其手！

不出鸣人的预料，女孩柔若无骨地倚在佐助身上，双手在佐助胸前流连了过久的时间，才终于依依不舍地离开对方，取出礼物，双手捧着递过去。

“我、我叫中村美雪，是忍村的一名普通的医疗忍者。之前一直很担心佐助君的身体，看到你能恢复健康，精神变好，我真的为你感到高兴！”女孩深深鞠着躬，声音激动得发颤，“请你收下我的这份心意，也希望佐助君在工作之余，务必注意身体，不要总是勉强自己了！”

“谢谢你的关心，美雪小姐。”佐助在略微惊讶过后，露出了柔如微风的笑容。他走过去，将女孩扶起身，“我收下就是。也祝你工作顺利，生活幸福。”

“谢谢佐助君！”女孩开心地笑起来，眼角都闪出了泪花。她红着脸，主动抱了佐助一下，而后捂着嘴巴，又踩着小碎步跑走了。

“……”

鸣人无言看着佐助复又走回座位上，将那份礼物也收到方才收那位藤田先生礼物的封印卷轴里，觉得心中的愤懑和不爽感正在迅速堆叠……

理性上，他知道佐助很开心能收到其他人的好意，他没有权力阻止对方。可感性上，作为佐助的男友，看着恋人在自己面前不断收下其他人本质“示爱”的礼物，他是真的咽不下这口窝囊气……

而似乎这位美雪小姐一举成功的经历，让这间餐厅其他观望状况的人一下蠢蠢欲动了起来。

鸣人超凡的五感能听到餐厅中的骚动越来越大，不断有人在他们周围落座，什么都不点，只是隐秘而灼灼地盯着自己对面的佐助。

“听人说，佐助君在这里就餐，就赶紧跑过来了！”

“那边那边！哇，真的是佐助君，真人越来越好看了……”

“呜呜呜，佐助君休假了这么久，最近又感觉他好忙，好久都没吸到他了……”

“真好，佐助君看起来气色不错呢！想想半年前他刚出院那会儿，总是见他一个人在演习场适应独臂，从早练到晚，看得人好揪心……”

“没错没错，那段时间感觉他一点精神都没有，好像把所有人都挡在外面那样，让人心疼得不得了，又没法接近。现在休假回来，整个人状态都变好了，也笑得好温柔，真是太好了！”

“说实话，我真的好喜欢他！你说，我现在送礼物给他，他会接受吗？”

“看起来会哦！我也要送！”

“我也是！……”

鸣人听着周围人热切而垂涎的私语，口中精致的菜肴一下变得味同嚼蜡。

凭什么啊！

这些人也不看看，是谁付出了不知道多少时间和艰辛，才一点点获得了接近佐助内心的权力；是谁强忍着心酸和心累，听着佐助吐露关于自己过去人生的点点滴滴；又是谁绞尽了脑汁、费尽了心思去安慰他、开导他，才让佐助从之前那种糟糕的身体和心理状态中走出来，能够展露出如今开怀的笑容！

凭什么这些人什么都不用做，就能毫无代价享受佐助温柔的回应！

鸣人清楚，这种想法其实相当无理取闹。佐助毫无疑问爱着自己，而这种爱比对这些村民的爱不知多出了多少倍。

他反复在心底劝说自己，没必要跟这些一无所知的路人怄气。他强撑着笑容，眼睁睁看着佐助在他们的谈话间一次又一次抱歉起身，被迫收下一个个名为“关心身体”，实为“倾诉爱意”的礼物和心意……

直到一位男性直接单膝跪在佐助身前，手上捧着一束娇艳欲滴的玫瑰花，红着脸说“祝你身体健康！”的时候，鸣人的忍耐力终于达到了极限。

“这未免过分了吧我说！”他怒气冲冲地走过去，断然挡在了仓促起身、面露尴尬神色的佐助身前，“送‘红玫瑰’祝人身体健康？！是你蠢，还是把我们当成傻子？”

“睁大眼睛看好了！”鸣人拽住身旁佐助的单手，不顾反抗将对方拉入怀中，在众目睽睽之下直接给了他一个热辣的深吻。他用舌头在佐助的口中搅动缠绵，故意弄出色情粘腻的声音。

鸣人满意地听到周围响起了一连串倒抽气的声音，叽叽喳喳的窃语声一下子消失不见，整间餐厅静若无人。

“唔……嗯……”

佐助沉醉地闭着眼睛，不自觉泄露出甜美呻吟，单手也慢慢攀上自己的肩膀，动情地搂住自己的脖子，令鸣人顿时忘记了之前的种种不快，更加积极地回馈恋人羞涩却热情的反应。

长长的一吻完毕，鸣人笑着看到佐助缓缓睁开蒙着水雾的双眸，而后像是突然意识到周遭状况那样，一下睁大了眼睛，脸色变得通红，猛地将脸埋进自己的怀抱里。

“宝贝……抬起头来，”鸣人轻舔佐助泛红的耳垂，低笑道，“告诉他们，你恋爱了，你的男友是谁……”

“……”

佐助埋在自己胸前的脑袋左右蹭了蹭。

“不行……太害羞了……”

鸣人抱着他坐到自己座位上，让早被吻得脱力的佐助能休息一下，又没忍住强行抬起他满是羞涩神情的脸，用手臂环住他的头，给了他一个更私密、也更深入的吻。

这下，佐助大概是被自己彻底弄昏了。他斜倚在自己胸前，手指松松抓着自己的衣襟，一下下急促喘息着，神色迷离而陶醉，再也说不出一句话来。

鸣人占有性地用单臂搂住佐助，朝对面震惊张大嘴巴的男性投向得意而藐视的一瞥。

“这……这不可能！”这不识好歹的蠢货沉默了许久，突然爆发出一声大吼。他直直指着自己的鼻子，“漩涡鸣人，你不要仗着自己是佐助的学生和朋友，就肆意诱骗和欺辱他！佐助一定是被你强迫了，我要跟你战斗，从你手中救出他！”

鸣人不禁被这人异乎寻常的愚蠢和“脑补”能力逗乐了。他刚想开口，将杀伤力最大、讽刺效果最强的话甩给对方，佐助却缓缓从自己怀中直起了身。

“我没有被‘强迫’，鸣人他不会强迫我。”佐助轻声说。他将身体撑起来，直视着那人的目光，眼角还泛着动人的红，“是的——我与漩涡鸣人恋爱了。谢谢各位的关心。”

在众人的震惊注视之下，他寻到自己的手，将单手与自己的手紧紧扣在一起。

鸣人心中为佐助这份坦诚、坚定的公开告白激动得无以复加。他幸福搂住佐助的肩膀，奖励性地在他绯红的面颊印上一个甜蜜的吻：“宝贝，你真棒！”

他转头看向精神一下萎靡、弯下脊背的男性，开心笑道：“怎么？还有什么疑问么？”

“我……我……”这位男性在打击之下连连后退，最终突然嚎啕大哭起来，“我不相信！”

他嚎哭着冲出餐厅大门，飞快跑远了。

而继这位男性的哭声之后，他们周围竟然接二连三地响起了小小的哭泣声，逐渐连成一片，越来越响，整个餐厅的氛围顿时变得凄惨不堪。

“呃……”

鸣人眨眨眼睛，完全没有预料到这种发展。他看到一个店长模样的人推开人群走过来，赶紧向他道歉：“对不起，我们好像把贵店的生意搞黄了……”

“没事没事。”店长笑着摆手，“不过，我劝你们还是快点走吧。估计再过一会，这儿的骚动传到外面，你们就走不出去了……”

而就在店长话音落下的同时，鸣人突然感到周围几十双眼睛正对自己怒目而视！那些恋慕者好像纷纷从悲伤情绪中缓过来，将“失恋”的痛苦转变为对自己熊熊的怒火。有些人甚至已经从座位上站起身，握着拳头想要与自己决一死战。

他与佐助尴尬对视一眼，不约而同地跳起来，趁着骚乱变大之前飞快冲出了餐厅大门。

他们手拉着手，在行人与建筑之间飞快奔跑着，穿梭着，而不知从什么时候开始，他们双双爆发出成串的大笑，直到他们跑出商业街，停在一处僻静的林间小道上，都笑得上气不接下气。

“居然……哈哈……就这样公开了……”佐助弯着腰，边笑边喘着，“怎么办……明天的新闻一定都是这个……”

鸣人一下下抚摸他的后背，帮他顺气：“反正是早晚的事。你不想公开吗？”

“想……”佐助说着，又红了脸，“只是，还没做好心理准备……”

鸣人将他搂过来，双手小心捧住他的脸颊：“可是我忍不了了。”

“对不起，之前没跟你商量。”他怜爱地说，“但我一看到那些人向你无耻示爱，我就根本没法控制自己……”

“你实在是太单纯、太美好了，不这样做，我会日夜担心你被其他人抢走，再也不是我的。求你原谅我，好吗？”

佐助在自己掌心中摇摇头。他神情温柔，眼中满是对自己浓浓的爱意：“我不会被其他人抢走。我爱你，我已经是你的了。现在是，以后也会是。”

“而且……”他微微移开视线，“你不用道歉。”

“今天在餐厅里……我特别开心。”他像是脸红得受不了一样将头埋在自己的肩窝里，“虽然害羞……但我很喜欢。我喜欢你能在大家面前坦诚你爱我，这让我感受到，你愿意让我做你的恋人，你觉得我配得上你……”

佐助的这一番浓情蜜意的话，从他的耳中进入，流入心田、直至四肢百骸，将他的全身暖得滚烫。

佐助正爱着他，而且是那样全情投入地深爱着他。胸中满溢而出的狂喜令鸣人不禁想要掐自己一把，来证明这不是幻觉……

“我才是，佐助……”他紧紧抱住怀中甜美迷人的恋人，与他狂乱吻在一起。

不知不觉，天上洒下了片片纯白，晶莹的雪花打着旋飘落到他们的发梢和脸颊上，沾到他们的衣襟上。

当它们落到佐助的脖颈处时，他微微瑟缩了一下，推开自己，用单手将漫天飞舞的雪花接下：“是今年的初雪，好美……”

他望着碧蓝色的天空，露出可爱而烂漫的笑颜。而身着一袭白衣、伫立在飞雪之中的佐助，则要比这冬日的初雪还要洁白、美好得多……

鸣人站在一旁，悄悄拿出方才封印两人礼物的卷轴，取出里面成对的围巾和手套，戴好自己的，又细心将围巾绕在对方的脖颈上，将那只纤长的单手慢慢套入棉手套中。

此刻，他们戴着完全相同的围巾和手套，即便是再迟钝的行人，也能看得出来，他们无疑属于着彼此……

鸣人双臂松松搂在佐助腰际，与他的爱人相视一笑。

“开心吗？”

佐助垂着眼睛，默默凝视着他们颈间缠绕在一起的围巾，唇边呼在一处的白雾，微微点了点头。

鸣人凑近他的脸，轻笑着抬起他的下颌：“现在，想要什么吗？”

佐助眼睫颤了颤，而后不顾一切地张开了唇瓣。

“……亲我，好想要你亲我……”

“乖孩子。”鸣人用手指将佐助的眼睑阖上，狠狠吻住那双诱人的薄唇，直到两人靠着树干慢慢坐下，喘着气分开，又再一次深深吻在一起……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 疯狂撒糖中><
> 
> 本文设定佐助的大众人气是很夸张的高，请类比为国民爱豆+王朝皇子= =加上本文设定男女都能生子，所以佐助是真正意义上的男女通杀= =当然佐助现在恋爱上头，眼睛里只有鸣人了><


	31. 六（3）

在他们的第一次约会，无意间弄出一场骚乱之后的好几日，鸣人的生活都称得上是“鸡飞狗跳”。

尽管对佐助在“团扇”忍村的受欢迎程度早已深有体会，也有过面对众人口舌的心理准备，他们公开恋爱关系会闹得这样满城风雨，还是远远超出了鸣人的预料。

事情发生的次日，鸣人刚刚走进演习场，就被小樱和井野气势汹汹地围住，一步步逼到死角处。

鸣人被抵在墙上，讪讪看着两个女孩竖起眉毛，将一张报纸拍到自己眼前：“鸣人！解释清楚！”

他定睛一看，正是今日《团扇日报》的娱乐版面头版，上面用加粗的大字写着：震惊！宇智波佐助与漩涡鸣人当众激吻，“国民男神”公开承认恋情！

标题下的配图则有好几张，最大的那张是他们在餐厅里，搂着彼此热吻的抓拍，剩下的还有佐助主动表白、与自己十指相扣的照片、自己环住佐助脑袋深吻的照片，连他们在树林间、戴着情侣围巾和手套谈笑的照片都有……

鸣人身为拥有超人五感的“九尾”人柱力，竟然完全没有意识到有人暗暗拍下了他们的照片。他在震惊于拍照者的手段、担忧他们的隐私受到侵犯的同时，又没忍住暗暗欣赏起这几张照片来……

嘿，别的不说，这偷拍者的技术确实不赖，角度完美，将自己的帅气、佐助的清丽，两人眼神的深情完全彰显了出来，令鸣人不禁神游天外、再度回味起那天的甜蜜经历来……

“快说！”

在自己出神的时候，小樱猛地捶向自己。拳风吹过，自己耳旁的石墙被硬生生砸出一个大洞，颗颗碎石掉落到自己脚下。

“呃……”鸣人心惊肉跳地看着小樱和井野捏紧拳头，一副凶狠模样，好像只要自己说出了一句不妥当的话，下一刻就要被躺着送进医院……

“总之，”鸣人挠了挠头，展露惯常犯傻的笑容，“不好意思，我追到咱们佐助老师了哈哈！”

“哈？‘你追到佐助老师了’？这怎么可能？！”小樱难以置信地叉起腰，身后燃起了熊熊怒火，“佐助老师怎么会喜欢上你这种笨蛋！”

“谁知道呢~”鸣人闭上眼睛，没忍住在好友面前得瑟了一下。他拿起报纸，将那张自己与佐助十指相扣的照片指给小樱看，“报纸上不是写了嘛，佐助亲口承认了啊我说。你不信，要我把他叫来吗？”

他淡定自若的神情好像彻底震住了小樱和井野。小樱大张着嘴巴，后退了几步：“鸣人……你和佐助老师……真的在一起了？”

“对啊我说。”鸣人双手背在脑后，再自然不过地回答。

“难不成……”小樱的声音颤抖起来，“你之前休假的那三个月，是去追佐助老师了？”

“嗯……差不多就是这么回事吧！”鸣人笑嘻嘻地说，“对不起啊，小樱、井野，我就是让佐助爱上我了啊我说！”

而下一刻，自己的腹部就被小樱狠狠捶了一拳，直接将他击飞在地。

“啊啊啊！”鸣人抱着肚子满地打滚，眼睛都被打出了泪花，“好痛啊小樱——”

女孩们一步步走到他面前。她们身体发抖、眼圈也变红了，狠命将拳头一下下砸到自己身上。

鸣人起初还在地上闪躲腾挪，可很快他就注意到，女孩们的拳头上完全没有注入查克拉，打在具有“九尾”恢复力的自己身上，完全是不痛不痒。于是，他索性放弃了抵抗，直挺挺躺在地上，任凭她们发泄愤怒。

“呜呜呜，佐助君被你抢走了！……我的青春结束了……”

“你怎么就这么好命，我恨你，鸣人！……”

过了一会儿，女孩们打累了，双双趴在自己胸前，互相搂着彼此，哭得梨花带雨、妆容惨淡。

“好啦好啦……”鸣人有些尴尬地拍着她们的后背，安慰着，“对不起，算我错好啦……”

话说如此，鸣人心底可是一点都不这样认为。

“好命”么？鸣人承认，自己能追到佐助这个无数男女的梦中情人，的确是有很大“幸运”的因素。可在“幸运”的基础上，自己付出的努力则更是车载斗量，远远超过了他的竞争者们。

的确，他作为“九尾”人柱力，幸运地从一开始就拥有了比旁人更高的成长潜能。但为了将这份潜能化为现实，从而能够保护佐助、与佐助站在同一高度，他与好色仙人云游忍界的三年间，真的是玩命修炼，不知多少次付出了几近死亡的代价。

他确实“幸运”地成为了佐助的学生，但他也是依靠着自己的努力和拼搏精神，才让佐助对自己另眼相看，愿意每天陪自己修炼。回村之后，他更是锲而不舍地接近他，用一片真心对待他，才让佐助慢慢信任自己，卸下心防，将自己视为他“最好的朋友”。

半年前，他也是“幸运”地偷听到了佐助与宇智波鼬在办公室里的对话，才趁机得到了与佐助完全独处的三个月时光。这期间，自己付出的心血和艰辛则更是闻者心酸、不足为外人所道。

不过幸好，这些努力最终都被证明是值得的。说一千句一万句，除去佐助的初恋和兄长宇智波鼬，鸣人内心其实从没有把其他的竞争者放在眼里。他付出的努力、达到的成就令他坚信，他自己就是最好的，他是最能理解佐助，给佐助带来幸福的人，他与佐助就是世界上最合适、最般配的伴侣。

由此，尽管他与小樱是多年的密友，他也知道小樱暗恋着佐助，在这件事上，鸣人也并不觉得愧对于小樱。

鸣人觉得，如果一个人想得到什么，就一定要付出行动、尽量争取。假使最终失败，也能拍着胸脯说“我已经努力过了”，不致悔恨当初。如果只是想得到、却不努力争取，那只能说明这个人不是真的想要。

而他的友人，虽然一直声称自己恋慕佐助，却从没有付出过太多努力。脱开小樱密友的身份，鸣人不禁有些漠然地想到，也许小樱与井野一样，并不是真心喜欢、想要了解“佐助”这个人，而仅仅是将他视为自身青春的完美幻想罢了。

-

告别了终于止住泪水，勉强微笑说出祝福之辞的小樱和井野，鸣人又很快迎来了自己的另一位好友——宁次。

宁次一句话都不说，直接拽着自己离开演习场，走到了日向本家的族地。

“宁次？怎么了？”鸣人丈二和尚摸不着头脑。

宁次面色阴沉：“别问，跟我来。”

他带着自己经过本家的护卫搜查，来到宅府深处的一座庭院中。而庭院的一角，则坐着两个纤细的身影。

鸣人被宁次拉着走近，看到其中一人是他的同伴，也是宁次的表妹雏田——她正呆呆坐在石凳上，神情恍惚地望着枝桠上的积雪，脸上还有着未擦干的泪痕。

坐在旁边的女孩，记得是雏田的妹妹，日向本家下一任家主花火。她拿着手帕，担忧看着身旁雏田瘦削的身影，不时小声劝着：“吃点东西吧，姐姐……”

“雏田，我把鸣人带来了。”宁次走过去，轻声朝她耳语。

“……鸣人君？”

雏田的视线缓缓移到自己身上。下一刻，从她纯白的瞳孔中落下滴滴泪珠，令鸣人当下手足无措起来。

“雏、雏田，”他尴尬向前走了几步，软声问，“怎么了？”

宁次叹了口气：“告诉他，雏田。”

“……呜……”

回答他的是一声轻轻的抽泣。而后，雏田突然紧紧捂住脸，趴在石桌上小声哭泣起来，瘦弱的肩膀一抖一抖，让旁边的花火慌忙抚摸着她的后背，安抚着她。

虽说与这位寡言内向的同伴少有联络，鸣人看着雏田在自己面前哭得这样凄惨，心中还是难受地一痛。他试探地问：“对不起……是我做错了什么吗？你也喜欢佐助，是吗？”

“呜呜呜……！”

自己的安慰好像起到了完全相反的作用。雏田的哭声一下变大了，她摇着头，像是悲伤得坐不住一样跌落到地上。花火一边紧张抱住雏田，一边对自己怒目而视。

“唉……”宁次再度叹了口气，“算了，你跟我走吧。”

他莫名其妙地被宁次拉着，又迅速离开了庭院。

“鸣人，我是真搞不懂，你到底是聪明还是笨了。”他们走出日向本家大门的时候，宁次无奈感叹道，“你连那个高岭之花‘宇智波佐助’都能追到手，就当真看不出雏田的心意？”

“什么心意？”

鸣人摸摸后脑勺，完全不知道该怎么回复。

“天，真是服了你了……”宁次哭笑不得地拍了拍自己的肩膀，径直走开了，留下自己一个人傻傻站在原地。

啊？怎么回事？

他觉得今天这三个人全都在自己面前打谜语，自己全程都在状况外，从头到尾都没搞懂发生了什么……

-

他与佐助恋爱的消息甚至以前所未有的速度传到了国外。大概是近年来忍界和平，不少人吃饱穿暖，就开始津津乐道起八卦来。

没过几天，鸣人的家中就被寄来了雪花般的信件，不断成群飞向他家的忍鹰成为了空中的一道风景线，即便鸣人分出十几个影分身一起拆信阅读，每天也得耗费个把小时的时间。

大部分信件都来自于佐助遍布世界的恋慕者——这些痴男怨女的语气有轻有重，意思无非是叫他与佐助分手。礼貌一些的还会克制愤怒，用上敬语，写“你配不上佐助君，请不要再纠缠他了”，口气重一些的会写，“滚！佐助君不可能喜欢你，他是属于我们大家的！”，更甚者，还有人威胁他，“三天内不分手，我会花重金雇杀手暗杀你！”，甚至有人真的给他寄了一柄刀来恐吓他。

鸣人看过笑笑，也懒得生气，直接一把火烧了。

哈！“我配不上佐助”？“佐助不可能喜欢我”？他们是什么人，了解佐助和自己什么，有什么权力资格阻止他和佐助在一起？

那种“佐助属于大家”的言论就更可笑了。难不成佐助为了维持他们心中一厢情愿的“高冷男神”表面形象，就要一辈子不娶不嫁不成？这不就是“道德绑架”嘛！

而对于那些威胁自己人身安全的信，鸣人更是视若无物。他可是“九尾”人柱力、“团扇”忍村的王牌忍者，以他现在的实力，单挑数名影级忍者都不在话下。鸣人可不认为有哪个忍者会蠢到接下这种必败的暗杀任务，与整个“团扇”忍村为敌。

除去这些信，还有相当一部分的信件来自于他遍布五湖四海的朋友们，有些朋友甚至久未联系过。他们在信中热情洋溢地夸赞他、祝福他：“真有你的，居然能追到宇智波佐助，祝贺你！”、“别担心，我跟附近其他人都讲过你做过的善事了，我告诉他们，你是个多好的人，他们都转而支持你了！”、“祝你和佐助先生长长久久，记得请哥们来喝喜酒哈哈！”

虽说鸣人没有真的把那些辱骂自己、对自己人身攻击的信件放在心上，但看到朋友们的祝福之辞，鸣人心中还是不住地感到温暖。

他将这些信小心收集好，在回信上一笔一划写下自己的问候、感激和祝愿，再依次寄回去。

而令鸣人如此淡定从容的最大原因，自然还是在于他的恋人佐助。

自从他们在一起之后，佐助简直是毫无保留地表达出对自己的爱意和依恋。他们努力挤出工作的闲暇时间，一有机会便见面，直到深夜才依依不舍地分离。

每当鸣人与他的恋人独处，感受到佐助软软倚在自己怀里，对自己小声说着白天的琐事，时不时用那种带着央求的眼神无言看着他，暗示自己抱抱他，向自己索吻，鸣人心中就算有再大的不快，此刻也早就飞到九霄云外了。

无论如何，佐助深爱着他，他也同样深爱着佐助，谈恋爱是他们两个人的事，又不是谈给别人围观和八卦的。

那个“男神”形象的“火影之子”属于他们就好，鸣人只要“宇智波佐助”这个人。旁人觉得“配不配”的，就让他们滚蛋去吧！

-

这动荡的几日发生的最令鸣人感到震惊的事，则来自于他同为人柱力的好友我爱罗。

他居住在国外的朋友中，我爱罗是少有几个不远万里，亲自与他见面的。

鸣人还以为我爱罗特地来“团扇”忍村，是因为砂忍村的政务——而当我爱罗沉默将他带到一处私密的房间，直接向他表白的时候，鸣人内心的惊讶当真是无以言表。

“鸣人……其实，我已经暗恋你很多年了。”他跪坐在自己对面，露出悲凉的苦笑，“自从十二岁，你在中忍考试时，将我从憎恨的深渊中拉出来之后，我就深深爱上了你。”

“可是，我心里也清楚，从政治角度考虑，同为人柱力、村中‘王牌’的你我，是绝无可能在一起的。于是，我只能将这份感情埋藏在心里，一直以朋友的身份与你相处。”

“我爱罗……”鸣人手足无措地看着我爱罗缓缓说着，黑色厚重的眼眶慢慢泛起了桃红。

“对不起，我……”

“你不用道歉。”我爱罗抚上自己的肩膀，温柔地说，“我今天告诉你这件事，并不是试图分开你和佐助先生，让你难堪。”

“我想说的是，我终于决心放下对你的感情了。”他淡然一笑，“六年前，你说着‘我已经找到了最珍惜的人，我不会让你伤害他们’，保护在同伴面前的身影，就像‘太阳’一般，将我从黑暗中拯救了出来。”

“而如今，我也找到了自己‘最珍惜的人’，那就是我的村民和国民。我决心继续努力修行工作，成为一名被众人喜爱的好风影，保护人民，为我的国家和忍村造福。”

“一直以来，你都是我心中的‘太阳’，激励我勇敢前行。”说到这里，他的声音已经哽咽了，“很遗憾，纵使我再怎样自欺欺人，我的‘太阳’也不属于我了。未来，我也要成为我们砂忍村和风之国的‘太阳’，带领我的子民过上更加美好的生活。”

“祝福你和佐助先生。”

我爱罗尽量平静地说道，颗颗晶莹的泪珠从他的眼角不断滑落。

鸣人为我爱罗对自己曾经这份深沉而隐秘的爱，勇敢承担起一村和一国的责任、直面未来的这份决心深深打动了，以至于过了很久，他都没能说出一句话来。

以往，也曾有几个人向自己表白过，可没有一次让他这样动容，感到愧疚。但他也知道，我爱罗并不需要自己的道歉和怜悯，他已经坚强走了出来，找到了生活的意义和目的。

最终，他只是走上前，紧紧拥抱住了他的友人：“谢谢你的喜欢，我爱罗。我相信你一定会成为一个好风影的。我也祝愿，未来你会得到属于自己的幸福。”

“谢谢你，鸣人。也祝你幸福……”我爱罗趴在自己肩膀上轻声说。他的眼泪沾湿了自己的衣襟，渐渐地，他的身体颤抖起来，越来越剧烈，而后在自己的怀中、自己温柔的安抚下放声哭泣起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这节算是过渡节，写了人们对两人恋情的不同反应。
> 
> 本节借鸣人之口说，也许这些人“并不是真心喜欢、想要了解佐助这个人，而仅仅是将他视为自身青春的完美幻想罢了”。
> 
> 本节中，小樱、井野，以及佐助的恋慕者们将佐助视为“幻想”，一种象征；同样，雏田和我爱罗也是将鸣人视为“幻想”（我爱罗是考虑到现实因素，早就主动放弃了= =）
> 
> 这里可能OOC了小樱，因为原作中小樱是在努力提升实力，去尽量了解、接近佐助的，只能说岸本为了突出鸣佐羁绊，强行让小樱在状况外= =《疾风传》开篇时，小樱说自己有为了佐助调查过“晓”和“宇智波鼬”的事，粗线条的鸣人没考虑过这一点。
> 
> 而原作中雏田可能是真的只把鸣人看成了自己的理想、一个完美的幻想。如果没有佩恩战，感觉雏田很有可能没勇气跟鸣人表白= =现实一点来看，除去政治联姻的因素，假如没有佩恩战+雏田不主动追求，四战后已经成为男神的鸣人是不大可能注意到远远躲在后面的雏田并爱上她的。就，王子爱上灰姑娘毕竟是童话，更可能的是王子爱上公主（本文的话就是王子爱上王子）= =
> 
> 而本文鸣人对佐助的爱不同，鸣人从一开始爱的就是“宇智波佐助”这个人。他对佐助产生不一样的好感，是在于波之国看到佐助为保护自己而濒死，萌发了想要“保护佐助”的念头，而非因为佐助实力强大。第三节（下）也写到，他从没有将佐助视为“完美”的，正是不完美的佐助才让他更加喜爱、想要拼命保护。
> 
> 为什么本节中写到，鸣人完全没有注意到雏田的感情，令宁次感叹“不知道你是聪明还是笨”，一个在于雏田只是将鸣人视为“幻想”，从不主动追求，还有一个是想体现出，鸣人在追佐助这件事上当真是付出了十二分的努力，恋爱商超水平发挥= =跟本文佐助那种好涵养的温柔不同，本文鸣人本质还是一个大大咧咧的人，所以他才会有很多朋友，却很少有人跟他表白= =他只是对心爱的人格外温柔细腻而已><


	32. 六（4）

在他与佐助公开关系快一周后，鸣人在“团扇”忍村意外遭到了敌袭。

敌人是个十四、五岁的女孩，个子娇小，自己走到一处小巷时，被她正正撞了一下。鸣人还以为是自己无意间碰倒了她，正打算伸出手，体内“九尾”的恶意感应让他反射性地跳开了。

只见女孩双手握着一柄锋利的匕首，神色狠毒，口中喊着“杀了你！”，直直向自己冲了过来！

虽说这女孩身形单薄、动作滞缓，可鸣人注意到那匕首上隐隐的青色，仍是不敢疏忽。他用最快的速度将女孩制服在身下，又拿出钢丝将她紧紧捆住。

“你叫什么名字？为什么要杀我？”

鸣人将匕首远远踢开，才大刺刺坐在她身旁，轻松问道。

女孩四肢不能活动，只好咬着嘴唇，恶狠狠瞪着自己，好久才蹦出一句话来：“你抢走了我的佐助君！我要杀了你！”

……哈。

鸣人不禁扶额。

佐助啊佐助，你说你为什么长得这样好看，这样讨人喜欢，引得这么多人被你勾去了魂，光是在信上辱骂你的宝贝男友不成，还真有人神志错乱，不自量力地袭击自己……

再者——鸣人有些愤愤地想到，什么叫“我的佐助君”啊？这女孩怕不是有妄想症吧？

他深呼吸了几下，放平心态后问道：“你家在哪里啊？我用影分身把你抬回去。我跟你父母聊聊，让你呆在家里冷静冷静，别再干这种害人的事了。”

“而且，”他调侃般笑道，“你实力太差啦，不说伤到我了，使用那种危险的淬毒武器，没伤到你自己都是万幸了。说真的，你还得感谢我救了你呢！”

“混蛋！人渣！丑男！”女孩完全不领自己的情，反而劈头盖脸骂起自己，在钢丝束缚下不住挣扎着。

鸣人正犹豫怎么处理的时候，身后响起整齐的脚步声。

“实在抱歉，漩涡鸣人先生。”

来人的声音沉稳有力。

鸣人转过头，看到几位身穿“警务部”黑色制服的忍者走了过来。领头的一位，也大约是刚刚说话的人，是个二十多岁，黑发黑眼的青年人。

鸣人站起身，礼节性握住对方伸出的手。

“你好，我是警务部第三分队的队长，宇智波弘树。让鸣人先生受到袭击是我们工作的失职，本人谨代表‘团扇’警务部向你道歉。”这位青年忍者客客气气地说着，还郑重朝自己鞠了个躬。

鸣人有些吃惊。

“不用不用，”他连忙摆手，“又不是你们的错！这女孩突然当街行凶，谁都预料不到嘛！况且，我也没受伤，没关系的啊我说！”

“谢谢你的理解。”宇智波弘树感激地笑了笑，“鸣人先生，这位嫌犯就交由我们‘警务部’处理吧。”

他对身后的几名队员低声说了几句话，队员们点头，迅速将那个不住挣扎辱骂的女孩拉走了。

很快，小巷中就只剩下他和宇智波弘树两人。

鸣人望着女孩跌跌撞撞被推搡着的娇小背影，愤怒褪去，又觉得她不过是个心智不成熟的孩子罢了。

“我说，弘树先生，”他有些担忧地问道，“那个女孩不会受到太重的刑罚吧？她没伤到我，其实我不在意的……”

“不会的。”弘树笑着解释，“她是个未成年的女孩，依照‘团扇’律法，我们会从轻处理的。当然，免不了被关进劳改所一段时间了。”

他递给自己一个封印卷轴：“这里面有一些信号发射器，如果以后再发生这种事，尽管使用它们，警务部会赶来协助的。”

鸣人接过卷轴，耳朵却敏锐捕捉到了弘树的信息。

他皱起眉头：“‘再发生这种事’？为什么？”

弘树坦然说出了惊人之语：“因为这几天，我们‘警务部’已经提前阻止过不下十起针对你的袭击了。”

在自己愕然的目光下，他继续解释道：“嫌犯大多是未成年的少年少女，袭击理由跟方才那位女孩一样，因为病态地恋慕着佐助，产生了极端情绪，对你起了歹心。与我同在‘警务部’的佐助有预料到这种事的发生，才特地拜托我派遣队员，暗中保护你的安全。”

鸣人确实隐隐感知到，近日里有好几道视线一直盯着自己。因为“九尾”的恶意感知未作出反应，自己便没有上心。

照这样说，那些视线竟然是佐助为了保护自己，特地派出的护卫忍者吗……

鸣人在吃惊之余，心头也涌上一丝甜蜜。果然，佐助还是这样，从不主动说他为你做了什么，只会站在你的身前，默不作声地为你挡下风霜雨雪、护你安全无虞……

“这样啊……”鸣人想到这里，不由得咧嘴一笑，“抱歉，给你和你的队员们添麻烦了。”

“应该的。”弘树摆摆手，又调侃说，“不过，你和佐助真是闹了好大一场动静。不止是你，佐助那边也遭到了好几次袭击。”

鸣人唇边的笑容一下僵住了。

他神色一凛，紧张问道：“什么？佐助也遇袭了？”

“佐助没有告诉你吗？”弘树抬起头，“跟你的情况差不多，都是些对佐助因爱生恨的未成年人，按照他们内部的说法，叫做‘私生粉’。”

“说实话，有几次还挺危险的，”他感叹道，“对着他的脸放火遁忍术，给他的水杯里下毒，趁着他工作、无暇分心时偷袭之类……”

鸣人猛地咬紧了牙关。

他不禁握紧了拳头，气得连“九尾”之力都泄露出了一点。

是哪个想死的敢袭击他的恋人？！他要把这些脑子有病的混蛋五花大绑，用大玉螺旋丸打得连妈都认不出来！

而且……鸣人在感到气愤的同时，又有些伤心。

为什么佐助从没有告诉过自己，这几天他遭遇了这样危险的袭击？自己到底有哪里做得不够好，令佐助依旧无法全部信任自己？！

大概注意到自己难看的神色，弘树拍了拍自己的肩膀，安慰道：“没事，你也知道佐助战力有多强，都是有惊无险。”

“如果你是生气佐助瞒着你的话——同样，你也不会告诉他，自己今天遇袭的经历，对吗？”弘树眨眨眼睛，“佐助是怕你会担心，就像你自己一样。”

“……”

鸣人瞪着眼睛，一句话都反驳不出，只能看着弘树复又伸出手，微笑道：“重新介绍一下我自己。我是佐助在‘警务部’的前辈，也是‘团扇’忍村最大的地下民间组织，‘宇智波佐助粉丝俱乐部’警务部分部的部长。”

……哈？

鸣人一下愣住了。

“粉丝俱乐部”？这、这不是那些演电影、开演唱会的娱乐明星搞的玩意嘛！忍村里还有人特地为佐助组织“俱乐部”？！

自从他与佐助公开关系以来，鸣人真是在心底一次次刷新了对佐助大众人气的认知……

还没等他从震惊中回过神，宇智波弘树已经主动拉着他，走向街旁的一家喫茶店：“作为‘粉丝俱乐部’的部长之一，我想认真与你谈一谈，鸣人先生。”

-

“我会成为佐助的‘粉丝’，是缘于我两年半前的一次经历。”他们坐在喫茶店不引人注意的角落，鸣人一边品尝着茶点，一边耐心听弘树说道。

“那时，我因为眼睛患病，由纲手大人主刀进行了手术治疗。术后恢复时，有幸与佐助住在了医院的同一间病房。”

注意到自己先是诧异、而后恍然的目光，弘树点点头：“是的——那段时间，佐助同样做了眼睛的手术，将自己的写轮眼移植给自己的兄长，宇智波鼬大人，让对方得到‘永恒万花筒写轮眼’，再移植了一名因病去世、临死前自愿捐献遗体的外族人的眼睛。”

“虽然是不同类型的手术，但我与佐助都有术后永久不能复明的概率存在。我是因为眼睛本身的病，佐助则是移植外族人眼球的排异反应。”他平静说道，“那时，我们两人的眼睛都被蒙着白布，终日只能躺在病床上，等待着手术一个月、被允许睁开眼睛后，那个未知的结果。”

“而正是我与佐助独处的那一个月经历，我才真正意识到，我们宇智波一族的‘二少爷’是个多么美好的人。”

他的表情带着一丝悲伤：“不知你有没有过类似的经历——那段被蒙上眼睛、徒劳等待命运宣判的日子，是真的很害怕、很煎熬。我害怕摘下白布的那一刻，等待我的会是永久的黑暗，我将再也无法见到父母兄弟，领略到缤纷世界的一分一毫。我会被迫失去我的工作、我的社交、我之前二十余载的全部人生。于是，在好像永无止尽的黑暗和等待中，我开始变得焦躁易怒，满脑子都是消沉低落的想法。”

“那时，是佐助主动温言安慰我，坐在我的病床旁陪我说话，开导我，反复为我加油鼓劲，握着我的手说‘没关系’、‘放松下来’、‘我会一直陪着你的’。”弘树有些怀念地说，“很可笑吧？明明我比佐助年长六岁，是他的前辈，却还要他来安抚我。”

“佐助真的很坚强、很值得敬佩。我是因为眼睛患病，不得不承受这种可能失明的‘不幸’，而佐助是为了兄长和家族，主动接受了这种‘不幸’。”他慢慢说，“同样被蒙着眼睛、处于失明状态的那一个月，佐助丝毫没有表现出恐惧、畏缩的情绪。他一直淡然等待着结果，甚至还有余力主动安抚我。”

“可以说，是佐助拯救了我，让我有了面对病魔和未来的勇气。如果不是他一直的安抚，也许那时情绪糟糕的我，术后也不会恢复得这样顺利。”

弘树温柔地说：“鸣人先生，在那时的我眼里，佐助就是我的‘太阳’。”

鸣人默默听着。因为跟随好色仙人修行、云游忍界的缘故，他没有陪伴佐助走过那段移植眼睛的时光。

他只知道，在佐助将眼睛献给宇智波鼬的一年后，自己回到忍村时，他见到的佐助，已经完全舍弃了之前使用“写轮眼”战斗的方式，重建了一套完整、强力的战斗体系，将自身实力再度提升到先前的高度。

鸣人只能猜测，佐助一定是咬牙捱过了术后可能失明的恐惧，其后失去写轮眼、战斗经验全废的艰难时光，在演习场上独自修炼复健，跌倒和失败了无数次，才蜕变成那个再见面时从容不迫、举重若轻的他的。

该死！一想到这里，鸣人心中就充满了对自己的悔恨之情。当年，他为什么没能赶回忍村，阻止这件事的发生！

即便真的无法阻止佐助将眼睛献给宇智波鼬，自己也至少能陪在他身边，让他不那么孤独无助……

“但与此同时，我也知道，”弘树苦笑一声，继续说道，“主动给予我关爱，如同‘太阳’一般的佐助，其实并不像他表现得那样平和沉静，能够对一切泰然处之。”

“在与他同住的一个月间，我时常会听到他在深夜的梦呓。”他叹了口气，“佐助会带着哭腔，小声呼喊着‘哥哥’，哀哀叫着‘我好冷’、‘别丢下我’……”

鸣人的心脏猛地抽痛起来。他对弘树的话深有共鸣——在将近一年前，佐助为了保护火影和宇智波鼬被迫截肢、陷入中毒昏迷的时候，他也曾听到佐助说过类似的梦呓。

那时的佐助，一定是孤单、恐惧到了极点……

“我不知道鼬大人与佐助发生了什么。因为那时，鼬大人在接受了佐助的眼睛、将写轮眼进化为‘永恒万花筒写轮眼’之后，只是冷笑着对佐助说了一句‘愚蠢’，就立刻离开了医院，没有再回来过。”

宇智波鼬！又是该死的宇智波鼬！

鸣人简直气得浑身发抖。此时，从佐助口中知晓这对兄弟过去的自己，已经能够推断出宇智波鼬为什么会这样说。

可是……天啊，这世上竟然有这样脑回路神奇、仅仅因为自身的负罪感、恐惧于面对现实，就如此狠心对待弟弟的兄长？！

“于是，在一个月过去，我与佐助双双解开白布、成功复明之后，我向佐助表了白。”弘树平静地说，“我既贪恋佐助散发出的光芒和温暖，又渴望保护、陪伴他，让他不再那样孤单。”


	33. 六（5）

“结果？佐助拒绝你了？”

鸣人无谓地问。两年半前，佐助应该还沉浸在对宇智波鼬毫无底线、极端到近乎卑微的深爱之中，恐怕不允许任何人真正进入他的内心、接受任何人的追求。

弘树坦然点头：“说句实话，我也没报多少希望。对方可是‘宇智波佐助’，是我高攀了。他当时那样用心安抚我，并非是对我有意，仅仅是因为我是他的族人、‘团扇’忍村的村民罢了。”

“可是，”他像是想到了什么可笑的事一样摇摇头，“你猜他是怎么回绝我的？”

“佐助竟然认真对我说，‘我没有你想的那么好，我不值得你的喜欢’。”他低笑了一声，“天，到底出了什么问题，我们引以为豪的‘火影之子’、‘族长之子’，竟然觉得自己不值得被爱？！”

鸣人不由得皱紧了眉头。他以为佐助是在被宇智波鼬拒绝后，才陷入那种低自尊、低价值感的抑郁情绪的。这样看来，佐助早在两年多前、失去写轮眼的时候，精神状态就已经岌岌可危了……

“所以，出院之后，我就加入了‘俱乐部’，成为了佐助的一名‘粉丝’。我想着，既然无法接近他，那我就远远看着他好了。这样，既能从他身上汲取光芒，又可以默默守护着他。”

“鸣人先生，你最近可能会觉得，佐助的爱慕者都是精神失常的疯子，但实际上，‘俱乐部’的很多‘粉丝’，都是像我一样，接受了佐助的爱和关怀，才深深喜爱、仰慕着他的。我们被他的言行和经历所激励、鼓舞，也为他的遭遇感到心痛，担心他的心理状态。”

说到这里，弘树微笑着看向自己：“鸣人先生，我们‘俱乐部’的不少‘粉丝’，在听到佐助公开恋情之后，其实都挺感谢你的。因为佐助与你在一起时，看起来是真的很快乐、很幸福。他好像摆脱了自身的心魔，也不再拼命强撑着自己，让关心他的人感到心疼了。我想，就像佐助是我的‘太阳’，拯救了我那样，你也作为佐助的‘太阳’，拯救了佐助吧？”

“我今天对你说这些，是想要告诉你，佐助他应该真的很爱你，你对他意味着很多。”弘树认真凝视着自己的眼睛，“不知佐助有没有告诉过你，我们‘宇智波一族’视‘爱’重于一切。我们生性内敛，很难敞开内心、真正爱上什么人。但一旦爱上，我们会非常专一，甚至甘愿为心爱之人去死。”

“我请求你，鸣人先生……好好待他，行吗？”

鸣人心中猛地一震。

他没有想到，宇智波弘树作为一名“粉丝”，竟然这样深入地揣摩了佐助的内心，为了佐助的幸福认真请求自己，却不求哪怕一点回报。

确实，如对方所言，他对于佐助的“粉丝”，又有些刮目相看了……

而对于弘树的这个请求，不必说，鸣人也会不折不扣这样做。他在佐助对自己表白时，回复的那句“我要你与我一起，从现在开始，幸福快乐地活下去”，并不是一时的冲动。

他愿意承担起守护佐助的责任，也做好了未来无论发生什么，都与佐助并肩前行的心理准备。

于是，鸣人郑重点了头：“我答应你。”

弘树微微一笑，气氛渐渐变得轻松起来。他们又闲聊了一会，才默契地起身离开。

“弘树先生，你为什么甘愿当个‘粉丝’，而不去追求真正的、触摸得到的幸福呢？”临分别时，鸣人友善建议道，“总觉得，像你这样温柔的人，应该会被很多人喜欢才是。”

弘树笑道：“承蒙关心。事实上，我已经找到属于我的幸福了。”

他抬起左手，让鸣人看到他无名指上的戒指：“半年前，我与我的丈夫结了婚。凑巧，我们就是在‘俱乐部’里认识的。我的丈夫虽没有佐助那样俊美无俦，却是我这辈子最爱的人。”

“你放心，我早就对佐助没有那方面的感情了。”弘树坦然看着自己，“现在，佐助对我来说，仅仅是我想要关爱的朋友和后辈罢了。”

鸣人咧开嘴角：“原来如此。”

他主动张开双臂，拥抱住对方：“谢谢你告诉我这些。祝你和你的爱人幸福！”

“你和佐助也是。”

他与弘树相视一笑。

-

与关心佐助的好“粉丝”，宇智波弘树分别之后，鸣人没有前往自己与佐助约好的餐厅，而是直接来到了“警务部”的大门口，站在树下默默等待佐助下班。

他一直安静等到了夕阳西斜，才看到大门打开，三三两两的忍者谈笑着从警务部走了出来。

不必刻意寻找，鸣人就能在人群中发现佐助的身影——这并非因为他有什么超能力或心电感应，而是佐助总是穿着那身素白和服，加之精致的容颜、凛然高洁的气质，在忍者中简直是鹤立鸡群、自带光环。

此刻，佐助正被几名警务部队员围在中间，浅笑听着他们的谈话。有时被人问到，他也是礼貌颔首，再回复几句。他姿态优雅而利落、神色平和从容，令鸣人第无数次、又恍如第一次那样为他的恋人所倾倒……

鸣人从树下缓缓走出，站到前方道路的一侧，无言注视着佐助走近。

不一会，就有眼尖的队员发现自己，促狭地捅了捅佐助的腰部，对着他耳语了几句。佐助猛地抬头，一下看进自己含笑的眼睛，神色立刻变得惊喜。

在队员们善意的起哄声中，他红着脸与同事道别，快步走到自己面前。

“鸣人，为什么来了？”佐助看到自己被冻得发红的脸颊，将单手贴到自己脸上，用温暖的掌心不住抚摸着自己，“不是说好在餐厅等我吗？”

“如果我今天加班，你就一直等下去么？”他半是气愤、半是心疼地说。

鸣人觉得这一个小时、在凛凛寒风中的等候，听到佐助这句真切的关心之辞的第一刻，就已经值得了。

“因为，我很想早点见到你。”鸣人温柔凝视着对方，直通通地把心中所想说了出来。他将佐助的单手拽下，放进自己的衣兜里，与自己的手紧紧相扣，“惊喜吗？”

佐助微微睁大眼睛，脸颊泛上了可爱的红晕。

“很惊喜……”他羞涩移开视线，“我、我也很想早点见到你，鸣人……”

他垂下眼帘，默默任由自己握住他的手，带着他向前走去。

走了一会，鸣人装作无意间开口：“其实，是今天见到了宇智波弘树先生。”

“弘树前辈？”佐助疑惑侧过头，“为什么你会见到——不，你遇袭了？！”

他的神色一下紧张起来。

佐助将手从自己兜中抽出，焦急抚住自己的肩膀，上下观察着自己：“你有哪里受伤了么？该死，怎么还是没防住……”

他皱起眉头，咬紧嘴唇，目光不自觉泄露出一缕血腥杀气。

鸣人心中被佐助暖得无以复加。他将对方搂入怀中，将头靠在佐助光洁的脖颈处，低声笑道：“佐助，你以为你男朋友是谁啊？我怎么可能会受伤啊我说？”

出乎他的意料，佐助立刻推开了自己。他沉下脸，声音也变得严肃：“你别想糊弄我。给我现在说清楚，什么时候、在哪里、嫌犯是谁，遇袭的具体细节。”

鸣人没忍住轻轻啄了一下那双抿住的薄唇，让佐助的脸颊再度浮起一抹飞红。

“我说了，你别想用这招糊弄我，我是真的很担心——”佐助抓紧他的衣襟，有些气愤地开口，而鸣人自然不会给他说完的机会。

他直接扣住他的头，给了他一个激烈的舌吻，让他乖乖趴在自己怀里，失去了任何反抗和争辩的能力。

“佐助还说我，明明自己做得更过分。”鸣人趁佐助被吻得全身发软、只能无力喘息的时候，果断提出自己的控诉，“你根本没有告诉我，你这几天竟然遭遇过那么多次袭击。”

他瘪瘪嘴，露出小狗般委屈的神色：“佐助，我现在很不开心。我觉得你不够信任我。”

“我没有……！”佐助提高声音，而后心虚地软下语气，“我怎样无所谓，关键是你，那些人是因为我的原因才袭击你的。”

他心疼地抚平自己的眉间：“我没法忍受你会因我而受伤，你懂吗？”

鸣人顿时哭笑不得：“怎么叫‘我怎样无所谓’、‘因为我的原因’啊？恋爱是两个人的事，怎么就变成你‘一个人’的了？”

“我算是看出来了，你果然没信任我。”他气鼓鼓地哼了一声，“你还是想着一个人去承担责任、面对危险，从来不愿回头看看，你的恋人就在你的身边。”

“……”

佐助慢慢垂下头，不再言语。

鸣人见状，赶紧搂住他，怜惜地凝视着对方：“佐助，我知道你很强大、独立，你有能力一个人解决。但我真的不希望你向我隐瞒，对我‘报喜不报忧’。我想要你更多地依赖我这个男友一些，无论是好事还是坏事都要与我分享，我们互相陪伴、扶持着走下去。”

“放心吧，佐助……”他轻吻着对方的眼睑，“我不会让你感到冷，丢下你的。有我在，你再也不会孤单了……”

佐助的眼睛一下睁大，而后颤抖着阖上。他慢慢将头倚靠在自己肩窝里，轻声重复着自己的话。

“嗯……再也不会被丢下，不会感到孤单了……”

鸣人耐心等待着佐助平复情绪，从自己的怀抱中抬起脸。

“不过……在这点上，你也一样，鸣人。”他的神色变得坚定而认真，“我也不要你对我隐瞒。无论发生什么事，我都希望你能坦诚告诉我。”

“我不愿在事情发生后很久，才听到你受伤的消息。刚刚，我是真的很担心、很害怕……”

他握住自己的手，将它轻轻贴到左胸上，难受地垂下眼睛：“鸣人，我的这里，非常非常痛……”

鸣人的手指一颤，心头被一种混杂了疼惜、保护和爱意的复杂情绪盈满，冲击得说不出话来。

‘佐助他应该真的很爱你，你对他意味着很多。’

鸣人这才意识到，宇智波弘树之前说的话，到底有多么正确……

他紧紧搂住佐助的身体，将一个个炽热的吻印在他的嘴唇上、下颌上、脖颈上，拼尽全力向他传递着自己内心的情感。

“好……”他在亲吻的间隙，向深爱着他、也是他深爱着的恋人轻声呢喃，“我们都不要向对方隐瞒，有什么事都共同承担。未来，我们一起走下去，好不好？”

佐助半阖着眼睛，顺从承受自己澎湃的爱意，在自己怀中发出颤抖的气音：“嗯，我答应你……”

一阵迷乱过后，他与佐助双双喘着气，凝视着彼此，露出甜蜜而餍足的微笑。

“我们好了？”鸣人将额头与佐助的相抵，柔声问道。

佐助红着脸颊，朝自己温柔一笑：“好了。”

看着怀中笑颜如花的恋人，鸣人再也无法克制内心的冲动，一手搂起佐助的双腿，另一手扶住对方的后背，将佐助打横抱起。

“搂紧我。”鸣人俯在佐助耳边低语。他脚下用力，轻盈飞起，在树梢间跳跃穿梭，向他们原本约好的餐厅跑去。

“等下，鸣人！”佐助的脸一下红透了。他被迫搂住自己的脖子，，又羞又臊地看着自己，“放我下来！”

“反正佐助已经被我亲得走不动路了，对吧？”鸣人一边在林间飞跃着，一边大笑起来，“这样能快点嘛，我可是在外面冻了一个多小时，现在已经瑟瑟发抖了啊我说，佐助就不心疼我嘛~”

“你……！”

佐助憋了半天，也没能成功说出一句反驳之词。他乖乖缩在自己怀里，不再动弹了。

而鸣人听到怀中恋人的一句撒娇般的呢喃，又忍不住开心吻了吻他的面颊。

“你真的好坏……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 热恋中的情侣，吵个架都是撒狗粮（doge）
> 
> 其实这节没啥意义，就是引入“粉丝俱乐部”的存在（作者就是想光明正大苏一次），写明为什么佐助会在“团扇”忍村有这样高的人气= =并不单纯是外貌和家世，佐助是努力付出、用心爱着族人和村民，用自身的经历和言行鼓舞了很多人的。他与鸣人一样，是拯救了很多人的“太阳”，所以才会被彼此的光芒吸引（当然，佐助之前是救人者不能自救那种= =）
> 
> 本节前半段写到佐助安抚同在病床上的NPC，可能苏佐助苏的有点过度，但作者觉得原作佐助是有这个潜能的。中忍考试前，12岁的佐助是能敏锐感知到小樱的不自信，不动声色让小樱出风头，鼓舞对方的，体现出佐助情商并不低，之后种种“中二”的举动，根源都是被鼬哥刺激了= =而本文的佐助是火影之子，受到极好的家教，他会像个国家领导人那样，将全体“团扇”村民视为自己要保护的人，会主动安抚对方应该是说得通的= =


	34. 六（6）

时间又过去了一周。在他与佐助公开关系半个月后的一个夜晚，鸣人出完一趟短期任务回村，刚刚与同队的小樱和铁火叔叔分别，打算回家时，就被一群陌生人围住了。

这些人大多是年轻男女，有的身穿忍者制服，有的仅仅是普通的村民。他们紧紧盯着自己，神情焦虑而激动，却都一言不发，只是挡在路中央，阻止他离开。

“你们……怎么了？”

鸣人吓了一跳。他随便抓住其中一位女孩的肩膀，问道：“出什么事了？”

“……”

女孩仍是沉默不语。在自己的逼视下，她伸出手臂，遥遥指了指远方，而后用一种带有强烈暗示的恳求目光注视着他。

“什么意思？”鸣人顺着女孩指的方位看过去，注意到夜色下熟悉高耸的建筑物，“你说火影大楼？火影大楼又遇袭了？”

女孩猛地点头，又连连摇头。

“啊？……”

鸣人才出完任务，本就累了，正想着赶紧回家洗澡睡觉，碰到这样一群不好好说话、光打谜语的人，不由得有些失去了耐心。

他半是恼火、半是无奈地摊手：“我搞不懂啊我说……你们能说清楚点吗？”

“……麻烦死了……”

这时，一道熟悉的声音响起，鸣人多年的好友、如今在“行政部”就职的鹿丸推开人群，晃晃悠悠走到自己面前。他穿着家居便服，一副惯常吊儿郎当的模样。

“他们都不敢违抗命令，就由我来说吧。”鹿丸抠着耳朵叹了口气，而后稍微认真地直视着自己，“你的男友，宇智波佐助，被火影大人罚了。”

“听说是富岳大人命令佐助跟你分手，不领命就在火影室公开罚跪。人家为了你，从昨天起就没吃没喝没睡，一直跪到现在，谁来求情都没用。”他露出“真麻烦”的表情，“快去吧，趁现在富岳大人还在火影室，否则你男朋友还得跪上一宿。”

天，佐助！！！

鸣人脑子一下炸了。方才的疲倦和恼火顿时荡然无存，他的整颗心里盈满了对现状的诧异、对恋人的担忧。

他立刻拨开人群，蹭蹭跳上屋檐，向火影大楼奔去。

怎么会这样？！富岳叔叔为什么要反对自己和佐助在一起，还要用命令压着佐助，用惩罚的方式逼他跟自己分开？

天，在自己出任务、完全不知情的时候，佐助居然被迫罚跪了整整两天！他知道佐助很坚强，在暗部也接受过忍耐力方面的训练，但他的恋人此刻也一定是疼痛不堪、又饿又累，心里难过又无助……！

鸣人死死攥住了拳头，连手掌被指甲扎破、流出鲜血都没有注意。他一口气跑到火影大楼楼下，使出“九尾”之力，闪电般穿过护卫，冲向最高层的火影室。

“佐助，自己联系媒体，就说你跟鸣人是场误会，你们没有恋爱。”

远远地，鸣人听到火影室里传来富岳叔叔的声音。

富岳叔叔的声音低而缓慢，语调中有着长年上位者的威仪，听得人心惊胆战、头皮发麻。

“……属下不能领命。”

过了几秒钟，佐助的声音响起。他的声音从容、镇定，仿佛在进行例常的公务汇报，但鸣人能分辨得出，恋人声调中透露出的隐隐干涩与疲惫……

他一把推开护卫的暗部，用身体撞开火影室大门，大声喊道：“佐助！”

与自己即将爆裂的焦虑与愤怒相反，火影室内，富岳叔叔正端坐在桌前，不紧不慢批改着公文。他神色漠然，笔下也是一刻不停，纵使自己发出这么大动静，也只让他挑了挑眉毛，分毫没有影响他的动作。

而他的恋人佐助，则在两名暗部的看守下，以标准的姿势跪在远远的墙角处——他头颅低垂，脊背挺直，双腿并拢，小腿上还被放了几本厚厚的书籍增加负重。

富岳叔叔抬起头，朝自己露出温和微笑，示意自己稍候。而后，他望向墙角，长长叹了口气：“你太让我失望了，佐助。鸣人不懂事也就算了，你也要跟着胡闹么？”

鸣人揪心地注意到，在富岳叔叔说出“失望”这个词的同时，佐助挺直的身体猛地摇晃了一下，几乎要跌倒在地。他身旁的暗部试探地走了几步，似是想要扶住他，却被佐助摆手阻止了。

在自己的紧张注视下，佐助缓缓抬起了头。他面色惨白，满额是汗，沾湿的刘海半遮住了眼睛，嘴唇也因为疼痛被咬出了道道血痕。可当他无神的目光与自己的相遇时，就如同在黑暗中看到了一束光那样，立刻让他绽放出了甜美而温柔的笑颜：“你来了，鸣人……”

鸣人的眼圈一下红了。

“佐助……宝贝，你等等，我马上救你……”他勉强朝佐助安抚一笑，转头看到富岳叔叔无动于衷的神情时，胸中的盛怒难以遏制地爆发了出来。

“富岳叔叔！”他大步走上前，愤怒吼道，“这是怎么回事！”

富岳叔叔放下手中的笔，面无表情地说：“你听到了。佐助拒绝服从我的命令，不肯与你结束关系。”

鸣人气得浑身发抖：“为什么要逼他与我分手？！您是对我们有什么不满吗？”

“我对你没有不满，鸣人。”富岳叔叔声音冷静，“你没有错，是佐助的错。他不该冲动与你恋爱。”

“这是什么话？！”鸣人直接拍上了火影的桌子，“我与佐助是自由恋爱！我们是真心相爱的！您连这都不能允许吗！”

“不能。”富岳叔叔断然道，“佐助是我的儿子，是火影之子、宇智波族长之子。他可以恋爱，但对方必须提前经过我和美琴的许可。”

“哈！”鸣人为这毫无道理、违背人权的言论气笑了，“既然这样，那您说说，我是有哪里不好，让您们看不上我？！”

“你没有哪里不好，鸣人。”富岳叔叔叹了口气，“我说过，你的母亲与内子是好友，照顾你有我们的一分责任。在我们能力范围内的事，我们会尽量为你满足。很遗憾，你与佐助恋爱，并不在允许范围内。”

“为什么？！”

“没有为什么。”富岳叔叔用那种不容拒绝的声音回答，一下子将自己的话打了回去。

他整理了一下桌上的文件，披上外套，朝自己露出礼节性的微笑：“今天已经很晚，我要离开了。鸣人，你刚出完任务，也一定很累了，快回家吧，别再为这个找我了。”

“至于佐助——”富岳叔叔向墙角冷冷一瞥，“不服从命令，就继续跪着好了。暗部看好他，别让他有机会休息。”

“是。”两名暗部齐声回答。

而当富岳叔叔起身，打算离开之际，鸣人的怒火前所未有地升到了顶点。体内的“九尾”之力也与自身情绪相感应，让他周身燃起了耀眼的金光，将整个火影室照得有如白昼。

他对富岳叔叔的满腔愤怒化作庞大的威压，席卷了整个房间，将窗户玻璃一同震碎，摆放在书柜上的小物件也摇摇晃晃、纷纷掉落在地。

“……”

富岳叔叔的脚步顿住了。他再度抬起头看向自己时，瞳孔已变得猩红，危险的三勾玉也旋转起来：“鸣人，你在威胁我么？”

他皱起眉头，低声训斥道：“作为‘团扇’忍者，竟敢威胁火影，你可知罪？”

“知罪？”鸣人冷笑。他一把拽下头上的“团扇”护额，毫不犹豫扔到地上，“那么从现在开始，我不是‘团扇’忍者，你便没法命令我了！”

他手中凝聚起螺旋丸，竖起一对金瞳，狠狠瞪视对方：“宇智波富岳，你清楚我的实力。我深爱着佐助，我已决心保护他！我要你收回对佐助的命令，否则，别怪我对你动武！”

“……过分了。把护额捡起来，鸣人。”

就在这时，佐助的声音在火影室静静响起。

鸣人立刻转身，看到他的恋人微微摇了摇头，用眼神警告自己收起力量。

“佐助……！”鸣人在恋人面前顿时化身成小狗狗。他犹豫了一下，还是听从佐助的指示捡起护额，乖乖收回“九尾”之力，朝对方委屈瘪嘴，“你可别生气，明明是富岳叔叔不对啊我说！他这样狠心虐待你，还阻止我们在一起！”

佐助朝自己安然一笑，让自己的情绪慢慢平静下来。之后，他微微挪动身体，对富岳叔叔朗声说：“火影大人，既然鸣人来了，还请您允许我说几句话。”

“没有提前告知您和母亲，贸然与鸣人在一起，公开恋情，造成动乱，是属下的错。我知罪，也甘愿为此接受惩罚。”他喘了口气，而后坚定地说，“但是，恕我不能接受与鸣人分开的命令。”

“我明白，作为‘火影之子、族长之子’，我原本预定的伴侣会是血统纯净、能够保证强力后代的同族人，亦或是与别国的公主王子联姻，以供政治需要。”他平静地说出惊人之语，“但请火影大人考虑一下，我与鸣人在一起，也并非不是个好的选择。”

“鸣人是‘九尾’人柱力。在‘木叶’政权时代，代代人柱力总会与火影一脉结合，从而保证尾兽的力量为忍村所控。当然，如今依靠‘写轮眼’，我们没必要通过这种方式控制人柱力，但毫无疑问，我与鸣人的结合能让宇智波一族与人柱力的关系更加密切，对忍村百利而无一害。比起将鸣人交予其他家族，这是更加稳妥的做法。”

“而且，您也看到了——鸣人他真的很爱我。”说到这里，佐助的眼睫颤抖了一下，惨白的脸上浮起一抹红晕，“就像鸣人说的那样，我们是真心相爱。他曾经拼命追求过我，事实上，他拯救了我。我们已经约定好，互相扶持着、共同走过未来的人生。”

“即便是冲动之举，他也愿意为了我挑战您的权威、甚至不惜抛弃‘团扇’忍者的身份。如今，再拆散我和鸣人，反倒会对忍村不利。”

之后，在自己、富岳叔叔和暗部护卫的注视下，佐助伏下身子，向富岳叔叔深深磕了个头：“火影大人——不，父亲，我一直深深敬爱着你。为了您、家人和家族，我甘愿供您驱使。当个‘工具’也好、哥哥的‘备用品’也好，我都在所不辞。我真的不愿意违抗您的命令，只是……求您仔细考虑一下这其中的利害关系，收回命令，成全我和鸣人。”


	35. 六（7）

鸣人看到，在自己进入火影室以来，富岳叔叔的眼睛第一次瞪大了。他震惊盯着低低伏在地上的佐助，脸色阴晴不定，久久没能说出一句话来。

“……胡闹。”过了许久，富岳叔叔终于开了口。他漠然移开视线，“回去禁足半个月，作为这件事的惩罚。……鸣人，你也一样。”

“哈？！”鸣人跳脚，“为什么？！”

佐助则立刻更低地伏下身子，语气有着掩饰不住的欣喜：“属下愿意受罚。”

鸣人看到暗部将佐助小腿上沉重的书籍依次拿起，佐助喘了口气，擦了擦额上的汗水，单手扶着墙，摇摇晃晃地站起——

却陡然跌落在地！

“佐助！”

“不许扶！”

他与富岳叔叔同时吼了出来。身旁的暗部反射性伸出手臂，又在富岳叔叔的命令下一点点收了回去。

鸣人焦急看着佐助咬紧嘴唇，艰难蜷起双腿，用单手撑住身体的重量，再度慢慢爬起来。

“才跪了两天，这点痛都承受不了，不配当我的儿子。”富岳叔叔注视着佐助艰难站起的身影，冷冷地说。

鸣人从不知道自己有一天会这样恨富岳叔叔。他狠狠瞪了富岳叔叔一眼，才不管什么“命令”，飞快跑过去，小心扶住了佐助。

“宝贝……还能走吗？”他看着双腿发颤、形容憔悴，只能无力倚在自己怀中的恋人，心口简直痛得快要死掉。

“还好，我能承受。”佐助微阖着眼睛，喘了几下，而后露出了平静而柔和的笑容，“谢谢你。扶我走，鸣人……”

他几乎是拖抱着佐助，在富岳叔叔的冰冷视线下，一步步挪动着离开了火影室。

而在火影室的大门被关上的一刻，佐助就像是耗尽了最后一丝毅力，身子一软，直直摔倒在地！

“佐助！”鸣人慌忙扶住他的腰，让对方能慢慢坐到走廊的地上，不致再度伤到膝盖。

他闭起眼睛，掌心凝聚金色的“九尾”查克拉，放在佐助的双膝上为他镇痛。纵使是隔着衣物，鸣人也能感受到佐助的膝盖已经因为这两天的罚跪，变得又肿又烫……

“我恨富岳叔叔！”鸣人一边小心抚摸着佐助高高肿起的双膝，一边咬牙切齿地骂道，“毫无道理地强迫我们分开，还狠心惩罚你！我看他就是脑子有问题，有暴力倾向，存心虐待你这个亲生儿子！”

“不是的。”佐助放松靠在自己肩窝里，轻轻地说，“父亲是个很伟大、很值得敬佩的人。作为忍村的‘火影’，他必须考虑到整个村子和国家的安危，为每一个人的幸福负责。”

“父亲肩负着忍村中最沉重的责任，用他宽广博爱的胸怀关爱着村子的所有人，因此……”他苦笑了一下，“分给我这个儿子的爱恐怕就没剩多少了吧……”

“佐助……”

鸣人不知该如何安慰对方。也许，如同佐助反复跟自己说的那样，富岳叔叔是个“伟大”、“值得敬佩”的好火影，但在鸣人眼里，他就是个糟糕透顶的父亲。

某种程度上，生在“帝王家”，也何尝不是一种不幸……

于是，他只能停下手上的镇痛治疗，默默将佐助搂在自己怀中。

“谢谢你，我没关系的。”佐助伸出手，宠溺地拍了拍自己的脑袋，“如今，承认这个事实也没什么大不了的。因为你的开导，我已经不再单纯依赖着父母和兄长的爱而活了。更何况，父亲也同意了我们在一起，这就比什么都重要了……”

鸣人担忧地问：“富岳叔叔是真的同意了吗？”

“嗯。”佐助笑了笑，“他不是默认我离开火影室了么？‘禁足半个月’，仅仅是对我们象征性的惩罚罢了。”

“而且……也许，父亲也不是一心想让我们分开。”他缓缓说。

“如果父亲真的有此打算，早在我们公开关系的第一天，应该就会强迫我们分手了。一直拖到现在，还故意在火影室公开惩罚我，让你有机会得知消息，恐怕是因为父亲也在犹豫，想借此试探我们的感情。”

“为什么？”

“因为……”佐助垂下眼睛，“就像我方才说的，父亲希望利用我的个人价值，以达到最佳的政治和家族利益，所以才不愿我与你在一起。可与此同时，你身为‘九尾’人柱力的战力对忍村也是极其重要的，你对于父亲是必须要拉拢的对象。想必，这些天里，父亲也一直在这两者之间权衡。”

说到这里，佐助温柔抚上自己的脸颊：“所以……鸣人，今晚你真的很让我感动。你肯来到火影室，为了解除我的刑罚与父亲争论。纵使不理智，你也在父亲面前向我表了白，不惜为我摘下‘团扇’护额。事实上，是你对我的爱，才让父亲放过我，允许我们在一起。鸣人，你又一次拯救了我……”

他微笑着阖上眼睛：“倘若你今晚没来，恐怕此刻，我已经被处以更加严厉的刑罚，逼迫着与你分手了吧……”

鸣人心中一慌，立刻紧紧攥住了佐助的单手。

“我不会不来的。”他将佐助的手掌贴到自己胸前，郑重地说，“我说过，我要与你一起走下去。我会保护好你，不会丢下你一个人的。宝贝，相信我，好吗？”

鸣人看着对方慢慢展露出开心而甜蜜的笑颜。

“我相信你。”佐助将头靠在自己胸前，用轻柔的声音重复着，“鸣人，我相信你……”

鸣人温柔抚摸着怀中恋人的脊背，直到佐助像是想起什么一样抬起头：“不过，有一件事，我必须要向你道歉。”

“什么事？”鸣人轻声问。

佐助咬了咬嘴唇，而后认真凝视着自己：“当时，我跟父亲说的那番话，大概伤害了你。”

“为了说服父亲，我必须站在‘忍村’的立场分析利弊，不得不将我们的感情说得很冷血、很理性。作为‘火影之子’，在接受你的表白之前，我也确实考虑过相关的利益因素。”他的声音有些干涩，“也许，这会让你觉得，我对你的感情，不如你对我那般纯粹。”

“我想告诉你的是，事实不是这样的。”他坚定地说，用目光和语言拼命传达着自身的情意，“鸣人，我真的很爱你。即便你不是‘九尾’人柱力，仅仅是一名普通的忍者，或者连忍者都不是，我也会像现在一样深爱着你，想要与你一起度过未来余生。”

佐助对自己的这份坦荡而真切的承诺，极致到毫无保留的爱意，令鸣人心中既是心疼、又是感动。

他一把抱紧了佐助：“你根本不用道歉！宝贝这样爱我，为了我受了这么大苦，我怎么可能怀疑你的真心呢？其实，没有早点赶到火影室救你，是我该说‘对不起’才是……”

佐助平静摇了摇头：“这真的不算什么。不过是跪了两天，便能换来父亲的同意，这代价已经小得难以置信了……”

“话说回来，”他推开自己的怀抱，眨了眨眼睛，轻快地说，“为了我们能在一起，这可是我第一次直言违抗父亲的命令。怎么样，你的男朋友是不是很棒？”

鸣人敏锐听懂了恋人隐晦而主动的暗示。他用双掌捧住佐助的脸颊，笑意盈盈地凝视着对方的眼睛：“佐助最棒了。想要奖励吗？”

在自己的灼灼注视下，佐助的脸颊还是不自觉变红了。他害羞地移开视线，眼睫颤抖起来：“嗯，很想要……”

“想要轻轻的，还是重重的？”鸣人凑近，对着他可爱的恋人诱惑地低语。

“……”

鸣人微笑等待着佐助回复。直到恋人的嘴唇张了又张，而后情难自禁地抬起绯红的面颊，小声说：“想要重重的……想要你抱紧我，狠狠地吻我——唔……！”

立刻，鸣人像疯了一样狂吻住他的恋人，舌头在对方口中攻城略地，汲取着对方香甜的津液，让佐助面色潮红、呼吸急促，在自己的强烈攻势下发出小动物一般呜呜的叫声。他的双手从佐助的脸颊上逐渐向下抚摸，触碰到白皙裸露的脖颈，爱抚着他的前胸和纤腰，惹得佐助身体一阵阵发颤，不断勾起对方更加动情的回应。

一吻结束，佐助已经整个人都软软趴在自己身上，无力将头埋在自己胸前，身体也随着喘息一起一伏。

鸣人怜爱地亲吻佐助的头发，笑道：“喜欢这个奖励吗？”

“嗯……”佐助在自己怀中轻轻喘着气，发出迷醉的低喃，“好喜欢……”

鸣人搂抱着怀中的软玉，一下觉得自家恋人简直可爱得叫人发疯，想要拍下他的照片到处给人炫耀夸赞，一下又只想将他藏在家里，谁都不见，让他的眼睛中只有自己……

“话说‘佐助老师’，”他上下抚摸着佐助的脊背，让他慢慢把气喘匀，突然狡黠地问道，“我觉得，你是不是喜欢稍微强势一点的我呀？你喜欢被我的气息包围的感觉，喜欢被我占有和压制，把主动权全都交给我，对不对？”

“……”

佐助没有说话，只是更深地埋进自己怀里，像只小猫一样害羞地左右蹭了蹭。

天，太可爱了……！

有这样甜美可爱、又深深爱着他的恋人在怀，鸣人心里简直幸福得开出了朵朵小花。他也没再强迫佐助，只是开心搂紧了他全世界最可爱、最美好的恋人，轻柔安抚着他，直到佐助的呼吸声渐渐变得平缓，在自己的怀中沉沉睡去……

-

这之后，鸣人将因为先前的罚跪过度疲劳，昏睡过去的佐助背到宇智波宅，小心交给其中一位族人，便独自回了家，服从身为火影的富岳叔叔的命令，与佐助双双开始了“禁足”半个月的惩罚。

起初，鸣人还没觉得这个小小的“惩罚”有多难熬。比起以前在村外出任务，好几天才能与佐助互通一次信件，现今同在“团扇”忍村、仅仅相距数十里的两人，单是利用佐助之前送给自己的那只小忍鹰，一天就能互相寄个十几封信。

他们在信中分享自己的日常起居、情绪波动，向对方一遍又一遍倾诉心中的思念与爱意。尽管相隔一方，他们的心总是紧紧贴在一起。

而直到禁足了五六天后，鸣人才终于意识到富岳叔叔的“惩罚”，对于一对热恋情侣的狠毒之处。若是他们像以往那样，因为任务而不能相见，他们还能将注意力转移到各自的工作上面，不致对彼此太过思念。

可这被关在家中的日子实在是太过无所事事，日常的生活也是乏善可陈，很快，想要亲眼见到对方、与对方肌肤相亲的欲望便悄无声息地从各自的心底燃起，以野火燎原之势，迅速侵占了他们的全部心房。

一日日过去，随着心底的思念越来越饱胀焦灼，他们信件上交流的文字也越来越意乱情迷、大胆直白起来……

-

‘我看不下卷轴了，好想见你，鸣人……’

又一个难眠的深夜，鸣人侧卧在床上，借着月光第无数次阅读着佐助这几天寄来的书信。

我也好想见你，宝贝……

这样疯狂地想着，鸣人的另一只手慢慢伸到被褥下，握住了那个渐渐肿大起来的器官。

翻到下一张，‘鸣人，我好冷，想念你温暖的拥抱……’

我也想现在就跑出门，紧紧抱住你，让你再也不会寒冷……

他的手臂开始了动作。

下一张，‘我怎么都睡不着，鸣人。我想被你搂在怀里，感受你的体温，听着你的呼吸声入睡……’

我也好想抱着你入睡，佐助……

他手下的动作逐渐加快。

再下一张，‘鸣人，我好爱你……我想要你触碰我，亲吻我，越狠越好……’

他不自觉捏紧了信件，将后面的话遮住，睁大眼睛盯着中间几个词。

‘我……想要……你……’

在激起全身的一阵战栗过后，鸣人从被褥中抽出手，从床头柜上取下几张纸巾，慢慢擦拭着自己的手指，身下发泄过的器官。

“呼……”

他深呼吸了几下让肌肉放松，而后扔掉纸巾，将手中的信件收好，四仰八叉地躺在床上。

窗外明月高悬，四下寂静无声，鸣人知道他是真的该睡觉了。可纵使经过了好几次发泄，他却依旧没有丝毫睡意。

他叹了口气，努力尝试让自己入睡。可刚刚闭上眼睛，恋人雪白颀长的身姿就如期而至地出现在了自己脑海里。

幻象中，佐助跪坐在床上，羞涩垂着头，面对着自己，用单手灵巧松开腰间的注连绳，轻轻褪去身下的衣物。而随着和服衣摆的缓缓提起，一双裸露在外的纤长玉腿慢慢映入眼帘，越拉越上，直到显露出那处美妙的私密之地……

“……！”

鸣人猛地睁开了眼睛。他难以自禁地捂住嘴巴，脸颊也变得滚烫。

“唉……”他无奈叹息一声，不意外注意到身下再度鼓胀，也只得暂时放弃了尝试入睡的念头，干脆从床上爬了起来。

“再去冲个冷水澡吧我说……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这节跟富岳其实没啥关系，主要是想写一个无意间导致的“罗密欧与朱丽叶效应”（父母的干涉非但不能减弱恋人之间的爱情，反而使之增强），来推动两人的感情发展（好吧其实可以看到他们情感上已经没啥可升温的了，只差身体了咳咳）。所以富岳的逻辑可能不是那么完备，只能说作者尽力了= =
> 
> 作者是真的认为原作富岳的教育很有问题，所以尽管本文是宇智波立场，也不打算将他塑造成一个合格的父亲，应该不算黑吧= =


	36. 六（8）

被富岳叔叔勒令“禁足”十五日后的零点刚过，鸣人便整理衣装，跃出窗外，向几十里远、宇智波一族的聚集地飞奔而去。

毋庸置疑，他与佐助都被这个格外痛苦的“惩罚”折磨得神志不清、快要发狂，他们都不认为自己能再捱过一个无眠的夜晚，在解除禁足令的次日清晨相见了。

他们必须现在、立刻见到对方，一秒钟都不能再等了！

早在几天前，他与佐助便在信上约定好，今日凌晨在旅馆开房见面——这并非是他们约好要做不可告人的放荡之事，着实因为旅馆是“团扇”忍村中唯一能营业到深夜、不致让他们冒着寒风约会的场所罢了。

旅馆房间是佐助预定的，鸣人猜测是恋人出于保护隐私，才选择了一家毗邻宇智波宅、名为“团扇”的旅店——看起来像是又一家宇智波的家族产业。

当然，尽管不会在信中写明，这半个月只能与佐助信件互撩，却见不到也摸不着的日子，早就令鸣人欲火焚身，心中蠢蠢欲动起来了，并且他还暗自期盼着，他的恋人也一样心有此意……

他一离开家，便立刻施展“九尾”之力，一路闪着金光跑到宇智波宅附近，进入方圆几百米内唯一亮着灯的“团扇”旅店门内。

他心中焦急，快步走到空旷的大厅，将忍者证件一把拍到前台桌子上：“我找宇智波佐助开的房间。”

坐在前台的女孩拿起证件看了看，一下显露出格外灿烂的笑容：“您好，鸣人先生。二少爷已经在房中等着了。”

她站起身，边在抽屉中为自己寻找着房间钥匙，边调皮地眨眨眼睛：“初次见面，我叫宇智波伊织，是‘团扇’旅馆的值班经理，也是‘佐助粉丝俱乐部’的一名‘粉丝’。”

鸣人正靠在柜台前焦急等着，听到这句话的后半，身体不自觉僵了一下：“‘粉丝’？那个……你不会是想杀了我的那种‘粉丝’吧？”

“以前算是吧，”这位叫做“伊织”的女孩毫不掩饰地点头，又一下凑近自己，语气热情而兴奋，“不过，我现在已经是支持你和佐助君在一起的‘情侣粉’了！”

“……啊？”

鸣人一头雾水地听着伊织像是突然被打开了开关，连珠炮一样地说：“鸣人先生，我们都听说了，半月前富岳大人为了分开你们，罚佐助君跪了两天两夜，是你跑到火影室，不惜舍弃自己‘团扇’忍者身份威胁富岳大人，才成功让他同意你们在一起！”

她激动朝自己竖起大拇指：“鸣人先生，我们都佩服你的勇气和决心！忍村好多人都被你们的恋情打动，转而支持你和佐助君在一起，我也是这样！”

“……哈……”

鸣人听得迷糊，又有些面红，只能傻傻站在地上，看着伊织将房间钥匙递给自己，又吃吃笑着说：“房间是二楼最里的VIP套房。我们在抽屉里摆放了不少‘助兴’的东西，不用客气，尽管用！祝二位今夜同赴巫山、共度良宵！”

纵使鸣人对方才伊织的话懵懵懂懂，听到最后这句暗示意味明显的祝福，仍是忍不住羞红了脸。

“同赴巫山”、“共度良宵”什么的……他也是想的不得了，可这也得看佐助愿不愿意啊……

“总、总之，谢谢了啊我说！”他接过钥匙，半是掩饰、半是心焦地冲上了楼梯。

-

他依照伊织的指示，走到二楼的VIP套房前，手指刚在门上敲了一下，房门突然打开，一只纤长白皙的手臂将他整个人大力拽了进去。

而被拉进房门的第一刻，方才与那女孩的奇怪对话便被他彻底扔出了脑海——

佐助猛地将自己推到门上，单手紧紧搂住自己的腰部，脑袋埋在自己胸前，连身体都在细细颤抖。

鸣人一惊，随即了然地笑出了声。他反手锁上房门，主动用双臂温柔环住了他的恋人。

“宝贝就这么想我？”

他上下爱抚着恋人流畅的脊背，低声笑道。

“……”

佐助一句话都没说，只是在自己怀中轻轻蹭了蹭，而后默默搂得更紧了。

鸣人的心简直要被自家爱人甜得化掉。他也不由得加大了双臂的力度，将恋人牢牢禁锢在怀抱之中。他轻嗅着恋人身上幽幽的芳香，感受着这份熟悉的温度和重量，觉得此时此刻，自己就是这世上最幸福、最快乐的人……

他们就这样靠着门站着，足足抱了有十几分钟，一句话没说，只是深深呼吸着，体会着终于触摸到恋人的欢欣和满足。

“来，佐助，我们去那边坐下……”最后，还是鸣人主动开口，将已经化身棉花糖，粘在自己身上的佐助，半拖半抱地带到双人大床上坐好。

他笑着拍了拍怀中的爱人：“好啦好啦，抱够了吧……”

“……”

又过了好久，佐助才从自己怀中抬起头来。他的眼睫微微眨动着，脸蛋被自己的怀抱闷得红扑扑的。

“还没有……”他轻声说，朝自己露出害羞而甜美的微笑，“不过可以等一等……”

“我想先看看你……”

他这样说着，用一种极致细致深情的目光一寸寸描摹起自己的面庞，从下颌、鼻梁，一直到眼睛，眉宇，就像是在注视着什么独一无二的稀世珍宝。

被恋人这样强烈地爱着、珍视着，鸣人心脏简直是止不住地砰砰狂跳，整个人都醺醺然了起来。他咽了咽口水，终究是没有忍住内心暴涨的冲动，手臂猛地用力，一把将面露吃惊神色的佐助推倒在柔软大床上。

他慢慢俯下身，趴在佐助身上，互相凝视着对方的眼睛，无言向对方倾诉着自己心中激烈的思念和爱意。

而不知从谁开始，他们的唇中溢出了快乐的笑声，慢慢连成串，最终双双爆发出了一阵毫无遮拦的大笑。

“哈哈！……”他们开怀笑着，又不约而同张开手臂，搂住彼此，让彼此火热的身体紧紧贴在一起。

笑声慢慢止住过后，他看到佐助柳眉微颦，似是埋怨、又像是撒娇地开口：“你迟到了整整五分钟。鸣人，我真的生气了……”

鸣人笑着亲了亲他的鼻尖：“抱歉，在旅馆大厅耽搁了一会。我错啦，‘佐助老师’，你想怎么罚我都行。”

佐助抬眼望向自己，脸上一点点浮现起可爱的红晕。

“那，我要罚你……”他慢慢张开唇瓣，神情天真，又透着不自知的魅惑，“狠狠吻我，把我吻到昏迷……”

“真的吗？”鸣人手掌抚上恋人的脸颊，“你可不要后悔哦？”

“那得看你做得如何了……”在自己盛满欲望的目光注视下，佐助伸出软舌，故意将一双薄唇舔得红润饱满、水光淋漓。他主动伸出手臂，勾住了自己的脖子，“别废话，快点吻我……”

-

“嗯……哼嗯……”

鸣人不折不扣服从了恋人的“惩罚”，成功将他吻到面颊绯红、神情迷蒙，皓白手臂也从自己脖颈上垂下，整个人只能无力躺在床上任凭摆布。

他的嘴唇从佐助被吻得红肿的唇瓣上缓缓向下移动，吻到恋人光洁的下颌和脖颈，又微微挑起他白色和服的衣襟，手指伸进去，不住抚摸他玉滑的香肩，又将一个个灼热的吻印到那里不见阳光的雪白肌肤上。

慢慢地，他将手掌伸到佐助的和服前襟里面，触碰到胸口一侧的小巧乳头，轻轻揉捏着它，又用整个手掌包裹住胸肌上下揉弄，激起对方身体一阵阵细微的战栗，口中不住泄出柔软呻吟。

看到恋人这样配合而情动的反应，鸣人身下也是硬得不行。他的呼吸不自觉急促起来，另一只手缓缓向下伸，握住了佐助和服腰间的注连绳，一点点向下拽去——

“……！”

他的手腕被一只纤长的手轻轻握住了。鸣人抬起头，看到佐助微微睁开眼睛，有些紧张地凝视着自己。

“鸣人，等等……”

佐助半是呻吟、半是喘息地低喃。他的脸颊酡红，眼中雾气弥漫，神色迷离而惹人怜惜，令鸣人只想现在狠狠占有他，将他从里到外疼爱一番。

纵使已经欲火焚身、几近疯狂，鸣人依旧从自己混乱的脑子中挽回了一丝理智，强迫自己尊重了佐助的意愿。

“怎么了，宝贝？”他哑着嗓子问道。他爬回佐助身上，拨开他散落在额前的刘海，将一个个吻印在恋人光洁的额头上，“不行吗？”

即便心底有一万分的遗憾和失落，如果佐助此刻说“不可以”，鸣人也完全能够理解。

毕竟，他们虽然相识了快有七年，无话不谈、亲密无间，有过无数次肌肤接触的经历，可他们从“师生”、“朋友”，正式进展为“恋人”的关系，满打满算也不过四个多月，期间绝大多数日子还都只能通过信件联络。

他知道，佐助是个纯洁而保守的人，而他也愿意守护对方的纯真。他能理解，也许，他的恋人并不愿意那么快就与自己发生关系……

“觉得太早吗？”他微微撑起身子，勉强压制住勃发的欲望，尽量温柔地问，“还是说，你的家族不允许婚前发生关系？或者，你更喜欢在上面？”

对于自己猜测的后两种理由，鸣人也都能够平静接受。宇智波一族是古老的名门望族，作为万众瞩目的“族长之子”，佐助的私生活多半会被死死限制。而尽管他们恋爱之后的相处方式，令鸣人觉得佐助应该会更喜欢在下面，事实上他也从未设想过相反情况，但也许，佐助身为“火影之子”的自尊和自傲会让他不能接受被人压在身下。

无论是哪种情况，鸣人都会理解并接受佐助的想法，并且爱他如初。毕竟，他爱的是“宇智波佐助”的灵魂本身，而非仅仅是一个精致美丽、供于性爱的躯壳。

出乎他的意料，佐助微微摇了摇头。他喘着气，眼睑缓缓开合，一双蒙着水雾的眼睛慢慢聚焦到自己脸上。

“不是的……”他轻声说，脸上泛起了羞涩的红霞，“鸣人……我、我是第一次……”

他浅浅呼了口气，而后展露出对自己全然信赖的甜美笑颜：“所以，温柔一点，求你……”

而在佐助说出这句话的下一刻，鸣人心中猛地一震，炽热的吻就已经如狂风骤雨般洒落在了对方的脖颈、锁骨和脸颊上，又狠狠碾住对方的唇瓣，好像要把对方拆吃入肚那般疯狂地亲吻噬咬。

“谢谢你，佐助……”他在亲吻的间隙反复低喃着，“谢谢你愿意把自己交给我……”

他用双手捧住佐助的脸颊，又郑重给了恋人一个深深的、满是爱意的吻。

“宝贝，我保证，我会很温柔的……”

鸣人这样说着，慢慢从佐助身上爬下去，弓起身体，手指从佐助的脸颊一直向下抚摸到不盈一握的纤腰，轻轻拽开了腰间的注连绳，让雪白和服的衣摆如花瓣般散落在床上。而后，他小心而温柔地将佐助下身的衣物褪去，将那双自己肖想已久的玉白长腿暴露在自己视野中。

在佐助无言的配合下，他慢慢将恋人的双腿抬起，弯曲膝盖，放到自己身体两侧，让恋人的私密之处在眼中一览无余。

“好美……”

他由衷赞叹道。也许是方才自己亲吻和爱抚的原因，佐助前方的性器已经半勃了，玉茎颤颤巍巍挺立在空中，前端已经流出了滴滴白浊，而后方的小穴则不住诱人地张合着，附近的肌肤早已是水光一片。

“不、不要看了，鸣人……”佐助被盯得身体不住发颤，他转过头，用手臂挡住眼睛，显然是害羞到了极点。

鸣人低笑一声，顺从佐助的意愿俯过身，触摸到床头的总控开关，将灯光全数关上，只留下一盏微明的床头灯。之后，他飞快脱光自己身上的衣物，随意扔到地上，又爬回佐助身下，将一只手指慢慢伸入那个狭窄的处子之地。

“唔……！”

“天……”

他们不约而同发出了低低的惊呼。佐助双腿猛地一紧，而后在自己温柔细致的爱抚下颤抖着向外松开了。

而他的手指所处之地，则湿热紧致得惊人，粘滑的淫液包裹在自己手指的皮肤上，穴口不住一张一合吮吸着，让多余的水不住沿着手指流淌出来。

“佐助，你……”鸣人用另一只手擦了擦额上兴奋的汗水，忍不住感叹道，“怎么这样湿呀……”

他缓缓抽出手指，向面颊绯红、不自觉发出轻哼的恋人展示上面透明的淫液：“被我亲吻和抚摸，就这么让你舒服么？”

“……”

佐助羞涩地咬紧了嘴唇，紧紧闭上眼睛不再看他。

鸣人笑着将手指复又伸进去，慢慢向里面开扩，感受着佐助内部的高热和紧致，又微微曲起手指，不住触碰着柔软的穴肉。

“感受得到吗，佐助……”他画着圈儿转动着手指，引起身下人一声声急促的喘息，“你里面都是水儿，听，‘咕啾咕啾’的……”

“你的小穴也咬得好紧，吸个不停啊我说……”

“罗、罗嗦……”佐助手臂捂紧了脸，声音发颤，听起来快要被羞哭了，“别说了好不好……”

“好好。”鸣人坏心地一笑，没再调戏他，专心用手指开扩着里面滑腻的穴肉，直到感觉佐助能稍微放松一下之后，再缓缓将第二只手指也伸了进去。

“嗯……！”

佐助的腰肢猛地抬起，双腿又向里一夹，被鸣人温柔而不容拒绝地分开了。他将两指一直伸到小穴深处，停住不动，耐心等待佐助适应之后，便稍微加快了速度，在里面抽插了起来。

“唔嗯……嗯……”

佐助不住轻声呻吟着，玉腿软软瘫在自己身侧，时不时颤抖着绷紧一下。随着自己的抽插，鸣人感受着穴肉里面配合的吮吸，带出越来越多的透明淫液，心中的欲火也不住高涨：“舒服么，宝贝？”

“嗯……”佐助艰难喘息着，朝自己轻轻点头，“鸣人，你……碰一碰那里……啊！”

他突然小小叫了一声，整个身体都颤了一下。

鸣人感受着手指碰触到的那个小小的凸起，注意到身下人的反应，猜想这里怕就是佐助的敏感点了。他轻轻一笑，便毫不犹豫地勾起手指，将指腹压在上面，快速上下滑动起来。

“啊！……等等，鸣人……嗯嗯……唔……”

在自己手指的动作下，佐助的呼吸慢慢急促起来，口中泄出的小小呻吟一声高过一声。他的腰肢微微扭动着，双腿也渐渐绷紧了。

“是不是很舒服啊我说？”

鸣人不住按压着，欣赏着恋人越来越激烈动情的反应。包裹手指的小穴吮吸的速度逐渐加快，淫水流淌得越来越多，直到佐助猛地尖叫一声，腰部高高挺起，双腿在空中绷直，穴肉也紧紧咬了一下，而后开始规律而大力地吸吮，将一股股透明的淫水带出体外。

他前方早已勃起的阴茎也泄出了道道白浊，弄脏了他的腹部与素白和服衣摆，令这具横陈在床的玉体更显得色情诱人。

鸣人一边看着身下美景，手上按压穴内敏感点的动作依旧不停，让佐助的高潮不断延长、加深，直到感受到小穴最后一波强力的吮吸过后，才缓缓抽出手指，让佐助慢慢放松大腿和腰部的肌肉，瘫倒在床上，无力而疲惫地喘着气。

“这样就高潮了，佐助真棒。”他用直白的语言夸赞着佐助，好笑地看着对方用手臂压紧脸，连耳朵尖儿都泛红了。

“宝贝，等一下，我去拿个套。”鸣人强忍着欲望从床上爬起来，赤裸着身子走下地，一把拉开床头的抽屉——

然后他看到了整盒整盒各种品牌的避孕套、润滑液，不同款式的跳蛋、假阴茎、情趣用品，甚至连春药都有……

鸣人猛地闭上了眼睛，脸颊一下被羞得通红。

这所谓“助兴”的东西未免也太出格了吧！不不不，至少不是他与佐助的第一次应该使用的东西！

虽然……他的眼睛微微眯开一条缝，看着标着“媚药”的瓶子，不禁幻想以后给佐助试试那个也未尝不可……

他红着脸，飞快从盒中取出几只避孕套，将其中一只套在自己早就直立翘起的性器上，又想了想，还是拿了一小瓶润滑液，爬回恋人躺着的床上。

虽然佐助刚刚高潮过，里面也已经很湿、很放松了——但纵使鸣人跟随好色仙人修行时的耳濡目染，对这方面的理论知识了解不少，可在实战上，他跟佐助同样都是第一次。

而且……鸣人看了看自己勃起性器的大小，对比了一下佐助仍然窄小、不住咬合的小穴，觉得还是用上些润滑为好……

“佐助……我要进来了哦。”

他轻声告知对方。在得到佐助颤抖着微微点头之后，便从瓶中挤出一些润滑液，手指小心涂在佐助的穴口周围和里面，稍显冰凉的液体刺激得对方身体又是一阵颤抖。而后，他扶好身下的性器，抵在穴口前，缓慢而有力地插了进去——

“唔——！”

佐助立刻发出一声疼痛的悲鸣。他的双腿颤抖着夹紧了自己的腰部，手臂紧紧压住眼睛，嘴唇也被咬得失去了血色。

鸣人流着汗，感受着佐助湿热的小穴紧紧吸咬住自己龟头的疼痛的快感，强忍着向里插入的欲望，在里面一动不动。

“宝贝……放松，好吗，放松……”

他低喃着，身体趴过去，双手伸到和服里面抚摸起佐助两侧的乳头，胡乱亲吻着他的下颌和脖颈，让他能逐渐适应过来。

“嗯……我有……啊……放松……”佐助闭着眼睛，乖顺承受自己的热吻，“只是……有一点痛……”

“很快就会舒服了，宝贝……”

他耐心等待包裹自己性器的小穴不再紧紧夹着，而是恢复了之前的弹性，开始反射性的吸吮起来，才不断用力，一寸寸将自己的性器完全埋进小穴深处。

“啊……”

而随着自己性器插到最深，他与佐助同时发出了一声呻吟。

“佐助……我都进来了……”他双臂抱紧了恋人，将两人赤裸的胸膛牢牢相贴，流着汗问道，“感觉还可以吗？”

“……”

佐助仍然用手臂盖着脸，紧咬着嘴唇，却是微微点了点头。

“好……”他忍耐着佐助小穴内部饥渴一般的强力吸吮，咬紧牙关，“那我稍微动一下……”

他将性器缓缓抽出一半，胯下一用力，又猛地插了进去——

“啊——！”

佐助猛地扬起了头，嘴唇张开，发出了长长的一声呻吟。包裹自己的小穴也快速咬合起来，淫液源源不断流出，无微不至地照顾着自己的性器。

“天，佐助……你里面好舒服，一直在吸啊我说……”

鸣人迷乱地吻着佐助的唇角，继续缓慢地前后挺动，撞击着小穴，让佐助发出一连串如同哭泣一般的呻吟。

直到他感到下身的抽插越发顺利，“啪”、“啪”声不绝于耳，佐助的双腿也配合地环住自己腰部时，他将恋人无力挡在脸上的手臂拿开，对着他绯红的脸颊，紧闭的眼睛，柔声问道：“宝贝，看着我……你感觉怎么样？”

佐助的眼睛慢慢张开了。他的眼尾飞红，眼圈也红着，神色朦胧而迷离，像是陷入了昏昏沉沉的状态。

在自己的撞击下，他的身体不住挪动，最终几乎是含混地开口：“你……嗯……鸣人……你真的好大……”

他的单手下意识抚住腹部，微皱着眉头，却弯起眼睛，露出一个天真的、傻傻的微笑：“这里……被你……嗯……都填满了，唔……好开心，好满足……”

鸣人下腹一紧，脑子里代表理智的那根弦瞬间崩断了。他低吼了一声，搂紧佐助在和服下的纤腰，如野兽般疯狂大力撞击起来……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没啥说的，就是开车= =（虽然基本上只是前戏），因为本文鸣人是个很温柔的男友，他很在乎佐助的感受，所以车速会比较慢= =本文鸣人实际上还是很猛的= =


	37. 六（9）

次日清晨，鸣人从酣眠中缓缓转醒。他眼神迷蒙地瞥到床头柜，看到陌生样式的时钟指向清晨八点，提示该是起床的时间了。

他迷迷糊糊地想着下地洗漱，手指反射性地动了一下，感受到他的掌心好像握着什么圆圆的、温暖柔嫩的东西……

“嗯……”

就在这时，一声满是睡意的低低呻吟在耳畔响起，声音像小动物一样绵软可怜，让人只想揉在怀里狠狠宠爱一番。鸣人眨了眨眼睛，强迫自己昏沉的脑子转动起来，顺着声音慢慢低下头——

看到他的恋人，佐助，正全身赤裸地躺在自己身侧！

此刻，佐助的手臂正松松环着自己的腰部，脑袋埋在自己的肩窝里，呼吸又深又缓，不时发出几声含混的呢喃，明显是睡得香甜。

视线再向下移动，他发现自己掌心中软而有弹性的东西……居然是恋人浑圆柔嫩的臀瓣……

“……！”

鸣人猛地闭紧了眼睛，脸颊在一瞬间红透了。

天……

他想起来了，他现在不在自己的家，而是在“团扇”旅馆的一间VIP套房！

昨夜，他与佐助因为忍受不了相思之苦，在解除禁足令的凌晨就开房约会，刚一见面就双双躺在床上又亲又抱……

然后……他跟佐助……

做了……

在回想起来的下一秒，他的大脑就像自动开启了十几台投影设备，将昨夜他与佐助在床上颠鸾倒凤、毫无廉耻的情色片段，一同在脑海中绘声绘色地播放起来，让鸣人害羞得快要昏倒，又幸福得想要升天。

“呼、呼、呼……”

他闭着眼睛拼命深呼吸，让快要沸腾成熔浆的脑子冷静下来。可与此同时，他的身体却违背了自己的理智，五指稍微用力，自顾自地揉弄起那只滚圆柔软的臀瓣，另一只手臂也从佐助的脖颈上抬起，慢慢抚摸到对方满是吻痕和咬痕的赤裸前胸，他的下身更是迅速勃起，直直戳刺在佐助线条紧致的腹部上……

“唔……嗯……”

好似感知到自己的危险动作一般，佐助微微皱起眉头，不适地挪动了一下身体，而后在那双又红又肿的唇瓣中吐出无意识的、满是倦意的呢喃，则更是令鸣人猛地羞红了脸……

“累……鸣人……我不要了……”

天啊天啊天啊！

鸣人反射性地想要从床上跳起，逃到浴室里冷静一下，以免做出什么比昨晚还禽兽不如的事来，可他刚刚艰难拾起理智，松开双臂，勉强在床上撑起上半身，佐助环在自己腰部的手臂就顺带着向上移，软软搭到了自己的脖颈上。

“别走……”佐助像是不满突然失去了自己这个“人形抱枕”一样，手指虚抚着自己的脸颊，含混咕哝着，“好冷……”

“……！”

就像有人朝他的心房直直射了一箭那样，鸣人整个身体都僵住了。他的动作停在半空，直喘粗气，心脏也像快要蹦出胸膛一般砰砰狂跳。

自己好不容易积攒起来的一点仅有的理智，被恋人这样一句简单而无意识的撒娇，击得丢盔卸甲、战力全无……

他面红耳赤地咽了咽口水，复又默默躺回了床上，任命地将他可爱的恋人搂在怀里，又贴心盖好了被子。

这、这就是所谓的“温柔乡”吧……？

鸣人瞬间理解了古语“春宵苦短日高起、从此君王不早朝”的真意……

而在自己心底不住幸福感叹的时候，乖乖倚在自己胸前沉睡的佐助，又像是梦到了什么伤心事一样，柳眉一皱，嘴巴一瘪，一句带着哭腔的呻吟就轻轻叫了出来：

“对不起……我会努力的……所以……别丢下我……求求你……”

在听到这句呓语的瞬间，鸣人对怀中恋人的心疼和怜惜，便如巨浪般盖过了体内高涨的性欲，让他心底叹息着搂紧了佐助，上下抚摸着恋人光裸莹润、却遗留着不少战斗伤痕的后背，低声安抚起来。

“你已经做得很棒了。”他轻柔而郑重地说，“我爱你，宝贝。我发誓，我会保护你，绝对、绝对不会丢下你的……”

他深深凝视着恋人纯洁美好的睡颜，将这句除去自己，无人知晓的誓言牢牢刻在心底。

这番誓言，连同身上恋人的重量和温度，令鸣人前所未有地体会到了自己作为佐助“男友”的实感，以及……与幸福相伴而至的一份沉甸甸的责任。

就在昨晚，佐助心甘情愿地将贞洁献给了自己，让自己彻底拥有了他的肉体和灵魂。他无以回报恋人这份无上的信赖和爱意，只能用尽自己全部的力量，去拼命保护好、照顾好他。

当然，他的恋人贵为“火影之子、族长之子”，强悍的“团扇”忍村忍者，他独立、勇敢、坚强、百折不屈，也许并不需要自己的保护。

可在鸣人眼里，此刻躺在自己怀中，展露出对自己全然依赖的佐助，却是世界上最脆弱、最柔软，最容易受伤的小宝贝，简直一个风吹雨打就会枯萎和凋零。

他无比地想要保护好佐助，却又难以自禁地感到害怕和胆怯……他真的能够承担起这份“照顾好一个人”的责任吗？

而在自己思索到这里的时候，怀中的佐助像是被自己安抚舒服了，无意识搂紧了自己的身体，露出了暖暖的、治愈的笑颜。

鸣人无言凝视着恋人清丽脱俗的脸庞。奇迹般地，他心中不安的阴云竟缓缓消散了下去。

没什么可担心的……因为，就像佐助属于了自己那样，从这一刻起，自己也属于了佐助。

早在自己十二岁时，佐助作为自己的“老师”和“朋友”，就一直保护、照顾着自己，而在成为“恋人”之后，他更是从不掩饰对自己的关爱。

鸣人相信，佐助会拼尽全力保护好自己，就如同自己会保护好佐助那样。

他们未来的人生，无论遇到什么样的困难和挑战，都将不会是孤军奋战。他们会牢牢握紧对方的手，互相保护和照顾着彼此，一同坚定走下去。

这样反复想着、不断坚定着自己的意志，鸣人的内心渐渐平静了下来。他微笑着低下头，将一枚吻轻柔印在佐助红润的脸颊上，而后再度陷入了沉沉的梦乡。

-

正午十二点，已经下床洗漱完毕、穿戴整齐的鸣人，终究是狠下了心，决意叫醒他犹自酣睡的恋人。

“醒醒，佐助……”他站在窗边，弯下腰，边轻吻着恋人的嘴唇，边反复小声唤着，“该起床了……”

“唔嗯……”佐助皱着眉，脑袋在枕头上左右躲闪了几下，又被自己温柔捧住双颊，给了他一个深而激烈、足以夺走口中全部氧气的早安吻。

“……哈……！”

当自己终于松开掌控、放过他的时候，佐助猛地喘了一大口气，脸蛋憋得通红，总算慢慢睁开了眼睛。

“鸣人……？”

他朦胧的目光望向自己，话音模糊而干涩：“为什么你在我家……”

鸣人微微一笑，也不解释，只是默默等待着佐助昏沉的大脑清醒过来。直到对方呆呆盯着自己，而后突然睁大眼睛，脑袋猛地塞进被子里。

“天……”被子下面传来闷闷的、软绵绵快要化掉的声音，“我……”

“鸣人，我们……”

“这是‘团扇’旅馆的套房。”鸣人温柔而不容抗拒地将被子拉下来，让恋人红成一枚番茄的小脸露出来，“是的——昨晚是我们的初夜。”

“我们做过了，佐助。”

他笑眯眯地说着，又没忍住趴下身，给了他的恋人一个满是爱意的吻。

“……鸣人……”等到佐助终于从震惊、混乱，和被自己吻得七荤八素中回过神之后，他害羞地单手捂住绯红的面颊，小声问向自己，“现在……几点了？”

“正好十二点。”

“十二点……”佐助慢慢重复着，突然倒吸了口气，猛地从床上爬起，“可我今天要上班……唔！”

他小小惊呼了一声，表情露出明显的痛苦。鸣人连忙伸手扶着他的腰部，又将枕头竖在后面，让他能够慢慢坐起、舒服倚靠在床头。

“抱歉，佐助……”他有些心虚地说，“果然……很痛么？”

“之后再说这个，”佐助弯起腰，艰难挪动身体试图下床，“今天是周一，我真的得去上班……！”

鸣人又用了点力气，将拼命抵抗的恋人扶回床上靠好，温言安抚着他：“上班的话，你不用担心，我已经替你请过假了。”

“啊？”佐助不敢置信地抬起头，“怎么可能？你怎么请的？”

“就……”鸣人回想起两个小时前的经历，又没来由的有点心虚。他掩饰地挠挠脑袋，咧嘴笑道，“我让影分身去警务部帮你请假了啊我说！我就说，我是佐助男朋友的影分身，你的警务部同事就让我跟你的上司直接见面了哈哈！”

“什么？！”佐助震惊看向自己，语气又羞又愤，“鸣人，你怎么能这样……！”

鸣人大言不惭地说：“作为你的男朋友，帮你请假不是天经地义的嘛！”

“反正，我觉得你今天肯定上不了班啊我说……”说到这里，他声音的底气又不足了。

因为……将佐助弄成这副凄惨模样的人……毫无疑问，正是漩涡鸣人他自己……

在一阵尴尬的沉默过后，佐助绝望开口：“那……你找的什么理由？”

“就……实话实说了。”鸣人用爽朗的笑声掩盖自身的心虚，“你也知道，我这人不擅长说谎哈哈！”

在佐助惊愕而愤怒的目光下，鸣人咽了咽口水，鼓足勇气说了下去：“我就说，我把你弄了一整夜，现在太累了，起不来床，求你的上司给你请天假……啊好痛！”

一个枕头猛地砸到了自己身上。鸣人反射性地从床边跳开，只见佐助红着脸，将身边的衣物接二连三朝自己砸过来。

“你不用害羞啊佐助，”鸣人边在套房里四处逃窜，边冒着生命危险，哈哈笑着补充，“说真的，你的上司还挺好说话的，他二话不说同意了，还诚恳建议我们说‘年轻人要注意节制’……啊啊啊！”

鸣人拨开砸到身上的衣物，大笑着喊道：“不过，你的那些同事脾气可不怎么样！我说了之后，他们骂着‘把我们二少爷的贞洁还回来！’，追着我猛揍了一顿，把我的影分身都打没了！佐助你说，是不是很过分！”

“打得是本体才好呢！”佐助脸颊桃红，气急败坏地朝自己大吼，“漩涡鸣人！你快把我气死了！你这样，我以后怎么面对同事和上司啊！”

“这本来就是事实嘛，有什么可气的~”鸣人发挥死皮赖脸的精神，瞬身来到佐助身边，将他不住投掷衣服的单手牢牢攥在掌心里，“我们的关系本就人尽皆知，这样正好让你那些还没死心的同事彻底放弃，我也是为了你好啊！”

“没皮没脸！强词夺理！”佐助愤愤骂着，一边拼命挣扎着摆脱自己的掌控。

“而且，”他强行将佐助的手臂压在床头上，笑着俯下身，腆着脸地将脑袋凑过去，“我的影分身可是被你的同事们揍得好~惨呢！佐助你知道的吧，影分身消失之后，记忆会回到本体，我为了给你请假，只身犯险，受了这么大苦，宝贝是不是该亲亲我，补偿一下啊~”

“你……！”

佐助羞愤地大叫，而后格外剧烈地挣扎起来，让鸣人也不得不用上了三分力来控制，直到佐助突然僵硬停下动作，流着冷汗、面露痛色，难耐地咬紧了嘴唇。

鸣人心下一惊，慌忙松开手上掌控，小心扶住佐助赤裸漂亮的肩头，让他能慢慢靠回枕头上。

“对不起，佐助……”他有些愧疚地说，掌心燃起了金色的九尾查克拉，“你哪里痛，要不要我帮你按摩一下……”

“滚！”


	38. 六（10）

鸣人乖乖被恋人罚在墙角面壁思过。半个小时过后，即便以“九尾”人柱力的敏锐感官也听不到床上的丝毫声音，他才悄悄走到盥洗室，打了一盆热水，又拿好毛巾、牙刷和口杯，又慢慢走回了床边。

而他的恋人，则已经默默躺回被子里，再度陷入了安静的酣眠。

鸣人本想叫他起来洗漱，但看到恋人疲倦的神色，脖颈上错杂的吻痕，睡梦中依旧微颦的细眉，又心下不忍，默默坐在床旁看了半天。

因为……昨夜，他做得确实很恶劣、很过分，不配为一个“好男友”。

他原本是真的想遵守诺言，让佐助感受到温柔、纯然快乐的性爱的。他猜测在一开始，自己应该是做到了这一点。

他强忍着身下的欲望，为佐助做了细致的前戏，让他达到极乐的顶峰，帮助他放松下来，又用缓慢而温柔的速度抽插了一会儿，让刚刚失去贞洁的佐助能够逐渐适应交合的过程。

可当佐助被自己照顾得软成一滩春水，一边顺从配合着自己的抽插，一边无知而天真地轻叫着“你好大”、“好满足”的时候，鸣人的理智彻底失控了。

他握紧佐助的腰肢，像野兽交配那样猛烈撞击着，将两人连接之处流淌的爱液都撞得白沫横飞，让佐助高高仰起头，手指死死抓着自己的后背，高潮一轮接一轮，叫得嗓子都哑了。

而后，他根本没管佐助还处在连续高潮后的不应期，将他翻过来，又从后面深深进入他，还用手臂将他的头死死摁在枕头上，用按出青紫的力度禁锢着他，防止他从自己身下挣扎逃离。

他抱着佐助坐在自己身上，一边舔着他的耳垂，用淫秽不堪的语言调戏他，强迫他流着口水、双眼无神地用小穴前后骑着自己的阴茎，又不顾对方崩溃恳求着“慢一点、不要了”，像个打桩机一样疯狂贯穿他，让佐助趴在自己胸前哭得上气不接下气。

而到这时，时间已经过了深夜三点。

饿了多年，一朝尝到肉味的他竟然还没尽兴，他不顾散落满床使用过的安全套，又抱着佐助下地，上下颠着干他，让他发出一阵阵因为失重而害怕的尖叫；将他双腿压在自己肩膀上，把他抵在墙上猛烈操干，直到对方绝望摇着头，泣不成声，陷入了第一次激烈的潮吹。

而就像是发现了什么宝藏一样，他又有如饿狼扑食一般将佐助直接压倒在地，抬起一条纤长玉腿复又操了进去，让他一遍又一遍地高潮和潮喷，不停哀叫着“求求你不要了”，最后径直昏倒在自己怀里。

直到此时，他才喘着粗气从欲望中回过神来，慌忙抱着已经被自己折腾得浑身青紫、满脸泪痕、下体全是精液和淫液的佐助踏进浴缸，为他进行清洗。

总算清洗完毕，天边已是微明，时间居然快到六点了。而看着怀中气息微弱、嘴唇和乳头红肿不堪，犹自摇着头，可怜呢喃着“不要了”的恋人，他又鬼使神差地将自己变得硬挺的阴茎插进了那个红肿诱人的小穴，开始了新一轮野兽般的交合……

他一边咬着牙、发狠撞击着，痛快感受着小穴一咬一咬的可爱收缩、里面不断涌出的湿热淫液，一边在心底不住谴责和质问着自己：

他现在……到底在干什么啊？！！

这样根本不“温柔”吧我说！

不如说，现在的自己，简直“残忍”、“暴力”到了极致……！

-

鸣人满是羞愧地回想到这里，不知不觉，时间已经到了下午两点。

纵使佐助再怎样疲累，至少也该扶他起来，喂他吃一点东西再睡……

这样下定了决心，他轻声唤醒了佐助，又温柔扶着他在床上坐好。

尽管佐助仍然是神色可怖、一言不发，却也没有对自己的照顾加以反抗。他任由自己为他穿上干净的白色浴袍，拧好毛巾给他擦脸，又将挤好牙膏的牙刷和水杯递给他，像个仆从一样细心服侍他完成洗漱。

之后，鸣人又将一早就准备好、摆在桌上的白粥端过来，用“九尾”之力加热到刚刚好的温度，盛了一勺，小心递到佐助红肿的嘴唇边。

“我不吃。”佐助低头看了看，而后扭过头，冷哼一声，“没胃口。”

鸣人还是第一次碰见佐助因为吃饭发小脾气的样子。他坚持伸着勺子，流着冷汗，小声劝道：“没胃口也吃点吧？”

他有些羞赧地移开视线：“因为……那个，昨夜消耗还是挺大的对吧，一直饿着对身体不好啊我说……”

佐助狠狠瞪了自己一眼，而后泄愤般低头咬住勺子，将粥咕咚咚喝下去。

-

在自己将白粥一口口喂完过后，鸣人感觉佐助的气已经消了大半。他的脸色变得没那么阴沉，自己给他擦完嘴后，在恋人的脸颊上悄悄偷了一枚香吻也没有遭到对方的反抗。

他稍微放下心，又一鼓作气，将早就准备好的一瓶番茄汁打开，插好吸管递给佐助，殷勤地说：“我派影分身去城边买的进口番茄，又拜托旅馆大厨新榨的，一直冰镇着，喝一口润润喉咙吧？”

“……”

佐助默不作声地将瓶子接过去，咬住吸管慢慢喝了起来，而随着瓶中冰镇番茄汁的减少，鸣人能渐渐注意到，佐助的脸色多云转晴，眉头舒展，唇边隐约露出了一丝淡淡的笑意……

见状，鸣人双膝一弯，“咚”地跪倒在地，不顾形象地伏下身体，双手合十举在头顶，开始朝恋人真心诚意地道歉起来：

“对不起！佐助！”他红着脸，羞愧而悔恨地说，“这个……我也是第一次，没经验，控制不住自己，让宝贝遭罪了！”

“我保证，以后我一定会温温柔柔的，绝对不会这样了！宝贝不要讨厌我，求求你原谅我这一次吧！”

他大声说着，说得心脏砰砰狂跳，身体发抖，整张脸红得不行，死死趴在地上不敢抬头。

“……噗。”

头顶上传来佐助轻轻的笑声。

鸣人抬起头，看到佐助红着脸，却用羞涩而晶亮的眼神看着自己，招着手示意自己过来。

他大喜过望地走到床旁，乖乖将脑袋伸到佐助的单手下，让对方像给小狗撸毛那样，轻轻爱抚着自己金色的刺头，而后在佐助的默许之下，给了他一个温柔缠绵的吻。

鸣人乘胜追击，利落脱下鞋爬到床上，他上身靠住床板，双臂则搭在佐助的腰侧，让佐助能软软倚靠在自己怀里。

“鸣人，你这人真是坏透了……”佐助眯起眼睛，像只猫儿一样享受自己对他腰部的按摩，轻哼着低语，“你就知道，我总会对你心软……”

“嘿嘿~”鸣人也不反对，只是笑着埋下头，将一个吻印在佐助颈侧，“所以，宝贝不讨厌我了？”

“不讨厌。”佐助温柔摇头，让鸣人又忍不住搂着恋人亲了又亲。

过了一会，佐助睁开眼睛，脱开自己的怀抱，用略微严肃的神情与自己对视：“但是，鸣人，我必须向你认真说一件事。”

鸣人咽了咽口水，不自觉直起身体：“好。”

“昨天夜里，你……嗯……”佐助说着，又微微红了脸，“你真的很粗暴，弄得我又累又痛。我没有什么受虐倾向，我很不喜欢你这样。”

听到恋人这样明确抗议的言辞，鸣人连忙低下头，不住诚恳道歉：“我错了我错了！对不起，我以后再也不这样了！”

“但是……”佐助停顿了一下，声音变得绵软羞涩起来，“虽然很痛……那个……满足也是真的。”

鸣人心中一喜，连忙看过去，发现佐助低垂着脑袋，脸颊红得快要冒烟：“你……嗯……你真的很厉害……把我里面……撑得满满的，还撞个不停……嗯……一开始是真的很舒服，我觉得自己都要被你弄化了……”

“即便是跟你说话的现在……”他像是害羞得受不了一样将自己蜷起来，无意识地抱住肚子，“这里面……也好像夹着你的东西一样，又胀又热……”

“鸣人，我想说的是……”他咬紧嘴唇抬起头，眼睛都被羞出了泪花，“如果你别那么粗暴的话，那个……我也是喜欢的，你……不要误会……”

恋人这番天真、直白，却因此而显得无比浪荡诱惑的话，听得鸣人是浑身发热发颤，幸福得要死，又激动得快要疯掉。

他完全没法控制住自己的身体，将佐助猛地搂在怀中抱紧，不住狂吻着对方。

“我爱你，我爱你……”他不断重复着，将一个个吻印在他的脸颊和脖颈上。之后，他慢慢将佐助推倒在自己身下，在恋人迷蒙而羞涩的注视之下，又深深吻住了他。

“佐助……”他俯下身，对他可爱的恋人温柔而热切地低语，“既然这样……我们现在就再试一次吧……第一次是我没经验，我保证，这一次，我会让你更舒服、更满足的……”

“现在……？”佐助明显是被自己亲迷糊了，他微微睁着眼睛，细瘦手腕在自己的掌控下无力挣扎着，“可是……鸣人，我是真的很累了……”

他软软叫着，话音都带上了哭腔：“这样下去……我明天还怎么上班啊……”

“别担心，宝贝……”鸣人轻柔却不容抗拒地褪下自己刚刚为佐助穿好的雪白浴袍，爱抚着恋人满是吻痕的香肩和锁骨，上下揉弄着他胸膛上粉红肿胀的乳头，“刚刚忘记告诉你了……我让影分身去警务部的时候，已经帮你明天、后天和大后天的假都提前请好了……”

他吻着佐助的下颌，低声笑道：“怎么样？你的男朋友是不是很细心，为你考虑得很周到呀？”

“什么……？”他好笑看着佐助的表情由迷茫和恍惚，逐渐变为惊讶，而后猛地瞪大眼睛，又羞又气地叫喊起来。

“鸣人！你……混蛋！……唔……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第六大节到这里，写了佐助和鸣人交往之后，是如何与彼此相处，又是如何让朋友、火影和舆论认同他们在一起的。
> 
> 可以看到，本文的鸣人不是个追到佐助，就把佐助当成“战利品”，置之不顾的“渣男”。本节中，在初夜之后，鸣人想的不是“我终于日到佐助了”，而是想到“佐助把自己交给我，我要担负起责任了”。鸣人珍惜两人的爱情，并在不断为之付出努力。
> 
> 同样，本文的佐助也珍惜着与鸣人的感情。就像本节佐助梦中所说，“我会努力的，所以别丢下我”，本文的佐助从小就践行着爱要“付出”的道理，而他与鼬哥关系的失败经历，则会令他更加患得患失。
> 
> 所以，可以看到，在鸣人保护、关爱着佐助的同时，佐助也在主动给予鸣人爱、包容和信赖，努力维持着两人的关系。例如，在恋爱后佐助“反差”的热情粘人表现，在餐厅主动坦诚关系、被富岳勒令分手后坚持罚跪、之后初夜时自愿献出自身。
> 
> 而佐助的这份非鸣人不可的强烈信赖，也让鸣人对佐助的保护欲和爱意不断上升，让鸣人在应对舆论冲击、富岳反对和初夜时，进一步坚定了“两人一起走下去”的意志和决心。
> 
> 到这里，我们终于让两人灵肉结合，也解决了外界的阻碍，将两人的关系稳定下来。所以，本节过后，故事的时间线会加快，也（终于）会向结局推进。我们将会看到，热恋期过后的两人，在未来的生活中遇到的一些挫折，但最终一定会以HE收尾><


	39. 七（1）

7

在正式交往一年过后，鸣人与佐助经过反复商量，共同做下了买房同居的决定。

毕竟，他们已经成年，作为“团扇”忍者也有了不少积蓄，足够他们离开各自的家庭、购置房屋独立生活。

当然……最主要的原因是，时年十九岁的他们，正处于血气方刚、精力旺盛的年纪。自从在“团扇”旅馆初尝云雨滋味过后，他与佐助都对这种事兴致颇高，经过几次口头和实际“探讨”、相互适应之后更是水乳交融、欲罢不能，三天不做心里就毛毛躁躁，一周不做更是如饥似渴，一定要喘息着滚个整夜才罢休。

可每次兴致来了，他们都只能强忍着欲望去旅馆开房。一来二去，连“团扇”旅馆的工作人员都跟他们混熟了，每次连问都不问，直接将那间VIP套房的钥匙递过来，然后就边瞅着他们，边吃吃笑着跟同事们咬耳朵。

倒不是说他们缺开房的钱，着实是这样太麻烦，而且随着恋爱关系的逐渐稳定，他们也越来越想拥有一个属于彼此的家，能让他们一回到家就能看到恋人的身影，给对方很多个拥抱和亲吻，而无需提前约好见面场所，还要在意旁人的视线和打搅。

他们想踏踏实实地与彼此相拥而眠，在甜蜜的早安吻中幸福苏醒、元气满满地去工作，而不是急匆匆收拾好东西，跑到旅馆前台退房。

他们想更多地融入进彼此的生活，与对方分享自己人生的快乐和艰辛，时时刻刻都有彼此作伴……

最终，他们共同出资购买了一套二室二厅的中户型住宅，地段挑选在自己任务集合点的演习场，以及佐助工作的警务部之间，无论是两人的工作，还是日常修炼都很方便。

考虑到佐助先前居住的宇智波宅是忍村中最气派、面积最大的日式庭院住宅，鸣人也不愿委屈自家恋人，本想破个费，买个更大的房子，但佐助拉着他的手劝说他，反正也就两个人住，这个大小足够了——

况且，他的恋人微微红着脸说，等以后结婚之前，他们可以合计着买个更大的房子，仔细装修好用做未来的婚房，现在就买这套住宅就好。

“结婚”！“婚房”！

恋人口中这份无限光明的美好前景，宛如在他的心底点燃了一堆篝火，让鸣人精神猛地一振，眼神变得晶晶亮。他脑袋一热，双手扶住恋人的肩膀，站在大街上直直说出一句话：

“佐助！”他大声喊道，“我会努力工作，赚钱养你的！”

佐助一愣，随即“噗嗤”笑出了声。

“谁要你养啊，”他笑着拍拍自己的手，示意自己松开，“我又不是没有工作。再者，作为‘团扇’忍村的‘火影之子’，硬要说‘养’也是我养你吧？”

“不过……”佐助温柔搂住自己，将头轻轻靠在自己的肩膀上，“身为‘火影之子’的我，本该鼓励你努力工作，为忍村完成尽量多的高级任务。但作为‘你的恋人’的我……却只但愿你能平平安安的，不要遇到任何危险才好……”

恋人这份对自己纯然的关心和爱意，像一汪温泉，温暖而柔软地包裹住了鸣人的内心。他不由得扶起对方微微发颤的身体，将一枚代表承诺的吻，小心、郑重地印在恋人的嘴唇上。

“我会平平安安的。”他扬起自信的笑容，向佐助保证道，“我的忍道就是‘有话直说，说到做到’。我说过，会与你幸福快乐地活下去，那么我就绝对会为你实现。”

“我可是‘九尾’完美人柱力，你知道我的战力有多强。所以……别担心，好吗，我的宝贝……”

鸣人深情凝视着佐助的眼睛，看到他眼中的担忧与不安慢慢消散，而后化为对自己无尽的信赖，直到他微微凑近自己，默许自己将嘴唇再度碾上他粉色的唇瓣，一同沉沦于热烈的深吻之中。

-

因为时间仓促，他们挑选的房子是装修过的成品房，只需要购买必要的家具便可入住。于是，在过户交房的当天，他与佐助便提着行李，抬着几十件事先订好的家具，从家具店“浩浩荡荡”走回他们的新家。

若是其他人，搬运这么多家具定然需要雇佣不少人手——但作为查克拉接近无限的体力狂人，鸣人分出几十个影分身便轻松解决了这个问题。当然，几十个“漩涡鸣人”抬着各式家具，吵吵嚷嚷地走在街上，也成功为他们招来了不少眼球便是了……

“鸣人，这是要搬家吗？”

街旁卖菜的婶婶慈祥地问向影分身们。

“是新家的家具啦！”几个影分身正一角一个、吭吭哧哧地抬着沙发，这时抬起头，嘻嘻笑着一起回答，“婶婶！我和佐助要同居啦！”

婶婶微微睁大眼睛，随即捂嘴呵呵笑起来：“啊啦，好甜蜜啊，让我也想起当年跟丈夫恋爱的日子呢……”

作为本体的鸣人与佐助手挽着手走在中间，瞥到佐助默默垂下脑袋，害羞得脸颊都红了一片，一个没忍住把恋人搂在怀里，笑着在他的嘴角亲了又亲。

不知怎么的，下一刻，他的影分身们就齐齐停下了脚步。

“本体真过分……”

突然，前后左右、几十双蓝色的眼睛不约而同地朝自己怒目而视，而来源都是他的影分身们……

“我们搬家具累得要死要活，本体什么都不用做，就能搂着佐助亲亲！”

“对啊对啊，我衣服都快被汗浸透了，佐助该让我抱着亲亲才是！”

“我才是吧我说！我抬的可是佐助的行李，佐助该给我奖励才对啊！”

“不对，是我！”“是我是我！”“我！”

“别吵了！”鸣人立刻制止了这些不省心的影分身，叉着腰义正言辞地警告，“我才是本体，佐助当然要给我亲亲！不许有异议！都听我的，继续前进！”

在影分身们敢怒不敢言的注视下，鸣人得意洋洋地抚住身旁人柔顺的头发，“啾”地亲了下恋人甜美的唇瓣，开心注意到佐助的脸颊越来越红啦……

-

尽管并未打算征求意见，他们在敲定同居之后，也好好地向各自的家庭报了备，以免家人担心。

鸣人这边，因为父母双亡，他活着的至亲只有养父伊鲁卡一人。

伊鲁卡爸爸是个很温和、很开明的人。作为一名教师、也是自己忍者学校的班主任，鸣人打小不爱学习，就喜欢恶作剧捣蛋，也从未遭到过爸爸太过严厉的斥责。他与伊鲁卡爸爸的关系，既是父子、更是最亲密的朋友。

故而，当鸣人回到家，开心地将这个消息告诉给伊鲁卡爸爸时，完全没有预料到，对方竟露出了些许不赞同的神色。

“鸣人……你可能还记得，我从一开始就不大建议你去追求佐助。”伊鲁卡爸爸微微露出一个苦笑，“我跟你讲过，‘宇智波’族人的族内向心力极强，他们爱家人和族人胜过一切，身为‘族长之子’的佐助恐怕更是如此。”

“你性格调皮、不拘小节，干的又是高危的战斗忍者工作，爸爸其实一直希望，你能找个普通一点、善于持家、能够一心一意照顾你的伴侣，过上幸福安定的家庭生活。”

鸣人能够理解伊鲁卡爸爸对自己未来人生的关心和考虑，也深深感激养父的这一份浓浓的父爱。

他也知道，不少像他这样专事战斗的忍者会选择忍村的普通居民、或是早早退役、甘愿在家相夫教子的忍者作为伴侣，这样既可以专心工作，家庭生活也有着落。

听起来很合理、很美好，但……这并不是鸣人想要的生活。

他想要的、能够共度一生的爱侣，应该有着足够令自己敬佩的强大、无论多少次挫折都能站起的坚韧，能够充分理解和扶持自己、温暖到自己内心深处的共鸣，以及，最重要的……对自己毫无保留、绝对专一的爱和信赖。

换言之……这个人就是佐助。

早在佐助接受自己表白的那一刻起，鸣人便已下定了决心，这一辈子，自己要定他了。他要与佐助紧紧握着彼此的手，共同走完未来的人生。

而这份决心，无论是朋友、舆论也好、火影也罢，甚至是他最亲爱、对自己有养育之恩的伊鲁卡爸爸，也无法将其动摇半分。

想到这里，鸣人对爸爸露齿一笑，沉稳开口：“您说的有道理，我也很感激您对我的关心和考虑。但我可以保证，佐助他深爱着我，他对我是绝对专一的，我也一样深爱着他。也许，在未来，我们会遇到比其他伴侣更多的困难，但我相信，只要我与佐助彼此相爱，我们一定能克服掉它们，过上属于我们的幸福生活。”

也许是被自己这份格外坚定的自白震惊到，伊鲁卡爸爸睁大眼睛看着自己，过了许久才恢复到惯常温和的表情。

“你真的长大了，鸣人。”在沉默过后，伊鲁卡爸爸微笑着感叹，“这些年过去，那个调皮捣蛋的小鬼，已经变成一个有担当、有责任心的男子汉了。我这个做父亲的，心里真是又激动，又有些伤感……”

伊鲁卡爸爸状似无意地擦了擦眼睛，而鸣人没法不注意到，爸爸的眼圈已经悄悄红了……

“伊鲁卡爸爸……”鸣人坐到爸爸身边，轻拍他的肩膀，安抚着他。这样的姿势，让鸣人恍然意识到，不知不觉，他的爸爸已经不如自己高大和健壮了……

“谢谢你，鸣人。”在情绪平复过后，伊鲁卡爸爸给了自己一个紧紧的拥抱，而后松开，“我有感受到你的决心和意志。”

“我也不想做个坏人，硬要拆散你和佐助——事实上，我也相信佐助是真心爱你。否则，以他‘火影之子’的身份，定然不会那样草率地同意公开关系。如果你和佐助都有着这份决心，那么……”他拍拍自己的肩膀，笑着说，“我支持你们。”

鸣人眼睛一亮，正打算道谢，却听到伊鲁卡爸爸话锋一转，继续说了下去：

“只是……”他的神情稍微认真起来，“佐助作为宇智波家族的‘二少爷’，打小必定是锦衣玉食，日常起居都有专人服侍。纵使个人能力再强，在生活经验方面，佐助那孩子恐怕也是一片空白。鸣人，虽然你性格马虎、大大咧咧，但同居之后，可能你得主动担待一些。”

鸣人觉得，佐助虽是个正儿八经的“豪门公子”，却跟“娇生惯养”沾不上半点关系。他们作为战斗忍者，本就训练出了适应艰苦生存环境的能力，之前他们共同经历的那三个月的“休假”之旅，鸣人也从没见过佐助对吃穿用度有所挑剔。

但……爸爸说的也有道理。他与佐助之间，肯定是独自长大到七岁的自己，生活能力要更强些、需要多担待一些的。况且，他要照顾的又不是别人，是他放在心里的宝贝恋人，鸣人还巴不得自己多宠宠他呢……

“嗯！”鸣人想了想，露出灿烂的笑容，“没问题啊我说！”

伊鲁卡爸爸点点头。

“最后，爸爸想说的是，”伊鲁卡爸爸温和凝视着自己的眼睛，“鸣人，无论你成长得多么成熟、强大，在爸爸心里，你永远都是我最可爱、最宝贝的孩子。爸爸永远爱你，也会一直站在你的背后，支持你、守护着你。未来，假如你和佐助出了什么问题，一定要告诉爸爸，爸爸会尽力帮助你的。”

爸爸的这一番饱含着关爱的话，就如同一颗定心丸那样，化解了鸣人心中最后残留的一丝不安。

他顺从地让伊鲁卡爸爸抱住自己的身体，像小时那样乖乖缩在爸爸温暖的怀抱中，闭上眼睛，静静感受着这份宽广而深沉的父爱。

果然，就如同爸爸所说，无论自己变得多么成熟强大、独当一面，在爸爸面前，自己永远都是那个最宝贝的孩子……

-

与自己和伊鲁卡爸爸的温情脉脉相反，佐助那边的情况则要简单得多，同样也——不出所料地，冷漠许多。

听佐助说，当他把同居的决定告诉给家人时，富岳叔叔只是挑了挑眉毛，警告了一句话，便再也没有后文了。

“知道了。记住你的身份，佐助，别让我听到什么不好的传闻。”

美琴阿姨的回应要温和些，但也不过重复了富岳叔叔的意思：“跟鸣人好好过。还有……记得自重。”

而宇智波鼬则维持了他一贯的恶劣态度，只说了几个字：“别再回来了。”

鸣人是真心觉得佐助的父母和兄长，每个人脑子都有问题。他们对外人一向是彬彬有礼、温和大度，偏偏要对自己的亲生儿子佐助摆脸色。他们本该清楚，佐助对“团扇”忍村已经是肝胆涂地，为了家人简直是百般委屈、超负荷地付出，却极少给予他什么正面的回应。

而就是这样，佐助还认认真真地向自己解释，说宇智波鼬因为心里受过伤，这样说是想保护他，父母也是关心他，提醒他注意安全。他的家人虽然冷淡待他，心底其实都是爱着他的。

话是这么说，鸣人却能从对方无法掩饰的失落神情中看得出，这份一厢情愿的开导之辞，连佐助自己都没法全然相信。

可鸣人更清楚的是，尽管如此，佐助依旧会深爱着他的家人，无论发生什么都不会改变。所以，他也只能叹息一声，将恋人抱上床，轻柔亲吻着他，让他沉浸在自己创造出的纯粹欢愉之中，于极乐之时将那些不好的情绪尽数忘却……

-

也正因如此，鸣人心底对佐助的怜爱更甚，也更加坚定了自己要承担起责任，拼了命也要把自家恋人宠上天的打算——毕竟，佐助虽然父母双全，却没有一个像伊鲁卡爸爸这样好的亲人，能够给予他不求回报的关爱。

倘若连自己这个男朋友都做不到宠宠他，他的宝贝也未免太可怜了……

于是，他执意分出影分身，抬走了全部的家具、搬了佐助的行李，让恋人轻轻松松地走回他们的家。而在打开新家的房门之时，鸣人立刻指挥影分身将实木沙发小心放到客厅里，推着恋人坐到沙发上。

“佐助走到这里一定累了吧！”鸣人将早就洗干净的一盒小番茄递给对方，“我来摆放家具，你就坐在这儿休息好了！”

“啊？”佐助眨眨眼睛，“就走这么几步路，我一点都不累。鸣人，这家具挺多的，我跟你一起弄吧——”

“不行！”鸣人立刻大声宣告，强行将恋人按在沙发上，“最近流行的那句话是怎么说的……对，‘我不要你觉得，我要我觉得！’”

他自信地拍拍胸脯：“宝贝从没干过家务活，对吧？看我的好了，我会‘唰唰’把咱们家都收拾好的！”

“……哈……”

佐助好像被自己给搞懵了。他愣愣看着自己，而后紧紧捂住嘴，抖着肩膀偷笑起来。

“……好好，都听你的。”他示意自己倾下身，主动搂过自己的肩膀，笑着在自己耳旁吹气，“我的男朋友真可爱，还非常可靠。”

他的声音甜软而轻缓：“我……好喜欢他……”

鸣人下腹一紧，手臂不受控制地用力，一把将恋人推到沙发靠背上。在对方满是笑意的目光中，他缓缓爬上沙发，将他可爱的恋人完全覆在身下。

他死死盯着佐助暗示般抬起下颌，羞涩而大胆地将嘴唇咬出艳丽的红痕，不由得喘着气俯下身，与恋人在沙发上激烈拥吻起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 进入同居（虐狗）阶段><鸣人即将过上人生赢家一般的幸福家庭生活><


	40. 七（2）

一阵狂热过后，鸣人强迫自己从佐助身上爬起，细心为对方抚平凌乱的衣衫，依依不舍地在那双被蹂躏得红肿的嘴唇上印下最后一吻，便开始着手处理搬回来的几十件家具。

他分出影分身们，将摆放在客厅和餐厅的各式家具小心安置到位，茶几、榻榻米、餐桌、木椅、小沙发、灯具……

早在买房的月余前，他与佐助便就新家的装潢仔细讨论和规划过，故而鸣人自己摆起来也是心中有数，动作迅捷。

依着佐助的喜好，他们选择购买了一套日式风格的浅色调原木家具，配合着米色的地毯、深棕的吊顶和窗框，给人以淡雅质朴之感。

诚然，若是由鸣人自己选择，他会偏好更张扬、更鲜艳一些的配色——但当他直起身，看到午后的阳光从巨大落地窗洒进来，将整个屋子都染上一层淡淡的、温暖的橙色，又觉得这种暖暖的居家风格，对两个年轻的爱侣而言，简直是再适合不过了。

鸣人在心底不住感慨着，转头瞥到安静坐在沙发上的佐助，看到对方也悄然直起身，怔怔凝视着客厅的装潢，眼中满是温柔和喜悦，知道对方与自己一定心有共鸣。

他轻轻一笑，便同影分身们一起，推门走进里间，接着装修他们的卧室和书房。

-

而等到拆开剩余的家具包装之后，鸣人才陡然意识到，方才自己拍着胸脯保证，能“唰唰”地把家里收拾好的话，或许将要食言了……

这是因为，无论是卧室的床、衣柜，还是书房的书柜、写字台，运送回来的无一例外都是家具组件，需要参照图纸，自己动手将它们组装好。

每当碰到这种需要动脑的复杂状况，他的影分身们便立刻由“助力”，变成了巨大的“阻碍”……

“这块板子是跟这个东西接上的！”

“什么啊，是这块板子才对！”

“不对！明明是这块啊我说！”

“听我说，是这块！”

“这块！”

鸣人捂着脑袋被围在中间，看着影分身们一人拿着一块木板，互相争得面红耳赤、吐沫横飞，终于受不了地大吼一声“你们别吵啦！”，断然伸手结印，让几十个影分身同时“砰”地消失。

天，这下总算是安静了……

可是……问题一点都没有解决啊我说！

鸣人孤零零站在卧室中央，手中捏着如同鬼画符一般的复杂图纸，身边散落着一袋袋螺丝螺母、改锥钳子、各种奇形怪状的木板，终究是哀叹一声，任命地埋头一点点琢磨起来。

凭借着心底“肩负起家庭责任、宠好佐助”的坚持，等到鸣人慢慢摸索到诀窍，读懂示意图，最终与影分身一同组装好全部家具，时间已经过去了好几个小时。这期间，他似乎隐隐听到佐助在客厅喊了一声，“我去买点东西”，也来不及出去确认，直接应了一句便没放在心上。

他扔掉地上的包装纸，到盥洗间洗了个手，摇摇晃晃地打算找佐助出去吃饭——此刻已经是傍晚，鸣人可不认为自己还有余力去买菜做饭。更何况，以自己的半吊子厨艺，充其量也就热个饭、煮个面什么的……

可当他推开卧室门，来到客厅时，眼前的景象却令他惊呆了——

他脚下的木质地板被一丝不苟地清洁过了，灯光照在上面，亮得能完整照出自己的人影。

不止是地板，厅中的沙发、茶几、墙面、窗户，无不被擦拭得鋥光瓦亮、纤尘不染。

稍远的地方，餐厅的灯光被调成温柔的暖黄色，餐桌中央摆放了一只镂空花瓶，上面插着几朵娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰，而他的恋人佐助正系着金黄向日葵图案的围裙，将飘着香气的一盘盘菜肴端到桌上。

鸣人简直怀疑自己是太累，以致出现了幻觉——他大张着嘴巴，看到佐助抬起头，朝自己露出甜蜜而略带羞涩的微笑：“辛苦了，鸣人。我做了晚餐，坐下来一起吃吧？”

什么……？

这……真的是佐助吗？

他的恋人，不该是衣食住行都有专人伺候的“豪门公子”、“二少爷”，又怎么可能会打扫卫生和做饭？！

鸣人迟疑地走上前，看到餐桌上摆放着盘盘碟碟，前菜、刺身、烤物、炸物、汤类、烧酒一应俱全，装盘赏心悦目，令人食欲大开的香气更是精心烹饪的明证。

“这些……都是你做的？看起来好厉害啊我说……”鸣人震惊盯着这一桌足以达到宴请水准的精致菜肴，犹疑问道，“难不成，你在宇智波宅还需要自己做饭？”

佐助摇摇头，示意自己坐下，而后解开围裙，轻巧坐到自己对面。

“不。有佣人负责我和家人的日常起居。”他断然否认了自己的推测，而后微微垂下眼帘，脸颊浮起一抹绯红，“就像你说的，我以前确实从没干过家务活。所以……我提前向管家先生学习了家政方面的技能。无论是清洁、打扫、洗衣还是做饭，我都反复练习到了得到管家先生肯定的地步。”

佐助就像是个想讨人欢心的孩童那样，微微仰着头，露出乖巧可爱的笑容：“鸣人，我很感激你今天对我的照顾。不过，我虽然没有像你那样的生活经验，但我也是会做家务的，你不用一力承担起家庭的全部责任。”

天……

鸣人简直震惊得说不出话来。

在他们交往的一年以来，他第无数次地感受到，佐助到底有多么深爱着自己这件事……

是怎样强烈而绵绵的爱意，才能让一个养尊处优、受到万人宠爱的“火影之子”，甘愿花费时间来专门学习这些琐碎的家务事，只为了能够与自己共同分担家庭的责任？

他自认为对佐助已经是倾尽所有地付出了，可在身为“宇智波”、会为了一份“爱”而不顾一切的佐助面前，鸣人仍然会有自己爱得还不够多的错觉……

“佐助……”他的声音微微颤抖，“你是从什么时候起开始学习这些的？”

“半年多前。”佐助轻描淡写地说出惊人之语，“我们的关系稳定之后，我就想，未来，你与我肯定是会成立一个家庭的。你是‘九尾’人柱力、村中的‘王牌’忍者，会频繁出村做任务，再加上性子不拘小节，恐怕不大能顾得上家。”

“相比之下，我在警务部的工作要稳定得多，即便还有身为‘火影之子’的政治外交工作，离村的时间也会比你少得多。所以，我觉得，今后在一起生活，应该是我要主动多担待一些的。”

“于是，我就找到管家先生，努力学习了家政的技能。”佐助平静说到这里，朝自己莞尔一笑，“鸣人，我做得还不赖吧？有没有被你的男朋友惊喜到？”

鸣人大睁着眼睛，心脏被甜蜜的暖流一阵阵冲刷，让他快乐得快要昏倒，又感动得想要落泪。

原来，就像自己想着，该要更多承担起家庭责任一样，佐助竟也同时觉得，这份责任该由他来承担么……

更令人吃惊的是，佐助竟然早在半年多前，就已经仔细考虑了他们未来的生活，并为此付出了这样多的时间和努力……

“我真的超——惊喜啊我说……”鸣人呼吸一紧，情不自禁地伸出手，跨过餐桌，与佐助的单手十指相扣。他用自己最深情的目光，一眨不眨地凝视着这世界上最爱、最珍视的恋人，“佐助，我真的好爱好爱你……”

“我……我也爱你，鸣人。”佐助被自己盯得害羞，软声回了一句便立刻移开了视线。他轻咳一声，松开单手，掩饰性地拿起筷子，“趁热吃吧，我想听听你的感想。”

-

鸣人风卷残云地将这一桌料理吃了个干净，边吃边不遗余力地夸赞着“好吃”、“太香了”，让佐助托着腮坐在自己对面，露出甜甜温暖的笑容。

果然，与外表一致，佐助做的菜当真是非常美味，可以达到酒店大厨的水准，鸣人的每一句对恋人的夸赞都是真心诚意、发自肺腑。

更不要提，鸣人看得出，佐助特地做了烤牛肉、红豆汤这类自己喜欢吃的食物，菜肴的调味也是正合自己口味。在迎合自己喜好的同时，他的恋人也尽量兼顾了荤素搭配、营养均衡——毫无疑问，佐助做这一桌子菜，绝对是煞费苦心，投入了对自己浓浓的爱意。

刚一吃完，鸣人就迫不及待地走到对面，将恋人一把搂在怀里，轻轻拨开他眼前的刘海，扣着他的脑袋深深吻了下去。他用舌头撬开佐助的贝齿，急切品尝起比方才的菜肴更加甜美、诱人的另一种人间美味……

“……唔……嗯……”

佐助微微仰着头，后脑靠在自己的掌心里，脸颊泛着桃红，却用单手轻轻推着自己的胸膛：“嗯……不……”

鸣人有些意外地松开嘴唇，复而饥渴啃咬起佐助的嘴角：“怎么了，佐助？”

他的手臂从佐助的腰部向上移，慢慢搂住他的脖颈，而后伸到衣襟里面，开始暧昧揉弄起里面吹弹可破的白嫩肌肤，试图勾起对方更激烈、更汹涌的情欲。

佐助半阖着眼睛，轻轻摇晃着脑袋，“放开……哈……我要去……嗯……刷碗……”

“刷碗什么的……之后再做就好了，”鸣人轻轻啄吻着佐助红润的唇瓣，手指在娇嫩乳尖上反复按压，用渐渐硬挺的下体暗示性地顶弄着佐助的腹部，“我这边可是想要得不行了啊我说……”

“刚才吃饭的时候就想了，真想在餐桌上直接把你吃掉，宝贝……”

“你……唔……你先去洗澡，咱们身上太脏了……”佐助仰起头逃脱自己的吻，急促喘息着，“我去刷碗，你洗完澡去卧室等我……”

他喘了一会，而后主动用单臂搂住自己的脖颈，咬着嘴唇，对自己狡黠一笑：“你忙了这么久，现在一定很累了……先去休息一会，等下才有力气，不是么……”

鸣人的耳根一下子被撩得红透了。

他的恋人……真的是时而纯情似天使、时而诱惑如魔鬼……

-

鸣人在沐浴过后，便仔细关好窗帘，赤裸着躺在床上，焦急等待佐助的出现。

他听着轻轻的脚步声，盥洗间门打开的声音，一阵淅淅沥沥的水声，而后……终于，脚步声重新响起，逐渐变大，直到停驻在卧室门外。

鸣人“腾”地跳起，三步并作两步地跑过去，手臂肌肉用力，将犹自站在门外的恋人打横抱起，直接扔到他们的双人大床上。

“……”

此刻，佐助穿着雪白浴袍，浑身散发着水汽，修长双腿微微并拢，软软躺在床上。他湿润的乌发柔顺散落着，神色天真而惹人怜爱，却隐隐透着一丝迷离与渴求……

在这大大的铺着纯色被单的床上，他的恋人就如同坠入凡尘的仙子，勾起人无穷无尽的欲火，以及想要将这份纯洁从里到外玷污的冲动……

“佐助……”鸣人慢慢向前走了几步，便再也控制不住心底的欲望，猛地扑在这具横陈的玉体身上，疯狂亲吻着那双柔软的唇瓣，一把拽下他的浴袍，用自己的大掌爱抚起恋人身体的每一寸肌肤。

他迅速为佐助做完了前戏——因为刚刚沐浴过、以及足够情动的原因，佐助的小穴已经足够湿润放松，在自己用手指帮助他高潮的时候，他已经能顺从张开双腿，手指颤抖着抓紧床单，不住颤声催促着自己“快进来、我要你进来”。

鸣人自己也是饥渴的不行，不过看到这样罕见主动的恋人，突然地，他又不想那样猴急了。

鸣人舔了舔嘴唇，弯腰爬到佐助身边，换成躺卧位，上半身放松靠在床头上。

“想要的话……自己坐上来。”他看着自高潮的余韵中慢慢回过神、露出疑惑神色的佐助，笑着指了指自己身下直立的阴茎。

“我已经休息好了，佐助……”鸣人用低哑色情的声调说着，“它绝对能满足你那张淫荡的小嘴，保证让你爽上天……”

“来……过来拿你的奖励……”

鸣人等了等，不出意外地没有见到佐助动作。他笑了笑，也没再逼迫他，直接伸手抱起已经害羞将身体团成球的恋人，把他温柔放到自己的胯部。

他用坚硬的阴茎顶着对方的下腹不断磨蹭，将白浊前液涂抹在佐助的雪肤上。

“佐助，你不是想要么……”他朝佐助红红的耳垂上吹气，主动握住自己的阴茎，向佐助炫耀般撸动着，“看到这个又大又粗的鸡巴了么？坐上来，它会让你爽上天的，宝贝……”

“……呜……”

佐助被自己欺负得全身发颤、眼圈发红。他咬了咬嘴唇，终于放弃地微微抬起身体，单手扶住自己的阴茎，将不断收缩着流出淫液的穴口在自己的龟头上磨了磨，慢慢坐了下去。

“啊啊——”

在穴肉被阴茎贯穿的刹那，佐助猛地仰起头，发出情动到极致的高昂呻吟。鸣人紧紧咬着牙关，感受着小穴柔软的收缩吮吸，看到佐助趴在自己胸前适应了一会，而后直起腰，喘息着摆动纤细腰肢，上下吞吃起自己的粗大阴茎。

“啊……嗯……哈、哈……啊……”

佐助单手撑住自己的胸膛，用自己的阴茎干着自身，发出一声声哭泣一般的呻吟。香汗从他的额上低落而下，湿热小穴不住吸咬着自己的巨物，股股淫水从穴肉中涌出，将他们交合的地方浸得水光一片。

“很舒服，对吧……”鸣人享受着恋人小穴热情的吸吮，拼命控制住自己向上猛烈操干的冲动，将佐助的手臂搭在自己的肩膀上，“再快点，宝贝，会更舒服的……”

“唔嗯……啊……”佐助上下骑着自己的阴茎，柳眉紧皱，大张着嘴巴，口水直流，一副爽到极致的淫荡模样。他呻吟着服从了自己的话，逐渐加快了腰肢的摆动，让自己的阴茎一下下撞到他的敏感点上，在鸣人眼前掀起一道媚惑的肉浪：“啊……嗯……好舒服、好舒服……啊……！”

他纤长的手指不住抓挠着自己的后背，带来一阵阵甜蜜而火辣的疼痛。

“啊啊……快要……我快要……”

随着佐助操干自身的速度越来越快，他猛地抱紧自己，身体贴着自己的胸膛，脑袋埋在自己肩膀上，一下哭了出来：“呜……鸣人、鸣人、鸣人——”

他一口咬住自己的肩膀，身体抽搐，小穴大力吮吸了一下，而后进入了激烈而绵长的高潮。

鸣人闭紧眼睛，流着汗感受着穴道内一阵阵疯狂而剧烈的吸吮，力度强到差一点就将他的精液榨取出来。大量的淫液从穴肉内喷涌而出，直接将他们崭新干净的床褥淋得湿透，前方的阴茎也是射出了道道白浊，尽数洒在自己的胸前。

“呜……嗯……”高潮之后，佐助全身一软，直接倒在了自己胸前，像猫儿一样发出轻轻的哼声。

而趁着佐助处在高潮后的余韵状态，鸣人腰胯用力，阴茎猛地向上一顶，再度让佐助无助仰起头，高声淫叫起来。

“啊啊！……啊、啊、嗯啊……！”

佐助浑身颤抖着埋在自己怀里，手指痉挛地抓挠自己的后背，身体在自己快速猛烈的撞击下反复颠动。

“宝贝，爽不爽？够不够力？”他低低喘息着，双手掐紧佐助的纤腰，皱紧眉头大力操干起来，与刚才截然不同的狂野频率和深度，令佐助神情呆滞、满脸是泪，口中只能叫出单个淫荡的音节，连一个有意义的词都说不出来。

鸣人一直让佐助自己玩到现在的原因，是因为高潮了两三次之后、放开自我、舍弃了羞耻心的佐助，才是最美妙、最好操的——这时，他全身会又软又抖，里面也像发了大水，穴肉讨好一般地不停吸吮，整个人什么反抗都做不了，只能乖乖任凭自己摆布，自己无论说什么他都会听，简直让人爽得升天。

“啊啊啊！……慢、慢一点……恩啊……鸣……鸣人……唔——”佐助被自己插得连哭带喘，不住尖叫着自己的名字求饶，小穴却像要把自己的魂都要吸没那样，疯狂压榨着自己的阴茎。

鸣人被吸得全身冒汗，差一点就要松开精关。他心中毛躁，不由得咬紧牙关，大力拍打了几下佐助的屁股让他放松，又将恋人从自己身上拽起，抓住他的头发，狠狠将下一声将出的呻吟吻在口中。

“说话佐助！我操得你爽不爽！喜不喜欢我的大鸡巴！”他松开嘴唇，一只手用力按揉着佐助红肿挺立的乳头，另一只手用抓出青紫的力度攥着他的腰肢，大开大合地操干，让小穴最紧致、最柔嫩的地方都被自己的阴茎贯穿。

“啊啊啊！……唔啊……嗯……”佐助受不了一样单手撑在自己胸前，拼命向后躲避自己的抽插，却被鸣人拉开手臂，用自己的大掌攥住他的手，强行放在被自己插得微鼓的下腹前，随着插入的频率一下下猛力按压着他的肚子，让佐助在穴肉被插得“噗呲噗呲”的水声中不断浪叫出声，“爽……啊……饶了我……鸣人……嗯啊……喜欢……喜欢你的大鸡巴……慢一点……啊……！”

“佐助……不是想要我使力么，慢一点怎么能满足你这张小嘴！”鸣人喘着气向上大力抽插，感受穴肉从上而下的绵密吸吮，源源不断涌出的粘稠淫液。他弯下脖子，用舌尖挑逗着佐助胸前的嫩红乳头，时而咬住向上拉扯，时而像小儿吸奶那样啧啧吸吮。

他看着恋人仰着脑袋高声淫叫、身体上下晃动的浪荡姿态，突然邪恶一笑，用低哑的嗓音说道：“话说，佐助居然会做家政，真是令我大吃一惊啊我说……”

他用稍轻的力度抽插了几下，而后突然狠狠顶到穴肉深处：“今天，你在扫地做饭的时候，心里在想着谁？你是为了谁做的？”

“啊——！”佐助猛地弓起身体，被插得眼泪直淌，手臂胡乱拍打着自己的胸膛，“嗯啊……啊啊……在想你……不要了……嗯……是为了你，只为了你……啊啊啊！”

听到佐助这样乖巧直白的回应，鸣人在心中狂喜的同时，内心凌虐的欲望也愈演愈烈。他猛地拽住佐助的手臂，将他的身体向前拉，疯狂操弄起佐助穴肉内的敏感点。

他舔舐着佐助的眼泪，继续问道：“其实，佐助很喜欢为我做家务、照顾我，对吧？”

“我知道的哦……”他九浅一深地撞击着，喘着气，在佐助耳边引诱般低语，“佐助虽然是‘火影之子’，心里其实想当个白天乖巧服侍我，晚上放浪被我操干的小妻子，对不对？”

“啊啊啊！……啊哈……啊……”佐助大声哭叫着，摇晃着脑袋，哭得上气不接下气，更不要提说出半句话了。

见状，鸣人再度猛地向上顶了一下，威胁般吼道：“说！回答我的问题！”

“是……！啊啊……我……嗯啊啊啊……我喜欢服侍你……啊啊……也喜欢被你……呃啊……操干……鸣人……嗯嗯……我想当你的……你的小妻子……啊啊啊！”

佐助淫叫着说完这句话，便崩溃一般倒在自己胸前，哭泣着大声求饶起来：“啊啊……鸣人……不要了……饶了我，饶了我……！”

“真乖。”鸣人心满意足地吻了吻恋人满是汗水和泪水的白皙面颊，决定不再欺负他，专心致志地抽插起来，“我会奖励你，满足你这副淫荡的身体的……我的小妻子……”

他咬着牙，用最大的力度撞击着这张湿得一塌糊涂、还在猛烈抽搐收缩的小嘴，让恋人的浪叫一声高过一声。佐助绝望摇着头，弯起腰，手掌反射性捂住了肚子：“鸣人……！我好像要……啊啊啊……我要……！”

“要潮喷了么……”鸣人饥渴舔着佐助的耳廓，顺势进一步加快了穴内的抽插。他的龟头被佐助的小穴强力挤压着，让鸣人的身体也微微发颤，一阵阵激烈的快感如电流般聚集在下腹，差一点就将爆发出来，“那就喷给我看……为了我高潮，只为了我……我的小妻子……！”

“嗯啊啊啊……为了你……只为了……啊……你……！”佐助哭叫着，双目大睁，嘴巴流着口水，身体猛地一抖，陷入了极度激烈的潮喷，喷涌而出的淫液将床单瞬间打湿了一大片。

鸣人死死抓着佐助无力的腰肢，在满是淫液、浪荡吮吸的小穴中最后大力抽插了几下，也将积攒许久的精液射了出来。

等到射精完毕，鸣人喘了几口气，变软的阴茎“啵”地从佐助的小穴中退出，又让佐助浑身颤抖着缩在自己怀里，哭着呻吟了几声。

他随手扔掉安全套，躺到床上，将佐助温柔搂在怀里，一下下抚摸着他起伏的后背，让恋人慢慢度过高潮后的余韵。

“还好吗，宝贝？”过了一会，他轻轻吻掉佐助脸颊上微咸的泪水，用最轻柔的嗓音问道。

“嗯……”佐助闭着眼睛轻哼着，过了一会才张开眼睛，露出餍足而幸福的微笑，“很好，我很舒服。”

他主动抱住自己，温柔吻住自己的嘴唇，让鸣人立刻搂紧他，将这个吻变得更加深入、缠绵。

“唔……嗯……嗯……”

他们变换角度亲吻着对方，舌头上下交缠着，吸吮出啧啧的水声，直到两人都因为缺氧，面颊绯红、气喘吁吁地分开。

之后的很长时间，他们都只是抱着彼此，感受着彼此的喘息和心跳，慵懒地躺在床上，谁都不想先去清洗。

“鸣人……”安静许久过后，佐助轻声唤起自己。

鸣人低下头，看见乖乖缩在自己怀中的恋人，眼睛闪闪发亮，露出激动而开心的笑容，“我们……我们有家了……”

鸣人吻了吻对方的嘴唇，心中被一种相同的幸福情绪填满，令他大大咧开了嘴角：“嗯！我们有家了啊我说！”

佐助稍微挪动了一下身体，将额头轻轻贴自己的额头上。他深深凝视着自己，目光极致温柔、满怀爱意。

“那……”他轻声开口，朝自己嫣然一笑，“以后，我就拜托你了。”

恋人这句蕴含着对自己无限信赖和承诺的话语，加之佐助清丽柔软的笑颜，令鸣人的心脏猛地一跳，澎湃爱意如洪水般击打着自己的心房。

面对着佐助这份与自己共度一生的坚定决心，不必想，鸣人也会以相同强烈的决心回报。

他情难以禁地搂紧了怀中的恋人，用相同深情的目光凝视着对方，温柔而郑重地说出了他今后一生的承诺：

“嗯。”他笑着吻上佐助的唇瓣，“那么，我也拜托你了，佐助……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开完了同居的第一辆车= =
> 
> 本文的恋爱线从各种意义上都会比一般的同人文现实一点点，包括佐助有一个刻骨铭心的初恋，还有本节和上节关于“谁来承担家庭责任”的探讨。（当然，不现实的地方在于，本文的恋爱双方都太富了，房子想买就买= =）
> 
> ①可以看到，鸣人在伊鲁卡的提醒下，意识到自己该在家庭生活中多承担一些，但佐助早就未雨绸缪地考虑到，鸣人会经常不在家，应该由自己来多承担责任，提早学习了家政，做好了准备。
> 
> 这是因为，作者作为一个既要正苏又要泥塑的佐粉，一直认为佐助的很多人格品质都是十分强大、令人佩服的。原作中，佐助给自己的目标尽管全都是由感性驱使（复仇兄长、复仇木叶），但他在实现目标的过程中，通常是十分理性、思维方式要比鼬哥和鸣人都要“男人”的。
> 
> 佐助从小就有极强的长期规划能力，并能持续不懈地付出努力。原作中，他因为爱着家人和族人，想要复仇兄长，从灭族之后就努力修炼，参加中忍考试也是为了增加战斗经验，之后也是果断跟随大蛇丸，在蛇窟隐忍三年，招募同伴，研究针对鼬哥的战术。
> 
> 相比之下，鸣人从小说着“想当火影”，但还是经常逃课、涂火影岩，之后蛇窟会面时也被佐助说“你不是想当火影，与其追着我，不如多修炼”。在四战结束之前，鸣人也没有主动了解过火影的工作性质和内容，显示出鸣人对于“当火影”这个目标，要不就是缺乏长远规划能力，要不就只是像是我们小时候说“我要当科学家”之类的说辞罢了。
> 
> 同样，鼬哥在灭族叛逃后，尽管原作试图体现他的神机妙算，但他多数情况下都在等着，并没有看到他主动为了自身目标付出什么努力（无论是当间谍为木叶传递情报、还是杀团藏、杀“斑”，他一样都没有做）。
> 
> 本文的佐助和鸣人之间，佐助也是那个想得更远、对未来做出更加清晰规划的人，在这一点上，佐助是两人中“男性”的角色。上一小节中，佐助主动提出了“结婚”和“婚房”的事，这一小节中，佐助也是提前考虑到两人在一起后，可能会出现无人顾家的问题，想出解决方案（由自己来干）并付诸行动。
> 
> 当然，佐助不学习家政也可以，他们完全可以请个佣人，但作者觉得可能两人都更加愿意亲自照顾对方，再加上还有免费劳动力——影分身= =
> 
> 说到这里，作者就想起原作《博人传》中鸣人的家庭。现实角度考虑，作为火影夫人的雏田是一定会承担政治职务的，再不济也可以请佣人，她是不需要做家庭主妇的，这也是原作BUG的一件事……
> 
> 而原作假定698后鸣人与佐助真的爱上彼此、最终在一起，现实上看，他们也需要考虑家庭的问题——如果佐助因为调查大筒木遗迹原因，长年离家，爱情应该是很难维持下去的，因为这样鸣人就跟《博人传》小樱差不多了（事实上是惨得多，因为鸣人不大会照顾自己，还没有孩子的联系）。当然，作者觉得原作698后佐助并没有恋爱的能力= =
> 
> ②关于佐助会不会甘愿为鸣人学习家政的问题，作者认为佐助是有可能会的。
> 
> 就像以前的节数分析的那样，作者觉得佐助是个感情“强烈、专一”的人。原作中，佐助受到很多人的爱，但他只在乎一份爱（对家人、族人的爱，之后对哥哥的爱），并甘愿为之付出一切，丝毫不在乎自己受到的伤害。他的爱是“全或零”式的（那个“零”可能会有多有少，但无论如何都会远远少于那个“全”）。
> 
> 他对过去家族的爱，让他舍弃了一切、投奔大蛇丸，不惜忍痛试图杀死自己“最好的朋友”；他对兄长的爱，令他不惜自杀式袭击，与世界为敌。
> 
> 所以，作者觉得，如果本文佐助真的彻底爱上鸣人、信赖鸣人，他应该会倾尽全力地爱对方，为对方付出一切。（当然，在鸣人的开导下，本文佐助不会像以前那样爱到丧失自我了= =）
> 
> 这样的性格很适合做爱人，因为他会全力为伴侣着想。但假如鸣人没有那么爱佐助、或者是个渣男，比如说在同居之前就跟佐助分手，佐助所做的一切就会化为泡影，也同样会被伤得很重就是了= =（当然，本文是个HE文，鸣人很爱佐助，他是绝对不会这样做的= =）


	41. 七（3）

因着佐助的周全准备，他们的同居生活从一开始就顺利得惊人，商量了几次家庭分工、互相包容之后更是快速渡过了磨合期，日子过得是有滋有味、幸福安稳。

鸣人身为“团扇”忍村的“王牌”忍者，执行的任务大多是需要出村、动辄耗费十天半个月的S级、A级任务。由此，就如佐助预料的那样，他们之间，的确是佐助承担起了大多数家庭的责任。

他的恋人是那样优秀独立、温柔体贴。他能不依赖他人，一个人照顾好自己，也能独自将家中打理得井井有条，让自己放心。

在任务中，无论遇到多么大的风霜雨雪、艰难险阻，鸣人心底的这份来自佐助的“家”的温暖，总能让他扬起笑容、坚定迎接战斗。

唯有在寂静的深夜，他才会在旅店的客房中，悄悄点燃一盏小灯，在信纸上写下对千里之外恋人的思念，倾诉内心浓浓的爱意。

而在自己完成任务回村时，只要对方不是太忙，鸣人总能在村门口见到恋人等待自己的身影。

甜蜜的笑容、紧紧的拥抱、热烈的亲吻——恋人这份少有的主动与坦诚，令鸣人能打从心里体会到，自己在村外艰苦战斗时，佐助也一样在家中思念、担心着自己，渴望着自己的陪伴和爱。

而后，他们会在众人艳羡的目光中，手挽着手，开心地走回家。

推开家门，等待着他的则会是一桌精心烹饪的菜肴、一缸烧好的洗澡水、以及……一场足够激烈刺激的性爱。

鸣人知道，自己“漩涡”一族的血统，以及体内的“九尾”查克拉，令他的身体素质远超常人。纵使佐助是体能出众的精英忍者，像他们初夜那样，“马拉松”式的疯狂性爱，他的恋人也是遭受不住、会当真感到疼痛的。

于是，在两人日常的欢爱时，鸣人会有意控制自己的欲望，不把恋人折腾得太过——可是，每次自己结束任务回家的当夜，佐助总会少见地主动一些，反应会更加热情，也会默许自己发泄欲火，干得粗暴、狂野一些。

作为补偿，事后，鸣人会抱着浑身青紫、满脸泪痕的恋人清洗干净，极致温柔地安抚他，表扬他做得棒极了，而后把他抱上床、盖好被子，在他的耳畔反复呢喃“宝贝，我爱你”，哄着佐助慢慢入睡。

每次任务结束，鸣人都会有几天休息的时间。这时，他会体谅到恋人平日的辛劳，主动承担起除去做饭的全部家务，也会分出十几个影分身，完全服从佐助的指示，对家里进行彻底的大扫除——鸣人一直知道他的恋人爱干净、喜穿白服，同居之后更是体会到佐助“完美主义”和“洁癖”的一面。

如果时逢节日和纪念日，或者仅仅是想要浪漫一下，他们会提前订好餐厅，外出就餐，互相为对方准备礼物作为惊喜。两人双双休息的日子，他们也会像一年前、还没交往时的“休假”那样，结伴参加祭典、到火之国境内的风景名胜游览放松一番。

-

在同居生活稳定之后，他们也邀请了彼此的几位密友和长辈前来参观，像是小樱、铁火叔叔、卡卡西叔叔、好色仙人、警务部的弘树先生。他们都大力夸赞了新居的装潢，也为他们送上了精心准备的礼物。

小樱看起来已经完全从自己造成的“失恋”打击中恢复了，勿论跟自己相处是一贯的洒脱模样，在佐助面前也不再是小女生般的忸怩姿态，变得坦率开朗起来。

鸣人知道小樱最近在与“团扇”中央医院的一名医疗忍者交往，他喜欢并珍惜小樱这个朋友，也真诚祝愿她能找到属于自己的幸福。

也许是不放心，他的养父，伊鲁卡爸爸也来参观过好几次——鸣人想，爸爸约莫是抱着打扫卫生的心理准备过来的，但他们房子的整洁程度一定闪花了爸爸的眼睛。

而在品尝过佐助为他做的甜品和年糕红豆汤后，伊鲁卡爸爸更是两眼冒光，双手紧紧捧着佐助的单手，诚恳说着“我们家鸣人就交给你了”，让自己和佐助当场害羞到脸红。

与自己的家庭相反，佐助的父母和兄长自然是不会前来。但鸣人几次做完任务回家，有通过仙人模式感知到，屋外盘旋的乌鸦隐隐有着宇智波鼬查克拉的气息。

会是宇智波鼬在藉由乌鸦的视野，默默关心着佐助的生活吗？

鸣人如此猜测着，却没有把这件事告诉给他的恋人。

倘若宇智波鼬真的关心弟弟，光明正大前来看望就是，何必一边对佐助恶语相向，一口一个“不想看到你”、“别再回来了”，一边又这样鬼鬼祟祟地偷窥。

对于这位受到过心理伤害，又反过来伤害弟弟的兄长，鸣人觉得他既可怜、又可恨。从现任恋人的角度、亦或是关心佐助的角度，他都不希望佐助跟宇智波鼬有更多纠葛。

-

日子就这样宁静过去。

半年后的一日，鸣人走在街上，意外碰到了以前在游历“川之国”时结交的几个朋友。

“翔太、虎太郎，还有拓也！”鸣人惊喜向他的友人们打招呼，“好久不见！你们是来旅游的吗？”

“当然是专门来看鸣人你的——”翔太大力拍了拍自己的肩膀，“开个玩笑，其实是有正事。”

“过去几年，我们在‘川之国’的一家林业公司工作，你们忍村的火影最近不是代表‘火之国’，跟我们国家友好建交了嘛，也签订了双边贸易协议。我们是被上司派出国，来跟‘火之国’的客户交涉，签署订单的。”

“哈哈，这样啊！”鸣人摸摸脑袋，傻笑着回道。

不同于身为“火影之子”、频繁接触政务的佐助，他在文化课上可是个不折不扣的吊车尾，对什么建交、贸易是一概不知……

翔太没有在意自己的反应，爽朗笑道：“这不，办完事，还有半天休息时间，我们就来找你玩了！天色也到傍晚了，好不容易见面，晚饭哥们几个出去吃，好好聚一聚吧？”

“好啊！我请客！”鸣人开心点头。

可在应声的下一刻，他的心中浮起了恋人的身影……

“不过，我得先跟我男朋友说一声，让他晚上自己——”他正解释着，话音却被一旁的虎太郎打断了。

“不用，让你男朋友跟我们一起来就行了！”虎太郎眨眨眼睛，“你的男朋友是你们‘团扇’忍村的‘二少爷’，宇智波佐助，对吧？其实，我们早就想见见传说中‘倾城’的真容了，鸣人，你就给我们介绍介绍呗！”

“诶？……呃……”

鸣人有些犹豫。事实上，之前有别的国家的朋友顺路或特地来看望他，也无一例外地提出了“想要见佐助一面”的请求。

这并不奇怪，毕竟佐助的容姿的确是声名在外，一年前与自己公开恋情更是掀起了轩然大波，在整个忍界堪称是无人不晓。

这个请求也称不上出格——毋论别人，鸣人自己也想把佐助介绍给他的朋友们，而每次自己问向佐助，对方都会欣然同意，然后令他的朋友们全部艳羡而归。

可是这一次……鸣人却不大想拉着佐助一起来了。

因为，他知道，佐助最近在准备一场外交会议，已经连着熬了快一周的夜了。自己凌晨两三点起夜，都还能看到旁边书房的灯亮着，走进去劝他睡觉，佐助也只是摇摇头，笑着让自己躺回去。

而今天，正是这场会议的举办日。他的恋人在开完会议之后，恐怕已经是疲累不堪，应该只想回家休息，更不要提陪自己参加什么聚会……

“怎么？”翔太注意到自己反常的沉默，调侃道，“藏着男朋友不让我们见，怕被我们抢走啊？别担心，我们是不会抢哥们的人的——”

“不是啦！”鸣人脸一下子红了。他想了想，说了个折衷的方案，“要不，我带你们去见佐助一面，互相认识一下，然后咱们哥几个一起去聚餐，佐助就别去了吧？”

自己的话好像让他的朋友们误会更深了。

“哦——”三人齐齐张嘴，坏笑出声。

“没事没事，我们理解的！”站在一边的拓也捶了下自己的肩膀，“换上我，如果能搞到这么个男朋友，也会想着把他藏起来，谁都不见，哈哈！”

-

他与朋友们边闹边聊，慢慢走到了火影大楼前。

看起来，他们来的时间刚好，因为远远的，鸣人就从三三两两的忍者中发现了那抹耀眼的雪白身影。他的恋人正站在树荫下，与一名肤色黝黑的中年外国忍者交谈着。

两人你来我往地谈了一会，最后握了握手，那位忍者便与其他几位忍者一同离开了。佐助则微微颔首，礼貌目送那人走远。

直到这时，鸣人才带着三位朋友走了过去。

“佐助！”他叫了一声，直接跑到佐助身边，看到他的恋人转过头，原本维持的外交式微笑，立刻转变为生动、开心了一万倍的可爱笑颜。

“你怎么来了？”佐助惊喜开口，又在被自己一把搂进怀里之后，声音变得低闷起来，“会议终于开完了，鸣人，我好累……”

恋人这样主动、近乎撒娇的抱怨，令鸣人心中又是怜爱、又是疼惜。他安抚地亲了亲佐助的唇角，而后松开怀抱，示意对方抬起头来。

“抱歉佐助，”他将走过来的三个人一一介绍给恋人，“这是我在川之国认识的朋友，翔太、虎太郎和拓也。”

而在看到他们的瞬间，佐助脸上刚刚显露出的一丝疲倦，便立刻消失得无影无踪。他挺直身体，利落整理好衣襟，周身散发出自信而从容的“火影之子”气场。

“你好。初次见面，我是宇智波佐助。”佐助依次与他们握手，露出完美的、浅浅的微笑，“欢迎来到‘团扇’忍村。”

“初、初次见面，佐助先生。”翔太的脸突然红了。在佐助握过他的手之后，他便一直维持着手臂半伸的呆傻姿势，喃喃低语着，“传闻‘团扇’忍村的‘二少爷’英俊风流、人间绝色，果然是名不虚传……”

鸣人心中顿时警铃大作。他刚递过去一个眼刀，就看见虎太郎稍稍欠身，对佐助礼貌开口：“很荣幸认识你，佐助先生。我们是鸣人的朋友，这次是因为工作原因来到‘团扇’忍村。难得见面，今晚我们想和鸣人吃个饭、聚一聚。佐助先生仪表堂堂、气质出尘，我们也想与你交个朋友，不知你有兴趣与我们一起去吗？”

喂喂喂……这搭讪一般的口吻是怎么回事！出格了吧我说？！

鸣人正打算开口，却见佐助没有直接回答，而是侧过头，朝自己温柔一笑，“你想要我去吗？”

“我……当然是……”

可是，当恋人真的把决定权交给自己时，鸣人却踌躇了起来。

也许旁人会被佐助“火影之子”强势气场震慑到，但鸣人毕竟是佐助的恋人，自然能一眼注意到，恋人眼睛下淡淡的青乌，无法掩饰的苍白面容和唇色……

但另一方面，鸣人之所以能在各国广结好友，就在于他是个热情真诚、不擅于拒绝朋友的“老好人”。雪上加霜的是，翔太、虎太郎和拓也他们更是站在佐助背后，双手合十、连连用口型说着“哥们拜托啦”，让他将要出口的拒绝之词不上不下地卡在了喉中。

“……我知道了。”佐助目光在自己脸上停留了一会，而后微笑开口，“我跟你一起去。”

“诶？”鸣人吃了一惊，“不、不用，佐助，你还是回家休息——”

佐助摇摇头：“我没关系的。你的朋友难得来一次忍村，你也不愿扫人家的兴，对吧？”

“况且，作为你的恋人，我也想融入你的社交圈，认识你的朋友们。”他脸颊微微泛红，露出羞涩可爱的笑容，“你总是带我参加你朋友的聚会，我一直都很开心。”

“所以……带我去，好吗？”

佐助轻轻拉住自己垂在身侧的手臂，用小动物般惹人怜爱的眼神请求自己，令鸣人心脏猛地狂跳，当下乖乖举白旗投降。

在朋友们的吃吃偷笑声中，他垂着害羞到冒烟的脑袋，拽着恋人的手，一同向商业街走去。


	42. 七（4）

“哇！原来翔太你最近升职加薪啦！恭喜啊我说！”

一家居酒屋的雅间中，鸣人与佐助坐在一侧，他的三位朋友们坐在另一侧，互相热火朝天地闲聊着。

“干了干了！”一旁的拓也提议。他和翔太同时举起酒杯，三人碰过之后，仰头一口饮尽。

现在已经是晚上八点。两个小时前，他们在商业街的一家豪华的怀石料理店破费了一顿。

诚然，这种高档餐厅的菜肴十分美味，食材新鲜、烹调细致。可无论是鸣人还是他的朋友们，都对那里悄声细语，连个大气都不敢出的拘谨氛围敬谢不敏，于是饱餐过后，他们便结账出门，转移阵地到这家居酒屋喝酒谈天。

他的这三个朋友中，翔太开朗直率，与鸣人最谈得来，两人很快你一杯我一杯，聊得不亦乐乎。拓也性格内向，所以只是坐在一边，时不时跟他们干一杯。方才主动邀约的虎太郎则明显对佐助感兴趣，他不动声色脱离了话题，独自跟坐在自己身旁的佐助聊起天来。

起初，鸣人脑子里还绷着一根弦，担心虎太郎会当真见色起意、对佐助动手动脚，但他留心听了几耳朵，发现他与佐助聊的无外乎是什么产业、贸易之类听不懂的话题，虎太郎说过几次稍显暧昧的暗示性言辞，都被佐助不着痕迹带了过去，也就放下了心，没去特地阻碍他们谈话。

“不过，升职之后也忙了很多，”这时，翔太放下酒杯，叹了口气，抱怨道，“动不动就要加班，连双休日都被工作占满了，还要出去跑业绩，干得不好就会被上司训斥、扣奖金。一天到晚忙得要死，根本没时间找人谈什么恋爱……”

“真羡慕你啊，鸣人，”他幽幽盯着自己，脸上已经出现了醉酒的酡红，“事业有成不说，还有佐助先生这样的伴侣……”

尽管两年多前就被佐助教会了喝酒，鸣人直到现在也算不上善饮。此刻他跟翔太一样，神志也有点迷糊了。

他用掌心抵着额头，哈哈一笑：“话是这么说，我也没有看起来那么潇洒啦！”

“翔太你知道吧，我是专事战斗的忍者，平时工作就是出村做任务，一般十天半个月回不来。你好歹每天还能回家，我是有家也不能回啊我说！”他红着脸，又喝了一杯润润喉咙，声音也不自觉变大了，“再者，有些任务也是很凶险的，差点就要出事，就比如我几个月前在‘星之国’的那次任务吧……”

他发挥自己的好口才，把他曾经在“星之国”出任务时，意外遭到敌人偷袭、身受重伤的事绘声绘色地讲了一遍，还掀开衣服，把当时腹部伤口的大致位置指给翔太看——当然，以他身为“九尾”人柱力的超人自愈能力，那道当时可怖的贯穿伤早就连伤痕都看不见了。

他侃侃而谈说到最后，突然发现整个雅间已经是一片寂静。翔太瞪着眼睛听着，而不知什么时候，佐助已经停止了与虎太郎的对话。他紧紧倚在自己身侧，纤长手指把自己的手臂攥得生疼。

他后知后觉地转过头去，看到他的恋人皱着眉头，咬着嘴唇，一双潋滟着水光的眼睛看着自己，神色带着一丝不满，却有着十分的心疼和怜惜。

啊……糟了……

鸣人张了张嘴巴，脑后流下一滴冷汗。

他真的没有对恋人隐瞒——他们建立恋爱关系之初，在两人双双遭到佐助的“粉丝”袭击的那次“吵架”之后，他们就约定好，无论是好事还是坏事，都不对彼此隐瞒——所以，那次在“星之国”的任务回来之后，他就告诉了佐助自己曾经受伤的事。

可就算“实话实说”也有很多种说法，为了不让恋人太过担心，他避重就轻，重点讲了任务的过程，对受伤的情况则是一带而过，还特地求铁火叔叔和小樱帮他瞒着。反正以自己强大的恢复力，等到回村时伤口早就连个影都没有了，佐助想检查都查不出来。

“……鸣人，你骗我。你当时跟我说是皮外伤的！”佐助狠狠瞪了自己一眼，单手却松开自己的手臂，用轻如蝶翼的力度抚摸着自己腹部那块受过伤的光洁皮肤。他的手指冰凉，微微颤抖着，让鸣人心中一软，立刻抓住了佐助的单手。

“别担心。”他也没想太多，直接在三人面前将恋人搂在了怀里。他轻柔抚摸着恋人的脊背，让对方闭上眼睛，默默聆听自己坚实有力的心跳，“你看，我这不是好好的嘛。”

等到佐助情绪稍微平静下来，他笑了笑，主动对恋人低头认错：“对不起啦，我也是怕你担心。我今后一定把任务情况完完整整告诉你，哪里受伤都跟你说清楚，再也不‘骗’你了。好不好，宝贝？”

过了好久，佐助才趴在自己怀里，闷闷地应了一声。

“……嗯。”

鸣人心中一松，知道这件事是掀过去了。

若不是有外人在，佐助肯定还要闹上许久，给自己甩脸色，让自己不得不低三下四地恳求，反复磕头发誓——当然啦，鸣人分毫不会嫌这样的佐助烦人，也不觉得自己受到了折辱。

恋人这样激烈的反应，正是他关心、深爱着自己的明证。即便称得上“烦恼”，也是一种“最甜蜜的烦恼”吧？

他一鼓作气，继续轻声细语哄着佐助，说着笑话逗他开心，直到佐助在自己怀里轻笑出声，而后慢慢直起身体，舒服靠在自己肩侧。

这时，鸣人才能分出心神，关注到坐在对面的朋友们。只见翔太他们三个人齐齐靠在椅背上，双目无神，一副生无可恋的无语模样。

“抱歉啦，”鸣人大概猜得出他的朋友们在想什么。他不由得咧开嘴角，小小得瑟了一下，“你们也看到了，佐助他就是超级关心我啊我说，我也没办法！”

“呕——”

他的朋友们夸张做出呕吐动作，笑着大叫“你小子别炫耀了”、“饶了我吧”，让雅间再度恢复了方才的热闹。

-

“照你这样说，战斗忍者虽然收入高，但也是真的很危险啊。”翔太又跟自己干了一杯，评论道，“要我选，我还是要现在的工作好了，至少安全，没有生命危险。”

“其实还好啦，”鸣人随意回道，“我们‘团扇’忍村会给不同级别的忍者派发不同任务，因为我能力够强，才会交给我所属的小队相对危险的的高等级任务，也会提供给我们足够完备的任务信息。”

“再者——”他开心搂紧了身旁的恋人，“还有佐助在家等我，我就是说什么也不能出事啊我说！”

他又喝了一杯，在酒精的作用下渐渐口无遮拦起来：“我跟你说啊，佐助他对我真的超级无敌好，特别温柔体贴，总是给我买这买那、关心我，家务也是样样全能！啧，就说咱们晚上吃的那顿高档料理吧，根——本——比不上我家佐助做菜的好吃啊我说！”

“……鸣人，你醉了。”佐助乖乖倚在自己怀里，低垂着头，脸颊浮起一抹可爱的红晕。

“嗷！”翔太浮夸地捂住眼睛，哀叫一声，“怎么又开始了，还让不让人活了！”

一旁的拓也举起酒杯，“来，咱们再干一杯！”

鸣人哈哈笑着碰杯，仰头正要喝下去，不料脑袋一晕，手腕颤动，酒杯从掌心中滑落到地——

却被身旁的佐助稳稳伸手接住。

鸣人迷迷糊糊地看着佐助从自己怀抱中直起身，将自己杯中的液体一饮而尽：“抱歉，鸣人他喝多了，之后我代他喝吧？”

而后，他利落为自己倒了杯凉水，慢慢喂着自己喝下，软言劝着“休息一下”，让自己能舒服倚靠在沙发靠背上。

鸣人的确是有些醉了。他的脸颊发烫，额头血管突突跳动，胃部也开始不适地翻腾。多亏了恋人及时的挡酒，他才能维持着目前这个神志还算清醒的状态，不致醉得人事不知。

由此，他现在虽然脑子发晕、四肢无力，倒还是能半张着眼睛，呆呆看着身旁的佐助一边熟练喝着酒，一边与对面三人随意闲聊。

“……刚才鸣人是说，佐助先生会在家做家务吗？”虎太郎感兴趣地问道。

“嗯。”佐助坦荡点头。

“我有些好奇，佐助先生贵为‘火影之子’、团扇‘二少爷’，怎么会想到屈尊做家务呢？”

“‘屈尊’？”佐助被虎太郎问得轻笑出声，“别那样看我。我虽然是‘火影之子’，但也没有哪里高人一等。就像鸣人方才所说，他经常出村在外，不能回家，我自然要承担起持家的责任。”

翔太在一旁插嘴：“佐助先生不会觉得干这些活麻烦、或者累什么的吗？”

“还好。”佐助举起杯子啜饮了一口，原本略显苍白的脸色渐渐红润起来，鸣人注意到对面三人的眼睛一下直了，“我们家不算大，加上可以运用忍术，打理起来费不了多长时间。”

“而且……”他无意识舔了舔嘴唇上残留的液体，弯起眼睛，露出动人的浅浅微笑，“那毕竟是我和鸣人的家。只要想着鸣人回家之后，会露出笑容、夸赞我，做起来就一点都不觉得麻烦、或是累了。”

“……看来，佐助先生是真的很爱鸣人啊。”虎太郎沉默了一下，掩饰性地笑道，“恕我冒犯，鸣人经常在外，你一个人在家，会觉得孤单、寂寞吗？”

“不怎么会。”佐助平静回答，“不管怎么说，我也是‘火影之子’、警务部的分队长，平日工作和任务都不少，没有太多时间容许我去想这些。”

“工作结束之后，我也需要去阅读卷轴、修炼忍术和体术，努力提升自己。剩余的时间，再给家里养的花草浇浇水、施施肥，一天也就过去了。”

“佐助先生也喜欢养花吗？”翔太眼睛放光地问，“我们‘川之国’有很多森林，也有不少奇花异草呢！不知你家都养了哪些花呢？”

“嗯……大多是常见的花，月季、栀子、君子兰、水仙这些。”佐助含着笑意的眼睛瞥向自己，“鸣人游历忍界，对动植物了解很多，也是他让我喜欢上花草，慢慢教会我怎么认识花、养花的。……不过，我家养的最多的花，还要属‘葵花’。”

“‘向日葵’……吗？”虎太郎不明所以地问，“不是寻常的家养花卉呢。”

“嗯。”佐助垂下眼帘，轻声开口，“因为……真的思念的时候，看着葵花，就好像鸣人陪在我身边一样，心里暖暖的，就不会觉得孤单、寂寞了……”

佐助的这番话，就像是在鸣人的脑海中投下了一颗石子，激起了一圈圈不间断的涟漪，也让他混沌的脑子渐渐转动了起来。

他当然知道佐助的意思，也能分毫不差地回忆出，在两年前的那次“休假”旅游到“鸟之国”时，彼时的佐助跪在草席上，将亲手编织的花环戴到自己头上，将自己比作“太阳般绚烂”的“葵花”的情景。

鸣人大抵是真的醉了——在领会到恋人话中隐含的缠绵情思之时，他的心脏便开始加速跳动，手臂不由自主地伸出，拽过身旁佐助的肩膀，将他猛地拉进自己怀中。

“……！”

佐助错愕抬起头，正正撞进自己的眼睛里。

他的瞳孔漆黑而清亮，微微扩大着，神情就如同河边饮水的小鹿般纯洁无辜。而自己就像草原上的雄狮，眯起眼睛，用幽深的视线一遍遍描摹着掌中猎物纤细美丽的轮廓，幻想着将这只因为爱上自己，自甘落网的小鹿拆吃入腹的香甜滋味。

“爬上来，佐助。”

他指了指自己的大腿，用低哑的声音引诱道。

“……诶？”佐助身体一颤，脸颊却慢慢红了。他垂下脑袋，轻声抗拒着，“不、不行，鸣人，这里还有外人……”

鸣人皱起眉头，也懒得再花时间哄骗，直接单手握住恋人的纤腰，手臂用力，像拎玩具一样提起他的身体，再一把放下，让他以双腿大张的姿势跨坐在自己腿上。

“！！！”

佐助看起来已经害羞得不行了。他的脸颊通红，单手不住推着自己的胸膛，却在自己从上而下抚摸过他的脊背时，瞬间软了下来，乖乖趴在自己身上任凭掌控。

“宝贝，我爱你……”

鸣人哑声说着。不顾对面三人震惊的视线，他的手指从佐助的颈侧蜿蜒而上，抚住恋人的后脑，向下狠狠一按，自己则半抬起头，强硬而饥渴地向恋人的唇瓣吻去——

“叩叩叩！”

就在这时，突然响起一阵急促的敲门声。

“打搅一下，宇智波佐助先生在吗？”有人在门外喊道，“警务部的人找，说是有紧急公务！”

“！”

鸣人身体一僵，酒顿时醒了大半。他反射性松开手，看着佐助睁大眼睛，原本迷醉的神色顿时变得清亮而警醒。

他立刻推开自己，从自己腿上匆匆爬下，而在整理衣襟的几秒钟过后，出现在鸣人面前的便已不再是自己甜软可爱、百依百顺的恋人，而是众人眼中沉稳冷静、雷厉风行的“火影之子”、警务部的分队长。

“失陪一下。”佐助简单说了一句，便快步走了出去。

借着半掩的房门，鸣人能听到走廊上有人上气不接下气地说着“当街行凶”、“杀人潜逃”、“伤亡十余人”之类的话，随后是佐助简洁有力的安抚，沉声下达的一条条指令……

过了一会，房门打开，他的恋人再度出现在他们几人面前。佐助微微低下头，有些抱歉地朝他们解释：“对不起，我管辖的区域发生了紧急案件，我必须立刻抵达现场控制状况。”

“翔太先生、虎太郎先生，还有拓也先生，”他依次看向他的朋友们，真诚地说，“很高兴认识你们。账我已经预结过了，祝三位今晚玩得开心。”

说完这些，他便礼节地点点头，推门走了出去。

“佐助！”鸣人急忙喊道。

看到佐助转过身，他凝视着恋人已变得严肃锐利的神色，一字一句地叮嘱道，“小心，注意安全！”

“我会的。”佐助保证，朝自己安抚一笑，“在家等我回来。”

恋人这样自信凛然的强悍姿态，令鸣人也不由得扬起笑容，坚定点头：“嗯！”

而在佐助离开的下一刻，还没等鸣人解释什么，他的朋友们竟纷纷从沙发上跳起，朝自己鬼哭狼嚎起来。

“我靠，眼睛都快被你们闪瞎了！”

“你小子也太拉仇恨了，不好意思，我们不是你的朋友了！”

“MD，鸣人你这泡的是男友吗，你这是搞到了个神仙吧？！”

“身居高位、人间绝色不说，还TM能文能武，擅长持家，爱你爱得不行！MD气死我了！”

“有这种男友，你小子上辈子是拯救了世界吧？！”

鸣人流着冷汗，看着他的朋友们哭天抢地，七分夸张、三分真心地怒骂着自己，心中感到一丝开心得意的同时，也不免担心自己真的有伤害到朋友们……

“对不起对不起！”鸣人双手合十，向他的朋友们认真道歉，“我不是故意的，刺激到你们真的不好意思！”

“……哎，其实也没事，”过了一会，翔太嚎够了，才坐下来笑道，“鸣人，我们是你的朋友，看到你过得这样好，我们也挺为你开心的。”

“虽然是真的嫉妒，不过祝你幸福，鸣人。”虎太郎也真诚开口。

“嗯。我也是。”拓也点点头。

听到朋友们诚挚的祝愿，鸣人心里顿时暖洋洋的。他挠了挠脑袋，有些不好意思地说：“谢谢你们！真的！”

“不过鸣人，我能打听你件事吗？”这时，翔太问向自己，“你到底是怎么追到佐助先生，还让他这么爱你的啊？”

鸣人抬起头，看到对面三人齐齐盯着自己，神色中都是掩饰不住的好奇和八卦，不由得哈哈一笑，状似随意地回道：

“嗯……一些运气、努力、坚持，还有——”他眨眨眼睛，“很多很多的‘爱’……吧？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文“团扇”忍村可认为处于古代社会和现代社会的过度期，所以既有传统的战斗忍者，也有在富岳改革下逐渐开放的贸易和占比越来越重的商品经济，也出现了鸣人朋友这样的现代公司职员（他们都是节抛NPC）


	43. 七（5）

等到鸣人送别他的朋友们，独自从居酒屋走回家，时间已经到了夜晚九点。

他为佐助烧好洗澡水，榨了杯番茄汁放进冰箱，便坐在沙发上，安静等待恋人回家。

而这一等，就足足等了三个小时。直到零点，门外才隐隐传来了熟悉的脚步声。鸣人腾地从沙发上跳起，飞快跑过去，为恋人打开了房门。

“佐助——”

他刚刚叫了一声，就见恋人像是站不稳一般，一个趔趄，径直栽倒在自己仓促张开的怀抱中！

鸣人心下大骇，正要扶他起来检查，却听到佐助朦朦胧胧的声音从自己臂弯里传来：“……没事。我真的好累，好难受，鸣人……”

“……”鸣人提到嗓子的心脏这才缓缓放了下来。而与此同时，自傍晚起便萌发的对恋人的一份心疼和怜惜，便如同藤蔓一般，迅速蜿蜒爬满了心房的每个角落。

他的恋人为了准备会议，之前已经辛苦熬了快一周的夜，今天结束工作本该好好休息，却又被自己拉着去见朋友吃饭喝酒，偏偏又碰到紧急事件，不得不回警务部处理公务，一直到现在才回到家。

鸣人知道，佐助虽然会有小脾气，但也从来不会无理取闹。会这样直白地抱怨和诉苦，一定是因为，他的恋人是真的已经很累、感觉很难受了……

“对不起。我不该带你去见朋友的。”他懊悔地垂下头，柔声问道，“想喝番茄汁吗？还是去洗澡？”

“……洗澡。”佐助闷闷说出一个词，便把脑袋深深埋进自己怀里，再也不挪动了。鸣人知道恋人的性子，也没再问，直接弯下腰，手臂勾住恋人的腿窝，另一只手扶住他的后背，一个用力，将佐助稳稳横抱起来。

他一脚踢开浴室门，看到怀中恋人配合地搂住自己脖颈，微微晃动着小腿，撒娇般朝自己低语：“不想听道歉……想要亲亲……”

恋人这样乖巧可爱的举止，令鸣人心下又是喜欢、又是疼惜。他低下头，安抚地吻了吻佐助有些苍白的唇角，“好。一会就给你亲亲，想要多少给多少……”

他先为佐助褪下身上的和服和内衣，仔细检查了恋人身上确无伤口，才将他小心放入浴缸中，让佐助能靠着一侧的靠枕，舒服躺在里面。

随后，他自己也脱掉衣服走进去，拿起浴缸旁的洗发露和沐浴液，取下淋浴头，开始熟练地为恋人清洗身体。

“嗯……唔嗯……”

他的手指揉搓着恋人柔顺的发丝、轻柔按摩他的头皮，又逐渐向下，抚过恋人白皙紧致、却有着各式陈旧伤痕的柔嫩肌肤，让佐助在自己怀中发出猫儿般惬意的哼哼声。清洗干净过后，他打开水龙头，让早已烧好的热水蔓延过两人赤裸的身体。

做完这些，他爬到佐助身边，侧身搂着恋人的香肩，在他的嘴唇上印下一个又一个满是爱意的吻。

佐助微微仰着头，半张着唇瓣，顺从任由自己在他的口中温柔而缠绵地掠夺，吸吮着他的软舌，纂取口中香甜的津液。

一时间，整间浴室都回荡着他们接吻的“啾、啾”声、彼此起伏的喘息声、移动身体的水流声。

就这样亲了好一会，鸣人稍微直起身体，换了个姿势俯趴在佐助身上。他用手指抚过恋人被水汽熏得红润的脸颊，柔声问道：“……足够了吗？”

“不够……”佐助阖着眼睛，不满般呢喃着。他皱起眉头，从水中抬起湿淋淋的独臂，主动搂住了自己的脖颈。

接着，从那双被自己吻得红肿的诱人唇瓣，发出了细细的、隐约带着哭腔的呻吟：“抱住我……吻我，鸣人，想要你狠狠吻我……”

鸣人心下暗暗叹息，却是彻底服从了恋人的请求，手掌按住恋人光洁的额头，用更加强势的力度吻了下去。

他知道佐助为什么会如此渴求拥抱和亲吻，又是为何会如此努力地付出，拼命把自己“恋人”的身份做到尽善尽美。

这大概是因为，他的恋人从小接受“视‘爱’重于一切、为家人付出”的宇智波式家族教育，加之父母和兄长多年的情感忽视和精神打击，致使他对“被所爱之人爱着”有着相当极端的情感需求。

他就像是个在冰天雪地中被冻了许久、快要僵死过去的旅人，在与自己相爱，总算得到来自自己的爱与温暖之后，便如同食髓知味一般，想要一而再、再而三地得到它，无论怎么也要不够。

在鸣人看来，佐助对自己的关心呵护、百依百顺，甘愿为自己打理家庭、忍受寂寞，这全部的付出和牺牲，都好像是恋人在以此拼命向自己恳求，爱我、再爱我、再多爱我一点……

这样的佐助，就像个拼命踮起脚尖，讨好自己，向自己索要糖果的孩子一般，很单纯、很可爱，却也……时常会令他感到心疼。

外人或许会觉得，佐助当真如“神仙”般完美，但身为恋人的自己再清楚不过，佐助根本不是什么完美无缺、无欲无求的神仙，他是个人，是人就会有自身的脆弱和私欲。

对佐助来说，他不需要任何道歉或补偿，他什么都可以不要，他只要自己能爱他，而且是很多很多、能够温暖到他的内心深处，足够强烈和炽热的爱。

而鸣人也许不是世界上最厉害的、最聪明的，但他一定是世界上最爱佐助、能给予佐助最强烈、最炽热的爱的那个人。

他不是佐助脑子有问题的家人和兄长，单方面享受着佐助的付出，却从来都吝啬于给予。

他深爱着佐助，愿意接受佐助的爱和付出，也同样乐意去给予、去回报。

不过是“爱”而已，只要佐助想要，尽管从自己这里索取便是——他对佐助的爱如山似海、车载斗量，他有这个自信，无论佐助索要多少次，他心底的这份爱都永远不会干涸、消失。

-

这样想着，他先是趴在佐助身上，紧紧抱着恋人吻了好久，而后稍微抬起上身，双手捧着佐助白皙的脸颊，垂直着角度，狠狠吻了下去。

“唔……嗯……嗯嗯……”

佐助闭着眼睛，轻声呻吟着。他的面颊绯红，胸膛一下下起伏，顺从迎合着自己激烈的深吻。

不知不觉，他搂着自己脖颈的单臂慢慢垂下，纤长手指无意识抚摸着自己的腹部肌肉，让鸣人的下腹悄然窜起一股欲火，愈演愈烈，直到不得不将这个吻停下。

“抱歉佐助，”鸣人看到佐助缓缓睁开一双蒙着水雾的眼睛，神情透出困惑和不满，不由得有些害羞地指了指自己挺立肿大的下身，“那个，再亲下去，我这里……会忍不住。”

恋人眨了眨眼睛，无辜地垂下头，目光顺着自己的手指看过去。一阵脸红过后，他笑着搂住自己的脖颈，将自己拉入水中，而后配合地从水中抬起双腿，弯曲膝盖，分别搭在浴缸两侧。

“那就别忍，”他咬着嘴唇，含羞带怯地望着自己，“进来，鸣人……”

鸣人呼吸一紧，视线无法控制向恋人的身下瞥去。他看到佐助引诱般大开的笔直双腿、两腿间微微勃起的玉茎，以及……后面那个小巧漂亮的、能给他极致享受的粉红小穴……

恋人罕有这样直白的邀请，着实是令鸣人喜出望外。瞬间，他的脑中便充满了过往性爱的情色画面，令他当下就想压在对方身上，狠狠插进去操干，把他的恋人干得高潮迭起、尖叫求饶。

可是最终，鸣人仍旧从满是欲望的脑海中拽出了仅有的一丝理智。他闭了闭眼睛，勉强压下冲动，转而温柔拥住了恋人的肩膀。

“宝贝已经这么累了，我怎么忍心再勉强你啊。”鸣人笑着俯在佐助身上，故作轻松地耳语，“没事，一会把你抱上床，我再自己解决就好。”

佐助好像被自己说了个措手不及。

他张着嘴巴，呆呆看着自己，好一会儿才软下身子，轻笑出声：“鸣人，我没那么娇弱，你也没有勉强我。而且……”

他拽过自己的一只手，轻轻握着自己的手腕，带着自己的手指慢慢抚过他的胸膛和小腹，再顺着肌肉纹理浸入水中，一直摸到两腿之间那个闭合着的穴口前。

鸣人低着头，大睁着眼睛，两指迟疑地触摸着穴口周围的软肉，不知该如何是好。直到佐助咬着嘴唇，浅笑着攥住自己的手，向穴肉里缓慢而坚定地插进去——

“嗯……啊……”

随着恋人手上的动作，自己的两只手指被慢慢推挤着进入了佐助体内，而那柔软的肉穴只是紧紧绞了一下，便顺从向自己打开，欢欣鼓舞一般开始了连绵的吸吮。

“……”鸣人咬着牙齿，感受着穴肉内出乎意料的高热和湿软。而当自己无意间弯曲了一下指节之后，恋人便立刻仰起脖颈，双腿痉挛，小穴汩汩冒出了几股粘滑的淫液，先是流到自己的手掌上，又顺着水流缓缓飘走。

“宝贝也想要？”鸣人观察着恋人微皱着眉头、张嘴喘息的浪荡表情，忍不住在穴肉中轻轻抽插了几下，果不其然听到了恋人几声连哭带喘的呻吟，“天，你里面都湿透了……”

“啊嗯……嗯……从刚才起就……好想要……”佐助小声叫着，单手从水中抬起，羞涩而无力地盖住脸颊。他轻轻摇着头，身下的小穴配合地吮吸着，而在自己勾起的指尖触碰到他穴肉的敏感点，在上面不住滑动之后更是“呜呜”地哭叫出声。

“啊啊……鸣人……嗯……哈、哈……啊……！”他向后仰起头，窒息一般地喘息着，整个身体都颤抖起来。没过几秒钟，他的双腿便痉挛般向里一夹，腰部猛地挺直，小穴一个缩紧，而后规律而强力地吸吮起自己的手指，从穴肉深处涌出了大量温热淫靡的爱液。

这下鸣人是真的惊到了。他试图抽出自己的手指，却被佐助穴内的软肉用力夹着挽留，故而顺从地在已经是一片泥泞的小穴中抽插、帮助延长恋人高潮的快感。

“这么快就去了？”他半是吃惊，半是欣喜地感叹，“佐助，你最近……好敏感啊我说。”

“哈、哈……嗯……”佐助急促喘息了好一会，才慢慢放下手臂。

他的眼角发红，唇角翘起，朝自己露出可爱而害羞的微笑，“因为……快到了……吧？”

“嗯？”鸣人抽出湿淋淋的手指，弯腰吻了吻恋人的嘴唇，“什么快到了？”

“到时候……再告诉你。”佐助笑着耳语。他主动握住自己竖直的性器，上下撸动了几下，便稍微挪动身体，将双腿敞得更开，直白暗示自己进入。

“温柔一点……还有……嗯……别射在里面……”佐助眨着眼睛，声音绵软而乖顺，令鸣人的理智顿时败给了忍耐许久的欲望。他跪趴在佐助身上，双手抓住恋人不盈一握的纤腰，一个挺身，将阴茎直直插进恋人的体内。

“啊啊——”

鸣人抓紧佐助的身体，一口气插到了穴道最深处，把整个穴口都撑成了一个圆洞。他停顿了几秒钟，享受了一下里面的湿热、柔软穴肉的反射性吮吸，才顺从佐助的愿望，温柔地前后抽插起来。

随着他撞击的动作，浴缸中的水波不住上下晃动，掀起连绵不断的“哗啦、哗啦”拍水声。

“舒服吗……佐助？”他低低喘着气，一下下撞击着佐助穴肉的敏感点，趴在恋人的肩侧耳语。

“嗯……啊嗯……哈……”佐助迷醉地阖着眼睛，半抓半抚着自己的腰际，唇边泄出哭泣般的呻吟，“舒服，嗯……好舒服……啊啊……鸣人……好大啊……唔嗯……不要停……”

“好……”鸣人被佐助无意识的叫床激得头皮发麻，却仍是勉力控制好自己，维持着不快不慢的速度抽插着。

他们很少进行无套性爱，于是此刻，自己阴茎直接在佐助紧致肉穴中抽插的强烈快感，依旧让鸣人爽得快要升天，恨不得当场抓紧身下的恋人，疯狂操干一番。

他拧着眉毛、咬紧牙关，在自己规律而大开大合的抽插中，感受着从阴茎根部到龟头的每一寸皮肤，都得到小穴紧密吸吮和淫液包裹的极致享受。

“啊……哈、哈……啊嗯……好……好爽……”佐助浪声呻吟着，双腿颤抖着从浴缸两侧抬起，又在自己下一次大力撞击时软软放下。他的单手不住抚摸着自己的后背，似是想要抓住什么，却因为沾上水，只能在自己的皮肤上左右滑动。

鸣人低下头，寻找到那双颤抖着喘息的唇瓣，毫不犹豫的吻下去，将那惹人犯罪的呻吟化为闷闷的“唔、唔”声。

就这样不停歇地抽插了一会，佐助便向后挺起身体，仰着头，发出一连串无法抑制的尖叫。他的身体痉挛起来，单手胡乱拍打着自己的胸膛和后背，穴肉也开始快速吸吮，让鸣人不禁握紧了身下的腰肢，逐渐加快速度，反复将阴茎抽出到只剩龟头，再猛地撞击进去。

“啊啊……嗯……要去了……呜呜……鸣人……要去了，去……啊啊啊！”

随着佐助的高声呻吟，软软裹住自己阴茎的小穴猛地开始了激烈收缩，疯狂压榨着自己的阴茎，粘滑淫液连绵不断从穴道内涌出，连带着佐助前方性器射出的精液，将水下两人交合的部位染上了缕缕白浊。

鸣人也不想折腾恋人更久，他喘着粗气，趴在恋人身上，腰部用力，在高潮中穴肉的强力收缩中不断加快抽插，“啪、啪”地快速撞击着。

他时而亲吻着恋人的嘴唇，时而用双手爱抚过恋人的肌肤，揉捏吸吮着红肿挺立的乳头，让佐助浑身颤抖着扭动身子，脸颊上满是被过度快感逼出的泪水，口中不住叫出淫乱放荡的呻吟：

“啊啊啊——！好快，不行了……啊……慢、慢一点……哈、哈，鸣人……唔嗯……”

狠狠操干了数百下，鸣人用最后一丝仅有的理智，从不断吸咬的紧致穴口中抽出阴茎，手指握住快速撸动了几下，将一股股精液射在了浴缸的清水中。

他闷哼一声，直直趴倒在恋人身侧，一把将佐助搂在怀里，寻到恋人半张的双唇，疯狂而饥渴地吻了过去。

-

“鸣人、鸣人……”

在自己为佐助擦干全身，换好睡袍，将对方小心抱到床上之后，他听到恋人带着浓浓鼻音的呼唤。

鸣人掀开被子，钻进被窝，伸手搂过恋人柔软温暖的身体，看到佐助虽已是困倦不堪，却仍然费力眨着眼睛，紧紧盯着自己，活脱脱像个等待聆听睡前故事的小孩子。

“嗯？什么事？”

他轻吻恋人的嘴唇，笑着问道。

“我想问……那个……”佐助罕见地踌躇着，露出些许紧张的笑容，“今天晚上，我在你的朋友面前，做得还好吗？鸣人，我……有让你满意吗？”

“……”

鸣人当下不知该如何回复。

看着佐助纯洁天真、小心期待的神情，他心下叹息，只是默默将恋人搂在怀中，温柔抚摸他的脊背，用自己的气息安抚他的情绪。

有这样一个爱你至深，拼命为你付出、事事为你考虑的恋人，着实是一件令人艳羡的幸事。可站在恋人的角度，鸣人也时常会觉得，在两人交往以来，佐助未免为自己做得太多、将自身的底线降得太低了。

他曾经听佐助亲口说过自身的过往，是以他大概猜得出，佐助为什么会这样不顾一切地为自己付出、顺从自己的意愿。

这也许是因为，佐助童年接受的宇智波家庭教育、以及父母和兄长多年的冷漠对待，使得他的恋人从心底里并不相信，世界上存在无条件的、不需要付出便能得到的爱。

他的潜意识里有一种扭曲的、根深蒂固的观念，认为只有自身付出得足够多，才能得到所爱之人的爱，以至于自己往往只要求了五分，他却一定要拼命给出十分、二十分，做到尽善尽美、无懈可击，方能感到心安。

他会勉强自身去付出、去给予，是因为他实在太害怕了。佐助的潜意识里其实在恐惧，恐惧于一旦做得不够好、没能让自己满意，自己就会像他的父母和兄长那样，断然离开他，将他一个人丢在冰天雪地之中，让他再度感受到被冻僵的可怕滋味。

纵使在他们交往之初，鸣人就反复用语言和行动告诉他，你已经足够努力了，即便你没有做到足够好，我依旧会爱你如初，绝对、绝对不会丢下你。

但……或许，直到他们正式交往一年半、同居半年之后的现在，佐助依旧没能在心底完全相信这一点。

鸣人能够理解，在持续遭受过这么多年来自“家庭”的心理伤害之后，纵使佐助已经从父母和兄长的负面影响中慢慢走出，有些伤痕也会很难完全愈合，也许一辈子都不能。

而自己目前唯一能做的，也只是尽自己所能地付出爱、给予爱，让恋人一天比一天地更加信任和依赖自己……

“你做得特别棒，佐助。”他沉默了半晌，最终松开怀抱，朝恋人露出安抚的笑容，“我超——级满意的啊我说！”

在佐助一下变亮的目光中，他亲了亲恋人的鼻子，打趣般地说：“不如说，你‘棒’得有点过分了。”

“宝贝真的太好看、太有魅力了。你都不知道，你穿着那身白衣，走进居酒屋的时候，所有人都在盯着你，想要把你从我手里抢过去，占为己有——”他顿了顿，故作埋怨地说，“有时，我真想给你套个黑袍子，把你全身上下都裹得严严实实的，只能在家里穿那件显眼的白色和服……”

出乎意料的是，佐助没有被自己逗笑，而是抬起脸，认真问向自己：“你不想我在外面穿白衣吗？”

他垂下眼帘，若有所思地低语：“嗯……穿黑的话，倒也不是不可以……”

鸣人心中一惊，慌忙捂住佐助的嘴：“不是的不是的！我就开个玩笑，你可千万别当真啊我说！”

他又觉得不放心，紧紧搂过恋人的腰，额头抵住佐助的额头，郑重凝视着恋人的眼睛：“我告诉过你的，不要只依赖着别人的爱而活，要懂得自己给予自己爱。”

“我很高兴，现在的你已经不再那样依赖你的家人了，但我更不希望看到，我又变成了你的另一个父母或兄长，让你为了满足我，不惜伤害自己、舍弃你宝贵、闪闪发光的自我。”

“宝贝喜欢穿白的，那就穿白的好了，我没有权力命令你，你也不要总是勉强自己去迎合我。”

他一字一句解释到这里，看到佐助微微瞪大眼睛，而后慢慢露出可爱的笑容，一头扎进自己怀中。

“我没有勉强自己，鸣人。”过了一会，他抬起脑袋，单手攥住自己的手腕，将自己的手掌贴在他的心脏前，温柔而坦荡地说，“从与你交往开始，我做的每一件事，都是心甘情愿、开心快乐的。你放心好了，我没有被你伤害，也不会将你看作第二个父母和哥哥。”

“而且……我也不是‘喜欢’穿白服。”他俏皮地眨眨眼睛，“那身白服是我的老师，大蛇丸先生在当年教导我时，命令我穿的，说是不穿就不教我，到后来就习惯了，也不算是什么‘喜好’。”

“‘大蛇丸’先生……？”鸣人听到这个似曾相识的名字，想起佐助曾经告诉我自己的过往，不由得嫌恶地皱起眉头，“就是那个从小在你身上实验，喂你吃药虐待你，强迫你开眼的那个‘变态’？”

佐助有些尴尬地移开视线：“别这样说，大蛇丸老师是与自来也先生、纲手大人齐名的‘三忍’之一，也是‘团扇’忍村的首席科学顾问，不是什么‘变态’……呃……可能确实有点变态吧……”

他掩饰性地咳嗽了一下，又像是想起什么那样，眼睛变得晶亮：“对了，几天前大蛇丸先生写信给我，说是他与助手兜先生，还有我的三个同门师兄妹近期会来‘团扇’忍村，想与我见个面。”

“我从小就接受了大蛇丸先生的教导，他是我的恩师和长辈，兜先生和师兄妹们与我从小相识，也是我多年的朋友。”佐助解释道，“过去几年，他们在别的国家工作，一直没机会见面。好不容易来一次，我想邀请他们来我们的家看看，与你互相认识一下。鸣人，你……能同意吗？”

佐助微微抬着头，漆黑双瞳恳求般凝视着自己。而在恋人爱自己爱得这样深、为自己付出了这样多的情况下，如此微不足道的要求，鸣人哪有不同意的道理。

所以，纵使他对“大蛇丸先生”这个人怀抱着一股说不清道不明的敌意，却仍是点了点头，咧嘴笑道：“好啊！佐助的朋友，就是我的朋友嘛！时间定下之后，提前告诉我，我会安排好任务，与你一起跟他们见面的！”

“谢谢你。”佐助开心地弯起眼睛，主动挪动身体，在自己的嘴唇上啄了一下，而后立刻被自己搂住，反客为主地深吻过去，将他的恋人弄得意乱情迷、连声呻吟……

-

一阵餍足过后，他们搂着彼此，双双躺在温暖的被窝里。

“鸣人……我能再求你一件事吗？”

即将入睡之际，鸣人听到佐助轻轻的耳语，让他慢慢从昏沉中醒了过来。

“说说看。”鸣人温和一笑，鼓励般拍了拍恋人的后背。

在自己饶有兴致的注视下，佐助羞涩垂下脑袋，慢慢开口：“明天早晨，我想要你吻醒我……可以吗？”

“对不起，”没等自己回复，佐助便有些焦急地解释道，“我知道今天已经让你亲了好多好多次，但……我也不知道为什么，亲过之后很快就还想亲，完全控制不住……”

他紧张瞥着自己的神色：“那个……鸣人，你会觉得我太麻烦、太粘人了吗？”

“……”

恋人的这番话说得实在是太天真可爱，杀伤力太足了，让鸣人的心房就像被猫儿轻轻挠抓一样，痒的不行，只想当下扑过去，“啾啾啾”地将他全身亲个遍……

“——怎么会，”他一下笑出声，“宝贝这么可爱，还这样爱我，我怎么会觉得你麻烦、粘人呢？”

他掀开恋人的刘海，吻了吻恋人的额头：“好。明天清晨，我会轻轻地、温柔地吻你，直到把你吻醒的。”

“不管是明天、后天，大后天，无论何时何地，只要宝贝想要，多少个吻，我都会给你的……”

他在佐助的耳边呢喃着，让他的恋人开心笑着抱紧了自己，趴在自己怀里轻语：“那就……约定好了？”

“嗯。约定好了。”

他如此说着，一下下抚摸着佐助的后背，直到两人慢慢阖上眼睛，一同陷入了安稳的梦乡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这节一边走肾一边走心，还要给后文做铺垫，实在是比较难写，反正作者尽力了= =
> 
> 无论如何离结局又近了一步 oh yeah><
> 
> 本节（又）写到了一些本文佐助的心理分析，佐助的心理问题会被逐渐纠正的，但作者认为原生家庭本来就是塑造一个人人格的一部分，所以无论鸣人如何努力治愈，这种影响都不能完全消除><（其实是作者喜欢人妻，加之作者觉得佐助就是个对感情强烈而专一的人><）


End file.
